


The Missing Piece (College Days)

by CommanderHeartEyes071215



Series: The Missing Piece [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden being a cutie, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Clarke, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Jake being the best dad ever, Mostly Fluff, They're engaged, humor (or at least my attempts at humor), law student lexa, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 154,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartEyes071215/pseuds/CommanderHeartEyes071215
Summary: Clarke and Lexa continue their life together, this time facing the joys and hardships of college life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As per requested by a lot of you guys, here is a sequel to my very first fanfic. I'm excited to write it and I hope you'll like it as much as I already do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, beautiful people. Here is the sequel. I hope you'll like it as much as you liked the first installment :)  
> As the user malexandria reminded me, a recap is probably necessary so that you don't have to go back and read the first installment again, so here it is :  
> previously on The Missing Piece...lol  
> Aden has been adopted by the Griffins after his father was arrested for abuse and the boy now lives with them (and he's the cutest kid on earth)  
> Lexa proposed to Clarke with a very heartfelt speech and she said yes (duh). She also surprised Clarke with the news that they were going to share an flat nearby the University for their College years (the flat will be paid by Jake seeing as neither of them has nearly enough money for that)  
> Bellamy is a sexist, homophobic pig who is now in jail for violence and attempted rape against a minor (Clarke) so he won't be in this second part of the story (yay)  
> With Lexa's help, Abby realized that only her daughter's happiness matters and she has agreed for Clarke to follow art studies  
> That's pretty much all you need to remember. If I forgot to mention anything and you feel confused at some point because of something you don't remember, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll gladly answer all questions :)

 

 

Her bags landed heavily on the ground as she dropped them. She took in her surroundings, analyzing the space she would be occupying for the next year or more and breathed a content sigh when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, her body relaxing into the embrace almost instantly. Soft blonde hair came tickling her right cheek as her fiancee dropped her chin on her shoulder.

"We did it" Clarke said quietly, "we're here" she smiled, moving her head to the side to press a delicate kiss on Lexa's cheek.

Lexa let out a pleased hum, her hand moving to fumble with the ring on her fiancee's finger, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that they were engaged. Even after two whole months, she still couldn't believe it.

They had bought Lexa a similar ring a few days after the brunette proposed. Their fingers now adorned matching rings which they were proud to exhibit.

"We're here" Lexa repeated the words, eyes closed to fully enjoy the moment. She felt Clarke retract her arms and gripped them, "wait" she whispered, "just a little longer"

Clarke smiled softly and brought her arms back around the girl, her face buried in untamed brown curls that she loved so much.

"We should get settled in" Clarke murmured after a few more minutes.

Lexa nodded and turned around, gently placing her hands on each side of Clarke's face. The brunette leaned forward, ready to claim Clarke's lips when the door was pushed open.

"WASSUP, BITCHES!!" Raven barged into the room, startling the two girls.

Over the two months of summer holidays, Raven and Clarke's relationship had been completely rekindled and they were now as close as before. The latina girl had spent a lot of time at the Griffin's and therefore, had gotten really close to both Clarke and Lexa. Octavia, as for her, had gone to another University in California, hours away from them, promising to visit from time to time.

Clarke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she begrudgingly untangled herself from Lexa, "hello, Raven. Why are you here and not in your own dorm?" she asked in a bored voice.

Raven shrugged, "my roommate isn't here yet and you live close to the dorms so I thought I'd come here and grace you with the pleasure of my company"

Clarke raised an eyebrow at this, "and here I thought having our own appartment would mean we would finally be able to get some privacy" she sighed.

Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "yeah? I wonder why you need privacy"

Clarke blushed and so did Lexa who had started busying herself with unpacking, "it's not like that" Clarke mumbled.

"It's exactly like that" Raven said as she opened a candy bar and took a bite of it, "nothing to be ashamed of, you know?" she smirked.

Clarke groaned, "I actually hate you"

"You love me" Raven argued, "don't fight it, Clarkey" she kissed Clarke's cheek.

"Gross" Clarke said as she wiped at her cheek, grinning widely. Lexa laughed and entered the bedroom.

She started placing her clothes in the top two drawers, leaving the three others for her fiancee, knowing Clarke had more clothes than she did and would therefore need more space. She smiled when she pulled out the various paintings Clarke had made and that she had wanted to bring with them so she could hang them above their bed, displaying proudly how talented her fiancee was. She also pulled out the comic book Clarke had given her on the day of their engagement and placed it carefully on the desk, along with a few framed photos of the two of them. She put her guitar in the corner of the room and started rearranging the bookshelves, filling them with various books she had brought with. She then walked out of the room, frowning when she noticed Raven's absence.

"Where's Raven?" she questioned.

"I kicked her out" Clarke shrugged from where she was laying on the couch, drawing a laugh from Lexa, "this couch is hella comfortable by the way. You should try it"

"You're just trying to get me to lay down with you" Lexa shook her head.

"Did it work?" Clarke grinned, eyebrow raised.

Lexa didn't answer with words. Instead, she moved closer to the couch and lowered herself on it, snuggling into Clarke's open arms.

"You lied. This couch is uncomfortable"

"I needed a reason to get you here with me" Clarke shrugged.

"This feels nice" Lexa whispered against Clarke's chest, "you and me...in our apartment.." she added, "it sounds surreal"

Clarke smiled and left a kiss on the girl's temple, "it does" she agreed, "but it's very real"

Lexa hummed, leaving a kiss on Clarke's neck before settling back on her chest, "I love this" she said, "I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke brought a hand to Lexa's head to stroke the brunette's hair, "we should enjoy this moment of peace cause my dad said he would come by to see if we're well settled in and I'm pretty sure he'll arrive soon, maybe in a couple-" the sound of the door being pulled open could be heard, "-minutes" Clarke finished her sentence.

"LESSAAA! CLAAAWKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard Aden's familiar voice yell out through the house.

A few seconds later, a blonde head appeared from around the corner and the little boy ran towards them, climbing on the couch so he could rest on top of the two girls.

"Hi, Aden" Lexa craned her neck and smiled at him.

"Hi" he said, pressing a kiss on Lexa's cheek before leaving one on Clarke's as well, "this place is pretty" he complimented.

"Why, thank you" Jake interrupted, "I'm the one who pays for it"

Clarke rolled her eyes at her father's need to point that out everytime they mention their new flat, "yeah, thanks for the info. We hadn't understood the first twenty times you said it" she told him.

Jake laughed and patted the top of her head which was pretty much the only part of her body that was still available due to the two bodies laying on top of her.

"Is everything alright with the flat?" Jake asked, "nothing I should report to the owner?"

"We just got here, actually" Lexa informed him, "we haven't had much time to visit"

Jake frowned, "but this is a one-hour drive and you left three hours ago...what have you done for the ride to take this long?" he looked at his daughter.

"Don't look at me" Clarke said, "I'm not the one who asked to drive around because she craved frozen yoghurts" she added, pointedly looking at Lexa.

"I heard there were good ones in the area" Lexa defended herself.

"And you didn't think to check where the shops were located before throwing in the idea of getting frozen yoghurts?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, amused.

Lexa shrugged, "didn't cross my mind" she mumbled, "but to be fair, you didn't check either. You just kept driving claiming you could find it without google's help"

Clarke blushed, "this isn't- ok, true" she relented.

"You girls are such weird people" Jake shook his head before lifting Aden in his arms.

"Takes one to know one" Clarke shot, grinning as Lexa lifted herself off the blonde.

Jake let out a very fake laughter then headed towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to find it empty, "well this isn't a way to greet guests" he sighed.

Clarke squinted her eyes, "what part of _'we just got here'_ was unclear?"

Jake shrugged, "the part where it meant you had no food. You guys are lame"

Lexa shook her head with a smile and took Aden in her arms, spinning him around. She tried lowering him back on the floor but he wouldn't release the grip he had on her, his tiny arms wrapped around her neck. She chuckled and got back up, accepting that the boy wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. She placed a hand behind his head and placed the other one under his thighs as she walked to the couch, taking a seat on it and settling Aden in her lap.

Raven came barging into the living room, startling Clarke, "Jesus! Could people start knocking before entering?" she said, a hand pressed against her chest.

"The door was open" Raven shrugged, "anyways, I need to vent"

"What about?" Lexa asked.

"My roommate is a real bi-" she stopped when she noticed Aden's presence, _"a real bimbo"_ she corrected, smiling sheepishly at Clarke who was looking at her disapprovingly for almost swearing in front of a child.

"Well done" Jake praised, holding his closed hand for a fist bump with the latina girl.

"Thanks, old man" Raven bumped her fist against his.

"Do not encourage her!" Clarke said, hands on her hips.

Lexa looked on with a small smile, finding the situation rather amusing. She felt Aden tug at her hair to get her attention and dropped her gaze to meet his eyes, "yes, Aden?"

"Will you play with me after?" he asked, wiggling in her lap, unable to stay still for more than five seconds.

Lexa nods, "of course, buddy. Tell you what, why don't you ask Jake if he brought a game with him so we can play now?"

He smiled and went to Jake, repeating his request to play to the man. Jake nodded and told the others he would go get a card game for Aden in the car, then left.

"Ok, now that we're alone" Clarke said, "why is your roommate a bitch?"

Raven breathed deeply before answering, "first off, she didn't even say hello, just looked at me judgmentally then carried on settling in" she started to explain, "so I was like, ok rude, but I figured she might just be upset about something but then she turned to me, and I'm not lying when I tell you she straight up asked me if I could leave because my obnoxious presence was bothering her"

"Did she really call you obnoxious?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Well- no, but it was implied" Raven insisted, "I can't believe I have to share a dorm with her for at least a whole semester"

"What's her name?" Lexa asked.

"Becca or something like that" Raven replied, "it's not like she spoke to me much. I'm not lying when I tell you this girl looks and acts like a freaking robot!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Lexa chuckled.

Raven shook her head, "nope. I'm serious guys, there is something off with her. Oh, and have I mentioned how much of a control freak she is? _The worst_. She actually yelled at me for leaving my shoes on _'her side of the room'_ or what she deems is her side of the room" Raven said with air quotes.

"Good luck, my friend" Clarke patted her shoulder sympathically.

"Can I move in with you two?" Raven pouted at them.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "no way in hell. This flat is already small and I was planning on sharing it with my fiancee and my fiancee only. I love you, Rae, but I refuse to be cockblocked by you every night"

"You don't have a cock" Raven smirked.

"You know what I meant" Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven sighed and nodded, "thanks for the support guys, I appreciate it, really. It's fine, I don't need anyone anyway" she started faking sobs.

Lexa laughed and Clarke merely rolled her eyes, ignoring Raven in favor of turning on the tv to find something to watch. Raven gasped and Lexa patted the girl's knee with a sympathetic smile, mouthing _'sorry'_ before getting up as well.

Jake reentered the room with Aden a few seconds later, "why is Raven pouting on the floor?" he asked.

"Because life is unfair!" Raven dramatically threw her arms in the air.

Jake laughed and didn't question it any further. He walked towards Lexa and handed her a deck of cards before dropping heavily onto the couch.

"This couch is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever sat on" he said, scowling.

"It was already there when you paid for the flat, dad" Clarke informed him, "do not pin this on us"

"I'll buy you guys a new one. I won't allow you to live in such a horrible environment" he stated.

"It's not that bad" Lexa shrugged. Raven, Clarke and Jake all turned to look at her at her with a raised eyebrow, "okay, it's pretty bad but we'll make it better. Apart from that, the place is nice" she said.

"Agreed" Clarke said, lifting Aden onto her lap before taking the deck of cards, shuffling them.

As the blonde played with Aden, Lexa grabbed Raven and gently pushed her out of the flat, "go to your own room and make friends with your roommate"

"But she hates me" Raven whined.

"Nonsense" Lexa shook her head, "everyone likes you"

"You didn't like me at first" Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, cause you were a bitch back then" Lexa reminded her.

"Okay, true" Raven relented, "but you can't just throw me out"

"Yes I can" Lexa smirked before slamming the door in her face, "you need to make some other friends. Start with your roommate!" she yelled.

"Rude!" Raven yelled back before dragging her feet towards the dorms, not excited to go back to her room, more specifically to her roommate.

She stopped by the administration on her way to ask for a switch of roommate, practically begging the poor lady to grant her this one request. The lady at the desk told her that the chances of it happening were very slim. Unless another student was suddenly in need of a new roommate, the rooming plan would remain unchanged. She then proceeded to tell her not to get her hopes up as it was very unlikely to happen.

As if God had somehow heard Raven's prayers, a very angry girl barged inside the room, "I want a new roommate" she demanded.

"Anya?" Raven frowned upon seeing the older girl, "what are you doing here?"

"I study here" Anya simply said, "for a supposed genius, you're pretty dumb"

Raven's jaw dropped, "ok, rude. Why is everyone so rude today?" she then realized something, "wait" she stopped moving for a second then turned to look at the lady behind the desk, a large smile drawing itself on her face.

The woman sighed, "alright, Reyes. I'll see what I can do about it" she told the latina girl.

Raven then turned towards Anya who frowned, confused, "what's going on?" she questioned. Raven just kept staring stupidly at her, "seriously, Reyes, tell me or I'll get you to tell me in much less pleasant ways"

"See you soon, new roomie" Raven smacked her hand against Anya's shoulder before leaving the office, bouncing on her heels happily.

"It's not official yet!" the lady at the desk shouted after her but it was useless.

"What the fuck?" Anya finally reacted, looking questioningly at the lady.

The woman shrugged, "you both want a new roommate. Seems like you'll be rooming together then"

"Wait, no" Anya said, "there has to be someone else. _Anyone else"_

The woman looked at her apologetically, "sorry but no. You are the only ones. You can stay with your current roommate-"

"No" Anya interrupted her.

"Or you can share a dorm with Miss Reyes" the woman finished, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Anya sighed, brushing a hand over her face, "this year is going to be hell" she said, already regretting her decision to sleep on campus this year.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

They all raised their heads as someone pushed the door open and stormed inside, heading immediately towards the kitchen.

"Anya?" Lexa said, "what do you want?"

"Food but apparently you don't have that" the older girl said as she stared at the empty fridge, "who the hell has an empty fridge in their apartment"

"We just moved in" Lexa said, "why do you look so angry? Wait no, let me rephrase. Why do you look even angrier than you usually do?"

"Funny" Anya said, "cause I've been paired up with some dumbass cheerleader whom I cannot stand and when I demanded for a change of roommate, guess who I got"

Lexa raised her eyebrows, asking a silent question.

"Raven fucking Reyes" Anya sighed, going back inside the living room, "out of all the people in the world, it had to be her"

Lexa tried to stiffle her laughter at her sister's obvious frustration, "why is it so bad? I didn't think you hated Raven"

"I don't hate her" Anya said, "I just find her highly annoying and do not want her as my roommate" she shrugged, dropping on the couch.

Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise, "you're going to be rooming with Raven?"

"Unfortunately" Anya said, drawing a laugh from the blonde, "what's so funny, blondie?"

Clarke shook her head, "I'm just picturing how much Raven must be gloating right now as opposed to your gloomy attitude" she chuckled, "this is too funny"

Anya groaned and buried her head inside a cushion, "I should have stayed home" she mumbled against it, "also this couch is fucking uncomfortable"

Jake laughed and sat next to the girl on the couch, "you know, sometimes life throws shit at us" he started and Anya looked up at him, "but you just have to remember that....actually I have no idea where I was going with that sentence" he admitted, laughing.

Anya groaned and let her head drop back onto the cushion, "I hate my life" she mumbled.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

"Finally" Clarke said as she dropped on the bed after everybody had left, "the bed is comfortable. Join me on it" she patted the space next to her.

Lexa laughed, "is this your way to get me in bed with you? Because you already used that technique" she said as she layed down on the bed.

"I know but it seems to work" Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa's waist, snuggling close to the brunette.

Lexa hummed and placed one hand on the small of Clarke's back while the other played with a strand of blond hair, "we're starting college" she murmured.

"We are" Clarke confirmed, craning her neck to leave a kiss on Lexa's neck, "are you nervous?"

"A bit" Lexa admitted, "I don't want things to change"

Clarke nodded, "sometimes change can be a good thing" she said, "whatever happens during those four years, just know that I love you and I always will, no matter what"

"I love you too" Lexa smiled down at her.

"Prove it" Clarke challenged her.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at this and rolled on top of her fiancee, lowering her head to kiss the blonde. The kiss was soft at first but quickly turned more heated when Clarke slipped her tongue past plump lips. Lexa moaned into the blonde's mouth and tugged at the girl's shirt. Clarke got the message and let Lexa pull her shirt over her head before pulling at Lexa's shirt, making it suffer the same fate as her own.

Their pants were next and soon they were laying in only their bras and underwear.

"You...are...so...beautiful" Lexa whispered between kisses as her mouth moved down Clarke's neck, her lips brushing over the swell of Clarke's breast, "I love your boobs"

Clarke laughed, "really? I hadn't noticed" her words turned into a soft moan when Lexa reached behind the blonde's back to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side.

Lexa dipped her head and took a nipple between her lips, sucking on it and grazing her tongue against it in short licks while she rolled Clarke's other nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Clarke's hand came up to tangle in brown curls, keeping the brunette right where she was, "keep doing that, baby"

Encouraged by those words, Lexa grazed her teeth against her nipple before lightly biting on it, drawing a moan from the blonde. She relished in the sound and switched her ministrations to the other breast, giving it equal attention.

"You're overdressed" Clarke pointed out, tugging at the clasp of Lexa's bra. At the brunette's nod of consent, she unclasped it and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

The blonde gently grabbed Lexa's face and pulled her up to connect their lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you" Lexa whispered against her lips, capturing them in hers once more before sliding her fingers down Clarke's stomach to the waistband of her underwear, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"Please" the blonde's hips rose from the bed in search of friction, "touch me"

"I thought I was already doing that" Lexa smirked, kissing down the blonde's neck.

Clarke huffed, "you know what I mea-" a moan made its way up her throat as Lexa sucked on her pulsepoint, "fuck"

Lexa moved her hand further down, her fingers sliding under the blonde's underwear. She was met with wetness as she ran her fingers through Clarke's folds, "you're soaked" she commented.

"Whose fault is that?" Clarke rhetorically asked, "are you gonna do something about it?"

Lexa smirked and nodded once before capturing Clarke's lips with her own. She placed a finger at Clarke's entrance before slowly pushing her way inside.

"Yes..." Clarke breathily let out as Lexa started a slow rhythm with her finger, sliding in and out, "more" the blonde requested.

Lexa nodded and added a finger. She moved her other hand to intertwine her fingers with Clarke's, their joined hands resting on the side of Clarke's face. She then picked up the pace of her fingers, going faster and deeper, turning Clarke into a moaning mess.

"Lexa...fuck" Clarke's hips started rising from the bed to meet each of Lexa's thrust, "I'm close" she told the brunette.

Lexa moved her thumb to draw tight circles on Clarke's clit and leaned down to kiss the blonde just as she felt Clarke's walls tighten around her fingers. She curled them inside and it was the last push Clarke needed to be thrown over the edge. The blonde's back arched from the bed as she let out a serie of expletives and lewd moans in the form of Lexa's name.

Lexa slowed down the motion of her fingers until the blonde's orgasm had tampered off, then she stopped the motion altogether and pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her lips and humming as the unmistakable taste of her fiancee hit her tastebuds.

Clarke watched her, mesmerized, before placing a hand behind Lexa's neck to pull her in for a heated kiss, "your turn" she whispered when she pulled away.

Lexa's eyes darkened with desire and she felt heat course to her center at the prospect of Clarke returning the favor.

She let herself be pushed down onto the bed, Clarke climbing on top of her, straddling her, "you're so sexy" Clarke gawked at her, raking her nails over well-defined abs.

The blonde took one last look at the beauty in front of her before setting to work, kissing down the brunette's body. She spent a copious amount of time worshipping the brunette's breasts. Although not as big as her own, she found Lexa's boobs perfect. She absolutely loved every single inch of her fiancee's body and she intended to prove it.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Lexa was sliding her finger up and down Clarke's spine, relishing in the soft hums of contentment the motion was drawing from the blonde. She let herself enjoy the feeling of Clarke's chest pressed against her own and of their bare legs tangled together.

She reached over to her bag which was on the floor, trying not to disturb Clarke too much by moving, and she pulled out a book, flicking the pages to where she had gotten the last time.

"Is it interesting?" Clarke asked, pressing her lips against Lexa's neck.

Lexa hummed, "I really like it" she said.

"Then I should ask my mom to give you more of those. She's got like a whole shelf full of books in her room"

"If it's no bother for her to lend me some books, I'd love to" Lexa smiled.

"Of course it's no bother" Clarke told her, her index finger moving to trace circles on Lexa's hip, "she loves you" she added, "I can't blame her for it" she smiled up at her fiancee, kissing her softly.

"I still have to go check if girls are allowed into the soccer team" Lexa murmured, "I really hope so" she added, not wanting to give up on the one sport she was really good at.

"I'm sure they'll recruit you even if no girls are normally allowed" Clarke said, "you're just that good"

Lexa smiled and kissed the top of Clarke's head, "thank you for believing in me so much" she whispered.

"You have always believed in me when it comes to my art. I still don't know how to thank you for convincing my mom to let me study art"

"I'm not the one who convinced your mother. You did" Lexa said, "you are so talented and she just needed to have that in mind. Such talent cannot be wasted" she brushed her fingers along Clarke's shoulder blades, "you, Clarke Griffin, will be the most amazing artist the world has ever seen and I am so happy that I'll get to be by your side when it happens"

Clarke brushed away a few tears and she raised her head to connect her lips to Lexa's in a heartfelt kiss, pouring all of her love into it, "and you will become the best lawyer there is" she murmured against Lexa's lips.

Lexa grinned, "I hope so" she said, "I really hope so" she brushed her nose against her fiancee's before kissing her softly.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"Don't touch that" Anya warned as Raven walked towards her nightstand where she had placed two picture frames. One of herself with Lexa and Lincoln when they were younger and another one of the three of them with Indra.

She remembered the day that picture had been taken. It was the day Lincoln had to leave for College and Lexa had wanted them to all take a picture together so they could have one in their living room while he was away. Anya had found the idea stupid back then, which translated to a very unimpressed face on the picture, but came to think of it now, she was glad she had it.

"Alright, not touching it" Raven raised her hands in the air, "is there something else I shouldn't touch?" she playfully punched Anya's shoulder.

"Me" Anya replied, stepping away from Raven's touch, "under any circumstances" she glared at the latina girl before dropping on her bed.

Raven gulped audibly, "oookay.." she walked towards the other side of the room so she could unpack, "you do realize we will have to spend the rest of the year together and it would be better if we were civil to each other, right?"

Anya raised an eyebrow, "we can be civil without talking to each other" she said before placing her headphones over her ears.

Raven groaned and headed towards the door, "you can be so annoying" she said before leaving.

What she didn't see was the tiny smile that appeared on Anya's lips as she slammed the door behind her.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Lexa approached the coach, hands nervously clasped together. She wished Clarke could be with her in this moment but the blonde had to buy material for her art class.

"Um, excuse me" she called for the coach's attention, "you are the coach, right?"

"That's me" he replied, "and you are?"

Lexa blinked a couple times, surprised that he would even give her the time of the day, before she sprung into life again, "I'm Lexa" she extended her hand, "Lexa Woods, law student" she added.

The coach shook her hand with an amused smile, "and what can I do for you, _Lexa Woods, law student_ ?" he asked.

"I, um, well I was wondering if it would be possible to join the soccer team" her nerves kicked right back in as she asked her question.

The coach hummed and tilted his head pensively, "we don't normally recruit girls" he started saying and Lexa's shoulders slumped, "but if you're good enough, I don't see why I would tell you no"

Lexa's head snapped up, "really!?" she asked for confirmation, fearing that she heard wrong.

"I'm a firm believer that everyone should be offered the same opportunities in life and although we haven't had a girl on the team yet, it doesn't mean we never should" he told her, "come see me tomorrow at 8.30 in the morning and we'll run a few tests to see if you have what it takes to be part of the team"

"I will be there" she nodded, "thank you so much!" she thanked the man.

"Don't thank me yet. Just prove me you deserve a spot on this team" he told her.

"I will" she nodded, a grin taking over her features, "thank you" she said, then ran away, excited to tell the news to Clarke once she came back from her supply run.

The coach watched her as she ran away and smiled, intrigued. **_I can't wait to see what she's got,_** he thought to himself.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

"Baby, this is so amazing!" Clarke excitedly squealed as she threw her arms around Lexa, lifting the girl in the air.

Lexa giggled and smiled brightly, "I'm so happy" she sighed contentedly.

Clarke chuckled, "I can tell" she nodded, "you've got this whole happy, shiny vibe right now" she pinched Lexa's cheeks, "I'm proud of you"

Lexa grinned and kissed the blonde over and over again, glad that she could share her excitement with someone.

"You're going to be amazing" Clarke told her, "can I come tomorrow morning to see you?"

Lexa nodded, "I actually wanted to ask you to come" she revealed, "I play better when you're here" she smiled brightly.

"You do?" Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, moving closer until her lips are only a few inches away from Lexa's.

Lexa nodded and hummed as Clarke locked their lips, kissing her slowly. She moved her hands under the blonde's sweatshirt and shirt to slide them along the smooth skin of the blonde's back.

"What about you?" she asked, "did you find all the art supplies you needed?"

Clarke hummed, "I want to paint on your skin" she blurted out, "I mean, cause it was cool to do it the last time and-"

"I'd love to" Lexa said, already taking off her shirt, "where do you want me?" she asked.

"Um...y-you can go on the bed" the blonde stuttered out, "lie down on your back"

"You don't want to paint on my back?" Lexa asked, surprised.

Clarke shook her head, "I'd like to paint on your stomach and on your....on your chest" she blushed as she said the words.

"You're blushing" Lexa pointed out as she layed down on the bed and unclasped her bra, revealing perky breasts.

Clarke cleared her throat and left the room to go fetch her paint and brushes. She then came back, climbed on the bed and straddled Lexa, putting her paint and brushes next to her for the time being. She moved her hands up the brunette's body and placed them on her boobs, giving them a small squeeze.

"I thought you were supposed to paint on me" Lexa teased, smiling widely.

"I'll get to that in a minute" Clarke replied, bending forward to steal a kiss from Lexa, hands still pressed against the brunette's chest.

She then pulled away and picked up a paintbrush and some paint, squeezing it onto her painting pallet before starting.

Lexa hissed when the paint-covered brush made contact with her bare skin, "it's cold" she justified her reaction.

Clarke smiled and bent forward to press small kisses to the swell of her chest, "you're beautiful" she murmured before lowering her paintbrush on the girl's skin once more.

It took a little over an hour and a half but eventually, Clarke finished her painting and pulled back slightly to admire her work. Most of that hour had been spent with Clarke trying to focus on the painting and not on Lexa's bare chest and Lexa spent it staring in awe at Clarke. She has always loved watching Clarke paint and seeing it upclose was even better. The small crease that formed between the blonde's eyebrows everytime she was focusing real hard was something Lexa found incredibly endearing.

She looked down at her stomach and gasped. Clarke had painted the shadow of a girl running, a mix of colours entouring it ; blue, pink, green, yellow, red, ...

[Clarke's painting](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e5/56/92/e556926f01bcff838c7b062cda5fcc4a--body-painting-art-body-paintings.jpg)

It was simply beautiful and Lexa couldn't believe it was made in less than two hours, "this is...this is so beautiful, Clarke" she looked up at her girlfriend, pride written all over the brunette's features, "you are so talented" she praised her.

Clarke blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "thank you" she said, smiling.

"I'm not taking this off anytime soon" Lexa told her, "and just know that I would be showing it to everybody if it didn't mean exposing my boobs to people" she chuckled.

Clarke laughed, "yeah no, those are mine" she said, pointing at Lexa's breasts.

"Yes ma'am" Lexa fake saluted, grinning from ear to ear, "do you think you could take a picture though? I want to have one of that painting before we wash it off"

Clarke nodded and went to wash her hands before grabbing Lexa's phone and unlocking it. She raised the camera and took two pictures ; one of the painting only, and another one where you could see Lexa's beaming face.

"There you go, baby" she gave the phone back to its owner, "you want to watch a movie?" she then asked.

Lexa nodded and searched through her bag, retrieving the dvd of Aladdin. Clarke laughed lightly when she saw which movie Lexa had picked.

"You really love your disney movies, huh?"

Lexa nodded excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, "yup" she proudly answered, hurrying to slide the disc in the dvd player that Jake had brought and installed when he had come to visit with Aden a few days ago.

She settled on the bed and Clarke layed down next to her. Lexa pouted when the blonde didn't come as close to her as she usually does, "come closer" she requested, arms open.

"No can do, baby" Clarke said, "the paint isn't dry yet" she pointed a finger at the painting on Lexa's chest and stomach. Lexa sighed and pouted, disappointed, "do you want to wash off the paint so we can cuddle?"

Lexa hesitated, looking once more at the beautiful masterpiece her fiancee had created on her, then nodded, finding it much too appealing to have Clarke in her arms as they watch the movie.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

Clarke came up behind her and placed both hands on her shoulder to massage them. It served to alleviate some of the tension but the brunette was still pretty tense.

"You're nervous" Clarke said and it was more an affirmation than a question.

Lexa breathed deeply, "what if I'm not good enough?" she voiced her doubts.

Clarke moved in front of her and cupped both of her cheeks, "stop doubting yourself because you are an amazing soccer player and the coach will see that and recruit you immediately"

"You think so?" Lexa asked, uncertainty seeping into her voice as she spoke the words.

"I know it" Clarke confirmed, nodding, "now go kick some asses" she patted the brunette's butt, causing the girl to giggle. **_Now that's the sound I love,_** she thought to herself.

Lexa walked onto the soccer field, proud and confident, or at least that's how it looked from the outside. On the inside her heart was beating faster than ever and her nerves were growing by the second.

"Lexa" the coach greeted her and she told herself that it was most likely a good thing that he remembered her name.

"Good morning" she nodded her head out of respect.

"I introduce you to Miller and Nyko" he said, motioning to the two guys who were standing next to him, "they will be there to assist in your try-outs" he explained, "Miller here is our center-midfielder and Nyko's the goalie"

Lexa nodded in understanding, quickly shaking the hands of the two guys as she introduced herself.

"What position were you in your last team?" the coach enquired, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I used to play right-forward, sir" she said, hands clasped behind her back as she stood straight.

The coach hummed and nodded, "very well" he then said, "why don't you show us what you're capable of then?" he smiled brightly, leading them towards the middle of the field, a soccer ball trapped under his arm.

Lexa took a deep, calming breath to try and ease up her nerves as she followed the coach and the two players to the middle of the field, slightly dreading what they had in store for her. She took one look at Clarke who was sitting in the bleachers and returned the blonde's bright smile. **_Time to shine,_** she told herself, making small jumps up and down to prepare herself.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"Damn, Woods" Miller said as he placed both hands on his knees to catch his breath, "you're good" he told her with a wide smile.

Lexa's lips broke into a smile as her chest moved up and down with each intake of breath, "really?"

The guy nodded, "most definitely" he confirmed, "you might even be better than at least half of this team" he added.

"I...I don't know what to say..." she quietly said, "thank you" she smiled brightly.

"No need to thank me" he said, "I'm just telling the truth here" he told her before excusing himself to enter the locker room for a change of clothes.

Nyko patted her shoulder strongly as he moved past her, "well done, dude" he praised her, "welcome to the team" he told her, confident that she would soon be a part of it if her performance was anything to go by.

"Thanks, Nyko" she smiled at him but tensed up once more when she saw the coach approach her, a neutral expression on his face. She caught Clarke's eyes from where the blonde was sitting in the bleachers and she shot the girl a quick smile which was tainted by nervousness.

"Lexa" the coach started in a serious voice, "I'm sorry" he said and Lexa's heart sunk, "because you're going to have to train twice as hard now that you are part of the team" he continued.

Lexa's jaw dropped, her mind struggling to catch up with his words, "I'm...I'm on he team?" she asked, incredulous.

"You are, congratulations. I'm not gonna lie, we don't usually recruit a freshman but you deserve it" he beamed at her, offering her the team's jersey, "this isn't your official jersey but it will have to do until we get you one with your name on it"

"But...don't you need time to think about it?" she asked, not quite believing it.

"Your performance left no doubt in my mind that you belong on this team. I don't see the point of waiting to announce it to you" he shrugged.

Lexa's eyes filled with unshed tears as she accepted the jersey, looking down at it with awe, "thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down"

"I know you won't" he told her, "now I think there is someone who's pretty excited to come down here to congratulate you as well" he pointed at Clarke in the bleachers, a knowing smile on his face, before walking away.

As soon as he was gone, Clarke ran down the bleachers and across the field to close the distance between her fiancee and herself, jumping into Lexa's arms. The brunette put both hands under Clarke's thighs to support her weight as the blonde started peppering kisses all over her face.

"I am" _kiss_ "so" _kiss_ "proud" _kiss_ "of you" Clarke murmurmed in between kisses.

Lexa giggled and smiled brightly at the blonde before leaning up to connect their lips in a short kiss, "thank you for always supporting me in whatever I do" she whispered against her lips.

"You never hesitate to do the same for me" Clarke said, smiling brightly, "I'm so happy for you"

Lexa didn't answer with words. She leaned up to kiss Clarke once more before lowering the girl to the grass. She checked her watch, seeing that they had about an hour left before they had to head inside the University to receive their schedules, "do you want to get something to eat before we have to be in the lecture hall?"

Clarke nodded eagerly, linking their hands and swinging them happily between them as they walked towards a nearby coffee that they had spotted on their way to the University yesterday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the chapter? Did it live up to your expectations or are there things I can still improve? Comments are always greatly apreciated ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are freaking amazing! The feedback I got on the first chapter made me really happy, thanks a lot to all of you and I hope you'll like this chapter as well :)

 

 

Clarke sighed, lips pulled into a pout as she realized she only shared two classes with her girlfriend ; psychology and philosophy.

"I'm never going to survive without you" she dramatically said, clinging to Lexa's shirt.

Lexa chuckled, "Clarke, you had to expect it. Our studies are vastly different" she reminded her.

Clarke sighed, "I know but I'll miss holding your hand in class" she looked up into soft green eyes.

"And I'll miss being able to admire you every chance I get but there's nothing we can do about it" she said, "by the way, you have your first art class in about", she checked her watch, "ten minutes so you should probably head there if you don't want to be late"

"Will you walk me there?" Clarke softly asked, batting her eyelashes at her.

"You don't have to ask" Lexa replied, already offering her arm to hold.

Clarke linked her arm with the brunette and started walking, not really knowing where she was heading.

"Clarke" Lexa said, chuckling, "the art studio is in the other direction" she told her.

Clarke turned on her heels, "right" she said with a slight blush, "that's right"

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

"Clarke" Lexa giggled, "I really have to go" she looked at her watch, noticing that her fiancee's class would start in about two minutes, her own starting in half an hour.

"We still have two minutes" Clarke argued, leaving kisses down the brunette's jaw before tilting her head up to join their lips in a serie of small kisses.

"Clarke" Lexa said between kisses, "students are starting to enter the building. You should go too" she advised her.

Clarke groaned but nodded. She closed her fists around the collar of Lexa's dress shirt to pull the girl in for a heated parting kiss, "see you later" she whispered against the brunette's lips.

Lexa nodded dumbly, "uh, yeah" she said, smiling widely, "see ya" she waved goodbye at her fiancee before the blonde entered the art studio, disappearing behind the closed door.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Lexa was seriously getting bored. It wasn't like her to be inattentive during class but the old, boring man who gave the lecture wasn't making it easy for her to stay focused on what he was saying. Instead, she found herself wanting to talk to her fiancee. It was kind of ridiculous how much she missed her despite having only been separated for a little over an hour.

Her eyelids were growing heavy and as she was about to give into her temptation and close her eyes, her phone buzzed, offering a much needed distraction. She fished it out of her pocket and discretely unlocked it, smiling brightly when she saw who the text was from.

 

**_My beautiful fiancee - 11.27am_ **

_I miss you already...my art TA is a senior year who thinks he's so hot when he's just a basic white dude who was lucky enough to be good at art_

 

_**Future wifey - 11.28am** _

_I miss you too :( and if you think you have it bad, think about the fact that I'm in the middle of a two-hour lecture given by an old white man who takes forever to get to the point_

 

**_My beautiful fiancee - 11.28am_ **

_Okay, you win this round....nevermind, my TA just got half naked and told us to draw him because he was the best live model we would ever get. Save me, pls_

 

Lexa's face turned into one of pure disgust as she pictured the scene.

 

_**Future wifey - 11.29am** _

_No can do. I'm sorry, beautiful. I have to stay and listen to this old man until noon_

 

**_My beautiful fiancee - 11.31am_ **

_I wish I could kiss you right now. I really miss your lips. And your abs. God, I miss your abs. You have such beautiful abs. My art TA can't relate._

 

Lexa laughed quietly at that, trying to ignore the heat shooting to her center at Clarke's next message.

 

_**My beautiful fiancee - 11.31am** _

_There are so many things I want to do to you right now. You have no idea_

 

The brunette's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she looked up to make sure no one had noticed. Luckily, all the students seemed to be either asleep or on their way there as their teacher kept drawing out his explanation of something that seemed more than irrelevant to her.

 

_**Future wifey - 11.32am** _

_Clarke! You can't say things like that when I'm in class_

 

_**My beautiful fiancee - 11.34am** _

_Why? Does it get you all flustered and turned on?_

 

Lexa didn't reply, too busy trying to keep her cheeks at a normal color and trying to maintain her heartbeat at a steady rate.

 

**_My beautiful fiancee - 11.36am_ **

_If we were alone right now, I'd let you touch my boobs. I know how much you love them. Then I would trail my tongue down those abs of yours just so I could hear you moan beneath me_

 

Lexa's breathing picked up. ** _Fuck, we're sexting,_** she thought to herself. She was now more eager than ever for this lecture to be over.

 

_**Future wifey - 11.37am** _

_Clarke...stop teasing me. It's cruel_

 

_**My beautiful fiancee - 11.38am** _

_You're adorable ;) my TA's coming over to check the advancement of our drawings. Gotta go. I love you ♡_

 

_**Future wifey - 11.38am** _

_I love you too ♡ I'll see you at lunch_

 

Lexa rubbed her legs together, trying to get rid of the throbbing she felt between them and attempted to focus on the lecture for the remaining twenty minutes to no avail.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

 _"You"_ Lexa pointed an accusatory finger at Clarke when the girl approached her in the dining hall.

 _"Me"_ Clarke said, chuckling lightly.

"You know what you've done" Lexa accused, trying her best not to grab Clarke's hand and lead her somewhere quiet so the blonde can put her money where her mouth is.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clarke played dumb, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers before purposely bending forward to tie her shoelace, exposing the top of her ample chest.

 ** _Fuck it,_** Lexa thought. She grabbed her hand and led them silently through the hallways and outside until she found the bleachers. No one was there yet which was weird but Lexa didn't care as she walked them under the bleachers and her mouth found Clarke's in a hot and messy kiss. **_Under the bleachers, how cliche._ ** She would have rolled her eyes at herself if she wasn't already too busy kissing her fiancee.

Clarke moaned into her mouth and brought one hand to grip the nape of Lexa's neck while the other moved to rest on the brunette's waist, their lips moving quickly together until air became rarer and they were forced to separate in order to fill their oxygen-deprived lungs.

"Whoa" Clarke breathed out, "if I had known some teasing could get such a strong reaction from you, I would have done it a long time ago" she said, grinning, as she tried to catch her breath.

As her lust progressively decreased in intensity, Lexa seemed to finally register what happened and her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry" she apologized, "I acted like such a horndog, I'm so sorry" she hid her face behind her hands.

Clarke shook her head and pried her hands away from her face, "don't feel bad" she told the brunette, "this is the reaction I was hoping to get, you know. I love this dominant side of you just as much as I love the adorable side of you"

Lexa blushed at the use of the word _dominant,_ never having considered herself to be anything of the sort, her lack of confidence being the main cause for it.

"We should join Raven for lunch or she'll bite our heads off for leaving her all alone" Clarke said, getting on the tip of her toes to press one last kiss on Lexa's lips.

As they walked through the doors, Lexa noticed Raven sitting next to Anya, the older girl's eyes seemingly stuck in a constant state of eye-roll. Lexa snorted at the sight.

"Doesn't look like she needs us" she told Clarke, referring to Raven.

Clarke followed Lexa's eyes and spotted her best friend speaking to a very uninterested Anya. She chuckled and made her way towards them, Lexa falling into steps with her.

"Hey, people" Clarke greeted as she took a seat in front of Anya and Raven, Lexa sitting next to the blonde.

"Great, now I have to deal with blondie too" Anya said with yet another roll of her eyes.

"You love me" Clarke said, stealing a french fry from Anya's plate, "you can't fool me anymore with your disinterested, ' _I don't have any feelings'_ attitude"

Anya groaned and smacked Clarke's hand when the blonde tried to steal another fry from her. The blonde gasped and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her furrowed eyebrows shot up when she witnessed Raven stealing a fry from Anya and the older girl letting her.

"Why does she get to steal your fries but I don't?" she pointed at Raven.

Anya shrugged, "we agreed to be civil to each other and I'm trying to keep my remarks to myself for the sake of a good cohabitation"

"I call bullshit" Lexa said, munching on her own fries.

"Me too" Clarke agreed.

"Me three" Raven chimed in, earning herself a glare from Anya.

"Shut it, Reyes. No one asked you" the older girl told the latina girl, "don't make this whole roommate thing harder than it already is, please" she said before picking her tray of food and leaving the table.

"See you tonight, roomie!" Raven called after her, getting an eyeroll in reply, "she is a real delight" she joked.

"You have no idea" Lexa laughed, putting her tray of food between Clarke and herself so she could share her fries with the blonde.

"So...." Raven trailed off, "the first party of the year is tonight. You guys coming?"

Clarke looked at Lexa, the brunette seemingly hesitating, "I don't know..." the girl said, not very enthusiastic about the idea.

Clarke's lips pulled into a pout, "please, baby" she pleaded, "it's the first party of the year" she repeated Raven's words, "we _have_ to go"

Lexa sighed, knowing she would never be able to refuse Clarke anything, even if she tried, "alright but it's only because I love you that I say yes" she pointed out, "and let's not make this a weekly event"

Clarke shook her head, "we won't" she assured the brunette, "thank you, Lex" she pressed a kiss on the girl's cheek.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Lexa huffed as she failed at putting eyeliner on, "why are we even going? We almost don't know anyone there"

Clarke took the eyeliner out of Lexa's hands and instructed her to take a seat. She cupped one of Lexa's cheeks and wiped at the makeup before asking the girl to close her eyes as she did her makeup for her, "we're going so we can get to know new people" Clarke told her, "keep your eyes closed, baby" she put eyeliner on Lexa's other eye, "and...done" she proudly announced.

Lexa opened her eyes and got up to check herself in the mirror. She felt two arms wrap around her middle from behind, "you're beautiful" Clarke whispered in her ear.

Lexa turned in the embrace and kissed Clarke, not having to worry about smearing her fiancee's lipstick because Clarke wasn't wearing any. She had noticed over time that lipstick wasn't something Clarke usually wore and she wasn't complaining about it because she thought Clarke's lips were already perfect just the way they were.

"So are you" Lexa whispered against the blonde's lips before capturing them again in a series of small kisses.

Clarke grabbed the collar of Lexa's dress shirt and rearranged it before smoothing out the few wrinkles in the fabric around the brunette's shoulders, "perfect" she said before pecking Lexa's lips, "let's go" she intertwined their fingers and they left the appartment after Clarke grabbed her purse.

Lexa had stopped bringing her purse wherever they went, opting instead for putting her things in Clarke's purse seeing as it was big enough for the two of them, her fiancee being one of the people who didn't fill their bags with unnecessary things.

The place was already extremely crowded when they arrived, people drinking and dancing everywhere. Lexa spotted Raven a few feet away and they both elbowed their way through the crowd, shooting small apologies to people as they passed.

"Hey, you came!" Raven said, grinning widely, "looking hot, Woods" she complimented, tilting her drink at the brunette.

"Thanks" Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, "Clarke chose my outfit" she revealed, smiling at her fiancee.

Raven rolled her eyes, "of course she did" she scoffed, a smile drawn on her features, "I see something very wrong, though"

Lexa's head snapped down at her outfit, "what? Is my fly down or something?" she asked, eyes falling on her black pants to check.

Raven laughed, "your fly is just fine, dummy" she told her, "but I don't see a drink in your hand and we have to remedy that immediately. Wait right here" she instructed before disappearing amongst the crowd.

Clarke stepped in front of Lexa and got on the tip of her toes to press a kiss on the girl's forehead, then on her nose and then on her lips, "I know this isn't exactly your scene and you're mainly here because I wanted to go and...thank you" the blonde told her, "you're just so perfect"

"You deserve perfect" Lexa earnestly said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, "I love you" she quietly said, her voice almost inaudible over the loud music but Clarke heard anyway.

"I love you too" she smiled widely, pecking Lexa's lips, "so much"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Raven exclaimed, throwing drinks in their hands.

Clarke brought the drink to her nose, sniffing it, "what's in there?" she asked, trying to identify the type of alcohol she was being served.

"Monty's moonshine" Raven grinned, "I got him to tell me how to do it before he left for University" she proudly announced.

"Are you trying to get us drunk?" Lexa asked, not willing to have a repeat of the last time someone made her drink moonshine.

"Yeah" Raven nodded, "I seem to remember you're pretty fun when you're drunk" she reminisced, smirking.

Lexa groaned, "yeah well, not tonight" she placed the drink on a nearby table, "I think I will stick to beer" she said, "gotta keep an eye on this one" she gestured at Clarke.

"I can hold my alcohol" Clarke argued.

"I know you can, babe, but this is the first party of the year. It is bound to become out of control at some point" she reminded.

Clarke hummed, "yeah, probably" she said, emptying her cup in one gulp.

Lexa laughed, "easy, baby. It's only the beginning of the night"

Clarke smiled at her, "I know" she said, "and I wanna dance with you, come on" she grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her towards the mass of bodies dancing to the music blaring through several speakers.

"I can't dance, Clarke" Lexa whined, "you know that" she let herself be dragged nontheless.

"Yeah but it's adorable to see you try" Clarke countered, pulling Lexa closer as she dropped her arms loosely around Lexa's neck, her hips starting to sway to the music.

Lexa let her hands rest on Clarke's hips as they danced. She was more busy trying to keep up with Clarke's rhythm than dancing but she was having fun nonetheless.

Somewhere in the distance, a bonfire had been lit, shining an orange-ish light on the people dancing, making it possible for Clarke to see her fiancee's sharp jawline and plump lips. She leaned up and attached her lips to Lexa's jaw, kissing down the length of it as the movement of her hips didn't relent. Lexa slightly moved her head away and Clarke's disappointment at the action was short-lived as Lexa pressed her lips against her own in a hot kiss.

The brunette's arms wrapped fully around Clarke's waist, their chests pressed together as the blonde deepened the kiss, her tongue pushing past plump lips to slide against Lexa's tongue.

They kept kissing without a care in the world, wrapped in their own bubble. No one paid them any mind as everyone was too busy doing their own thing. After a little while, Clarke pulled away and turned around, starting a grinding motion against Lexa, her backside brushing against Lexa's front. The brunette let out a soft moan and her hands stayed on Clarke's hips, guiding the girl's movement as they moved together.

One of the blonde's hands tangled in brown curls and Lexa moved some of Clarke's blonde hair and attached her lips to the girl's neck, sucking firmly on it, not caring if it left a mark. Clarke craned her neck to give the brunette more space to work with and she kept the grinding motion of her hips a bit longer before turning around once more, cupping the back of Lexa's neck to pull the girl in for a searing kiss. They sometimes got bumped into by other party-goers but it didn't stop them from kissing each other eagerly.

Eventually, they pulled away when Raven tapped her fingers on Clarke's shoulders, smirking widely.

"For someone who wasn't excited to come, you look to be enjoying yourself" Raven teased Lexa, poking her stomach, causing Lexa to let out a yelp as she stepped back, away from Raven's finger.

Lexa smiled a bit when she saw the pure lust in Clarke's eyes but she figured she was in a pretty similar state. God, did she wish she could just ditch the party and go home with Clarke.

"I'm gonna get a beer" Lexa announced, "do you want anything to drink, baby?" she brushed her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand.

Clarke smiled, "a beer, too" she said and blushed a bit when Lexa brought her hand to her mouth, to kiss the back of it, lingering for a few seconds.

"I'll be right back, beautiful" she murmured befoee disappearing into the crowd.

"You guys are so whipped for each other" Raven observed, "I don't know if I find it cute or disgusting"

"Disgustingly cute?" Clarke offered.

Raven hummed positively in answer, "yeah, that would work" she nodded, taking a chug of her beer, "wanna play?" she gestured at the pool table on the far side.

"Sure" Clarke shrugged, "but only if I get to team up with Lexa" she added, remembering how good her fiancee is at pool.

"As if you would ever team up with someone else" Raven said, rolling her eyes when Clarke giggled happily, _"whipped"_ she mumbled.

Lexa came back shortly after, holding two bottles of beer in her hands. She handed one to Clarke, "there you go"

"Thanks, Lex" Clarke pecked her lips and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a chug of it, "we were going to play pool" she informed the brunette, "be my teammate?"

Lexa smiled and nodded, "always"

They waited for their turn and Raven's eyes widened with mischief when she caught sight of Anya standing a few feet away, "Woods!" she called out, "come here!"

Anya's eyes shifted from the girl she was talking to and landed on Raven, mouth turning into a scowl, "what do you want, Reyes?" she sighed as she approached the table.

"Be my partner?" Raven asked, grinning.

Anya nearly choked on her drink, "w-what?"

"We're playing pool" Raven clarified, smirking, "wanna play with me against those losers" she gestured at Clarke and Lexa.

Anya recovered from nearly choking and remained silent for a few seconds before letting out a deep breath, "only because I want to see blondie's face when she loses" she told Raven.

"Not likely to happen" Lexa argued, "we're going to win" she stated confidently.

"As if" Raven and Anya both said in unison, the older girl letting a small smirk escape.

As Lexa predicted, they easily won the game. Lexa smirked as she watched the last ball fall into the hole. Clarke squealed in joy and pecked Lexa's cheek. They dropped the pool sticks on the table, smiling smugly at Raven and Anya who were both watching them silently, jaws dropped. After a few moments, the two of them sprung into life and started screaming at each other, each blaming the other for their defeat.

"If you hadn't screwed up that one shot, we would have won" Anya accused.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven placed both hands on her hips, "need I remind you of that missed shot you did in the beginning of the game? The one that was impossible to miss" she argued back.

"You distracted me!" Anya shouted.

"Wha- how could I possibly distract you?"

"You were hovering over me like a freaking hawk! How do you expect me to remain focused when you do that. It's stressful as hell"

Clarke and Lexa chuckled as Raven and Anya kept arguing back and forth. The two girls left the table, stil hearing the faint voices of the other girls arguing in the distance.

"They're a match made in heaven" Clarke joked.

"Actually, they might be" Lexa laughed, "they're both the most stubborn people I know and I don't think anyone has ever been able to get to my sister that much"

"Raven has a gift for getting on people's nerves" Clarke laughed, "I feel bad for your sister, having to share a room with her"

"Something tells me Anya's enjoying this more than she lets on" Lexa hummed, "I've never seen her so riled up about something. She's usually pretty indifferent to things but when it comes to Raven, it's like she cannot help but get into an argument with her about anything and everything"

"Well, I find it funny" Clarke shrugged.

Lexa nodded, "yeah" she chuckled a bit, "it's nice to see my sister like that, actually"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...less cold?" Lexa said, "she's usually so closed off and it just feels nice to see her be a bit more open even if it is just to express her frustration towards Rae"

"To be fair, Raven needs someone like your sister who can put her in her place sometimes. It has been a while since someone managed to shut the Great Raven Reyes up"

Lexa laughed and linked her fingers with Clarke's, leading them towards a secluded place so they could sit on the grass. Clarke settled comfortably between Lexa's legs as the brunette's back rested against a tree, the blonde's back pressed against Lexa's front.

Clarke took her bottle of beer and brought it to her lips, taking a long gulp of the liquid, "I'm excited for this year" she said, "I feel like a lot of great things are about to happen"

"Yeah, maybe" Lexa agreed, "I just know that whatever happens, as long as you're here with me, it'll be great" she gently pressed her lips against Clarke's neck.

"That was so sweet" Clarke said, turning her head to kiss Lexa's jaw before letting it rest against the brunette's chest.

"Thanks, I try" Lexa said, smiling.

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers, admiring the ring on her fiancee's finger before bringing the brunette's hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to her ring finger, right below the jewel.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife" she whispered lovingly as she turned in the embrace, her body now facing Lexa as she straddled the girl.

"We'll have to wait a few years before that happens" Lexa reminded her, smiling fondly.

"I know" Clarke said, "and I can't wait" she reiterated, cupping Lexa's cheeks before placing a delicate kiss on plump lips, "we should get back to the others before Raven calls us anti-social losers or something like that" she rolled her eyes, "also, I wanna dance" she added.

"You do that. I'll sit on a bench over there for a bit" Lexa said, "I need some quiet"

Clarke's smile faltered but she nodded, "alright but don't leave me alone too long" she said.

"You'll be with Raven" Lexa said although she knew that was not what Clarke meant by alone, "I won't leave you alone for too long" she said when she saw Clarke's frown, kissing the space between the girl's eyebrows.

Clarke pecked her lips then walked away to dance with Raven and a guy she recognized from her art class but couldn't remember the name. It didn't matter for now.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

Lexa saw someone approaching from the corner of her eye and soon, a guy dropped on the bench next to her, a drink clutched in his hand.

"Not big on parties either, huh?" he asked.

Lexa looked at him briefly and took a gulp of her own drink, "not really" she shrugged, "but it isn't so bad. So far, no one has passed out so I guess, that's progress"

He laughed, "just wait" he told her, "there's always one idiot who thinks he can handle alcohol and ends up regretting it in the end"

"I bet" she said, looking at the dancing crowd, "which year are you in?" she asked. He seemed nice and hadn't tried to hit on her yet so she figured she could have a conversation with him.

"Second year" he tilted his cup at her, "what about you?" he returned the question.

"Freshman year" she answered, scanning the crowd for Clarke, not finding her.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up, "you don't look like a freshman" he observed.

She chuckled, "and what does a freshman look like?" she asked.

"Different" he answered, "you can usually tell at parties when someone is a freshman because they're the ones who try to fit in the hardest. Doing dumb shit just to feel accepted by the college population. But you're not trying to fit in. You're just here, drinking on your own"

"Wow" she laughed softly, "you make me sound like such a loser" she said, still laughing.

"Not a loser" he shook his head, "just someone different" he shrugged, "but different is good sometimes. It took me almost a whole year to realize that it was useless to try to be like everybody else because it gets you nowhere" he explained, "it's cool that you seem to have already understood that"

"What do you study?" she asked, curious.

"I'm here on a sport scholarship actually" he revealed, "I play for the soccer team"

"Huh" Lexa simply said.

"What? Disappointed?" he smirked, "I swear I'm not a stereotypical jock" he raised his hands in the air.

"Oh no" Lexa shook her head, "I wasn't judging you. I actually just got accepted on the soccer team by the coach"

His eyes widened a bit, "you did?" she nodded, "congrats" he smiled at her, "I'm actually glad we'll have a girl on the team. It's nice that you got offered the same opportunities as we have"

"Yeah" she smiled down at her drink, "I was very lucky"

"I'm sure talent played a big part in it, though" he said, "I can't wait to see you play. You must be very good if the coach decided to recruit you even before the school year began"

"I'm alright" she modestly said.

"Oh, we got a modest one here" he remarked, "the modest ones are usually the best players" he thought out loud, "welcome to the team, dude" he patted her shoulder in congratulations.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

"Artigas" he said.

"What?"

"My name" he clarified, "I'm Artigas Mitchell" he extended his hand.

"Oh, okay" she said, "Lexa Woods" she shook the offered hand, "nice to meet you" she politely said.

"You too" he said, taking a sip of his drink, "you must have all the boys at your feet already. Pretty girl who's good at sports"

"Not really" she shrugged, "besides, I like girls and I already have some-"

Lexa stopped speaking as her eyes shifted from Artigas to the improvised dancefloor and they landed on Clarke. She smiled as she watched the blonde dance freely, a wide smile on her lips.

"She's truly beautiful, huh?" Artigad said from beside her, "she must be a freshman too because I haven't seen her around before"

"Who are you talking about?" Lexa asked, unsure if he was referring to Clarke or not.

"The blonde one" he nodded his head in Clarke's general direction, "with her dark blue shirt. Really beautiful"

Lexa frowned, "yeah well, she's mine" she said in a rush of possessivity.

Artigas laughed, "what makes you think you get to call dibs like that, Woods? I say may the best player win"

Lexa smirked, an idea surging inside her mind, "I mean, if you're so confident, why don't you try your luck?" she nodded at the dancing blonde, trying to hold her laughter in.

He narrowed his eyes at her then nodded, getting up and placing his drink on the table next to them, "alright" he smoothed out the collar of his shirt and looked back at Lexa, "watch and learn" he said before walking towards Clarke.

"Oh, I'm watching" Lexa mumbled under her breath, stiffling her laughter as she watched him stride confidently towards her fiancee.

She saw him tap on Clarke's shoulder, causing the blonde to stop dancing. He then said a few words to Clarke and Lexa almost felt sorry for him, already anticipating the rejection that was sure to come.

As expected, Clarke frowned and shook her head, smiling sympathically at him as she said something to him. Then, Clarke caught her eyes and Lexa watched as the blonde said a few more words to Artigas before pointing the brunette with her index finger. Lexa chuckled at the astonished look on Artigas' face and she smirked as she gave him a little wave, laughing quietly.

He walked back towards her and looked at her with wide eyes, _"she..."_ he said and pointed a finger at Clarke in the distance before pointing his finger at Lexa, "you...and she..."

"She's my beautiful fiancee" Lexa confirmed, holding her finger up to display the ring on it, "I did tell you she was mine" she shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

Artigas' shocked face turned into a bright smile and he started laughing, "I like you, Woods" he told her, "I think you and I will be great friends"

"Yeah, I think so too" she smiled at him.

Her smile widened when she saw Clarke approach them and she patted her legs, silently asking Clarke to sit in her lap. The blonde put one arm around Lexa's shoulder as she sat sideways on her lap. The brunette wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Hey, baby" the brunette greeted, pecking her lips.

Clarke smiled and gestured at Artigas, "did you let him hit on me without telling him I was taken?"

Lexa smiled at Artigas when she answered, "yeah, I did" she looked back at her girlfriend, looking very proud of herself.

Clarke shook her head, "that's cruel, baby" she said but her smile betrayed her amusement.

Artigas shrugged, "it was pretty funny, actually" he said, "even though I feel like a total idiot now" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You shouldn't feel bad" Lexa shrugged, "I told you to try your luck"

"I clearly don't stand a chance against you" he said, gesturing at the position Clarke and Lexa were in, noticing the heart eyes they were throwing at each other.

"Sorry" Clarke said, "but that idiot really is the only one for me" she poked Lexa's nose.

Lexa smiled and pinched her girlfriend's sides, causing her to jump in her lap, letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Lex!" she scolded, "don't do that for Christ's sake" she put a hand over her heart, "you scared me"

Artigas smiled at the couple, "well, I'm going to give you two some privacy" he winked at Lexa, "see you on the field, Woods" he raised his cup at her.

"See you, Artigas" she smiled at him before he walked away and she redirected her attention on her fiancee, "I love you a whole lot, did you know that?" she kissed her way up Clarke's neck.

"Since you proposed to me, I think it's safe to assume you love me" Clarke giggled, framing Lexa's face with her hands so she can kiss her, "I love you too, dumbass"

"I'll let the _'dumbass'_ slip but only because you're cute" Lexa said, nuzzling her nose against Clarke's neck.

Clarke hummed and leaned her forehead against Lexa's, closing her eyes, "can we go home?" she asked.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and pulled away, "I thought you wanted to fully enjoy the first party of college"

Clarke pouted, "yeah but I want to watch a movie and cuddle with you" she countered, "it just seems more appealing to me right now"

"Are you sure you won't regret leaving this party early when you wake up tomorrow morning?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head, "I could never regret ditching a party to cuddle with my gorgeous fiancee" she replied matter-of-factly.

Lexa looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, "alright then" she placed one hand behind Clarke's knees while the other moved to the blonde's back and she got up, carrying her fiancee bridal style through the crowd, gathering a few strange looks from party-goers.

Clarke asked for Lexa to lower her to the ground only to walk behind the brunette, wrap her arms around her neck and jump onto her back.

 _"Oomph"_ Lexa let out as her arms moved behind her to settle under Clarke's thighs, supporting part of the girl's weight, "a little warning next time?" she said, laughing.

"You did just fine without it" Clarke shrugged.

"Where to, my queen?" Lexa asked.

"To my car" Clarke answered, giggling as Lexa started walking, "you're so strong" she let her hands glide down Lexa's back, then down her stomach, until they made contact with her abs, feeling them up over the brunette's dress shirt.

 _"Clarke"_ Lexa yelped, "you're not playing fair" she said, pouting.

"I'm not trying to" Clarke smirked as her hands moved higher, cupping Lexa's breasts over the fabric of her shirt.

Lexa let out a small strangled noise and started walking faster to get to the car more quickly. Clarke giggled and tugged at Lexa's earlobe with her teeth.

 _"Shit"_ Lexa almost tripped over her own feet and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the blonde's car, "we're here" she lowered Clarke on the ground and went to open the car door for her when she was roughly turned around and pushed against it, lips meeting her own in a passionate kiss. Her hands shot up to cup Clarke's cheeks as she responded to the kiss just as eagerly.

After a couple minutes, she slowed down the pace of the kiss before pulling away altogether. They took their time getting their breathing back to normal.

"We...we should go back...home" Lexa stuttered, "it's getting late"

Clarke checked her watch, "it's only half past midnight" she pointed out.

"But we have class tomorrow" Lexa reminded and Clarke groaned, head thrown back.

"Whyyyy" she whined, "I don't wanna go" she said, clinging to Lexa.

Lexa opened the car door, Clarke's arms still firmly wrapped around her waist, "come on, beautiful, climb inside"

Clarke pouted and looked at the car dubiously before sighing and getting inside, grabbing the seatbelt to buckle up while Lexa walked around the car to reach the driver's seat. The brunette took Clarke's left hand in hers and brought it to her lips to gently kiss each knuckle one by one. Warmth erupted in Clarke's chest and once Lexa got to the last knuckle, Clarke cupped the girl's face and kissed her softly, "let's go home" she then whispered.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

"So I discovered he's also on the team and we would be playing together this year" Lexa explained her encounter with Artigas as she held Clarke in her arms, a movie playing on the tv which was going ignored by the both of them at the moment.

"That's great!" Clarke exclaimed, "now you know that you have at least one friend on the team already but seeing how incredible you are, I'm sure the others will have no choice but to love you" she kissed the underside of Lexa's jaw, "I'm proud of you"

Lexa smiled, "what about you?" she asked, "how was your first art class?"

"Besides my douchebag of a TA" Clarke said, earning a small chuckle from Lexa, "I really like it" she said, "I just finally feel like...like I can do what truly makes me happy and it's great"

"I'm glad" Lexa murmured, "and I'm sure you'll be the best artist there is. The other students will all bow to your talent"

Clarke laughed, "maybe you're exaggerating a bit" she said, "but thanks for having faith in me" she added, leaving a kiss on Lexa's neck.

"Always" Lexa whispered, pressing her lips against the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke snuggles even closer to Lexa, one hand slipping under the girl's pajama shirt to trace random patterns on her skin, "when is your first practice?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at five" Lexa answered and Clarke's smile fell a bit when she realized she wouldn't be able to be there because she had class at that time, "we have practice on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday" Lexa continued, having checked the school's website to get the necessary information.

"That's more than before" Clarke frowned, "are you sure you'll be able to balance that with your law studies?" she asked, worried.

"I'll find a way" Lexa kissed the crown of her head, stroking blonde hair, "and I have you to cheer me up if I ever feel like giving up" she added.

Clarke nodded, "just don't overwork yourself, alright?"

"I won't" Lexa said, "I promise"

They both turned their attention back on the movie. Clarke's head rested on Lexa's chest as the brunette's steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

"Alright, everyone" the coach clapped his hands together, "today we welcome a new recruit to the team" he placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder, "here is Lexa Woods and she is your new teammate. Make sure she feels welcome here" he then walked back inside, saying he needed to get a few things fixed and that the team captain would lead the practice session today instead.

Numerous whispers could be heard and Lexa felt a bit uneasy under the few strange looks she was getting. She scanned the boys standing in front of her and her gaze stopped on one of them. Her eyes widened as she recognized him as the guy who had once hit on Clarke at the Christmas market and mocked the brunette's poor ice skating skills. _Atom._ She cursed her bad luck.

It seemed as though he had too recognized her if his growing smirk was anything to go by. Lexa started fidgeting uncomfortably under his gaze but thankfully, Artigas stepped forward and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. That's when she saw the armband he was wearing. She breathed a sigh of relief upon the realization that the team captain was at least someone she considered to be a friend.

"Good to see you in your jersey, Woods" he said, "it looks good on you" he complimented.

"Thanks, Artigas" she shyly responded, bouncing on her heels.

Atom stepped forward, a scowl plastered on his face, "is this some kind of joke?" he asked, his question backed by a few approving hums, "since when are girls allowed to play soccer?"

Lexa instinctively took a step back.

Artigas moved forward, "since forever" he answered, "Lexa's just the first girl who has been brave enough to try her luck and let me tell you, she must be pretty damn good if the coach decided she was worth a spot on this team"

Atom scoffed, "so we're just going to sit here and let the coach replace us with chicks from now on? I say no" he obnoxiously looked around him for approval from other players. A few of them nodded in agreement but others looked unsure, eyes flicking between Lexa and Atom dubiously.

"She is just as deserving as all of us, maybe even more and unless she gives you a real reason to doubt her ability to play, then you can keep your comments to yourself" Artigas spat, tired of Atom's nonsense and not so well hidden misogyny.

The other guy simply huffed and walked towards the center of the field, "this is utter bullshit and you'll realize soon enough that it's an awful idea. Now if we could get this practice starting, it would be nice" he said, followed by a few other players.

A boy whom Lexa recognized as Miller, one of those who had been there during her trials, stepped towards her and patted her shoulder, "sorry about him. He's a real asshole but you're good and eventually he will have to admit it, if not to us, at least to himself"

Lexa nodded but her face remained closed off, a bit shaken up by the recent events, "yeah...thanks" she mumbled, tugging at the hem of her jersey.

She went to sit on the bench and Artigas frowned, "what are you doing? You're training with us" he told her, "unless you don't feel like it which I would totally understand but I happen to think this is the perfect opportunity to shut him up" he smiled.

Lexa hesitated for a bit then nodded and got up, bouncing on her feet a few times before joining the rest of the team.

"Alright" Artigas clapped his hands together, "first drill, a simple dribbling exercise. One defender, you try to pass him and you shoot" he instructed, "Atom, you'll be the defender since you're so hellbound on proving you're better than everyone else"

Atom smirked and got into position, shooting a subtle glare at Lexa as he walked past her, "hope you're better at this than at ice skating" he mocked her. The brunette tried to ignore it.

She watched as her teammates tried to run past Atom and failed, the only one having succeeded until now being Artigas. She breathed deeply and placed the ball on the grass, in front of her.

Atom smirked and nonchalantly took position, "let's get this over with as quickly as possible, alright?" he shouted.

 ** _Asshole,_ ** Lexa thought to herself as she started running towards him. She watched his smirk grow and felt even more determined to defeat him. When she was in front of him, he moved his right foot to kick the ball away from her feet but before he could do so, the brunette anticipated and kicked the ball between his legs with her left foot before running around the boy to take possession of the ball once more a few feet further, running forward with it and kicking the ball in the right corner, away from the goalkeeper's reach.

She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly turned around to see Atom's shocked face and the wide smiles of Miller and Artigas. The other players were in a similar state as Atom but smiles were progressively growing on some of their faces.

Atom grunted, "it doesn't prove anything" he mumbled and stormed off the field, not taking it well. Lexa watched him leave and shrugged. **_Fragile male ego,_** she thought to herself.

She felt a hand smack on her shoulder, "that was pretty cool what you did there" Artigas praised her, "don't worry about him. He's just a self-absorbed dickhead" he added, nodding towards Atom's retreating figure.

Lexa nodded, smiling, and they all went back to their practice. She was happy to notice that, the more she played, the more players seemed to be warming up to the idea of her being part of the team. She couldn't wait to tell Clarke all about it tonight once her fiancee came back home from her classes.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Clarke tugged at her girlfriend's hand as she eagerly stepped through the auditorium. Lexa laughed as she let herself be dragged.

"I didn't think you loved class that much" Lexa teased as Clarke led her to the top row, far away from the teacher, where no one would pay them any mind.

"I love class _with you_ " Clarke clarified, "there's a difference.

Lexa smiled and sat down next to Clarke. They had a few minutes to spare until class began. Clarke grabbed a pen and started drawing on the palm of Lexa's hand.

"It tickles" Lexa said but let her fiancee draw on her hand nonetheless.

The auditorium started filling itself with students. As predicted, most students sat in the front and middle rows except a few who sat near the back like them. The professor walked in a few minutes later and dropped her briefcase on the table at the bottom of the room. Clarke was pleased to see that it was a woman. That would change her from her boring male teachers.

"Hello, everyone" the teacher started speaking in a loud voice so that everyone could hear, "my name is Mrs. Daniels and I will be your philosophy teacher this year. If you think this year is going to be easy, I'm going to have to burst your little bubble of comfort because you will have to study a lot if you do not want to fail this class miserably" she announced, not bothering to sugar-coat it.

A few students gulped and straightened in their seats, intimidated by the teacher's presence. Lexa, in the contrary, smiled to herself, knowing that having a teacher who takes no bullshit would scare off the smartasses who thought they would get to disturb the class every chance they get with their unwanted opinions. She looked down at her hand and smiled when she saw the drawing of a raccoon her fiancee had drawn on it, "it's cute" she whispered.

"It reminds me of you" Clarke answered, tracing her index over the drawing.

They redirected their attention to the teacher, knowing it would be wise to pay attention in a class such as this one where one moment of inattention could have grave consequences. Their hands remained linked even then. Clarke smiled fondly at her fiancee whenever the brunette raised her hand to interject in the discussion, which was quite often. It was clear how passionate Lexa was about all of this. The blonde could hear a few groans of annoyance amongst the student each time Lexa started speaking and she wanted to flip them off but told herself they were simply jealous that they weren't the ones coming up with smart things to say.

The class was slowly coming to an end and Lexa had become distracted when Clarke started trailing her index along her forearm which was bare because she had rolled up the sleeves of her flannel. She turned her head and smiled at the blonde, no longer paying attention to what their teacher was saying. The sound of books closing and chair sliding back was what signaled her that their teacher had dismissed the class and that they could now head to their second period of the day or home for those who were lucky enough to have most classes in the afternoon.

They both got up and Lexa could feel someone's stare on her. She glanced up and blushed when she saw that indeed, Mrs. Daniels was looking right at her, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Miss, in the back" the woman called, "with the curly brown hair. Could I speak to you for a few minutes?"

They heard some snickers from beside them, accompanied by whispers that Lexa understood to be mockery.

 _"Miss know-it-all is in trouble"_ Clarke heard a girl say in an obnoxiously cheerful voice. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip to stay quiet. She did, however, extend her foot to make the girl trip before acting like nothing happened.

Once everyone had emptied the room, minus the teacher, of course, they walked down the steps and stopped in front of the woman, Lexa rubbing her neck as she blushed in embarrassement. "I'm sorry" she quickly apologized, "I wasn't paying attention at the end but it won't happen again"

The professor chuckled and shook her head, "you can relax, you know" she told Lexa, "I'm not that mean. I just put on an act to dissuade some students to act like they own the place and can do whatever they want" she reassured the brunette, "besides, I didn't call you here to lecture you"

Lexa frowned, "no?" The woman shook her head, "what's your name?"

"Lexa Woods, ma'am" the brunette politely replied.

"And which studies are you following?" she asked curiously.

"Law studies"

The woman hummed, "well, that seems to be an excellent choice for you. I have to say, I am impressed by how at ease you seemed as you spoke but if you intend to go in law, I suppose knowing how to develop your ideas could be quite helpful" she chuckled.

Lexa smiled, "probably, yeah" she rubbed her neck and Clarke squeezed the hand she was holding.

"Well, all I have to say is keep doing exactly that and you'll pass this class easily. Don't worry about what other students may say" Mrs. Daniels smiled, "what about you? Are you in law as well?"

Clarke's head snapped up when she realized she was being spoken to, "oh, um, no. I'm actually an art student" she revealed.

"Interesting" the woman nodded, "any reason you chose to sign up for philosophy classes?" she asked.

"I like to keep my options open" Clarke shrugged.

"That's a smart way of thinking" the woman hummed, "are you two friends from high school" she asked curiously, noticing how close they seemed.

Clarke laughed lightly, "that would be an understatement" she held up her hand, "she's my fiancee, actually" she revealed, smiling brightly.

"Oh" the professor said, blushing, "I feel like an idiot" she laughed, "I can be pretty dense sometimes, don't mind me" she finished placing her stuff in her briefcase, "it was nice speaking with you girls. I won't hold you off much longer"

"Thank you, ma'am" Lexa nodded and headed towards the exit, Clarke clinging to her arm as they walked.

The blonde laughed a bit once they were a good ten feet away from the auditorium, "she's like a total other person outside of class" she said, "she was really nice" she added.

Lexa hummed and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist while she gazed into blue eyes, "we look like we're just friends from high school apparently" she smirked.

Clarke hummed, "really good friends" she said before pressing her lips against Lexa's in a chaste kiss.

"I'm so dense" they heard someone say from beside them and laughed when they saw it was their professor. The woman threw them a discrete wink and walked away, briefcase in hand.

They grinned, "looks like this year will be nice after all" Clarke said, happy to see that she at least had one teacher who wasn't a pretentious prick.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

"Get away from me, Reyes" Anya rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today.

Raven groaned, "I literally just need you to hold this up for ten seconds" she held up a red wire.

Anya sighed and took the wire in her hands, "what the hell are you doing anyway?" she asked, having watched the latina disassemble a computer and pull out wires from inside of it to do god knows what.

"Trying to fix the computer" Raven answered.

"Couldn't you send it to someone who is specialized in this?" Anya raised an annoyed eyebrow, "like any normal person would do?"

"So that I have to pay for something I can do myself? No, thank you"

Anya groaned, "are you done? Because I have other things to do" she asked.

Raven held her hand up, "almost" she said, "alright, give me the wire" she extended her hand, palm up.

Anya shook her head and did as told, "you're welcome" she muttered before dropping on her bed, "I swear, if you make our dorm explode, the cost of the reparation isn't the only thing you'll have to worry about" she warned.

"I'm a pro. I won't blow shit up" she said, "at least not this time" she smirked, thinking back to the time in high school when she had caused a small explosion during lab class which got her a week worth of suspension.

"What do you mean _not this time_?" Anya frowned. Raven simply smirked, "of course, I had to be stuck with the scientist wannabe" Anya muttered under her breath.

"Mechanic" Raven corrected.

"Same shit" Anya mumbled, turning the pages of her book to start reading where she had stopped the last time. It was quiet for only a few seconds before Raven started speaking again.

"You know it's funny that-"

"Ugh!" Anya interrupted her, getting up "enough" she said, getting up, "stop speaking please because you're making this whole _let's be civil to each other_ thing way harder for me than it should be"

Raven tried to stiffle her laughter, "oookay, grumpy pants" she held her hands up, "I'm actually done fixing this shit so I'll be heading downstairs" she walked past Anya, ruffled her hair and pressed a loud kiss to the top of her head, "see ya, roomie"

Anya scowled and rearranged her hair as the mechanic student left the room. She glared at the closed door for a few seconds before huffing and dropping back on her bed.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

They heard loud knocking on the door and both frowned. They weren't expecting anyone. Then again, their friends had a habit of stopping by uninvited. Lexa groaned and untangled herself from Clarke so she could go answer the door. She looked through the small peephole and frowned before opening the door, "...hello?" she said when immediately her sister headed towards the kitchen, to open the fridge and take a beer.

"At least you got something in the fridge this time" she mumbled, taking a long gulp before dropping into a chair facing the couch Clarke was currently laying in.

"Any specific reason why you're here?" Lexa asked, standing next to the couch.

"Reyes" both Clarke and Anya said at the same time. The older girl shot the blonde a confused look, "what?" Clarke asked, "I'm just guessing"

Anya sighed, "I want to live with you guys"

Lexa snorted, "yeah, no" she said, "that's not happening. I love you Anya, but I need my privacy"

Anya's face fell and her shoulders slumped, "come on, please" she pleaded, "even blondie isn't as annoying as Reyes"

"...thanks, I guess?" Clarke said.

Lexa shook her head, "nope, sorry" she said, "we turned down Raven last time she asked that. It wouldn't be fair to accept it for you"

Anya frowned, "Raven asked to live with you?" she felt slightly offended.

"It was before she was paired up with you" Lexa said, "she actually seems to enjoy rooming with you"

Anya scoffed, "yeah, tell me about it" she took a chug of her beer and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "so basically I'm stuck with her till' the end of the semester?"

Clarke nodded, "yep" she confirmed, "but I really think you should give her a chance" she added, "Raven truly is a good person and she can be really fun to be around once you get to know her better"

"Right now she's just annoying" Anya mumbled.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so grumpy all the time" Clarke got a little defensive.

"Babe" Lexa whispered, shaking her head.

"No, Lex" Anya said, "she's right actually" she seemed to be in deep thought.

The other girls' eyebrows shot up at the admission, "I'm...did you just agree with me on something?" Clarke said in disbelief.

"Don't get used to it, blondie" Anya pointed a finger at her, "but yeah...I think I went about this the wrong way and _maybe_ I owe her some apologies"

"Wow, that was quick" Lexa commented, not used to Anya swallowing back her pride in order to better a situation.

Anya stayed silent, simply drinking out of the beer bottle, lost in thought. After a while, Clarke turned to Lexa, "is she just going to stay here or..." she trailed off.

Lexa shrugged and moved to lay back on the couch, behind Clarke. She wrapped her arms around the girl's middle and cuddled close to her. Anya rolled her eyes, "seriously?" she asked, "you guys are seriously going to pull that gay ass shit while I'm here?"

"Since you're the one who came into our apartment uninvited, yes we are going to pull that gay ass shit while you're here" Clarke answered, smirking.

Lexa started pressing kisses along Clarke's neck and Anya pretended to gag, "that's it. I'm outta here" she said, heading out of the apartment, not without stealing another beer in passing.

"Hey!" Lexa called after her, "you owe us two beers" she said.

"I don't owe you shit" Anya smirked as she left.

Lexa chuckled, "she is special" she said, shaking her head.

Clarke laughed, "probably not the word I would have chosen but yeah"

"Is this what this year is going to be like? Us fixing other people's problems?" Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed, "looks like it"

Lexa patted Clarke's waist to get the blonde to turn around. Their new couch was big enough for the both of them which they had Jake to thank for since he was the one who had gone to buy it. The brunette brushed their noses together and sought out Clarke's lips with her own, the both of them melting into a soft, lingering kiss.

"You think she will apologize?" Clarke asked, referring to Anya.

Lexa hummed in thought, "maybe in two years if Raven's lucky" she answered.

The blonde's laugh got muffled when plump lips captured her own once more, "wanna take this to the bedroom?" the blonde asked in between kisses, smirking.

Lexa quickly nodded and they rose from the couch. The brunette placed both hands under Clarke's thighs and lifted the girl up.

"God, I love when you do that" the blonde said.

"Thanks but my name is Lexa" the brunette quipped.

Clarke laughed but it turned into a moan when Lexa's lips attached to her neck as the brunette carried her towards the bedroom.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Lexa could see her fiancee in the bleachers as she warmed up for the practice by making small jumps and by stretching her legs on the bench. She smiled brightly at her and blushed a bit when the blonde blew her a kiss. This time, Clarke had been able to make it because she didn't have any class at the time of Lexa's practice. Having her fiancee there was a huge boost in confidence for the brunette.

She started walking when someone kicked the back of her foot, causing her to almost trip. She turned around to see a smirking Atom.

"What's your problem?" she tried to keep her voice down. He simply smirked in response.

"That your girlfriend?" He nodded at Clarke who seemed ready to run down the bleachers any minute now. Lexa had told her everything about Atom. The brunette shook her head at her fiancee, wordlessly telling her it wasn't necessary to intervene in this.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Lexa asked, annoyed.

He shrugged, his obnoxious smirk still firmly in place, "just surprised that she's still with you. How many times has she cheated already?"

Lexa gritted her teeth, "she is _not_ a cheater" she angrily said, "don't you dare accuse her of something like that" she said before walking away.

She could see the concerned expression on her friancee's face. She smiled softly at her, her anger dissipating as her eyes connected with blue ones.

"Hey, Woods" Artigas came running from inside the building and patted her shoulder, "what you lookin' at? he asked, "oh, the fiancee came today" he observed, "that means you'll have to be even better than usual if you want to impress her" he said.

"I play better when she's here" Lexa said, smiling.

Artigas smiled, "we'll see" he said, running away to speak with the coach before practice began.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

As the whistle signaling the end of practice was blown by the coach, most players headed towards the locker room. She saw the glare Atom threw at her and ignored it.

Before Artigas disappeared inside, she saw the thumbs up and the wink that he threw her way. She grinned and nodded in acknowledgment before running up to her fiancee who had climbed down the bleachers.

"You were great" Clarke whispered into Lexa's neck when strong arms engulfed her in a warm hug.

"It's because you were here" Lexa replied, "you're my good luck charm" she smiled at the blonde before kissing her chastely.

"Wanna stop for ice cream at that small shop?" Clarke asked and received an eager nod in reply.

Lexa remembered something, "I won't make it for movie night tonight" she said.

"But we always watch a movie on Thursday" Clarke whined.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry" Lexa kissed the blonde, "I just have a lot of work to do and I would like to get a start on it tonight so that I don't have to do everything at once" she explained.

Clarke nodded, aware that law studies required a lot of work, "okay" she nodded, "but we'll do it another day, right?"

Lexa nodded, "as soon as I have time on my hands, I promise"

Clarke smiled and hopped on Lexa's back, "carry me" she commanded.

Lexa laughed and started walking towards the exit while Clarke left small kisses along her neck in an attempt to distract her. Despite the blonde's concern that she would be too heavy, Lexa carried Clarke all the way to the ice cream shop which was a good five minute walk from the University. She lowered Clarke to the ground and stretched her arms behind her back to get rid of the small ache that she felt.

Clarke frowned and got closer to whisper in Lexa's ear, "I'll give you a massage once we get home" she said before leaving a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"You don't have to" Lexa hurried to say, "it's not really painful"

"I want to" Clarke countered, "and I won't take no for an answer" she leveled Lexa with a stare that clearly indicated no protest will be allowed.

Lexa chuckled, "okay" she said before turning to the ice cream seller, "one lemon scoop plus a vanilla scoop on a cone for her and for me, one vanilla scoop plus a strawberry scoop on a cone as well, please" she ordered.

"You remembered my order" Clarke grinned as she took her ice cream. She quickly thanked the man.

"I remember everything about you" Lexa smoothly said and Clarke's heart melted. The brunette paid for the ice creams and accepted her own. She saw the fond look on Clarke's face and smiled back at her, "shall we go home?" she extended her free hand.

Clarke nodded and licked her ice cream, nearly moaning at the taste, "this guy makes the best ice cream in the world" she said.

Lexa smiled and led them towards a bench so they could eat in peace before heading back home.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

"Oh my god" Lexa let out a sound strangely similar to a moan, "this feels so good" she said as Clarke's fingers dug into her shoulders, massaging her.

Clarke smiled, "I told you it would" she said, "how come you already feel so tense?"

Lexa sighed, progressively relaxing under her fiancee's ministrations, "our law professor gave us an assignement due next week" she said, "add to that soccer practice and my other classes, that doesn't leave me much time for myself, I guess"

Clarke kept massaging Lexa's shoulders and bent down to press a kiss to one of her shoulder blades, "well, if you ever need anything, I'm here" she said.

Lexa hummed, "thank you. You're amazing"

"I know" Clarke grinned. She tapped Lexa's shoulder to get her to turn around, then bent forward to leave a kiss on plump lips, "do you feel a little less tense?"

"Much less. Thank you" Lexa smiled warmly at the blonde, "I love you so much" she whispered, "and I wish I didn't have so much work because then I could return the favor"

"No need" Clarke shook her head, "you clearly needed that more than I do"

Lexa sighed as she sat up, "I have to work now..." she said, already putting her shirt back on and picking up her bag to settle at the desk in their room.

Clarke gave her a chaste kiss, "I'll cook dinner" she whispered against the brunette's lips, "don't work too much" she pecked Lexa's lips once more before leaving the room.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes when she saw her art TA approach her. She had no desire to speak or interact with him in any way but figured she didn't have a choice since he would be there for at least six months if not more, the teacher being absent due to personal reasons.

"Careful" a girl said from beside the blonde, "he's coming towards you"

Clarke nodded and feigned being focused on her drawing in the hopes that he would leave her alone. Tough luck, she could hear him stop into his tracks. She slowly looked up, refraining herself from rolling her eyes at the smirk on his lips.

"You're really good" he complimented, throwing her what was probably supposed to be a charming grin but came off more as creepy than anything else.

"Thank you" she thanked him nonetheless, telling herself it would be more beneficial for her to remain civil to the person who will later grade her works.

"Could I speak with you after class?"

Her eyes widened and she could see from the corner of her eye that the motion of the girl's hand next to her had stopped, the girl clearly listening in on their conversation. **_No,_** **_I would like to stay as far away from you as possible, thank you_** , she wanted to reply.

"Uh...sure" she answered hesitantly instead.

His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, "great, thank you" he said, "I'm going to let you continue. Sorry for the bother"

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when he walked away. She heard some movements next to her and saw the girl was looking at her almost with... ** _pity?_**

"I feel bad for you" the girl said.

"What?"

"Last year, I was the one he went after. Before he became a TA" she explained, "he wouldn't give up no matter how many times I told him no" she revealed, "eventually his attention turned to someone else but for three whole months, he would keep talking to me and try to get me to agree to a date with him" she rolled her eyes.

Clarke sighed, "why me?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I can't really blame him" the girl said, "you're hot"

Clarke let out a laugh, "that was pretty forward but thank you..." she trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Emori" the girl completed for her.

"I'm Clarke" the blonde said, "it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Emori smiled, "and good luck with that whole situation" she gestured at their TA. The man would sneak a glance at the blonde from time to time, sometimes blatantly staring at her.

"Yeah, thanks..." Clarke said. She then remembered something, "could you do something for me?"

Emori shrugged and nodded, "sure"

"My fiancee will be outside the building, waiting for me and I forgot my phone at our apartment. Could you tell her I'm still inside to speak with the TA so she knows I haven't left without her?"

"Sure. What does she look like?"

"Tall with brown hair. She has green eyes and she's really beautiful" she gushed, "also she has a ring on her finger just like mine" she held her finger up.

"It's a beautiful ring" Emori commented.

"Thanks" Clarke said, "she bought it for me" she smiled as she looked down at the jewel, remembering that beautiful day when Lexa proposed to her.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" Emori smiled.

"So much" Clarke confirmed, "she's everything to me. As cheesy as that sounds"

"I think that sounds romantic" Emori shrugged, "I wish someone would talk like that about me but guys aren't exactly the most romantic people on earth"

"I have to agree with you on that" Clarke chuckled, "but I'm sure you'll find someone. It's only the beginning of the year"

Emori nodded, then laughed as she thought of something, "our dearest TA is gonna be so upset" she kept laughing, "not only are you not interested in him but you have a fucking fiancee" she said in between her laughter, "he won't see that coming"

Clarke let out a laugh of her own and the bell rang. Emori said goodbye to her, wishing her good luck in regards to the talk with the TA.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Clarke asked, slowly approaching the TA's desk.

James looked up and nodded, "yes, that's correct" he linked his hands together and dropped his elbows on the table, "I really like your work and I think you could easily be one of my best students"

Clarke wanted to remind him that he wasn't exactly a teacher but she settled for a simple nod and a small _thank you_

"We don't have much time to discuss now as I am sure you have other classes to attend to but I would like to further discuss about it over dinner, what do you think?" he threw her a flirtatious smile and she tried not to roll her eyes.

"Are you..." she hesitated, not sure if this was him asking her on a date, "asking me out?" she raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you wanna call it" he shrugged, smile firmly in place.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, "then I'm afraid I can't" she said.

His smile fell and he frowned, "w-why?"

"I already have someone" she said, "and it's really serious between us so I won't ruin that" she told the TA to dissuade him to try his luck.

"You could give me a chance" he countered.

Clarke scoffed, "yeah, not happening" she shook her head, "I'm going to go now because my fiancee's waiting for me outside and I don't want to keep her waiting"

"You're a lesbian!?" his eyes widened.

"Bisexual" she corrected, "not that it changes anything since I am happily engaged" she added before picking up her bag and heading towards the exit, "thanks for the compliments, though" she added before opening the door.

She didn't bother closing it and immediately, Lexa's arms were around her waist, "how did it go?" the brunette asked against her neck.

Clarke saw her TA watching them from the gap between the wall and the door so she stepped away from the building a bit before she replied, "it was good. Apart from my TA asking me out at the end"

Lexa pulled away slightly but her arms remained wrapped around the blonde's waist, "he what?" she asked.

"It's nothing, really" Clarke said, "I turned him down and I think he understood he doesn't stand a chance" she pressed her lips against Lexa's, "because you're the one that I love"

"I love you too" Lexa smiled, "but if he tries anything..." she trailed off.

"You'll be the first to know" Clarke completed, "but you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be fine" she captured Lexa's lips with her own once more and almost missed the glare her TA threw at them as he left the building.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

"You weren't kidding when you said your fiancee was beautiful" Emori said when she saw Clarke standing in the parking lot, "she's like a Greek goddess"

Clarke smiled, "I know" she said, eyes softening as she thought of her fiancee, "she's perfect"

Emori hummed, "I mean, I would say you're one lucky bitch but seeing how beautiful you are, I guess she is pretty lucky too"

"Emori, are you sure you're straight?" Clarke asked, chuckling.

"I don't even know anymore" Emori laughed then stopped abruptly, eyes widening, "the Greek goddess is coming towards us" she gripped Clarke's arm.

"Hey, babe" Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, "hey, Emori"

Emori stuttered, "h-hey, girl who we were totally _not_ talking about" Emori smiled awkwardly, waving dumbly at the taller brunette.

Lexa furrowed her brows at Clarke, silently asking what was going on. The blonde shook her head with a smile and linked her fingers with Lexa's, "ready to go home?"

Lexa hummed, nodding, "I'm tired" she said.

Clarke traced circles on the back of her hand with her thumb, "we're gonna go" she announced, "see you around, Emori"

"See ya" the girl replied, mouthing _she's so beautiful_ to the blonde while gesturing at the oblivious brunette. Clarke giggled and shook her head.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

"Reyes?" Anya knocked on their dorm room, "can I come in?"

 _"It's your dorm too"_ she heard from the other side of the door, _"come in whenever you want"_

Anya slowly opened the door and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry" the older girl said, not looking up.

That got Raven's attention, the girl spinning around on her chair to meet Anya's eyes, "you're...what are you apologizing for exactly?" she raised an eyebrow.

Anya remained momentarily silent, swallowing heavily before speaking again, "I've been an ass to you ever since we started sharing this dorm" she said, swallowing down her pride with the purpose to give a proper apology.

Raven shrugged, "it wasn't that bad"

Anya frowned, "you...I'm trying to apolgize here" she said.

"I know" Raven smiled, "and I'm telling you that there is nothing you need to apologize for" she told the other girl, "I know you are a pretty closed off person. I'm not gonna ask you to change for the sake of our...I was gonna say friendship but we aren't exactly friends" she laughed lightly.

"We could be" Anya blurted out. **_What the fuck,_** she thought to herself, **_where did that even come from?_ **

Raven's eyebrows shot up, "you mean that?"

Anya was tempted to backtrack, then she saw the hopeful expression on Raven's face and she nodded, "yeah"

Raven rummaged through her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, "want some?" she offered, snapping the chocolate in half.

Anya hesitated then nodded, accepting the candy, "thank you" she quietly said.

"Oh, by the way, I fixed your alarm clock" she pointed at the digital clock on Anya's nightstand.

Anya's head turned towards the alarm clock and indeed, it was working again, "how did you know it needed to be fixed?"

"I hear you bitch about it to yourself every morning like a broken record. Quite repetitive if you ask me"

Anya wanted to reply with a witty comment but she kept her mouth shut and instead quietly thanked the latina.

"Don't worry about it" Raven brushed it off, "I do this everyday"

"How much do I owe you?" Anya asked, already pulling out her wallet. She stopped when she heard Raven laugh.

"I do this shit for free" the girl said, "it took me only five minutes. It's no big deal"

Anya frowned. It did not sit well with her. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the desk, next to Raven, "thank you" she said before picking up her bag and leaving, telling Raven she would study at the library.

Raven picked up the bill, then turned towards the now closed door. She stared at it for a few seconds before her lips pulled into a wide smile.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"Lessa!" Aden ran into the apartment and wrapped his small arms around Lexa's legs, squeezing them tightly. He was followed by Jake, Abby and Indra.

It had been a little more than a couple weeks since College started and the two families had decided to have a dinner all together. Clarke and Anya had yet to arrive since they both had one more class to attend to. Lincoln hadn't been able to make it because his College was too far and he already had too much work to do. However, he promised he would be there for Christmas.

Lexa lifted Aden onto her shoulders and carried him around the apartment, the boy giggling at each step she took. He took two strands of hair in his hands and pulled at those to tell Lexa which way to go. Maybe he had watched Ratatouille one too many times.

Clarke arrived a few minutes later and she laughed when she saw Aden pull at Lexa's hair to direct her, "hey, Aden" she got on her toes and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Hi, Clawke" he beamed at her and pressed a wet kiss to her forehead.

Lexa got him off her shoulders, carrying him in her arms instead and she whispered something in his ear.

The boy nodded seriously and turned towards Clarke with a big smile, "you look beautiful" he said, blowing her a kiss. Clarke chuckled and kissed his cheek, "thanks, buddy. You look pretty handsome yourself" she pinched his cheek then mouthed _thank you_ to Lexa, knowing the compliment had originally come from her.

Clarke went to hug her mother and father, thanking them for being there. Abby told her there was no way they would miss a chance to spend time with their two favorite girls.

"I only came to see Lexa" Jake jokingly said, earning himself a slap on the arm from his daughter, "ow!" he rubbed at his arm.

Lexa smiled at the exchange and looked down when Aden tugged at her hair, "I'm really hungry, Lessa" he whispered.

Lexa smiled and nodded, "we'll eat soon" she told him, "as soon as Anya arriv-" the sound of the doorbell interrupted her, "and I think that's her"

She went to open it and surely enough, her sister was standing on the other side, a bottle of wine in her hand. She was quickly ushered inside, swamped up in a hug from her mother and the Griffins. Jake finished placing the cutlery and the plates before bringing the home-made lasagna to the table.

Anya pinched Aden's cheek, causing him to giggle, "hey, cute kid" she greeted him. He placed both hands on either side of her face and squished it. Anya let him do as he wished, finding his laugh extremely endearing. She asked Lexa if she could carry him and the brunette handed him to her.

They all settled at the table, Aden sitting on Anya's knees.

"How's college so far?" Abby asked as she took a bite of her lasagna.

"Tiring"

"It's nice"

Clarke and Lexa answered at the same time. They laughed a bit and Lexa indicated for Clarke to speak first.

"It's nice" Clarke reiterated, "definitely different from high school" she said, "schedules are better in my opinion but teachers are annoying as f-" she interrupted herself, "very annoying" she corrected and she could see the small nod her mother gave her.

"What about you, Lexa?" Indra asked.

"Well, it's pretty tiring but it is nice" she said, agreeing with what Clarke said.

Indra smiled, "I do remember the amount of work law studies demand" she nodded, "you didn't choose the easiest road"

Lexa nodded, fully aware of it, "I know" she said, "but this is what I want to do. I'm sure of it"

"I'm proud of you" Indra smiled.

"Thanks, mom" Lexa returned her mom's smile and she felt Clarke's hand squeeze her own under the table.

Anya laughed a bit at Aden making a mess while eating. She grabbed a napkin and wiped at his sauce-coated chin, "here you go, cute kid" she placed the napkin next to her plate, planning to throw it away at a later time.

The conversation flowed easily and soon it was time to put Aden to bed. The boy, however, didn't seem very keen on the idea of coming back home. Jake smiled, "how about, he stays with you guys for the whole weekend and we come pick him up on Sunday night?" he suggested.

Clarke was about to interject, telling her father that Lexa had a lot of work to do, when the brunette nodded and accepted his suggestion.

"We'd love to" she answered, crouching down and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Are you sure, baby?" Clarke asked, "you're pretty busy with your studies lately" she worryingly said.

"I'll manage" the brunette replied, "I always do" she added.

Clarke's brows were still furrowed in concern. She was scared that Lexa was aiming to do more than she could handle. Eventually she sighed and agreed, "but you'll tell me if you need some rest, right?"

Lexa nodded, "of course" she pecked Clarke's lips and lifted Aden up so she could carry him to their bedroom, dropping him on the bed.

They both said goodbye to everyone, then went bacn inside the boy's room to wish him a goodnight. Lexa dropped a hand to the boy's forehead and gently brushed away a strand of blonde hair that was in front of his eyes, "goodnight, Aden" she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Clarke did the same and he pressed a kiss to each of the girls' cheeks, "goodnight" he told them, his eyelids drooping.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"Lex" Clarke called once they had slipped into bed that night but got no response, "baby?" she tried again.

Lexa hummed, half-asleep or at least definitely on her way there, "what?" she raised her head to look into her favorite blue eyes.

"Don't overwork yourself" Clarke repeated her earlier words. She could see Lexa was about to counter her words so she continued, "and I know you're going to tell me that you aren't but that's just the way you are" she told her, "you always put other people's needs first even if it means not being comfortable yourself and I love you for that but there is only so much you can do before reaching your breaking point" she said, "I need you to promise me something"

"Anything" Lexa said earnestly.

"If Aden asks you to play with him when you don't have time, I need you to tell him exactly that" she requested, "I know you always want to please him and it's adorable of you but sometimes, it's best if you put yourself first"

"But-"

Clarke interupted her by placing a finger on Lexa's lips, "I will gladly play with Aden if he wants to" she told Lexa, "that kid loves you and he'll understand if you're too tired to do something. Promise me you won't force yourself to do something you do not have the time or the energy for"

Lexa sighed, "I promise. Thank you for taking care of me" she murmured, "I love you"

Clarke smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Lexa's face, "I love you too" she whispered back, "now sleep. You need it"

Lexa hummed and buried her face into Clarke's neck, kissing the skin there, her arm draped over the blonde's waist. She fell asleep almost instantly. Clarke listened to the brunette's steady breathing for a few more minutes before falling asleep as well.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I hope you'll like it as much as I do :)

 

 

Lexa strode into the apartment. She was clutching her phone tightly in her hands, the screen lit up on the Twitter app.

"Babe!" she said excitedly to get Clarke's attention, "look, I have a twitter account now!" she smiled brightly.

Clarke's eyes widened, "oh dear god" she let out, her face the perfect illustration of the word _fuck,_ though she was kind of endeared by Lexa's enthusiasm, "who introduced you to twitter?" she asked.

"Raven, why?" Lexa frowned.

Clarke got up and held her index finger up, "hold on, I'll be back in a minute" she said before leaving the apartment, leaving a confused Lexa behind.

The brunette simply shrugged and settled on the couch, tapping on the screen to write a new tweet, grinning from ear to ear. She was already addicted to the app.

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

Raven heard loud banging on the door and started laughing, knowing exactly who it was and why that person was currently banging on her door.

"Raven, open this door immediately!" Clarke shouted.

The latina got up and unlocked the door before she pulled it open, greeting her friend with the most innocent smile she could master, "hello, Clarke. What brings you here on such a beautiful day?"

"Did you show Lexa what twitter was?" she asked, arms crossed in front of her chest as she leveled Raven with a pointed stare.

Raven laughed, "yeah and it is _epic"_ she said, unlocking her phone to show the blonde some of the stuff Lexa had recently tweeted.

 

 **Lexa Woods** _@thecommander_

_I wonder if Clarke would like me to bring her coffee after class. I probably will_

 

Clarke face-palmed but couldn't help the smile that broke free at the thought of Lexa wanting to surprise her with coffee.

"Wait, this one is even better" Raven tried to stifle her laughter to no avail.

 

 **Lexa Woods** _@thecommander_

_Clarke's boobs are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen ♡_

 

Clarke blushed heavily while Raven was rolling on the floor, cackling in laughter, "this- this is so funny" she said between her laughter. The blonde snatched the phone away from Raven's hands and looked at the other tweets. The red color of her cheeks increased in intensity as she read through the couple more tweets the brunette had posted earlier today.

 

 **Lexa Woods** _@thecommander_

_Sometimes when Clarke looks at me, I feel like she can read through my soul_

 

 **Lexa Woods** _@thecommander_

_I'm really hungry. I wonder if Clarke is hungry too. Maybe I could stop to buy something_

 

"Raven!" she smacked the girl's shoulder when the latter wouldn't stop laughing, "you could have at least told her how it works"

"I can't-" Raven erupted in another fit of laughter, "she's using it as her personal diary" she wiped at a few stray tears, "this is too funny"

Clarke was about to say something when she saw a new tweet from Lexa.

 

 **Lexa Woods** _@thecommander_

_Clarke has been gone for a few minutes...I miss her_

 

Her heart fluttered at this. She smiled fondly at the phone, chuckling a bit at Lexa's inability to use social media. It had been complicated enough to explain to the girl that Snapchat isn't the best way to have lengthy conversation with people, let alone political debates.

She threw Raven's phone at her and left the room, still faintly hearing the girl's laughter as she walked through the hallway, crossing paths with Anya.

"Tell my sister to stop using twitter as a diary" she told the blonde, "she keeps talking about you like a broken record, it's gross"

Clarke glared at her and flipped her off before leaving the dorms to head back to her apartment. It was a short walk there so she arrived pretty quickly. She found her fiancee sitting on the couch and closed the door behind her.

The brunette's face lit up upon seeing her, "you're back!" she said happily.

Clarke smiled and shook her head, "we need to talk about that twitter thing" she said, coming to sit next to Lexa.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Lexa smiled brightly before looking down at her phone.

Clarke laughed a bit and sat on the couch next to Lexa. She reached out and slowly took the phone away from Lexa's grasp. She ignored the small noise of protest that the brunette let out and placed the phone next to herself.

"Lex" she started, smiling softly at the brunette, "what did Raven tell you about twitter?"

Lexa frowned, "she said it was an app where I could write my thoughts and it would save them"

"She didn't say anything else?"

Lexa thought it over then shook her head, "not that I remember"

"So she didn't tell you that twitter is a public social media and anyone can see what you write?"

"no...she told me it was private" Lexa said then her eyes widened, "that little fucker! I'm going to kill her!" she rose from the couch and strode out of the apartment, followed by a laughing Clarke.

It took her less than two minutes to arrive in front of Raven's dorm door. She didn't bother knocking and simply barged inside.

"Raven" she pointed her index finger at the latina who was laying on her bed, "you are dead" she launched herself at the girl.

Raven laughed and gripped Lexa's shoulders before rolling on the side, sending them both to the ground. As they kept fighting like children, Clarke and Anya looked at each other. The older girl seemed confused and Clarke simply shrugged.

After a couple minutes, Clarke stepped in to pull them apart as they didn't seem ready to stop fighting and she didn't want someone to end up hurt. Lexa huffed and let Clarke hold her back by placing her arms around the brunette's waist, "how many of you read my tweets?" she quietly asked.

Anya and Raven both raised their hands, "it was gross" Anya said, scowling.

"It was _hilarious"_ Raven corrected.

Lexa slammed her eyes shut, willing her cheeks to keep their natural color to no avail. She was already turning a deep shade of red. "I'm assuming you did too" she told Clarke.

The blonde let go of her waist and smiled, "it was kinda cute" she said, brushing her thumb over the brunette's cheek.

"Nope, just hilarious" Raven quipped before reading out loud one of the tweets, _"I feel bad for the people who will never get to meet my fiancee. They're missing out big time"_

"This...is actually really adorable" Clarke says, smiling brightly. She leaves a soft kiss on plump lips, smiling through it.

Raven read another tweet, _"what do butterflies feel in their stomach when they're in love?"_ she and Anya exploded in laughter and Lexa blushed heavily.

Clarke buried a hand in brow curls and caressed the baby hair at the bottom of the nape of Lexa's neck. The brunette was still blushing but a small smile came gracing her features. Clarke leaned forward and captured Lexa's lips with her own, their lips moving swiftly over the other.

It wasn't until someone pretended to gag that they tore themselves away from each other. They saw the scowl on Anya's face and immediately knew she had been the one to make the sound.

"It is one thing to know that you two like to suck faces but I don't want to witness it... _again"_ she added, remembering the time she had walked in on them making out half-naked on Lexa's bed when the girls were still in high school. Both girls blushed and Clarke let out a small laugh at the memory.

Raven laughed, "sounds like a nightmare. I sympathize, Woods" she placed a hand on Anya's shoulder.

The older girl grabbed her hand, "I know ten different ways to break your hand"

"Right" Raven said, retracting her hand. She had been lucky enough to get an apology from Anya and she probably shouldn't push it though she had an inkling that the girl liked her more than she let on.

Clarke signaled the others that they would go back to their apartment now that Lexa got the chance to express her discontentment at being treated like a fool by Raven.

Lexa stopped in her tracks once she reached the doorway and walked back inside the room. With no warning, she smacked Raven on the forehead, then left, smirking.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

**_Future wifey ♡ - 11.44am_ **

_Is everything alright with the art TA? He hasn't tried anything, right?_

 

Clarke smiled upon seeing the message. Lexa had a free period and she had been texting the blonde every now and then.

 

**_My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 11.45am_ **

_He hasn't but it would be kind of hard since he's not the one currently teaching the class_

 

**_Future wifey ♡ - 11.45am_ **

_What? But I thought you had art class now? Has he been fired? Please tell me he's been fired_

 

Clarke laughed quietly.

 

_**My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 11.48am** _

_If only. I'm actually in my history of art class right now. They switched the schedule because it was more convenient to the professor_

 

**_Future wifey ♡ - 11.49am_ **

_Then I should leave you alone. It's an important class and you need to pay attention_

 

_**My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 11.49am** _

_I'd rather talk to you_

 

_**Future wifey ♡ - 11.51am** _

_Focus, Clarke_

 

Clarke sighed and pocketed her phone, knowing the girl was right. It wasn't an easy class and it would be wiser to listen now or else she'll have to learn tons of new information for the test. It would be smarter to assimilate those information now already.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"Woods!" she heard her name being called and turned her head to see Artigas walking towards her, "mind if I sit with you?" he pointed at the space left beside her on the bench.

She had chosen to sit on a bench in the middle of the University garden. It was a pretty peaceful space to hang out. She was surprised other students would prefer the bleachers to this place. Then again, if more people came, it wouldn't be as peaceful anymore.

"Go ahead" she scooted aside to make more place for him and he pulled out his lunch from his backpack.

"It's pretty nice here" he commented, "I always come here to eat but there is almost never anyone. I guess great minds think alike" he smiled, munching on his sandwich, "where's Clarke?"

Lexa pulled out her own lunch, feeling herself grow hungry, "stuck in her history of art class. The professor decided to dismiss the class later because he wasn't done speaking, apparently" she rolled her eyes.

"How long you been waiting for?"

"Fifteen minutes" Lexa sighed, "teachers here can be such assholes"

"You mean you didn't have assholes as teachers in high school?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Good point" she conceded, biting into her sandwich.

She smiled when she heard her phone buzz. She fished it out of her pocket, scanning the screen.

 

**_My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 12.25pm_ **

_I'm finally out *yay* where are you?_

 

**_Future wifey ♡ - 12.26pm_ **

_In the garden on a bench near the entrance. It's at the back of the building. Hurry up, I haven't seen you since this morning and I miss you ♡_

 

_**My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 12.27pm** _

_I see where it is :) I miss you too baby ♡_

 

She smiled brightly when she caught a glimpse of her favorite blonde in the distance. She saw how Clarke started walking faster and she grinned, getting up to greet her fiancee with a hug.

"Hey" she whispered into blonde's hair, gently stroking it, "you look beautiful"

Clarke pulled away, "you too" she smiled before leaving a brief kiss on the brunette's lips.

Lexa claimed back her seat and she saw that Artigas was about to get up to leave his seat to Clarke. She wrapped one hand around his wrist, keeping him in place, "no need" she told him. She put both hands on Clarke's hips and turned her around before pulling the blonde into her lap, "she's sitting right here"

Artigas laughed, "I should have known" he shook his head.

Clarke smirked and sat sideways into Lexa's lap, "do you have my lunch, babe?" she asked softly, tucking a strand of brown hair behind Lexa's ear.

Lexa reached for her bag and pulled out a second sandwich, "here you go" she handed it to the blonde then turned her attention back to Artigas, arm wrapped around Clarke's waist, "is Nyko also on a soccer scholarship?" she asked curiously.

Artigas shook his head, "nope. He's a student in communication" he answered, "he doesn't really plan to make a living out of soccer"

Lexa nodded. She was in the same case. Although she had a passion for soccer, she couldn't see herself make it into her job. She didn't think she could spend so much time away from her friends and family. _Away from Clarke._

Her phone buzzed and she frowned. Her frown turned into a smile and then she let out a laugh. Clarke turned her head and looked at her questioningly. Lexa showed the screen to the blonde and to Artigas.

 

**_Rae - 12.35am_ **

_Where the fuck r u guys? Been lookin everywhere_

 

"Should I tell her?" she asked with a smirk.

Clarke shook her head, "tell her we're under the bleachers" she smirked and Lexa did as told.

A few minutes later they received a new message from the girl.

 

_**Rae - 12.39am** _

_I hate u_

_Although ur both grossly in love, I'm pretty sure u werent the couple exchanging saliva under the bleachers_

 

The trio exploded in laughter and Lexa took pity on Raven, texting her their real location.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

"What the fuck?" Clarke muttered under her breath as she looked down at the grade she got for her latest art project.

Emori looked up and nodded at the paper, "what did you get?" she asked, trying to catch a glimpse.

Clarke checked behind the page for any comments, any explanation for such a grade, "I got a C" she replied dejectedly, "I don't understand...I did everything as told and-" her voice got shaky because she really thought art was something she would pass with no problem but reading the comment left by the TA really hurt her.

 

_Instructions respected but the drawing shows a lack of passion and dedication_

 

Emori frowned and took a look at the blonde's drawing, "that's weird, dude" she said, "your drawing is way better than most of ours and yet you got the worst grade out of all of us"

"I'm gonna go speak with him" Clarke said, getting up before walking towards the TA's desk, "James?"

"It's Mr. Parker for you, Griffin" he coldly replied, clicking his pen. He did not even bother to look up, "can I assist you with something?"

She took a step back at his harsh tone, "yes...actually, it's about the grade you gave me for my-"

"If I gave you that grade, it's because I believe you deserved that grade" he dryly replied.

"But you must have made a mistake" she insisted, "you said that-"

"That it lacked passion and dedication he completed, "I know what I wrote and I do not make mistakes"

"You can't possibly-"

"Griffin, if I start privileging a student, other students will come to me asking for the same thing. You got the grade that you got, end of the story. Now go back to your seat" he said with finality.

She huffed and dropped back on her seat, lips pulled into a scowl, "who the fuck does he think he is?" she growled lowly.

Emori looked at her sympathetically, "you know, I think it might not be coincidental that you get such an unfair grade now" she said.

"What are you saying?" Clarle asked, ear perking up at the girl's words.

"According to what you told me, you turned him down exactly two days before we handed our works in which means that he's had all of this week to grade them and make you pay for rejecting him in the best way he can" she offered her theory.

Clarke's eyes widened, "you think he's poorly grading me because I turned him down?" she whispered.

Emori nodded, "yes and I wouldn't be surprised if he did it several times. This guy is too self-centered to realize how much of a dick move this actually is"

The blonde saw red. She refused to be given shitty grades simply because an immature guy didn't appreciate being turned down. She didn't want to draw hasty conclusions yet but she would see if their theory was true when they receive back their other work which will be at the end of the week.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

"Wait, slow down, baby" Lexa said as her fiancee quickly recounted the events of the morning, words leaving her lips too quickly for Lexa to understand what she was saying, "what happened?" she brushed a strand of hair away from Clarke's face, her hands lingering a little longer.

Clarke sighed and leaned into the contact, "I think my TA gave me a crappy grade on our assignement because I turned him down last week" she calmly said.

The one who wasn't calm anymore was Lexa. The brunette frowned and her eyes hardened, "this isn't fair" she said, shaking her head, "I'll talk to him" she decidedly said.

"Please, don't" Clarke said, "it will only anger him and make things worse"

"But, babe-"

"I'll deal with it by myself" Clarke said before kissing the brunette, "but thank you. You're sweet" she brushed her thumb over the brunette's cheek.

Lexa sighed, knowing arguing with Clarke about this would be pointless. She nodded and pulled out her books to study while Clarke worked on another assignement for art class.

The brunette was surprised by the amount of work art students were supposed to produce every week and she was most definitely impressed by the masterpieces her fiancee created each time. She would never get over how talented Clarke is. Each painting left her in complete awe of the amazing woman that she got to wake up to every morning.

"You are the most talented person I have ever met. You know that, right?" Lexa murmured.

"Says the girl who can play at least three different instruments" Clarke replied, rolling her eyes.

Lexa tenderly grabbed her face, "I'm serious" she insisted, "you are so talented. Each painting is better than the last one and I know you will be a big artist. You already are"

Clarke pressed her lips against plump ones in a searing kiss, "I love you so much" she whispered before capturing the brunette's lips once more.

Lips crashed together in a messy kiss, hands desperately gripping at clothes, pulling them off quickly.

"Wait" Lexa stopped the blonde's movements, "we promised Raven we would have lunch with her in an hour" she reminded the blonde in between ragged breaths.

"More than enough time" Clarke replied before moving her lips to nibble at the brunette's collarbone, leaving faint pink spots in her wake.

Lexa let out a strangled moan when Clarke's lips closed around her earlobe, sucking at it. She let her hands wander up the blonde's body and swiftly undid the clasp of her bra, revealing round, firm breasts.

She lifted Clarke's face and joined their lips in a hot kiss. Without breaking the kiss, she flipped them over and held her own weight with her forearms on each side of Clarke's face. Hands came clawing at the skin of her shoulder blades and she moved her kisses to the blonde's neck, sucking and licking at it. She smirked when she saw how much Clarke was squirming beneath her.

"Lexa..." Clarke moaned out, "we don't have time for teasing" she reminded breathlessly.

Lexa smiled and moved down Clarke's body, stopping at her breasts to give them the attention they deserve. She closed her lips around a stiff nipple, flicking her tongue against it while one of her hands moved to the other breast, rolling Clarke's nipple between her thumb and index finger. The blonde's moans increased in frequency and volume and her hips lifted from the mattress in search of friction.

Lexa abandoned her chest and kissed down her stomach, her tongue dipping into Clarke's navel before she kissed the inside of the blonde's thighs.

"I need..." Clarke's words turned into a moan when Lexa ran a finger over her clothed center, lightly brushing against her clit.

"What do you need?" Lexa lowly asked as she kept running her fingers over the damp spot on Clarke's underwear, proof of the effect she was having on the blonde.

"Touch me" Clarke pleaded, "or I'll do it myself" she threatened.

Lexa's eyes grew darker at the mental image and she hooked her fingers in Clarke's underwear to pull it down smooth legs. She admired Clarke's glistening center, "you're so wet" she whispered, her index moving to run through wet folds.

Clarke moaned and pushed her hips up, against Lexa's fingers but the brunette retracted it. The blonde let out a whine, "please"

"Please, what?" Lexa asked, lovingly kissing the blonde's thighs.

"Fuck me" Clarke desperately requested.

"As you wish" Lexa said before positioning a finger at Clarke's entrance, pushing it in, drawing a loud moan.

"Move.." Clarke said, eyes slammed shut.

Lexa started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. She added a second finger after a few thrusts and closed her lips around the blonde's clit, relishing in the moans that escaped her fiancee's lips.

"Yes, oh my-" she moaned when Lexa's tongue replaced her fingers, thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace.

Lexa brought one hand to rub tight circles on Clarke's clit while her tongue brought the girl closer to her orgasm. Her other hand slid up the blonde's body to intertwine her fingers with the ones of Clarke's left hand.

"Faster" Clarke requested and Lexa obliged.

Clarke's free hand gripped the sheets tightly as her hips started rolling against Lexa's mouth, coating the brunette's chin with her wetness. Lexa knew the blonde was close when she felt her body start to tremble beneath her.

She moved away briefly, earning a whine of protest. She then pushed her fingers inside once more, setting a fast pace, and her tongue returned to the blonde's clit. As she felt Clarke's walls close around her fingers, she sucked her clit into her mouth and that was the final move for the blonde to be pushed over the edge.

"Fuck!" Clarke yelled out as her release washed over her, hips raising from the bed.

She started chanting Lexa's name as the brunette helped her ride down her high by slowing the pace of her fingers and licking the girl clean, humming at the taste.

Clarke's body fell back down on the bed and she let out a contented sigh, "that was amazing" she whispered as Lexa kissed her way up her body.

"You are so beautiful" Lexa whispered, wiping at her own chin.

Those words always managed to bring a smile to Clarke's face. She grabbed the back of the brunette's neck to kiss her. She moaned quietly when she tasted herself on Lexa's lips.

"I love you" she whispered, pressing kisses all over the brunette's face.

"I love you too" Lexa pressed a kiss on the swell of her breast, over her heart, then dropped her head on Clarke's chest.

Clarke flipped them over after a few seconds, smiling down at the brunette, "your turn"

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Raven narrowed her eyes at them when they were back on campus, "you two look oddly happy today. What happ _\- oh my god"_ her eyes widened, "you totally went back home for a quickie" she pointed a finger at them.

They blushed and Clarke cleared her throat, "it's none of your business"

"You guys couldn't even wait until the end of the day" Raven shook her head, "I cannot believe you. Such horny teenagers" she smirked.

"This isn't-"

"What are we talking about?" Anya asked, dropping her tray at their table.

"How your sister couldn't wait until the end of the day to get in blondie's pants"

Lexa choked on her water and Anya's gaze jumped to Clarke, glaring at the blonde who shied away under her intense stare.

"I didn't want to know about that" Anya lowly said, stabbing into her salad.

"You asked" Raven defended herself, shrugging.

"Remind me to never ask again" Anya grumbled.

Lexa looked down at her food, cheeks tinted with pink and she felt Clarke's hand on her thigh, drawing circles with her thumb. She scooted closer and Clarke moved her hand to the crook of her waist before picking up her fork to start eating.

The blonde dropped her head on Lexa's shoulder and Anya groaned, "somebody save me" she muttered.

"No one is forcing you to stay with us" Clarke pointed out.

Anya got up, lifting her tray, "you're right" she said, "bye, losers" she left and sat down at another table, next to people Lexa didn't know but assumed were her sister's college friends.

"Do you think one day she'll stay around us for more than five minutes?" Clarke asked.

"Not very likely" Lexa laughed, wrapping her free arm around Clarke's shoulder as she resumed eating.

"I can't decide if I find her hot or scary" Raven said, openly staring at the older girl.

"Dude, that's my sister" Lexa scowled.

"Doesn't mean she isn't hot" Raven shrugged.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"You have got to be kidding me" Lexa said in anger a few days later as they both stared down at Clarke's latest art assignement.

On it, in a big red letter was the grade C+ which was completely uncalled for seeing the beauty of Clarke's drawing. One might argue that beauty is subjective and Lexa was no art teacher but even she could see that it was worth way more than the grade it got.

Behind the drawing was another comment from the teacher. This one stating that the drawing lacked creativity and that a thousand others like it already existed.

"I will rip him a new one" she said, getting up from the bed, stopped in her steps by a hand on her wrist, "what-"

"First of all, it's eight in the evening so you would have difficulties finding him" Clarke started, "and second of all, I can handle it myself" she softly said.

Lexa frowned, realizing she had not thought this through, "but...if we don't do anything, he'll just keep giving you shitty grades for amazing works" she pouted.

"And I'll figure something out but for now there's nothing we can do and beating him up isn't the smartest thing to do" she reasoned, "okay, baby?"

Lexa nodded and sat back on the bed, shoulders slumped, her brain working fast as she tried to think of something.

"I can hear the wheels turning inside your head" Clarke brushed hair away from her neck before pressing a tender kiss on it, "stop thinking about it and just relax" she whispered.

Lexa hummed and turned her head to finally get a taste of those lips she loved so much. Her hands dropped to Clarke's waist and Lexa let it happen when the blonde pulled the brunette's shirt over her head and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, leaving her upper body bare. She let herself enjoy the way Clarke kissed her way down her body and tugged at her jeans to discard it and throw it on the floor, Lexa's underwear ending up on the floor as well a few seconds later.

She momentarily let the topic drop as Clarke skillfully brought her closer to her orgasm but she did not forget about that conversation and was determined to fix the situation for her fiancee.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

Anya walked into the room and tapped on Raven's shoulder to get her attention. The latina paused her music and turned around.

"Hey" she greeted, "what's up?"

"I got you headphones" she placed the headphones on the table, "since you kept complaining about having to buy it"

Raven looked down at the _-rather expensive-_ headphones Anya had purchased for her, "why did you...." she trailed off.

Anya shrugged, "you needed headphones. I had to get my computer fixed at the shop. No big deal" she brushed it off, "also you fixed my alarm clock, so.."

Raven's smile widened and she got up from her chair to wrap her arms tightly around Anya, causing the older girl to let out a groan, "thank you" Raven said as she kept holding onto the girl.

"You're welcome" Anya replied, "now let go of me before I break your arm" she warned.

Raven quickly pulled away, beaming, "you didn't have to, you know?" she looked down at the headphones with a big smile.

Anya shrugged and dropped on her bed, "well, I did. Are we gonna talk about it all night or can I read in peace?" she raised an eyebrow.

Raven smiled, "I'll pay you back" she promised, "as soon as I have the money"

Anya hummed disinterestedly and flicked the page of her book, "no need" she mumbled.

Raven glanced at the older girl and grinned, taking a better look at the headphones, _at Anya's gift for her._

"I knew you liked me, Woods"

"Don't push it, Reyes"

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

Lexa strode into the classroom a good ten minutes before class started. She was glad to see that the TA was already here, organizing his desk. She repressed an eye roll when she took in his appearance. He was the typical pissy white boy ; long hair, muscular body and a permanent smirk that seemed more arrogant than anything.

"James Parker?" she called his name and he looked up. Lexa could see the way his eyes widened when he saw her, "looks like you know who I am" she smirked, "that's good. We can skip over the introductions"

He gulped, "you are _not_ one of my students" he quietly let out before clearing his throat.

"No shit, Sherlock. My fiancee is, though, and coincidentally, ever since she turned you down, her grades have been shitty" she said, a hint of sarcasm lacing her words.

"I assume you are speaking of Ms. Griffin" he cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans, "well, her works simply aren't good enough for the expectations set for this class"

Lexa scoffed, "that's bullshit and you know it" she said, "she told me all about how you used to praise her work until you found out she wasn't available and your fragile ego took a brunt" she accused, "so now you want to get revenge by sabotaging her scolarity"

"How dare you come into my class and make false accusations like that?" he walked towards her, "you aren't an artist" he spat.

"I don't need to be to see that her works have been unfairly graded" she countered, "she is the most talented person I know and you might be an asshole but you know it too"

"You have no proof of what you say"

"You're right. I have no proof of that" she started and hated how his smirk grew, "but I do have proof of other things" she continued and watched with satisfaction as his smirk fell from his face.

"What are you saying?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glanced around nervously.

"James David Parker, born and raised in the town of Polis. Student in his last year at Polis University with a major in art, recently promoted to the status of TA thanks to his art aptitudes and a _little_ help from his dearest father" she started stating information about him.

"I don't see how that proves anyth-"

"You were arrested twice. Once for driving under the influence of alcohol and another time for illegal possession of drugs" she then said and watched as his eyes widened and the blood deserted his face, "all of it obviously covered up by your rich father, CEO of a successful company" she gave him a fake smile.

"H-how did you-" he stuttered out, taking a step back when she took a step forward.

"I'm a law student" she supplied for him, "digging up dirt on people is what I'm trained to do" she dryly said, "now, unless you want the school council to know about all of this, tainting your reputation and your father's in the process, I suggest you start giving Clarke the grades she deserves"

"You have some nerve to-"

"Nah-ah" she stopped him with a shake of her head, "I really don't think you are in a position where you can allow yourself to make threats"

"You are such a bitch" he seethed, fists closed at his sides in anger. He meant to look threatening but his face betrayed unconcealed fear.

"Call me whatever you want to call me but don't you dare disrespect my fiancee or her work again or you'll be sure that this information will get out sooner rather than later"

The door of the room opened and a girl walked inside that they both recognized as Clarke, "Lexa?" the blonde frowned, "what are you doing here?"

"Just having a small talk with James here, isn't it right?" she looked at him pointedly.

He nodded, jaw clenched.

Clarke narrowed her eyes in suspicion, not buying any of it. She knew Lexa was up to something and although she didn't have time to question her on it now, she would surely do it soon.

"Have a nice class" Lexa lovingly smiled at Clarke before pulling her in for a soft kiss, arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, "I'll see you later"

Clarke smiled and pecked Lexa's lips again, not caring that they weren't alone, "see ya" she murmured.

Lexa let go of her waist and left one last kiss on her lips before taking a step back, "I love you" she said, loud enough for even the TA to hear.

Clarke grinned, "I love you too. Now go, go" she lightly pushed Lexa towards the exit.

Lexa chuckled and let herself be pushed out. Before she closed the door behind her, she threw one last glare at James, making sure he understood not to mess with her. The last thing she saw when she closed the door were bright blue eyes filled with love looking back at her. She smiled all the way to her own classroom.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

Five days later, they received back their latest assignements and Clarke smiled brightly when she saw an A written on it. No comments accompanied the grade but she really didn't care.

"Seems like the TA got his head out of his ass" Emori commented when she saw the grade, "congrats. You deserve it"

"Thank you" Clarke smiled.

She could believe that the reason for that A was the TA coming to his senses but she knew Lexa had something to do with it and as much as she wanted to be angry at her fiancee for not respecting her wishes for her to stay out of it, she found herself only wanting to pull the brunette into a tight embrace.

As soon as class was dismissed, Clarke ran towards the soccer field where she knew she would find the brunette. Sure enough, she saw her standing alongside her teammates right before practice begun, waiting on the coach to finish a few preparations for their very first match of the season.

She ran down the bleachers under the stares of all the players and closed the distance between her and Lexa, jumping into her arms.

 _"Oomph"_ Lexa let out as she took a few steps back and placed her hands under Clarke's thighs, "hi, baby" she said, "what's got you so happy?" she asked, unable to contain a smile of her own.

"You" Clarke kissed her lips, "are" _kiss_ "the" _kiss_ "best" she said in between kisses.

Lexa chuckled and put her back down on the ground. She could feel the stares of her teammates but she didn't really care, "what did I do to deserve that?"

"I don't know what you did exactly but I know you did something to convince my TA to grade my works fairly" she smiled up at Lexa, dropping her arms around her neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lexa played dumb, grinning widely

"Yeah, right" Clarke rolled her eyes, "I fucking love you" she smiled brightly and crashed her lips against Lexa's.

"Woods!" Lexa heard the coach yell and pulled away from Clarke instantly, "stop giving a show to these guys and get your ass over here" he said with a big smile.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't apologize" the coach said, "these guys seemed to enjoy it" he playfully glared at them and they shied away under his eyes.

"I didn't" Atom stepped in.

"No one cares about you" Artigas shot back, earning a few snickers from the team.

Lexa looked back at Clarke, "I love you too but I really have to go now" she looked at Clarke apologetically.

"Go, get 'em, tiger" Clarke pushed her towards her teammates, "and thank you for what you did" she smiled softly.

"Always" Lexa replied, running to place herself back next to her teammates.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

Later that night, as they were quietly laying down on their bed, Lexa recounted to Clarke the way she handled the situation with the TA.

Clarke listened intently and smiled, proud of her girlfriend, "you are so smart" she pressed a kiss to plump lips, "and so fucking badass" she added, kissing her again.

"Just doin' my job, ma'am" Lexa saluted.

Clarke giggled, "you're such a dork" she traced her fiancee's sharp jawline with her index, "I can't believe you took the time to search all of those information about him. It must have taken forever"

"It wasn't easy but you should know by now that I would do anything for you" Lexa grinned adorably at her.

"Yeah" Clarke looked at her with the softest eyes, "I'm starting to understand that" she rolled on top of Lexa and started leaving kisses down her neck.

They suddenly heard the slam of the front door against the wall and pulled away, frozen on the spot. They heard faint voices of people who seemed to be arguing, then someone barged into their room and flicked on the light.

They covered their eyes from the sudden light and once their eyes were adjusted to it, they could see Anya standing in the doorway, "Anya?" Lexa said, confused, "what the hell?"

In that moment, they were really regretting giving them the keys to their apartment.

"This asshole set my fucking mattress on fire" Anya pointed angrily at Raven.

"It was an accident!" Raven defended herself.

"How do you accidently set a fucking mattress on fire?" Anya angrily asked, "and why did it have to be mine!?"

"I'll buy you a new one, alright?" Raven loudly said.

Clarke groaned, pulled the blanket over her body and Lexa's and buried her face into the brunette's neck, "why are we friends with them?" she whined and Lexa laughed while the other two kept arguing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 "What!?" Anya said, "I'm not sharing a bed with her" she said, glaring at Raven.

"It's either that or one of you sleeps on the couch" Lexa said, "So what's it gonna be?" 

"Why can't you just go back and sleep in the dorm?" Anya asked Raven. 

"Cause it smells like burnt mattress" Raven shrugged. 

Anya scoffed, "And who's fault is that?"

Lexa sighed, "Stop bickering and just decide on something because Clarke and I are tired and we would very much like to get some sleep" 

Anya sighed, "I'll take the couch" she announced. 

 

"What? No, I'll take the couch" Raven argued, "I'm the one who set your bed on fire"

 

 

Anya stared at her for a few seconds then shrugged, "If you insist" she said before heading towards the guest room. 

Raven's jaw fell, "You're not supposed to accept my suggestion!" 

Anya turned with a smirk on her lips, "Yeah? And what was I supposed to do then? Care to enlighten me?" 

"You were supposed to take pity on me and leave me the bed, obviously" Raven rolled her eyes. 

Anya stared blankly at her then laughed, "Yeah, I think you got the wrong person here. I'm not actually nice so I'm going to settle comfortably into the bed. You can have the couch. Goodnight" 

Raven gaped at her then turned her head to look at Clarke and Lexa, eyes wide, "Did she really just..." she trailed off. 

"Yeah, she did" Clarke rolled her eyes, "Can you turn off the lights before you go sleep on the  _couch?"_  she asked with a smirk, putting emphasis on the word  _couch_. 

Raven groaned and slammed her hand against the light switch, "I hate you all" she muttered under her breath, drawing a small chuckle from Lexa.

Clarke hummed contentedly as she snuggled closer to Lexa, "Finally" she mumbled into the brunette's neck. 

Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "Goodnight, baby" she whispered. 

Clarke hummed in acknowledgment and fell asleep almost right away. 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

Anya heard a knock on the door and cracked an eye open, groaning. She checked her phone and saw that it was two in the morning. 

_"What the hell?"_  she mumbled, rubbing the sleep off her eyes, "Who is it?" she asked in a louder voice. 

The door opened slightly and Raven's head popped inside, "Hey, it's me" she whispered, "Did I wake you up?"

"It's two in the fucking morning. What do you think?" Anya deadpanned. 

"Right" Raven nodded, "Sorry"

"Did you want something? Because I would like to get some sleep" Anya asked, turning on the small lamp on her nightstand. 

Raven nodded and hesitated for a few seconds before speaking, "Can I sleep here?" she quietly asked. 

"Why?" Anya squinted her eyes at her, "Careful, Reyes. Someone might think you like me" 

Raven blushed and she was thankful that the poor lighting of the room covered it. Raven Reyes does not blush. 

"I can't fall asleep on the couch. Not comfortable enough" she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

Anya sighed and looked at her blankly for a few seconds before lifting the covers. Raven did not move a single muscle, "What are you waiting for?" Anya asked, "Hurry up before I change my mind"

Raven nodded and quickly slid under the blanket, "Thank you" she whispered and hummed at the feeling of a soft mattress under her back.

"Don't mention it" Anya brushed it off, turning her back to the latina, "But I warn you, if you so much as touch me, I send you back to that couch, got it?" 

Raven gulped and nodded before realizing Anya couldn't see her, "Duly noted" she said, being careful to maintain a bit of distance between them before rolling on her side. 

It was only silent for a few seconds before Raven spoke once more, disturbing the newfound peacefulness. 

"You can be nice sometimes, you know" 

"Sleep, Raven" 

"Yes, ma'am"

 

 

______________________

 

 

"Shhh" Clarke said, placing a finger over her lips as she tried to stifle her laughter. 

Her and Lexa had woken up early and came to check on Anya in the guestroom only to find her fast asleep but that wasn't the interesting part. When they opened the door, they saw that the older girl wasn't alone in bed. Raven was sleeping next to her and to make it better, Anya's arms were wrapped tightly around Raven, cuddling the girl. 

Lexa put a hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh and Clarke pulled out her phone, grinning from ear to ear, "This is so precious" she said as she captured several pictures of the pair under different angles. 

They waited until they were back into their room before exploding in laughter, "Clarke, she was  _spooning_  her"

"This is gold" Clarke looked down at the pictures, "Do you think I could use that to blackmail her if I need to?" 

"You know, as her sister, I should tell you not to do that" Lexa said before pausing, "But yes, you could totally use that to blackmail her" she added. 

Clarke smiled brightly and tugged at Lexa's collar, pulling her with her towards the bed, "Now I want the kisses I didn't get this morning" she demanded. 

"Who am I to deny you such request?" Lexa said before leaning down to kiss the blonde. 

 

 

\-------------------------                                                                                      

 

 

Raven blinked her eyes open. She frowned when she felt something around her body and froze, eyes wide, when she realized that something were Anya's arms. She grinned to herself and decided against moving. Maybe she should try and disentangle herself from Anya's hold to avoid any awkwardness at the older girl's awaking but she found it more tempting to wait and see what would happen.

It only took ten minutes for Anya to stir behind her and she could pinpoint the exact moment the girl realized the position she ended up in because Anya froze and instantly pulled away.

"Good morning" Raven turned around with a smug smile. 

Anya's eyes widened when she realized Raven has been awake the whole time, _"Fuck_ " she muttered under her breath. 

"You okay, there?" Raven smirked, "You look a bit panicked"

"You can't tell anyone about this" Anya pointed a warning finger at her. 

"Tell what? That the oh so terrifying Anya Woods is actually a big softie who likes to cuddle in her sleep?" 

"I am not a softie" Anya denied, "and I was not cuddling you" she blushed as she said the words. 

"Your arms around my waist seem to prove otherwise" Raven smiled smugly, happy to finally be able to hold some kind of power over Anya. 

Anya groaned, "Just make sure this stays between us" she said before leaving the room.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

Clarke tried her best to contain her laughter when she saw a blushing Anya exit the guest bedroom. 

"Have you slept well?" she asked with a smirk, "Ow" she let out when Lexa elbowed her in her side. 

Anya grumbled something and took a bowl from one of the shelves before putting cornflakes in it and pouring milk into the bowl. 

"Where's Raven anyway?" Lexa asked, trying to stifle her laughter at how her sister's eyes widened in panic .

"Sleeping on the floor" Anya quickly lied. 

"On the floor, huh?" Clarke smirked, "that's a weird way to say _in my arms"_  she said and watched triumphantly as Anya's face became paler than ever.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Anya denied, munching on her cornflakes. 

Clarke shook her head, "I mean, I have pretty much ten pictures that prove I'm right" she chuckled. 

Anya got up without finishing her bowl of cornflakes and she fixed Clarke with a glare, "You better not show that to anyone" she warned. 

"Not so badass now, are we?" the blonde smiled smugly.

Lexa let out a laugh but got quiet when Anya glared at her, "We're not gonna use it, relax" she said. 

"I hope not for your sake" Anya said before leaving the apartment, "and tell Raven that she better buy me a new mattress before tonight"

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

Lexa breathed deeply through her nose and made small circles with her shoulders to relax her muscles. Tonight was the big night for her. She would play her very first soccer game with her new team and she was as nervous as she was excited. 

Clarke crept up on Lexa and wrapped her arms around her in a swift move, causing the brunette to jump in surprise. 

"Clarke?" she said, hand clutching at her fast-beating heart.

"Hey, baby" the blonde pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, "Ready to kick some ass?" she whispered into Lexa's ear. 

The brunette relaxed into the embrace and sighed, "I don't know" she mumbled, "I'm scared I'll fuck this up" she admitted out loud. 

Clarke grabbed hold of her hips and turned her around, draping her arms over her shoulders, their noses brushing, "You're going to be great" she whispered, her breath hitting the brunette's lips, "You always are" she added before capturing plump lips for a short but needed kiss. 

Lexa nodded and breathed out deeply before making small jumps. She heard her coach gather around the team and knew it was time for her to go and for Clarke to pick a seat in the bleachers. 

"I gotta go" she whispered, "I'll see you out there?" she quietly asked.

"Of course you will, silly" Clarke slapped her hand against her chest, "I will be the one cheering the loudest" she grinned, tilting her head up to kiss the brunette, "Now go join your team" she gently shoved Lexa towards her teammates. 

"I love you" Lexa said as Clarke started walking away, further down the hallway.

"I love you too" Clarke smiled and disappeared around the corner.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

Lexa was on the bench for all of the first half and about five minutes of the second half. She would steal glances at Clarke and grin widely at her. 

She broke into a huge smile when the coach came up to her and told her to start warming up a bit because she would go up on the field in five minutes. Clarke, it seemed, was also very happy about finally getting to see her fiancee compete in her very first game of college. 

One who wasn't happy about it was Atom who was the one replaced by Lexa. It really wasn't her fault that they played in the same position and that he had been playing badly for most of the game.

As soon as she stepped onto the field, Lexa was at the best of her game. She completed each pass brilliantly and almost scored a goal on more than one occasion but it still wasn't enough. The other team was very good and they were almost at the end of the allotted time, the score unchanged. Neither teams had managed to score a goal. Mostly thanks to Nyko who was doing a great job as the goalkeeper.

As promised, Lexa could sometimes hear Clarke's voice over the ones of other supporters, cheering her on. She sometimes caught a glimpse of her fiancee and smiled briefly at her before focusing back on the game.

Lexa was making quite the impression with how fast and skilled she seemed to be. The fact that she was the first girl to ever be added on the team seemed to peak people's interest even more.

There were fifteen minutes left into the game and both teams knew they couldn't allow themselves to concede a goal now as it would be hard to catch up to the score if it happened. 

Lexa's team was progressing on the field steadily, keeping possession of the ball. It landed in Artigas' feet and Lexa saw an opening. She caught Artigas' gaze and nodded once at him. It was enough for him to understand and he kicked the ball a few meters ahead of her. 

She made a run for it and quickly passed it to one of her teammates, Bryan. The whole crowd held their breath as Bryan kicked the ball. 

It bumped against the crossbar and Lexa had the reflex to jump to hopefully catch it in the air. She headbutted the ball into the bottom left corner and it flew past the goalkeeper and into the net. 

There was a second of silence before the crowd erupted in cheers and Lexa was swamped up in a hug by Artigas. 

"You did it!" she barely heard him say over all the commotion and soon other players had joined them in a group hug. 

In the midst of all the joy, she lifted her gaze and her eyes connected with blue ones. They were the only thing she could see in the crowd. She could read nothing but pride in them and she grinned widely at her fiancee who mirrored her smile and mouthed _I love you._  

She mouthed it back and ran back to her position for the last ten minutes of the game, knowing a game wasn't won until the referee blew the final whistle. 

**_Talk about making a first impression,_ **  Clarke thought to herself, chuckling. She was extremely proud of her fiancée, that was for sure. 

A few rows down, she spotted Anya and Raven sitting together, a few empty seats next to them. She quickly made her way down and sat next to them.

"Isn't she amazing?" she asked them with a dreamy smile as she watched Lexa run across the field. 

"Chill with the heart eyes, Griffin" Raven teased her, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow. 

"Can't help it" Clarke shrugged, "She's just so perfect" she gushed about her fiancee. 

She was surprised not to hear a gagging sound from Anya and when she looked at the older girl, she saw a wide smile on her features, her eyes fixed on Lexa.  ** _At least we have something in common,_** Clarke told herself when she saw how proud of her little sister Anya looked. 

The last minutes were tense with a few occasions for the opposite team to score. All inconclusive but it didn't stop Clarke from nearly crushing Raven's hand out of stress. 

"Clarke, you're two seconds away from breaking my hand" Raven said. 

"Deal with it" the blonde replied, "You signed up for this when you accepted to be my friend" 

Raven rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut and let her friend hold onto her hand tightly. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the referee blew the final whistle and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief before her lips split into an immense smile. She saw Lexa's head snap to the side to meet her eyes and smile even brighter. She didn't waste any more second and ran down the bleachers to close the distance between them. 

Before she could reach her, however, Artigas had pulled Lexa into a hug which left Clarke to stand beside them with a pout and her arms crossed. 

Lexa laughed, "Artigas" she said and received a hum in response, "I think someone is also waiting for hug and she doesn't look like she wants to wait" she winked at Clarke.

Artigas looked behind him and smirked before letting go of Lexa, "She's all yours, Clarke" he told the blonde before congratulating Lexa once more on her goal and walking away.

As soon as he took a step away, Clarke surged forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders, "I am so, so, so, so proud of you!!" she half-shouted in the brunette's ear.

Lexa smiled brightly and held Clarke in her arms, lifting her slightly from the ground out of excitement and joy, "Thank you for being here" 

"Shut up" Clarke kissed her, "Of course I was going to be here" she smiled widely and pecked Lexa's lips, "And that goal that you scored was just so amazing. I mean, you just jumped so high" Clarke started rambling about it, "And I think I crushed Raven's hand because of how nervous I was and I am so, so glad you won because-" 

Lexa cut her off by pressing her lips against pink ones, drawing a contented hum from the blonde, "You're cute when you ramble" the brunette whispered.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

They decided to go to the party organized to celebrate their win. It was more of a small gathering considering they had no idea they would win until thirty minutes ago. 

Lexa ended up accepting after being informed that the party would take place at Artigas' and that there weren't going to be too many people ; just the team, some of their friends and the cheerleading squad. Clarke also showed herself to be pretty convincing. 

They entered the house and Artigas quickly went to get them both a drink. Lexa refused, saying she was driving but the boy would have none of it. 

"Nonsense, Woods" he shook his head, "You made us win and you deserve that drink"

"He's right" Clarke said, "I'll stay sober and drive us home" she added, leaving a soft kiss on Lexa's cheek. 

"Really?" Lexa asked, "You don't have to" 

"Have fun, Lex" Clarke rolled her eyes, "This is your night and you're going to do exactly as you please, alright?"

Lexa nodded after a few seconds, "on one condition" 

"Which one?" Clarke asked. 

"You team up with me to play pool" she gestured at the table in the back of the living room, then leaned forward to whisper in Clarke's ear, out of Artigas' earshot, "And I really want to go down on you when we come back home" 

Clarke nearly moaned at those words. Over the past months, Lexa had become more confident sexually wise and Clarke was loving every second of it. 

"That's two conditions" Clarke pointed out and Lexa noticed how dark her eyes had become. 

"Are you complaining?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke shook her head, "Not at all" she smirked, blue boring into green.

"Just kiss already" Artigas not so subtly interrupted their moment. 

Lexa shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Clarke searingly. She heard the boy's laughter before hearing him walk away but she was already too wrapped up in Clarke to care. 

Lexa pulled away after she felt someone smack the back of her head, _"What the hell?"_ she muttered, rubbing her scalp. 

"Stop with this gay shit and come play against Raven and I at pool. We want a rematch" Anya said. 

"The table is already occupied" Lexa pointed out, motioning to the three guys moving around it. 

"Not for long" Anya said before giving the aforementioned boys her infamous glare, effectively making them distance themselves from the table, all but running away, "See? It's available" Anya smirked. 

"That's hot" Raven said more loudly than she intended to if Lexa's furrowed eyebrows are anything to go by, "I mean, it's pretty hot. The temperature, of course" 

"Dude, we're in late October, it's almost ten and there is a lot of wind" Clarke said, "I thought you were better at improvising" she shook her read in feign disappointment. 

"Yeah, well I'm tired, alright?" Raven defensively said, "Now are we gonna play or what? Cause I'd like to kick your asses" she quickly changed the topic. 

"As if you could" Clarke scoffed, picking up a pool stick.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

Clarke was staring at the pool table in shock. Raven and Anya had won. They had won.  ** _How did they win?_**  She asked herself. 

While the two other girls celebrated, Clarke turned her head towards Lexa and narrowed her eyes at her, "You let them win" she accused, "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't want to hear them arguing again. Besides, they would have kept challenging us until they won if I didn't" the brunette shrugged. 

"And we would have crushed them each time" Clarke argued.

"Next time we'll crush them, I promise" she pecked Clarke's lips before emptying the content of her drink.

"Suck on that!" they heard Raven yell at them with a very smug expression, "Come on, chest bump" she told Anya.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Reyes" the older girl rolled her eyes. 

"A high five?" Raven tried, holding a hand up. 

Anya sighed and raised her hand to slap it against Raven's, "Happy now?" she asked and left before hearing the answer. 

Raven nodded, satisfied and bounced on her feet triumphantly as she walked to get herself another drink. 

"Do you think she'll realize you let her win someday?" Clarke asked Lexa. 

"Probably not" Lexa laughed, "That'll only make it funnier when she loses the next time"

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

On Clarke's insistence, the blonde left to get Lexa another drink and the brunette was waiting in the backyard, checking her social media. She felt someone approach her and when she looked up, her eyes met the ones of a girl she recognized to be one of the cheerleaders.

"Hey" the girl greeted with a flirtatious smile, "You're Lexa, right?" she asked though her tone indicated she already knew the answer to that. 

"Um, yes" Lexa nodded, "That's me" 

The girl got closer and placed a hand over Lexa's which was resting on a table, "You were pretty amazing out there" the girl complimented. 

"Thank you..." Lexa trailed off, asking a silent question.

"Theresa" the girl supplied for her. 

"Thank you, Theresa" she reiterated, pulling her hand a bit away, "I'm trying my best" she chuckled nervously. 

They spoke for a bit longer before Lexa started looking around and she saw Clarke coming back with a drink in her hand. She smiled at the blonde and turned her attention back to Theresa when she noticed that the girl was speaking again. 

"So, I thought that maybe we could-"

"Who are you?" Clarke asked in a passive-aggressive tone, frowning at the hand the girl had wrapped around Lexa's upperarm. Jealousy surged inside her. She also felt like she had seen the girl somewhere before but couldn't say where.

"Theresa" the girl shrugged, throwing a small glare at the blonde for interrupting them. 

"I don't give a fuck what your name is" Clarke dryly said, "I'm asking who you think you are to hit on my girl so blatantly while I'm here" the blonde doesn't bother with pretending she isn't annoyed. 

"Clarke, she wasn't hitti-" Lexa tried to interject but Theresa spoke over her. 

"So what?" she raised a pretentious eyebrow, "Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score. Am I right, Lexa?"

The brunette looked very confused, "I, um, what?" she frowned, "are you-" 

"You have some fucking nerve" Clarke spat, walking dangerously close to the girl. 

"Whoa, whoa" Lexa put her arm in front of Clarke's body to stop her movements, "Why don't we stay calm and sort this out?" 

"You should listen to Lexa" Theresa smirked, "so what if your girl likes me more than you? No need to act like a psycho bitch about it" 

Lexa's features hardened and she stared at the girl in anger, ** _fuck being calm,_**  "I don't know what in our conversation made you think I was interested and I apologize if I led you on in any way but you do not get to come here and insult my fiancee" 

_"Fiancee?"_  the girl's face became pale before turning sour, "you're kidding, right? You're engaged to _that?"_  

Lexa clenched her fists by her sides to contain the urge to punch the girl, "Clarke is the most amazing and talented person I know. If I ever hear you talk like that again about the girl I'm in love with, you will regret it" she warned before grabbing Clarke's hand and leading them away from the group of people that had formed around them. 

Lexa breathed deeply through her nose and released the air slowly. She took a look at Clarke, finding her oddly quiet. 

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the dejected look on her fiancee's face. 

"I just...what she said, it...it kinda hurt" Clarke quietly said, almost in a whisper, "She's not wrong...I'm not exactly a model..." 

Lexa frowned and led them to a quiet place where they wouldn't be disturbed, "Are you kidding me? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" she cupped the blonde's cheeks and showered her face with small kisses. 

Clarke nodded and let her head drop on Lexa's shoulder, "I'm sorry I overreacted" she whispered, "I should have been more mature about it" 

Lexa shook her head and kissed the top of Clarke's head, "She was being kind of a bitch" she shrugged and smiled when the tiniest laugh escaped Clarke's lips, "Let's get you something to drink"

"I can't" Clarke shook her head, "I'm driving, remember?" 

"We'll find you a soda or something" Lexa grinned, "Come on, beautiful" she tugged at her hand and led them back inside.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

That small argument between them and Theresa created them a small reputation amongst the students of Polis University. Over the next few days, it wouldn't be rare for people to stare at them and even sometimes thank them for putting Theresa in her place. Apparently the girl had been caught trying to break up couples on more than one occasion.

A lot of girls grew a sudden interest in Lexa after the soccer game and although most of them respected the fact that she wasn't available, it didn't stop them from thirsting after the brunette from afar. Clarke didn't how to feel about her fiancee getting so much attention. 

Of course she knew Lexa was hot. She had eyes. She just selfishly didn't want other people to notice it.

She told herself that at the end of the day, she was the one coming home with Lexa and none of those girls could ever be loved by Lexa the way she was. 

A bright, brief light filled the room and disappeared as soon as it had appeared. She heard the sound of a picture being taken and turned her head to see Lexa standing there, phone in hand, eyes wide.

"Lexa?" she smiled, "Did you just try to take a picture without me noticing?" she asked, "because it failed" 

"I didn't know the flash was on!" Lexa defended herself, looking down at the device as if it had personally offended her. 

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "You're cute" she smiled fondly at the brunette and pried the phone away from her hands to take a look at the picture, "I look ugly" she complained. 

"What?" Lexa let out, "You look beautiful, what are you saying?" she argued, "I'm going to post it on twitter" she announced and tried to get her phone back but Clarke held it out of her reach, "What-" 

"You're not posting this" Clarke sternly said. 

"But...why not?" Lexa pouted, "You look so beautiful" she looked down at the picture, then brought her eyes back on Clarke, practically batting her eyelashes at the blonde. 

"Ugh...don't look at me like that" Clarke said, tearing her gaze away from Lexa because she knew she wouldn't be able to say no if she looked into those soft green eyes.

Lexa stayed like this for a while, bottom lip pulled into a pout, waiting for the blonde to give in. She always gave in. 

Clarke groaned, "okay, you can post it, dammit!" she said, "but stop looking at me like that" she added. She was thankful Raven wasn't here right now otherwise the girl would have called her whipped. It wouldn't have been a lie. She really was whipped for Lexa. 

Lexa grinned, "Yesss" she whispered before opening the twitter app and uploading the picture. 

 

**_Lexa Woods_ ** _@thecommander_

_She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it_

_[the picture](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSpUOF71_0ZjfjcjCyBiRUeGcW9Y_81J28vkzL2HCL6t9t0eSuw) _

Clarke's eyes softened when she saw the tweet and she started kissing up and down Lexa's jaw, "You're beautiful too" she whispered against her skin before moving her lips to the brunette's neck, "How much time do we have until next period?" she asked. 

Lexa checked her watch, "Two hours for you and an hour and a half for me" she said, "Why?" 

Clarke responded to her question by pulling her own shirt over her head and unclasping her bra, "Why do you think?" she smirked as she got rid of Lexa's shirt in one swift movement.

Lexa smiled and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, "I like the way you think" she murmured.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"No, no, no" Clarke muttered under her breath.

She was sitting quietly at her usual seat in art class, next to Emori, when her eyes caught sight of someone she would have rather not seen again in her life. Theresa.

Emori turned her head and looked at her strangely, "Why such desperation?" she chuckled.

Clarke tore her gaze away from Theresa, "See that girl over there?" she nodded her head towards the opposite corner of the room.

"There are like, ten different girls there" Emori pointed out, "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific"

"The whore with her red, low-cut shirt" Clarke dryly said.

Emori burst out in laughter, "Damn, Griffin. What did she do to you?"

"Tried to ruin my relationship with Lexa" Clarke muttered, "Dumb bitch doesn't know that's impossible"

"You're talking about Theresa" Emori hummed, "She is known for being a relationship-wrecker" she said, "Everyone kind of hates her"

"Yeah, figured that much when people started thanking us for going off on her" Clarke said and quickly hid behind Emori when Theresa looked her way, "Shit. Hide me"

Emori laughed but obliged, angling her seat so that it was hiding the blonde, "Can I ask why you're hiding if you ripped her a new one the other day?"

"Cause I don't want to talk to her" Clarke replied, "I feel like I might lose brain cells by simply having a conversation with her"

Emori hummed, "I wouldn't be surprised if that happened"

Unfortunately for her, at the end of class, Theresa saw her when she got up from her seat. The girl's eyes hardened and she started walking towards Clarke.

"For fuck's sake" the blonde rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way out of this. She straightened her back on her stool and turned to face the redhead with the fakest smile she could master.

"I didn't think they allowed sluts to attend art classes" Theresa said, looking her up and down with disdain.

"Me neither but you being here is the undeniable proof that they do" Clarke shot back.

Emori huffed out a laugh and received a glare from Theresa who didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"You think this is funny?" Theresa asked Clarke, stepping closer to her, shoving her backwards, making her fall on the floor.

Clarke got up and briefly looked at the TA. Unsuprisingly, he didn't look like he was about to intervene even though he had seen how aggressively she had been pushed off her seat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Clarke asked, "You're the one who came here to prove I don't know what and attacked me" she pointed out, "Are you really still bitter that you couldn't ruin my relationship with Lexa?"

"She likes me" Theresa smirked, "I know she does. It's only a matter of time before she leaves your sorry ass and then I can-"

Clarke had heard enough. She strongly shoved the girl backwards. She rolled her eyes when she saw the TA approach them. Oh, okay, now he does something, she rolled her eyes, how surprising.

"Break it up" he demanded, "No violence will be allowed in my class" he sternly said, "This isn't like you, Clarke"

She scoffed, "You don't know me" she said before gathering her stuff, "You stay away from my girl" she pointed a warning finger at Theresa who scoffed and smirked.

"She'll come crawling back to me" she pretentiously said, "You'll see"

Clarke didn't stick around for much longer. She faintly heard Emori tell the other girl to mind her own business and smiled to herself, knowing she had found a true friend in Emori.

She felt two arms wrap around her middle from behind and any residual anger immediately left her body.

"Good morning, baby" she heard Lexa whisper in her ear before pressing a kiss to her neck.

Clarke turned around, "I didn't see you this morning" she pouted.

Lexa had left early and left a note stating that her teacher wanted to talk to her before class for a bit and she therefore would be gone by the time Clarke woke up.

Lexa smiled apologetically, "I know, I'm sorry" she pecked Clarke's lips, "Trust me, I wanted to stay but it was rather important"

"How did that go, by the way?" Clarke asked excitedly, "What did he want to speak about?"

"Just wanted to talk about my ambitions and why I took law" Lexa hummed, "He seems to really care about his students and he also congratulated me on my work so far" she proudly said.

"Yeah? I'm happy for you, baby" Clarke grinned, "You deserve it more than anyone" she added.

They started walking at the same time Theresa exited the building and Clarke didn't escape the usual glare from the redhead.

Theresa winked at Lexa and the brunette frowned, "She's in your art class?" she exclaimed.

"God hates me" Clarke whined, "She is just so sure that you are going to leave me for her" she angrily said.

"That will never happen"

"I know" Clarke sighed, "but getting pushed out of my stool because of her damn delusion is not exactly fun"

"She did what?" Lexa's protectiveness surged to the surface, "Hold on" she held a finger up and walked towards the retreating figure of the redhead.

"Lex, wait!" Clarke called out, "Ugh, why she got to be so damn amazing?" she asked out loud, "It's not necessary" she said and Lexa stopped to look at her, confused.

"What do you mean? She disrespected you" Lexa insisted.

"Yeah and confronting her will only make it worse" Clarke reasoned, "We'll just stay away from her and at some point she'll grow tired, alright?"

Lexa nodded, realizing that Clarke was right and that responding to the girl's provocation would only further spur her to keep tormenting them, "yeah, okay" she quietly said, "but you'll tell me if she doesn't stop, right?"

"We always tell each other everything, remember?" Clarke smiled.

Lexa nodded, smiling, and she tugged at the collar of Clarke's dress shirt to pull her in for a soft kiss, "I love you, you beautiful genius" she whispered.

"I love you too, dork" Clarke grinned and pecked Lexa's lips.

 

\-----------------

 

"Put on some clothes, kids! Papa Jake is coming through" Jake announced as he stepped into their apartment, followed by Abby and Aden.

"We're just watching tv, dad" Clarke rolled her eyes and they got up to greet the newcomers.

Lexa lifted Aden on her hip. It had been a couple weeks since she had last seen him and it would be a lie to say she hadn't missed him.

"You look very handsome, buddy" she complimented him.

Aden giggled happily and pressed his lips on her cheek, "Jake! Lessa said I'm handsome" he announced proudly.

"You are, little man" he smiled at him before hugging his daughter, "how is it going, sweetie? Made any new friends?"

"There's the girl I told you about in my art class and a few of Lexa's teammates are pretty nice" she smiled at him.

"That's great. I should meet that Emori girl someday" he said and she nodded, "Where is Raven?"

"Not here" Lexa said.

"Wow, thanks for your help, Lexa" Jake sarcastically said, "What would we do without you?"

Lexa grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Do not mock me, old man" she said, "Remember I could beat you in a fight anytime"

"Wanna test out that theory?" he joked.

"No fighting in the apartment" Abby interjected.

"Thanks, mom" Clarke said, "They'd be capable of it"

"If you want to fight, go outside" Abby continued with a smirk.

"Mom!" Clarke said, "Don't encourage this. You're supposed to be the reasonable one" she reminded.

Abby shrugged, "I'm bored"

Jake chuckled, "Anyway, who's gonna get Raven?"

"Already here" Raven announced her presence and dropped a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, "And that is for Papa Griffin" she said.

Jake's lips split into a wide smile and he headed towards Raven, lifting her in his arms, "My favorite mechanic student"

"I'm the only mechanic student you know" Raven arched an eyebrow.

"And you just ruined it" Jake stepped away, "Consider ouf friendship over" he dramatically said, "I'm still taking the wine, though" he said, grabbing the bottle, holding it close to his heart.

"Wine!" Aden repeated excitedly, trying to wiggle out of Lexa's arms to catch a hold of the bottle.

"Whoa, buddy" Lexa tightened her arms around him, "Wine isn't for you" she told him and he started pouting, "But we have orange juice" she quickly added and his expression morphed into one of joy.

"Owange juice!?" he excitedly repeated, "Can I have some, please?"

She nodded, "Let's go, handsome" she walked them towards the kitchen.

Abby quickly claimed the kitchen as her space and started cooking a meal for the six of them, sometimes asking Clarke where certain ingredients were but completely refusing her daughter's help when it came to actual cooking.

Raven sat next to Jake on the couch and started recounting the events of the first two months, obviously explaining in great details how she set Anya's mattress on fire.

Jake laughed, "Was she mad at you?"

"What do you think?" Raven said with a huge grin and Jake laughed again.

"Yeah, wasn't that funny when they broke into the apartment at eleven thirty asking for a place to stay" Clarke interrupted.

"It's not breaking in if you have the key" Raven reasoned.

"Yeah, remind me to take it back from you" Clarke said, "I don't want any more late night visits"

Twenty minutes later and dinner was ready. Lexa and Aden had helped set the table, the brunette lifting the little boy so he could light up the candles at the center of the table.

"It's beautiful, Lessa" Aden commented as he watched the flames move.

Lexa pressed a kiss to the top of his head and seated him in his chair, placing his plate in front of him. He let out a small squeal of joy at the sight of food.

The adults would eat beef and potatoes with a glass of wine and Aden was served raviolis with orange juice instead but he definitely wasn't complaining.

At the end of the evening, as they said goodbye to their parents and Aden, Clarke promised that the next time would be at their house instead of the girls' apartment, saying that she missed home and an evening there would be nice. Lexa quickly agreed with her.

"Clarke told me you've won your first soccer game" Jake told Lexa as they stood near the doorway, "I'm proud of you, kiddo" he smiled, "Next time, send an invite and we'll come see you" he lifted a sleeping Aden in his arms.

"Sure thing" she grinned, "It was good to see you all" she told them earnestly, "Thanks for coming"

"We miss you a lot" Abby told them, "It's always nice to come visit and if it wasn't for work, you would definitely see a lot more of us"

"Oh, no" Raven exclaimed, "no one wants to see Papa G that much" she joked.

Jake laughed, "I love you too, Raven" he said, "Goodnight, girls" he pressed a kiss to each of their heads, and ruffled Lexa's hair, ignoring rer whine of protest, "Don't party too much" he pointed a finger at them before flipping the bird at Raven in form of goodbye.

"Jacob" Abby scolded him before hugging the three girls one by one, "Bye, girls"

"Bye mom, bye dad" Clarke waved at them and Lexa did as well.

"Bye, Papa and Mama Griffin" Raven said from her position on the couch, "Bye, sleeping Aden" she added, chuckling.

Clarke closed the door, "You think you're so funny" she told Raven.

"I am funny" Raven argued, "You simply do not have the intellectual level to understand my jokes"

Clarke and Lexa laughed, "Yes, it's most likely the reason why" Lexa hummed.

They waited in silence, both girls staring intently at Raven, an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Raven asked before understanding fell on her, "Oh! You want me to leave, right?"

Clarke slowly nodded, smiling at the latina, "Did you figure that out all by yourself? she playfully teased.

Raven rolled her eyes and faked a laugh, "Very funny, Griffin. Let's not forget that my GPA has always been higher than both of yours"

Lexa cleared her throat, "Actually mine was higher in high school" she smirked, "Not by much but still"

Clarke tried to muffle her laughter against her hand at the bewildered look on Raven's face, "Sorry, Rae" she quietly said.

"I'm still smarter than you" Raven mumbled and left the apartment.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

"You know I could strangle all of them in their sleep" Clarke jokingly said.

Lexa laughed, "Clarke, we're not going to commit a murder" she said, "And I don't think it is right for me to do this while being a law student"

"You mean you would have done it if you weren't a law student?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant" Lexa shook her head, "And you are the one who said we wouldn't do anything about Theresa. Same thing goes for other girls"

"Yeah. Starting to regret saying that" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa frowned, "Why? It's not like they actually hit on me"

Clarke pouted, "They keep staring at you in that way and I don't like it" she quietly said, snuggling closer to Lexa.

"You're jealous" Lexa teased, poking her in the ribs, "That's adorable, baby"

Clarke shook her head, "I'm not jealous"

Lexa hummed, clearly unconvinced, "Yes, obviously not jealous, which is why you just suggested to kill them all" Lexa said with amusement, "Because you're not jealous"

"Exactly"

Lexa exploded in laughter, straddled Clarke and brought her hands to tickle the blonde's sides, "Admit that you're jealous" she demanded.

"N-never" she smirked, "S-stop, Lex!" Clarke yelled out, her laughter ringing through their bedroom.

"Then admit you are jealous" Lexa reiterated, not letting up on her attack.

"Alright! I'm jealous" Clarke admitted and sighed when Lexa stopped tickling her and got off her before laying down on the bed next to Clarke while the blonde caught her breath.

"That's what I thought" Lexa smiled smugly and rolled on her side, "But you don't have to be" she whispered before placing a chaste kiss on pink lips, "I love you and only you"

Clarke rolled on Lexa, stradling her, and slipped her hands under Lexa's shirt to rake her finger against the brunette's abs, "You're mine" she murmured.

Lexa softly smiled up at her, "I'm all yours" she confirmed.

A satisfied hum worked its way up her throat when Clarke pressed her lips against hers, "God, I love you" the blonde whispered against her lips.

"Yeah?" Lexa smiled, "How much do you love me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Clarke saw it as a challenge and she smirked, "I can show you" she whispered before tugging at Lexa's shirt, pulling it off the brunette's body.

"Fuck" Lexa breathed out, hips bucking up, "You don't have to, baby"

"Shhh" Clarke kissed her to keep her quiet, "You've been under a lot of stress lately. Let me make you feel good"

Lexa nearly whimpered, "Only if I get to make you feel good too" she requested.

"You can do whatever you want to me, baby" Clarke rasped out.

Lexa felt heat shoot straight to her center at the drop in Clarke's voice. She wasn't going to last very long if Clarke kept talking like that.

Over the last week, Lexa had had a lot of work which didn't leave much time to be intimate and she had missed it more than she thought she would.

Clarke hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lexa's shorts and looked up at her in a silent question. Lexa wanted to melt at how, even after all this time, Clarke would still always make sure things were entirely consensual.

She gave a nod of consent and Clarke pulled her shorts off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She started peppering kisses along Lexa's stomach and hipbones.

"Wait, Clarke" Lexa whispered and immediately Clarke pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lexa shook her head and tugged at her shirt, "Can we take that off?" she asked in a whisper, "I want to feel you"

Clarke smiled fondly and went to lift her shirt over her head but was stopped when Lexa put her hands over hers and lifted the shirt herself.

Clarke leaned down and captured her lips in a loving kiss, "I love you" she murmured as she moved her kisses down Lexa's neck.

Lexa's fingers threaded through blonde strands when the blonde started sucking on her pulsepoint. She felt Clarke move higher and already, she knew what the blonde was about to do.

She moaned when Clarke closed her lips around her earlobe and glided her tongue over it, knowing from experience that it was the brunette's weakness, "C-Clarke" Lexa breathed out.

The blonde pulled away and her lips met plump ones in a heated kiss while her hands traveled around Lexa's body to unclasp her bra and throw it aside. Lexa lifted her back from the mattress to aid her in that task.

As soon as that barrier was out of the way, Clarke cupped Lexa's breasts, fondling them gently and relishing in the small sounds that escaped Lexa's throat.

She latched her lips onto a nipple and one of her hands traveled down to slip underneath Lexa's underwear. Her fingers grazed her clit, causing the brunette's hips to jerk against her hand.

"Does that feel nice, baby?" she whispered, "You like it?" she rasped out, drawing tight circles on her bundle of nerves.

Lexa nodded desperately, puffs of air leaving plump lips.

"Use your words, baby" Clarke said, moving a finger near the brunette's entrance, pushing inside before retracting.

"It feels good" Lexa moaned when Clarke's teeth grazed her nipple, "P-please, Clarke" she begged, "I need..." she trailed off.

Clarke nodded and pushed two fingers inside. They slipped easily with how wet the brunette already was.

"Take it off" Lexa said, hands moving up and down Clarke's arms, "Please"

"Take off what?" Clarke asked, "You're going to have be more specific" she smiled at how turned on Lexa was.

"My underwear" Lexa whispered and grabbed Clarke's face to smash her lips against pink ones.

Clarke smiled into the kiss and gripped Lexa's underwear before sliding it down smooth legs and finally, thrusting her fingers back inside, setting a steady pace.

Lexa's moans increased by the second and she was soon writhing beneath Clarke. The blonde could feel how close she was. And now, the final blow, Clarke thought to herself.

She curled her fingers inside, hitting that special spot that had Lexa moaning loudly and moved her thumb to draw circles on Lexa's clit.

"You're so hot" Clarke whispered in her ear.

She pulled away to watch as pleasure washed over Lexa and she came with a cry of Clarke's name. She couldn't think of a single thing more beautiful than the sight before her ; Lexa's back arched off the bed and her mouth in the shape of an O, eyes slammed shut as she rode out her high on Clarke's fingers before she dropped back on the mattress.

"I love when you're jealous" Lexa joked with a dreamy smile on her face, eyes still closed as her chest heaved with each breath.

Clarke shook her head and a small laugh escaped. She moved and placed herself on her side next to Lexa, propped up on her elbow.

She started tracing the outline of Lexa's jaw and yelped when slender arms encircled her waist and pulled her on top of the brunette for their lips to meet in a slow kiss.

Lexa straddled Clarke's hips and moved her hands up her body until they were cupping full breasts, "My turn to show you how much I love you" she smiled down at Clarke.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Lexa ran as fast as she could along the field. This was their last game before Thanksgiving break which was in two weeks and they were all determined to win it. So far they had won each game they played but this one was against their main opponents ; Trikru University.

They were currently losing, having conceded a goal but there were still fifty minutes left to play. Their coach kept yelling out instructions to them but none of their shots were conclusive.

The referee signaled the end of the first half and the players went back inside the locker rooms. Lexa dropped on the bench, face into her hands. She felt disappointed. Her family was there as well as Clarke and she wasn't up to the challenge. She punched her knee a couple times in anger.

Atom came over with a smirk, "Not so impressive anymore, huh?" he mocked, "You should have never been a part of the team"

She ignored him and grabbed a towel to wipe at her sweat. She knew he was only speaking out of jealousy because he had been replaced by her.

"You can't even score one goal" he spat, "For someone who claims to be amazing, you're pathetic"

"Atom, that's enough" Artigas intervened, putting a hand on his chest, "We are all at fault for not scoring. Don't put all the blame on Lexa"

Lexa breathed deeply through her nose, repeating herself to keep her calm. Violence wouldn't solve anything. Right now she had to think of a way to win this game.

Atom scoffed and tried to get closer to Lexa but Artigas wouldn't let him. By now, a few more players had approached them, trying to calm Atom down. Lexa wiped at her face and placed the towel back on the bench before pulling her water bottle out of her bag. She was taking off the cap of the bottle when Atom spoke again.

"It's too bad" he smirked, "I saw that blondie was there" his smirk widened when he saw that this got him a reaction.

Lexa stopped her movements. The cap of the water bottle was still in her left hand while she held the bottle in her right hand, "Don't bring her into this"

"It sucks to play that badly when your slut came to see you" he kept speaking.

Artigas' eyes widened and he turned towards Lexa who got up in an abrupt movement, spilling water all over the floor, "What the fuck did you just call her? I'm going to kill you!"

Lexa started walking towards him, ready to make him swallow back his words with her fists but she was stopped when Nyko put his arms around her waist, holding her back.

"Let me go!!" she yelled.

"I can't do that" Nyko calmly said just as the coach entered the room.

"What is going on here!?" he asked when he saw Atom and Lexa restrained by their teammates.

The room grew silent but Lexa was still glaring at Atom. If looks could kill, he would be dead already. Artigas asked Miller to take care of Atom and he walked towards the coach to calmly explain what led to that. The coach cleared his throat and demanded order and silence. Lexa reluctantly sat back on the bench, picking up her now nearly empty water bottle.

"Atom, you're out of the team" he told the boy, "Gather your stuff and get out of my sight"

"What!?" the boy shouted, "She attacked me and I'm the one who has to leave!?"

The coach pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not the first time people have complained about you. I do not condone the kind of vocabulary you use and quite frankly, you're not good enough at soccer. Get out" he left no room for discussion.

Atom wanted to argue further but one look from the coach told him it wouldn't be a wise thing to do. He scoffed, threw one last glare at Lexa and left, "You will regret this" he pointed a finger at them.

Lexa schooled her features and started packing her bag. Her bottom lip was shaking as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She would be kicked out of the team but she would go because she defended her fiancee's honor and that made it all worth it.

"What are you doing, Lexa?" the coach asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Leaving" she shrugged sadly, looking down at her bag which she now held in her hand.

The coach shook his head, "You're not going anywhere" he told her, "Did I say you were out of the team?"

Lexa loosened her grip on her bag and shook her head, "No but-"

The coach placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are not out of the team" he told her, "Now I want all of you to get your heads out of your asses and win this game!" he shouted loudly.

All the players nodded and started to form a circle to discuss their strategy for the rest of the game except Lexa who stayed back, shoulders slumped. The coach did something unexpected when he moved his arms around Lexa and wrapped her in a hug.

Her eyes widened at the gesture, "C-Coach?"

He squeezed her before releasing her, "I understand and I know you had every reason to get angry but you need to learn to control your feelings in those situations"

She nodded, "Yes, coach but he attacked Clarke and I-"

"I know and I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you defended her" he said, "but still"

She nodded in understanding.

The coach moved to stand beside his players and deliver a speech, "Let's just forget about all of this and put our mind to defeating them. Their defense is strong and we need to find a way to slip through that. Artigas and Lexa, I count on you to give us one of those amazing moves we're used to" he winked at them, "As for the others, we cannot let them slip through our defense again. Everyone maintains their position and gives it their all, alright?"

A chorus of _yes, coach!_ resonated through the room and they all separated to drink some water and rest for the remaining five minutes.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

When they stepped onto the field, they all put the events of the break behind them to focus fully on the game. Lexa caught Clarke's eyes through the crowd and her determination to win increased tenfold.

Thanks to an amazingly accurate pass from Bryan during a counter-attack, Lexa had a way to get closer to the goal and hope to score. She accelerated on the right side, along the field limit, outrunning the defender who was running alongside her.

She changed the trajectory of her run and got closer to the center of the field. She caught sight of Artigas running straight towards the goal and passed him the ball. The goalkeeper tried to catch it but missed it by one meter. The ball then rolled past the last defender and Artigas only had to push it into the net, evening the score.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Lexa jumped on Artigas' back as their teammates ran towards them. She looked up like she always did and winked at Clarke, pointing at her before mouthing _I love you._ It had become some kind of tradition to do this. It was something she did each time her team scored and Clarke absolutely loved it. It made the blonde feel special that her fiancee's first thoughts after a goal were directed towards her.

A tie was nice but they all knew they wouldn't be entirely satisfied unless they won the game which is why they gave it all they had. There were ten minutes left and both teams were feeling tense. The ball was mainly in Polis' possession which gave them a few occasions to score.

The growing tension caused an opponent to make a foul right outside the penalty area, conceding a well-placed free kick to Lexa's team. To the general surprise, Artigas wasn't the one to shoot it.

Miller was the one who stepped behind the ball. The concentration was clear on his features as he looked at the field, evaluating which move would be the smartest. The referee blew his whistle and Miller strongly kicked the ball which rolled quickly on the ground and landed into the net before the goalkeeper could do anything, frozen in place.

The team jumped on Miller while the stadium roared in victory.

A few more actions were played before the final whistle rang through the stadium and Polis' players and staff ran onto the field to celebrate their win. Artigas, Lexa and Miller were lifted in the air by their teammates and Lexa winked at Clarke whom she could see was making her way down the bleachers.

She asked to be put on the ground and high fived her coach before running towards Clarke to lift the blonde in her arms.

"I knew you could do it" Clarke smiled brightly at her before peppering her face with kisses, "My champion" she lovingly said before capturing Lexa's lips with her own.

"It wasn't just me" Lexa said, smiling at Artigas and Miller who were posing for a few pictures.

Artigas saw her and called her over and Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand before running towards the two boys.

"Come here" he opened his arms for the two girls to stand in front of the camera and they took a few more pictures.

Clarke felt shy and she hid her face into Lexa's neck. The brunette found it cute and right before the last picture was taken, she pressed a lingering kiss on the top of Clarke's head.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

This time, they declined the invite to join the party organized for their win and headed home after saying goodbye to everyone for a much more quiet evening. Lexa slipped into bed first and waited until Clarke got out of the bathroom. She busied herself on her phone.

A few people from the University had found her twitter and sent her and her teammates tweets congratulating them on their win. Some tweets were only addressed to Lexa and were more explicit than what the brunette ever wanted to see. She ignored those tweets and started replying to the others. She followed some of them back and sometimes responded with a small _thank you for coming to see the game!_

In her hurry to reply to every tweet, she didn't realize she had replied to Theresa. Once she saw the username _@Theresaxoxo,_ she quickly deleted her tweet but knew the girl would receive the notification anyway.

"Fuck" she mumbled, "Why?" she asked to no one in particular, throwing her hands in the air.

"What's wrong?" Clarke emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her wet hair to keep it from dripping onto the floor.

Lexa laughed nervously, "um, I might have accidentally replied to a tweet from Theresa"

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed, "How do you accidentally reply to someone?"

"I didn't see her username until it was too late" Lexa explained, "I'm sorry, baby"

Clarke let a small smile escape and sat on the bed, "Did you delete the tweet?" she asked, taking the phone away from Lexa's hand.

"Yes, ma'am" Lexa saluted.

"You're such a dork" Clarke placed a small kiss on her lips, "Alright, we'll just have to block her from seeing your tweets"

"We can do that?" Lexa asked, surprised.

Clarke nodded and showed her how to do it, "Like this, she cannot see your tweets" she explained.

"That is a very smart feature" Lexa said, impressed.

"Very useful" Clarke agreed before locking the brunette's phone and giving it back to her.

Lexa quickly thanked Raven and Anya who had congratulated her on the win, then she set her phone aside on the nightstand and turned around to wrap her arms around Clarke. She hummed, "You smell good" she murmured into the blonde's hair, "Like always" she added before pressing a kiss to her hair.

Clarke hummed softly, "What do you plan to do for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"I don't know" Lexa whispered. Clarke turned in the embrace to face her, "I have to talk to my mom and see if they have something planned"

Clarke nodded, "Octavia is coming over for Thanksgiving so if your family doesn't have any plans, you can join us" she traced her fingers down Lexa's neck.

"I'll ask" the brunette said before leaning forward to join their lips in a lingering kiss, "I'm so glad I found you" she whispered adoringly.

"Where does that come from?" Clarke chuckled, surprised by the sudden confession.

Lexa shrugged, "I just love you" she whispered and left a tender kiss on Clarke's neck then on her lips.

Clarke turned back around, pressing her back to Lexa's front, "I love you too" she whispered before mumbling a goodnight.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

"Shit" Raven hissed as she held her arm, blood dripping from the cut she had accidentally made while fixing someone's car.

She rolled from under the car and dropped her tools on the ground to get back to her dorm where she knew she had a medical kit. She left a note to the guy who had asked her to fix his car in exchange for money, telling him she'd be back soon and hadn't finished fixing the car. She had taken for habit to fix people's things for money. It avoided her being a broke college student and allowed her to live more comfortably.

She grabbed a towel and pressed it to the wound as she completed the short walk back to her room. When she entered, she saw Anya look up from her book, interrupting her studying.

Anya frowned, "Are you hurt?" she asked, getting up.

"It's fine. It"s just a cut. Nothing to worry about" Raven brushed it off, "I just came here to get my medical kit"

She stopped talking when Anya briefly looked at her before silently focusing back on her arm.

"Is the cut deep?" Anya asked.

"Not really" Raven shrugged and Anya nodded.

"Keep applying pressure. We need the bleeding to stop. Don't raise the towel or it might start bleeding again"

Anya went into the bathroom to clean her hands and told Raven to sit on the bed, leaving no room for discussion.

"Raise your arm above your head. It can help stop the bleeding"

"How do you know all that?" Raven asked while doing as told, knowing Anya isn't a med student.

"I read a lot" Anya supplied as an answer before sitting next to Raven on the bed, "Has the bleeding stopped?"

Raven looked up at her arm, humming pensively, "Kind of" she said.

Anya grabbed her arm and lowered it before slowly lifting the bloodied rag, taking a look at the wound, "You're lucky. It's just a small cut" she observed.

Raven remained silent as Anya grabbed her uninjured arm and led her to the bathroom, telling her to position her arm above the sink. Anya turned the tap on and let water fall onto the cut for a few seconds before turning it off and grabbing a dry towel.

"Why are you doing all this?" Raven questioned when Anya started drying her arm, careful to avoid touching the cut.

Anya didn't reply right away. She threw the towel into the shower and retrieved bandages, "Because you're hurt" she replied in a clipped tone.

"Still" Raven said, "I could have done it myself. You didn't have to" she pointed out, surprised that the older girl would care, let alone want to tend to her wound herself.

"Are you complaining?" Anya asked as she wrapped the bandages around her arm and used scissors to cut them.

"Not at all" Raven smiled.

Anya then took a paperclip and used it to join the two edges of the bandages, "Sorry but we're gonna have to make do with what we have" she smiled a bit.

"It's perfect" Raven smiled, looking down at her bandaged arm, "Thank you, Anya" she grinned up at the girl and pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

Anya blushed and let the tiniest smile escape. She quickly tried to hide it by turning away and lay down on her bed but Raven had seen it and couldn't help the grin that split her lips.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

Clarke saw Theresa approach after art class and rolled her eyes. She hurriedly packed up her things, hoping to make an quick escape but no such luck.

"Your girl responded to my tweet" Theresa smugly said, probably trying to stir some drama.

Clarke mentally laughed at her poor attempt at pitting her against Lexa, "I know" she smiled, "She told me"

"And you don't think it's suspicious?" Theresa asked, a bit surprised that the blonde knows about it.

"I don't see why I would" Clarke shrugged with a tiny smirk, "You're not the only one she replied to and she didn't even know it was you she replied to"

"Of course she did" Theresa argued, "My name is in my username"

"Which she probably didn't even see" Clarke told her, "Besides, she blocked you so it's not like it matters anymore"

"She didn't block me" Theresa frowned.

"You might want to go check" Clarke slung her bag over her shoulder, "Find yourself someone available" she said before turning on her heels, followed by Emori who couldn't hold in her laughter.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and silently led them towards the bench they usually sit at during lunch. Once she was seated, she patted her thighs, wordlessly asking Clarke to sit on her lap. The blonde sat sideways on her lap and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Lexa let out a deep sigh. That caused Clarke to frown, "What's wrong?"

"I won't be there for Thanksgiving" Lexa revealed, her hand moving to rest on Clarke's hip.

"What? Why?" Clarke frowned, disappointed.

"My mom insists that we go with her to our grandma's house" Lexa said, "We haven't seen her in over a year so we can't postpone this again"

Clarke nodded, "I understand" she said, "Maybe I could come with you?"

Lexa smiled and pecked her lips, "You should stay here and celebrate with your family and Octavia" she said, "She's coming here just to see you guys"

Clarke sighed, knowing the brunette was right. It had been almost three months since they had last seen Octavia. She cannot bail on that.

"It's gonna suck without you" she pouted.

Lexa brushed some hair away from Clarke's face, tucking it behind the blonde's ear, "I know but it's only one week and it's not right now. There's still a week before the beginning of Thanksgiving break"

Clarke nodded, "I know but still..."

Lexa placed two fingers under Clarke's chin and tilted her head up, "How about we stop thinking about being apart and enjoy being together instead?"

Clarke smiled and placed a kiss on plump lips, "Sounds nice" she whispered, burying her face into the brunette's neck.

Artigas dropped beside them on the bench, breaking their moment of peace, "You two really can't keep your hands to yourselves" he commented, laughing.

"We're not trying to" Lexa said, smirking, "You have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

Artigas nodded, "Going back home to see my mother and sister like last year" he said.

"You have a sister?" Lexa said, unaware of that.

He nodded, smiling, "Her name's Lisa. She's only five but she already likes to make my life a living hell" he laughed, "I still love her though"

Clarke smiled at the love she could read in the boy's eyes. Although Aden wasn't related to her or Lexa, she felt that same love towards him.

"What about you guys? Any plans?" Artigas asked.

"A friend of ours is coming over for one week" Clarke says, "I haven't seen her in three months so it'll be nice to see her again"

"She studies far away?"

"Kind of, yeah" Clarke said dejectedly, "She's over three hours away but this is the University that she wants and that's all that matters"

Lexa pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple, "And I'm flying to my grandma's. Haven't seen her in a while so my mom suggested we spend the week there"

"So...you'll be apart?" he motions at the two of them, "For a whole week?" he dramatically gasped.

Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke's smile turned into a pout, "Don't remind me" she told the boy who simply laughed.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Clarke caught Theresa looking at Lexa from afar and she rolled her eyes. The cheerleading squad had been forced to practice on the soccer field due to the track field being unavailable at the moment and Theresa had spent the entire time gawking at Lexa, Clarke being witness of it all from her seat on the bleachers.

The blonde watched as Theresa walked towards her fiancee during the soccer team's small break and she quickly dropped her sketchbook to run down the bleachers. ** _Hell no,_** she thought to herself.

She reached Lexa right before Theresa did and she wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Lexa smiled and hugged her back, unaware of Theresa standing behind her, glaring at Clarke who simply smiled triumphantly.

The redhead cleared her throat and Lexa pulled away from the hug to look behind her only to roll her eyes and scowl when her eyes landed on Theresa.

"Can I speak with you for a little, Lex?" Theresa asked, trailing her index down the brunette's uncovered forearm.

"No" Lexa dryly answered before turning back towards Clarke, wrapping her in a hug once more.

Clarke laughed at the expression of shock on Theresa's features at Lexa's brutal refusal to speak with her, "Could you leave?" she said, gesturing for Theresa to move and give them some privacy.

The redhead crossed her arms in front of her chest, refusing to move.

Clarke shrugged, "Suit yourself" she said before capturing Lexa's lips in hers.

When she pulled away, she saw Theresa walking away from them and smiled in satisfaction.

"Don't you think we're being a little childish?" Lexa asked, laughing a bit.

Clarke shook her head, "Not at all. She's a bitch and deserves it" she said in all seriousness.

"I can't disagree with you on that" Lexa conceded. She looked to the side and rolled her eyes, "She's still looking at us. It's starting to get annoying. I feel like I have my own personal stalker"

"You kind of do" Clarke said, "But I'm sure she'll give up at some point" she brushed a brown curl away from Lexa's face.

"I hope so" Lexa said, "Because that is not exactly the attention I wanted to get from playing soccer" she pouted.

"You're telling me you don't enjoy having girls talk about how attractive you are?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, her voice laced with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Why would I when I have a fiancee who's smarter, more talented and more beautiful than all of them?"

"Smooth talker" Clarke swatted her on her shoulder.

"Is it working?" Lexa grinned, taking Clarke's hand in hers.

"You know it is" Clarke said with a soft smile. She leaned forward and left a chaste kiss on plump lips, "Practice is about to start again" she nodded at Lexa's teammates.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

Lexa nearly missed the soccer ball that was kicked towards her because she saw Clarke being called over by Theresa. She frowned when she saw Clarke's face fall and tears run down her face. She had no idea what was said between the two girls but no one is allowed to make Clarke cry. _No one._

When the redhead got closer to her, she kicked the ball hard and it hit Theresa in the stomach. The redhead bent forward in pain, holding her stomach tightly and a few chearleaders went to check on her.

Lexa yelled an insincere apology and asked if she could skip the rest of practice because she didn't feel well. Of course that was a lie but the coach believed her and that was all that mattered. She strode off the field, throwing a glare at Theresa who was still holding her stomach. Maybe Lexa had kicked the soccer ball harder than intended but she wasn't about to apologize for it.

"Did she just..." Miller said, gesturing towards Theresa and Lexa.

Artigas smirked, "Well, she probably deserved it" he shrugged, "I'm sure Lexa had a good reason to do that"

Lexa walked through campus, searching for her fiancee. She was starting to get worried, not finding her when she saw her sitting on the bench they usually sit at during lunch. She sat next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, silently pulling her against her.

Clarke wasn't really crying anymore but she was unusually quiet. Lexa kept quiet for a few seconds before softly calling Clarke's name.

The blonde looked up hesitantly, lips pulled downards, "Why are you not at practice?" Clarke asked and Lexa almost wanted to laugh because **_how could Clarke think she would_** **_stay there after seeing her cry?_**

"What did she say to you?" Lexa gently asked.

Clarke shook her head, "It's nothing, I overreacted"

"I'm sure you didn't" Lexa said, "Clarke look at me please" she waited until blue eyes met her own, "What did she say to you?" she repeated her question.

"It's stupid" Clarke said, looking away, "She just...I'm just really tired of her constantly telling me that she will steal you away from me"

Lexa's eyes softened and she cradled Clarke's face against her chest, "She won't" she whispered.

"I know but it's been a month that she keeps saying that and I'm getting seriously tired of it. Why can't she just let it go?"

"I'll talk to her" Lexa whispered.

"We already tried that" Clarke sighed.

"No, I mean, really talk to her" Lexa clarified, "Without it ending in a verbal fight or with me kicking a soccer ball in her stomach" she chuckled a bit and Clarke did too.

"You wouldn't" Clarke said.

"Actually...I already did" Lexa blushed and rubbed the back of her neck as Clarke's face turned into a mix of surprise and pride.

"You shot a soccer ball at her?" Clarke asked for confirmation, grinning widely.

Lexa shrugged sheepishly, "She made you cry"

Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek, "It's very sweet of you" she whispered, "And I like your idea of speaking calmly to her but you should go alone. I don't trust myself to not hurt her"

Lexa smiled and nodded, "I'll sort this out" she told Clarke, "I promise I'll make sure she doesn't bother you anymore" she placed a kiss on the top of Clarke's head.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

"You hit me with a soccer ball" Theresa accused when Lexa came back.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "You deserved it" she muttered under her breath before grabbing the girl's wrist to pull her aside.

"What are you-"

"We need to talk" Lexa said as she kept walking.

"I can think of something better to do with our mouths" Theresa seductively said.

Lexa sighed and remained silent until they were far from everyone else, on the right side of campus.

"Finally came to your senses?" Theresa rasped out and stepped forward to try and kiss her but Lexa pushed her away.

"No, Theresa" she huffed, "This is not what I brought you here for" she brushed a hand over her face, "I meant it when I said we needed to talk"

Theresa stepped back and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Fine. What do you wanna talk about?"

"You need to stop flirting with me and you need to stop harassing Clarke" Lexa didn't beat around the bush.

"I'm not harassing her" Theresa defensively said, frowning in offense.

Lexa thought of the best way to say this without upsetting her and making things even worse, "You cannot keep insinuating that I'm going to leave her for you. You do not know her, nor do you know me"

"What-"

"If you knew me even just a little, you would know how utterly in love with Clarke I am. She's my future wife and I cannot bear the thought of her being upset"

Theresa took a step back, frowning in thought.

"All I ask of you is to respect that and back away" Lexa said, stepping closer, "I don't know why you are so intent on ruining other people's relationships but no matter how hard you try, you won't ruin mine" she calmly said, "so please, leave Clarke alone"

Theresa held Lexa's stare for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry" she mumbled, "I didn't think you loved her that much"

"Why? Why is it so hard to believe?" Lexa asked but didn't give Theresa time to answer, "Clarke is so much more beautiful and talented than I am. I'm lucky to call her mine. Not the other way around"

Theresa nodded, "I just thought it would be easier with you" she shrugged.

"Easier to what? Destroy a couple?" Lexa was starting to get angry and she had to remind herself to keep her calm, "Do you even realize how shitty of a thing it is to do this?"

"Yes!" Theresa exclaimed, "I know, alright!"

Lexa frowned. She was confused as hell, "Then why do you do it?"

"No one likes me" Theresa said, "I have nothing to lose"

"Are you aware that no one likes you because you keep trying to break up couples?" Lexa asked.

Theresa looked down, "I don't..." she trailed off and did not finish her sentence, "I'm a terrible person, alright? I know that"

Lexa shook her head, "Then shouldn't you do something to change it?" she rhetorically asked.

"I don't know how to do that"

Lexa sighed, "I'm not going to help you do that" she dryly said, "I just need you to stay away from Clarke and I"

Theresa nodded, "I can do that" she quietly said.

"Good" Lexa nodded once, "And please, just find yourself someone who is available" she said before walking away.

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

Anya groaned when Raven surged forward, kneeled and hugged her waist tightly, "Reyes, let go of me"

"I'm gonna miss you, you grumpy pants" Raven mumbled against her stomach.

Anya let a small smile escape and decided against pushing Raven away. She hesitantly placed a hand on Raven's hair, awkwardly patting her head.

"I'm not a dog, Anya" Raven said, still attached to the older girl's waist.

Anya blushed and retracted her hand, "I was trying to be nice" she mumbled before prying Raven's arms away from her body.

"No, wait" Raven said, "I'm sorry. I appreciate it, really" she assured Anya, "I, um, I have something for you, actually"

Anya's eyebrows shot up in surprise before she narrowed them suspiciously, "Are you going to give me some kind of bomb? Because I don't feel like buying another set of furniture"

Raven laughed and shook her head, "Ye of little faith" she said and looked through her bag, "ah, there it is!" she pulled out a book and handed it to Anya.

The older girl's eyes flicked between Raven and the book several times before she spoke, "How did you..." she trailed off.

"You talked about how much you loved the first book and I haven't seen you read the second one so I assumed you didn't have it and I thought I would buy it for you" she shrugged, "As some sort of thank you for not being a complete bitch to me"

Anya looked down at the book, "You didn't have to" she raised her gaze to meet brown eyes.

Raven smiled, "I'm a pretty awful roommate. Consider this a thank you for putting up with my bullshit"

"That's not true"

"What?"

"You're not an awful roommate" Anya said quietly, "You're...fun, I guess"

"I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said about me" Raven said, her smile growing. Anya looked away and raised the book in the air, "Thanks for the book" she said before placing it on the nightstand.

She cautiously stepped closer and slowly brought her arms around Raven, hugging her somewhat awkwardly. The latina smiled brightly and happily returned the hug, "I like it when you're nice"

"Don't get used to it, Reyes" Anya said as she pulled away, the moment being over, "I'll see you in one week, I guess"

Raven nodded in confirmation, "Can't wait" she grinned.

Anya slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the book, "Thanks again" she said before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Raven stared at the wall and her eyes widened suddenly. She took out her phone and texted Clarke as quickly as she could.

 

**_Rae - 9.17am_ **

_I need your help_

 

_**Clarkey - 9.18am** _

_Sure, what for?_

 

_**Rae - 9.18am** _

_I think I like Anya_

 

A few seconds later, she got a phone call from Clarke.

"What do you mean you think you like Anya?" is the first thing the blonde said when Raven picked up.

"Do you need me to explain to you what it means or?"

"No. Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Clarke asked and Raven laughed though her laugh was tainted with nervousness, "How did this happen?"

Raven sighed, "I don't know...she was just being nice to me and my feelings just hit me like a fucking truck"

"Wow"

"Seriously, Clarke? I just told you I like Anya and that's all you have to say?"

"No, I'm just....surprised you would like Anya in that way...why?"

"I was surprised too" Raven said, "But she's actually not that bad" she told her friend, "Sometimes she can be nice"

"I'm engaged to her sister and I have yet to witness her be anything more than civil towards me so I wouldn't know" Clarke laughed, "You must be special"

Raven nearly choked on her drink, "What? No, I'm not special"

"You do realize Anya hates pretty much everyone, right? And she's being nice to you"

Raven stayed silent and giggled a bit, "She likes me" she said before giggling some more.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Alright goodbye, Rae" she said before hanging up.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Clarke accompanied Lexa and her family to the airport from which they would fly out to Lexa's old town from which she had fled after the bullying. Her grandmother still lived there and they hadn't seen her since they moved out.

They were nearing the terminal gate and Clarke's smile was progressively fading the closer they got, knowing she would have to stay here while Lexa got on that plane to spend the next week hundreds of miles away.

Passengers started boarding the plane and the queue was moving quickly. They waited until other passengers boarded, deciding to pass through the gate at the last moment so that they could have time to say goodbye.

Lexa turned towards Clarke and took the blonde in her arms, "I'm gonna miss you so bad" she whispered into blonde hair.

"I'm gonna miss you more" Clarke replied, "You'll call me everyday, right?"

"Every two hours" Lexa said with a smile, "And I'll text you" she assured her, "A whole lot so be prepared for your phone to be flooded with messages"

Clarke laughed a bit, "You can expect the same from me" she smiled and pulled away to kiss the brunette. Lexa hummed into the kiss and ran her hands up and down Clarke's back.

A voice rang through the airport, announcing that the passengers needed to board the plane now if they didn't wish to miss their flight. Both girls sighed, knowing it meant they had to say goodbye now.

Clarke quickly said goodbye to Lexa's family before engulfing Lexa in a tight hug, "I don't want to let you leave" she whispered.

Lexa chuckled, "I would love to stay, trust me" she whispered before untangling herself from Clarke and heading towards the door. She kissed Clarke one more time, "I love you" she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" Clarke said and she watched as Lexa and her family boarded the plane, the brunette disappearing from her sight.

She sighed and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out and smiled brightly when she read the message.

 

_**Future wifey ♡ - 11.52am** _

_I miss you already_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to the user IronicSteal for the idea to have a soccer ball kicked at Theresa. It was very satisfying to write lol


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Anya took Lexa's phone away from her hands and Lexa let out a whine of protest, "Give it back!" she tried to reach for it but Anya held it out of her reach.

"Nope" she said, "You've been staring at it with this sad look on your face for the past twenty minutes and I've had enough so now you will relax and enjoy spending time with your family without thinking about your little girlfriend all the time"

"Fiancee" Lexa corrected, crossing her arms in front of her chest, pouting.

Anya rolled her eyes and placed the phone in her bag, "There. Now you can't touch it"

They had been driving for thirty minutes since they left the airport and Lexa had spent most of that time waiting for an answer to the text she had sent Clarke, telling her she had landed safely.

"What if she sends me a text?" Lexa said, trying to reach for the bag but Anya's legs were keeping it trapped in the corner of the car.

"Then you'll answer tonight" Anya said, "You'll live even if you don't talk to her for a few hours"

Lexa huffed and slumped back into her seat, "Whatever" she mumbled, pulling out a book to busy herself with.

They stopped at the train station to pick up Lincoln. The man waved at them when he caught sight of the familiar car and Lexa ran out of it to hug her brother tightly.

"I missed you" she said as he returned the hug, lifting her off the ground.

"I missed you too" he said, smiling widely, "How's Clarke?" he asked when they broke apart.

Lexa smiled, "She's good" she said, "She's staying home because a friend of ours was coming back for the holidays"

"You sure you're gonna survive without her for a whole week?" Lincoln asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Lexa slightly shoved him backwards, "Shut up" she mumbled before grabbing his wrist to lead him towards the car.

"Hey, ma" Lincoln kissed Indra's cheek, "Hey, An" he tried to kiss Anya's cheek but the dirty blonde haired girl placed a hand over his mouth, shaking her head.

"Stay away from me with your affection" she said and he smiled against her hand.

"I missed you too, An" he said and Anya smiled back at him.

They drove for another two hours before reaching a small house in the countryside. Lexa felt a sense of familiarity when she took in the place she had spent a lot of time in when she was younger. They all unloaded their bags from the trunk, Lexa hurrying to grab Anya's bag and retrieve her phone from it with a quick glare to the older girl who smirked at her in response, extending her hand for the brunette to hand her the bag.

Lexa walked away and lowered the bag to the ground twenty feet away before smugly looking back at Anya, "Come get it" she said before unlocking her phone.

"So childish" she heard Anya say but was already too busy reading the texts she had received from Clarke.

 

**My beautiful fiancee - 3.54pm**

_Have fun! I'm gonna miss you much. I love you ♡_

 

**My beautiful fiancee - 3.55pm**

_PS : I expect a full recap of everything that's happened during your day every night. You are warned ;)_

 

Lexa smiled brightly and let out a surprised sound when Anya smacked her behind the head.

"Get your bag out of the trunk, dummy" her sister said before opening the door.

Lexa rolled her eyes and headed towards the car to take her bag but not before shooting a text to Clarke.

 

**Future wifey - 6.27pm**

_I love you too ♡ I expect the same from you, just so you know_

 

They entered the house and were greeted by the delicious smell of homemade apple pie. Lexa sighed contentedly and felt her stomach grumble at the scent.

Her grandmother, Indra's mother, appeared from the corner and smiled brightly when she saw them, "You are finally here, it is so good to see you" she told them, "Come here" she gestured for them to come closer and hugged each of them.

Lexa smiled shyly when it was her turn. Unlike the two other children, she hadn't gone to see her grandmother during the past year and she felt bad about it, "Hey, grandma" she quietly said.

"Oh, look how beautiful you are" her grandmother placed both hands on her cheeks, "How come you didn't visit more often, young lady?" she gave the brunette a faux stern look.

Lexa rubbed her neck and looked down, "I'm sorry, grandma..." she quietly said.

"Well, you are here now, aren't you?" her grandma said, "That is all that matters, come over here" she opened her arms and Lexa returned the embrace.

"I missed you, grandma" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I missed you too, Lexa" her grandma said in a warm voice that put the brunette at ease, "Y'all must be starving. I'm going to finish up on dinner" she announced when she pulled away, clapping her hands together, "You can just take a seat, mama Jeanine will be back with the food" she said.

It was typical of her to refer to herself at the third person and they all loved it. Despite her seventy-eight years of age, their grandmother was still a very dynamic person. She was full of life and always managed to lift up the mood with her smiles and her kind eyes.

They all smiled and headed towards the dining room, except for Lexa who decided to head into the kitchen and help her grandmother with dinner.

"Your mama tells me you're studying law" her grandmother said to her, her back facing Lexa.

Lexa frowned, "How did you know it was me who came in?" she said because the woman's back had been facing her the whole time.

The woman smiled at her, her neck craned slightly to get a good look at her granddaughter, "I'm psychic" she said with a small laugh and Lexa smiled.

The brunette remembered her grandmother's earlier question and nodded, "I want to become a lawyer" she confirmed, "Like mom" she walked towards the kitchen counter and started cutting vegetables.

"I think it's great that you want to follow in her footsteps. And brave cause if I know a damn thing about law, it's that it ain't easy" she said with a laugh, "Good luck with that"

Lexa laughed because it was true that it was hard but this was what she wanted to do and she was determined to work for it.

"Can I ask you somethin' ?" her grandmother asked and Lexa nodded, "Is your mother the only reason you chose law? Ain't there another reason?"

Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat, "When I was in high school, we've faced...some problems with a guy who was violent and tried to rape my..." she stopped herself, remembering her grandmother didn't know about her sexuality, "It ended up in a trial which I witnessed and he is now in jail. Seeing justice being served...it made me want to be able to do the same for others" she finished as she placed the cut vegetables into the salad.

"This is very honorable of you and I'm telling you, you'll be the best damn lawyer the world has ever seen" her grandma said, "You can go join the others at the table. You've helped me more than enough, honey"

Lexa nodded, "Thank you, grandma" she said before leaving the kitchen.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

The doorbell rang and both Clarke and Raven jumped from their seats to go answer the door, almost tripping over their own feet. Clarke pulled the door open and immediately, she was engulfed in a warm hug by Octavia, "It's so good to see you" the girl said.

"What about me?" Raven asked, standing beside them.

Octavia smiled and opened one of her arms for Raven to join the hug, turning it into a somewhat awkward group hug.

"Griffin" Octavia said and received a hum in reply, "Is it just me or have your boobs become even bigger?"

Clarke scoffed and pulled away, smacking Octavia on the shoulder, "They haven't" she said, looking down at her chest.

"Now that you mention it" Raven said, "They do look bigger" she smirked, "Lexa must be really happy about that specific development" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, could you two please stop staring at my boobs? It's weird" she walked away to sit on the couch.

"Not our fault you have captivating breasts, Griffin" Raven shrugged, "You should embrace it" she poked the blonde's stomach with her index.

"I can embrace it without you staring at my boobs like huge pervs" Clarke said before her lips split into a wide grin, "I missed you, O" she said and Raven hummed in agreement.

"What she said" Raven said, dropping on the couch.

Octavia fell on the couch next to them, "I missed you too, bitches" she smiled, "This is a really nice place, by the way. Who lives here?"

"Me and Lexa" Clarke said.

"Oooh U-hauling already? So that you can have lots of kinky sex without having to worry about the other students hearing you?" Octavia teased and Raven laughed, high fiving her.

Clarke groaned, "I hate you both"

 

 

\------------------

 

 

They were all sitting in the living room after dinner. Lexa took a seat in the large couch next to her grandmother and she was replying to a text from Clarke. Jeanine took a peek at her granddaughter and smiled, "Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, pointing at the screen.

Lexa instinctively hid the screen and her eyes widened as she stuttered, "I, um...it's not..." she looked around at her mother for help.

"Mom..." Indra started.

"What is it?" Jeanine asked, "I get it if you're a little shy. We all are a little bit when it comes to that"

Lexa sighed and placed her phone on the coffee table just as it buzzed with another message from Clarke.

 

**My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 9.46pm**

_I bet you look beautiful. I really wish I could see you right now_

 

She felt bad for ignoring the message for now but the growing tension in the room was starting to be too much for her. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Lexa as her mind worked faster than it ever had, trying to find something to say.

"Grandma...I don't have a boyfriend" she quietly said, "And I never will" she added. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother nod and smile in encouragement.

Her grandmother frowned, "What do you mean, Lexa?" she took the brunette's hand in hers.

Anya and Lincoln left the room, knowing it would be easier for Lexa if there were fewer people in the room when she came out to their grandmother.

"I'm...gay" Lexa said, keeping her gaze on the coffee table out of fear of her grandmother's reaction, "I like girls" she said in a quiet voice.

It was silent for a few seconds and Lexa's heart was beating faster than ever. She could almost hear it. Had she looked up, she would have seen the growing smile on her grandmother's face.

"Oh, honey" Jeanine said, bringing her hand up to press a kiss on it, "Ain't nothing wrong with that" she said.

Lexa looked up, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, "Really?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Her grandmother smiled and cradled her in her arms, "Of course, sweetie" she said, "You're still you and I love you"

Indra was grinning from ear to ear as she witnessed the exchange. She excused herself and went to clean the table, placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Thank you, grandma" Lexa whispered against her shoulder.

Jeanine cupped her cheeks, "Look at you all beautiful and grown up" she cooed, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Lexa hummed, frowning.

"The girl you were talking to on your phone" her grandmother nodded towards the device, "She obviously means a lot to you"

"This is Clarke" Lexa smiled to herself, "She's...she's my fiancee" she revealed, looking at her phone.

"Fiancee? Well, Lord help me" her grandmother laughed, "Tell me everything about her" she said, taking both of Lexa's hands in hers.

Lexa smiled widely and stayed silent for a few seconds. Not because she didn't know what to say but because she had so much to say and didn't know where to start.

"She's so beautiful, grandma" she smiled as she said it, "And so smart and I love her so, so much" she said and it felt so good to say those things out loud to her grandmother.

"What does she study?"

"She studies art and she is so talented" Lexa started praising her fiancee, "And I'm not just saying this because I love her and I'm biased but like, she can paint anything and it's always so beautiful and just looking at her paintings makes me feel happy"

"You love her a lot" her grandmother observed, "Maybe one day you can introduce me to her?" she suggested.

"You would love her, I'm sure of it" Lexa smiled and an idea crossed her mind, "Actually, I'm gonna call her now" Lexa reached for her phone and facetimed Clarke, silently praying for her to pick up the phone.

The blonde appeared on the screen with a bright smile. "Hey, baby" Clarke smiled, "I was right" she added.

"About what?" Lexa asked.

"I knew you would look beautiful" Clarke said, "But then again, that was an easy guess because you always do"

Lexa blushed, "There is someone who wanted to meet you" she said before sitting closer to her grandmother, "This is my grandma" she said.

Clarke smiled, "Hello, ma'am" she politely greeted.

Jeanine laughed, "No need for formalities. Just call me, Jeanine, sweetie" she said.

Clarke's smile widened and she nodded, "It is very nice to meet you, Jeanine" she said, "You have an amazing granddaughter" 

Jeanine laughed and ruffled Lexa's hair, "I do, don't I?" she said, looking at her granddaughter who was shrinking into her seat, "Lexa told me some things about you"

"All good things I hope?"

"Pretty damn good things" Jeanine confirmed, "She really loves you" she added and the question could be heard in her voice.

"I really love her too" Clarke answered seriously, "More than anything in this world" she added, her eyes shifting to look at the brunette.

Jeanine hummed and got up from the couch, "I like her" she told Lexa, "She's a keeper" she winked.

Lexa smiled and mouthed _thank you_ to her grandmother before the woman told her she would head to sleep now.

"So that was my grandma" Lexa chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry for throwing this at you without any warnings"

Clarke smiled softly, "It's okay, I'm happy that you wanted to introduce me. Besides, she seems really great"

"She is" Lexa smiled and settled more comfortably on the couch, "You look beautiful too. I didn't get the chance to say it before but I was thinking it the whole time"

Clarke smiled, then frowned, "You look tired, babe" she said, "You've had an exhausting day. You should go to sleep"

"But I want to keep talking to y-" Lexa's words were cut off when she yawned, "to you" she finished, rubbing her eyes.

"Go to bed" Clarke said, laughing quietly, "I'll call you in the morning. I promise"

"Pinky swear?" Lexa extended her finger towards the screen.

Clarke laughed but did the same, "Dork" she mumbled with a smile.

Lexa tiredly climbed the stairs and slipped under the covers, "I'm in my bed" she sleepily told Clarke, "And you're not here with me and it sucks a lot" she added.

Clarke smiled, "Our bed will be really cold without you" she said, "But I stole your scarf so I can hug it while I fall asleep"

Lexa smiled, "So that's why I couldn't find it" she said, "I stole your sweater so I guess we're even" she said, stifling a yawn.

"Figured as much" Clarke laughed quietly, "Have you unpacked your bags yet?"

Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head, "Not yet. I'll do it tomorrow morning, why?"

Clarke shrugged, "No reason" she said, grinning.

Lexa knew that meant there was a reason but she was too tired to try to find out. She simply hummed, "m'kay" she mumbled.

"I'm gonna hang up now" Clarke said.

"Nooo" Lexa said, opening her eyes slightly, "You stay right here" she said.

Clarke laughed, "Okay but go to sleep, alright?"

Lexa nodded, "Okay" she said, closing her eyes again, "I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too, baby" Clarke whispered back, "And I can't wait to hug you and kiss you and show you how much I miss you"

Lexa sleepily hummed, clearly on the verge of falling asleep.

"Baby?"

No response.

"Are you asleep?" Clarke whispered into the phone.

She was met with Lexa's steady breathing and smiled. She stayed on the phone for a couple more minutes, just listening to the small sounds her fiancee made while sleeping before she hung up the phone.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

"What took you so long, Griff?" Raven asked when the blonde came back into the living room, "You guys got busy with some phone sex or what?"

"You seriously need to stop making all those sex references when it comes to Lexa and I" Clarke said, plopping down on the couch.

"Well, maybe if I hadn't caught you two going at it in your bedroom while we were all downstairs watching a movie..." Raven trailed off, grinning at the blush that took over Clarke's cheeks.

"We said we wouldn't talk about it again" she muttered, not willing to be reminisced of that event of their summer.

"I lied" Raven shrugged.

Clarke groaned and laid down on the couch, "I'm bored and Lexa's asleep" she complained, "I need to do something or else I'll die of boredom"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Okay, you dramatic hoe" she said, getting up from where she was sitting on the floor, "Why don't you draw us?"

Clarke smiled, "That's actually a good idea" she said, already hurrying to her room to get her drawing kit.

"I know" Octavia said, "I have my moments"

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

The next morning, Lexa started going through her bag, unpacking it to place her clothes in the drawers next to her bed. She remembered Clarke's words from when she was half asleep, asking her if she had unpacked her bag yet and her curiosity grew as she wondered what it could possibly be that Clarke wanted her to find. She got her answer when her hand hit something that wasn't clothes.

She grabbed it and pulled it out to find out that it was a small music box. She opened it and smiled when the first notes of _I can't help falling in love with you_ reached her ears.

Immediately, she was reminisced of last year's Thanksgiving when Clarke and herself had danced to that song and nearly shared their first kiss. They would have kissed, had they not been interrupted by Anya.

She also remembered the night of the Winter Ball when Clarke had specifically asked Raven to play that song towards the end of the night. She smiled brightly and a tear escaped her eye at the memory that will forever be one of the best she had. Each moment spent with Clarke was forever etched onto her memory.

She closed the box and reached for her phone, typing a text through her blurry vision, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

**Future wifey ♡ - 9.13am**

_I love you so fucking much_

 

**My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 9.15am**

_Did you finally open your bag? Did you find it?_

 

**Future wifey ♡ - 9.15am**

_I did and I love you so much. This is perfect_

 

**My beautiful fiancee ♡ - 9.16am**

_I love you too and I can't wait for you to come back to me_

 

Lexa smiled down at her phone and settled back on the bed, pulling a notebook out of her bag, turning the pages until she reached one filled with lyrics.

Unbeknownst to her fiancee, Lexa had started writing a song for her and was planning on singing it to Clarke on their one year anniversary, one week after Thanksgiving break. The song was almost completed and Lexa even brought her guitar with her to be able to practice her singing whenever she had some free time.

She started strumming the guitar after tuning it and smiled as the melody came along pretty nicely. She couldn't wait to be back with Clarke so she could finally sing it to her.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

Clarke knocked on her old house's door, beaming at the idea to be back here after months away for college. Jake appeared in the door frame with a big smile, "Hey! How's my favorite girl doing?" he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Oh? So now that Lexa isn't here, I'm your favorite girl again?" Clarke said, entering the house.

Jake shook his head and scoffed, "Don't be silly" he said, "I was asking you about Lexa" he added with a grin and laughed when it earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"Hello, Clarke" her mother hugged her as Aden climbed down the stairs.

The poor boy looked confused as hell, his head turning to the left then to the right in search of Lexa, "Where's Lessa?" he asked, still looking around.

Clarke crouched down in front of him and took his hands in hers, "Lexa isn't here today" she tried to explain and saw his face fall.

"Lessa isn't here?" he asked, small blue eyes looking very sad and lips pulled into a pout which Clarke would have found adorable, had the boy not been on the verge of crying.

"She had things to do but next time we come here, I promise you she'll be there"

"She didn't want to see me?" Aden asked in a small voice and Clarke looked up at her mother to see the woman give a sad smile.

Abby was about to approach them when Clarke raised a hand in the air, indicating she would deal with the situation. Abby nodded and walked away.

"She wanted to see you so much, buddy" Clarke said, "But sometimes we cannot do what we want and Lexa is with her mother right now"

Aden nodded then frowned, "She could bring her mommy here with her!" his face lit up as if he had found the solution to the problem.

Clarke smiled a bit, then placed a hand on his head, "It's not that easy" she gently said, "She's also with her grandmother who lives very, very far away"

A smile drew itself on his features, "Far away? Like, in Canada?" he asked excitedly.

Clarke laughed, "Not in Canada but somewhere that is very cool too" she said with a smile as she brushed circles against his cheek with her thumb.

"That's nice" Aden smiled, "I am happy for her" he added and Clarke's heart melted.

"You know what?" she said, "Later, we're gonna call her so you can ask all about the place she is in right now. Does that sound good?"

"Yay!" he threw both arms up and Clarke used that opportunity to tickle him under his armpits, "No, stop" he started laughing uncontrollably.

Clarke placed her hands behind his head and on the back of his thighs as she carried him around the house, drawing loud laughter from him.

"Faster, faster!" he instructed and she did as told for a couple more minutes until she was starting to get tired. Lexa had way more stamina than her when it came to things like that.

While Clarke played with Aden in the living room, Raven and Octavia, with the help of Abby, carried inside their bags and the food they had prepared in advance.

"You cooked quite a lot" Abby said with a smile, "And it actually looks good" she looked at Clarke, "I'm impressed"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I can cook, you know" she said and Raven scoffed.

"No, you can't" she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Lexa's always the one cooking. All you can do is breakfast and sorry to tell you this, but it is not ideal to live off scrambled eggs and pancakes"

Clarke stuck her tongue out at the girl, "Says the girl who orders take out every two days because her cooking skills are non-existent"

Raven shrugged, "I can cook pasta"

"You forgot to put water the last time you tried" Clarke pointed out.

"I'm still learning" Raven said as she dropped the last bag by the entrance, "Don't shame" she pointed a finger at Clarke.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I don't need to know how to cook because Lexa is the best cook we know and you can't deny that because you keep coming over to steal our food"

"True" Raven said with a smile.

Octavia sat on the couch and lifted Aden onto her lap, poking his nose with her finger, causing him to scrunch up his nose and giggle, "He's so cute, Clarke"

The blonde smiled, "I know" she said before heading to the kitchen to help her mom with the last few preparations for the dinner while her dad was setting the table.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

"Lexa" her mother snapped a finger in front of her face, "You're not paying attention" she scolded the brunette.

Lexa raised her head and pocketed her phone, "Sorry" she apologized in a quiet voice, "I'm listening now" she said, picking up her fork and knife to resume eating.

Her grandmother patiently smiled and repeated what she had previously said, "Your mama told me you play soccer in college"

Lexa nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm the only girl on the team but they're all very welcoming so it's nice" she purposely didn't mention Atom who was now out of the team anyway so it's not like it mattered, "We've played four games already"

"I'm very proud of you, honey" her grandma said, "How many goals have you scored so far?"

"I scored one in my first game and two others in my third game" she smiled proudly.

"That's my champion" her grandmother held up her hand and Lexa high fived her, "What about you, Anya? Anything new?"

"I got paired up with one of her friends for the dorms" Anya shrugged as she stabbed her meat with her fork, "She's a special kind of girl" she added.

"In a good or a bad way?" Lincoln asked, laughing.

"Both" Anya said, wiping at her mouth with her napkin, "She burnt my mattress once" she remembered.

Lexa laughed, "Still bitter about it?"

"You bet" Anya replied, reaching for the bottle of wine, "It was a really good mattress"

"She got you a new one, though" Lexa said, "And a much more comfortable one" she added with a knowing smile.

Anya grumbled, "She still burnt the first one"

"And she bought you a book" Lexa said, smirking at the way Anya was avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Which book was it?" their mother asked, "Is it the one you've been reading a lot lately?"

Anya hummed and nodded, "Yup, that's the one" she confirmed, taking a sip of her wine, "She noticed I loved the first one and bought me the second one" she shrugged as if it was no big deal but the small smile on her face betrayed that it was, in fact, a big deal.

After dinner, Lexa isolated herself in her bedroom and immediately called Clarke. She didn't know if it would pick up since Clarke was probably celebrating Thanksgiving with her friends and family at the moment.

She smiled when she heard the unmistakable sound of her fiancee's voice and Clarke's face appeared on the screen, "Hey, you" the blonde said in a light-hearted voice.

"Hey, beautiful" Lexa greeted back, "Is this a bad time to call?" she asked when she heard voices in the background and saw some movement behind Clarke.

Clarke shook her head, "This is perfect timing" she said, "Aden was asking for you" she informed Lexa, "He's been doing that non-stop for the past two hours. This kid is exhausting" she added in a whisper.

Lexa laughed and soon, Aden's face filled the screen, "Lessa!!" he yelled excitedly, "Hello" he waved at her.

The brunette smiled, "Hi, Aden" she softly said, "How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm great" he grinned, "Today we made a castle with Clarke" he then said, "Show her, Clarke, show her, please!"

Clarke shared a smile with Lexa before getting up to walk towards the castle they had created with lego blocks earlier that day.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it beautiful?" Aden asked, pointing his finger at it while his eyes shifted from his creation to the screen of the phone.

"It's very beautiful, buddy" Lexa said, "How long did it take you to do that?"

"Only three hours" he said, holding his fingers up to support his words.

Lexa laughed when she saw he only had two fingers up instead of three. She shook her head fondly at him, "Hey, Aden" she called softly, "Do you want to know a secret?" The boy nodded and Lexa gestured for him to get closer to the screen. Aden stuck his ear very close to the device and Lexa tried to muffle her laughter, "Jake is very ticklish in the stomach"

"Really?" Aden grinned.

Lexa nodded, "I swear. You can try and you'll see" she grinned.

Aden giggled and they watched as he climbed on the couch and wiggled his fingers against Jake's ribs and sides, causing to man to let out a loud laughter.

Clarke smiled and redirected her attention on Lexa, "I really miss you" she dejectedly said, dropping down on one of the couches.

"I know...I miss you too" Lexa confessed, "I miss you like crazy" she added, "I didn't think it would be that hard to be without you"

Clarke sighed, "It's been four days...I don't like sleeping without you. It feels cold and lonely and just...sad"

"I know" Lexa said, "It's way too long" she let out a deep sigh, "And it's so unfair of you to look this beautiful when I can't even touch you"

"I should be the one saying that" Clarke murmured and flipped Raven off when the girl made a whipping sound. She retreated to her room and lowered her voice to a whisper, "And god, I have lost count of the number of times I've had to make myself come because I couldn't stop thinking about your lips...your tongue...your fingers"

"Shit, Clarke" Lexa whispered, "You need to stop saying things like that if you want me to survive this evening"

"I'm soaked right now" the blonde whispered.

Lexa barely managed to contain a whimper and her eyes darkened, "You're killing me"

Clarke smiled, "As soon as you come back, we're not getting out of the bedroom for two days"

"Isn't this a bit gross in terms of hygiene?" Lexa asked.

"You just ruined the mood"

Lexa laughed, "I'm sorry, babe" she said before hearing her name being called, "My mom is calling for me...I gotta go"

She heard Clarke sigh and felt bad for having to cut their conversation short, "Talk later?"

Lexa hummed, "I'll call you before I go to sleep, I promise" she whispered into the phone, "I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke said before hanging up.

Lexa stored her phone in a drawer and made her way downstairs, frowning when she saw her mother sitting down on the couch, passport in hand.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Her mother looked up and smiled, patting the seat next to her, "Yeah, come sit" she said, "I have a suggestion for you"

"Okay..." Lexa nodded slowly.

"I've noticed how much you missed Clarke and I was thinking you could go back tomorrow morning instead of on Sunday"

Lexa's face lit up, "Really?" she asked, "You're not messing with me, right?" her smile was wide and her eyes shone with joy.

"I'm not messing with you" Indra said with a smile, "I can get you a seat on a plane back to Polis right now if you want it. Do you?"

Lexa quickly nodded, "Of course I want it" she said, throwing her arms around her mother's shoulders, "Thank you, mom"

"It's nothing" Indra brushed it off, "Besides, it was kinda sad to see you moping around like a sad puppy who lost their owner" she laughed.

Lexa laughed along before her eyes widened, "I have to spend more time with grandma" she announced, knowing her departure tomorrow meant she had very little time left with the woman.

Indra kissed the top of her head, "You do that" she said, "and honey" she said before Lexa disappeared upstairs, "I'm very proud of you"

Lexa grinned, "Thank you, mom" she said, "I love you" she said before climbing up the stairs to reach her grandmother's door.

She softly knocked on the door and waited for the permission to enter before pushing it open and slipping inside the room. Her grandmother raised her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Hey, grandma" she quietly said, "Can I sit with you on the bed?" she asked.

"Of course, honey, come over here" her grandmother lifted the covers so she could slip under it, next to her, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if mom told you yet but...I'm leaving tomorrow morning" she looked up into her grandmother's kind eyes.

"Missing the fiancee, huh?" Her grandmother said, poking her in the ribs.

"How do you know?" Lexa frowned.

"Oh, my dear, you have been looking longingly at pictures of that girl for the past two days. It doesn't take a genius to understand that you are missing her" she pinched Lexa's cheek gently.

Lexa looked at her hands, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Jeanine exclaimed.

"Because I'm leaving early and I don't come visit you nearly enough..." she dejectedly said.

Jeanine wrapped an arm around Lexa's shoulders, "You've been here for four days already" she said in a soft tone, "It's more than enough" she assured her.

Lexa shrugged, unconvinced.

"And don't you dare blame yourself anymore for not coming here for a long time cause my ass is done telling your ass that I ain't mad about it" she laughed, "Go get your girl" she said, rubbing a hand up and down Lexa's upper arm.

"Thank you, grandma" Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You're the best"

"Of course I am" Jeanine laughed, "Tell you what, next time you come, you bring your little fiancee so I can properly meet the girl who's stolen my granddaughter's heart"

Lexa nodded, "Deal" she said, smiling to herself.

"Now get your ass out of my bed" Jeanine said, pushing her out, "You got a bag to pack, young lady" she motioned for Lexa to leave. Lexa laughed and obeyed.

She smiled as she folded her clothes and placed them one by one in her travel bag. She grabbed the music box Clarke had given her, opened it and smiled when the song reached her ears. She really couldn't wait to have Clarke in her arms again.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Lexa walked out of the airport, her bag in hand and called for a taxi, giving him the address of the apartment. Her leg was bouncing with excitement during the whole drive.

An idea suddenly popped inside her head and she asked the driver if he could stop at a flower shop, assuring her she would pay him more for the time spent there. She bought a bouquet of roses and climbed back inside the car, thanking the taxi driver for making that stop.

When she was in front of the apartment building, she breathed deeply and slowly climbed the stairs. She was now standing in front of the door of their flat.

She pulled out her phone to send Clarke a quick text.

 

**Future wifey - 6.12pm**

_I love you_

 

Three simple words. It only took sixteen seconds for the reply to come. Yes, Lexa counted.

 

**My beautiful fiancee - 6.12pm**

_I love you too. So much_

 

She raised her fist and knocked on the door, grinning from ear to ear as she held the flowers behind her back.

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

Clarke was throwing popcorn at Raven from the kitchen when her phone buzzed with a message. She smiled upon reading it, her heart swelling with love but also a small ache at the fact that she had to wait two more days before finally seeing Lexa. She quickly sent back her own message and placed her phone on the kitchen counter. Not even five seconds later, she heard a knock on the door.

She groaned, "Raven! Go get it. It's probably the pizza!"

Raven shook her head, "No way. I'm not moving" she said from where she was laying on the floor, God knows why.

Octavia shook her head as well, "It's your house, dude. Go open the door" she then went into the kitchen to get another bottle of beer.

Clarke grumbled, "This better be the pizza" she said before walking towards the door.

She pulled it open and froze. Lexa was standing there in all her glory, flowers in hand.

"I don't have pizza but I brought you flowers. I hope that's okay" Lexa said with a blinding smile.

Clarke's body crashed into hers in a bone-crushing hug, "Oh my god!" Clarke let out a squeal of joy, "I missed you so much" she said into brown hair.

Lexa laughed happily and reciprocated the hug with just as much intensity, "I missed you too" she smiled and mouthed a _thank you_ at Octavia when the girl relieved her of the flowers before disappearing into the kitchen to get a vase and fill it with water to put the flowers in it.

Clarke pulled away but only slightly, arms still wrapped around Lexa's shoulders as the brunette's hands were gripping her waist. Their lips crashed together in a searing kiss that conveyed everything they wanted to say in that moment, "I love you so much" Clarke whispered against her lips before claiming them again with her own.

Not even the loud clearing of Raven's throat could convince them to pull away.

Lexa started walking them towards the couch, dropping on it, Lexa on top of Clarke as she kissed her again and again.

"Well, I guess we're gonna go" Raven said after a few seconds of being ignored, "We can go to my dorm?" she suggested to Octavia who shrugged in response.

"Alright. Bye, guys. It was nice to see you, Lexa!" Octavia said and they both left the apartment, their departure going completely unnoticed by the two other girls kissing on the couch, too wrapped up in each other to care.

"I missed your lips so badly" Lexa whispered, trailing her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip before sinking her teeth into it and pulling on it, drawing an approving hum from Clarke.

The blonde let her hands travel up and down Lexa's arms before settling on the brunette's cheeks as her tongue slipped inside the girl's mouth.

While one of Lexa's hands supported her weight, the other trailed up Clarke's body to firmly cup one of her breasts, "I missed those" she said, eliciting a breathy laugh.

"I bet you did" Clarke said, laughing before kissing her again.

Lexa disconnected their lips to take a good view of the girl laying down beneath her. She placed next to Clarke's head the hand that was on the blonde's chest, "You're beautiful" she murmured, "Truly breathtaking"

Clarke smiled and grabbed the back of her neck to join their lips once more in a clash of teeth and tongues. The kiss became a little awkward because they couldn't stop smiling through it but neither of them cared in that moment.

Clarke hummed when Lexa's kisses trailed down her neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin, "You smell really good" Lexa said before sucking on her pulsepoint.

Clarke tried to flip them over, forgetting they were on a couch that didn't allow this sort of move, and they both fell to the ground in an ungracious fall, Lexa taking the brunt of it.

"Shit, baby" Clarke said through her laughter, "I'm so sorry" she apologized, cupping the brunette's cheeks as she lay on top of the girl whose back rested on the cold, hard floor.

Lexa joined in on the laughter and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, looking lovingly up at the blonde, "I'm so glad to be able to do this again" she said, "I didn't think it would be that hard being away from you"

Clarke smiled fondly and kissed her, long and slow, pouring all her love into the kiss.

"How come you're here?" Clarke asked, a permanent smile etched onto her features, "I thought you were supposed to stay there until Sunday?"

"That was the initial plan, yeah" Lexa confirmed, "but I missed you too much" she started peppering kisses all over the blonde's face, drawing another giggle from her.

In an attempt to hear it once more, Lexa kept kissing her and she was rewarded by that sound again.

They sat on the couch and Clarke settled into Lexa's lap. The brunette raised a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, "My grandma wants me to bring you with the next time I visit her" she said, asking the silent question of whether or not Clarke would want to come with.

"It would be an honor to meet her" Clarke smiled brightly, "She seems like a lovely woman"

"She is" Lexa grinned, "Now, I think I was promised that we wouldn't leave the bedroom for two days when I came back..." she trailed off.

"What are you waiting for then? You know the way" she grinned and yelped when Lexa placed her hands under her thighs and got up before walking them towards the bedroom, "I love when you do that" Clarke whispered against her lips, hands finding their home on Lexa's toned biceps.

Lexa smiled and she kicked the bedroom door closed behind them as she captured Clarke's lips in hers. They heard the pizza delivery man knock repeatedly on their door and ask if someone was there but ignored it as item after item of clothing was discarded and thrown onto the floor of their bedroom. Their priorities were on each other right now and they would worry about dinner later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the chapter? Comments are always greatly appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for taking so long to update :/

 

 

Clarke walked the way back home with a small bounce in her steps. She was excited about what this week would bring, mostly because her one year of relationship with Lexa was going to be celebrated in a few days and she couldn't wait.

She was home two hours early because their professor had caught the flu and couldn't make it to class. All students were definitely happy about the news, some kept their enthusiasm hidden while others were more vocal in their celebration of the news. She was simply happy that she would be able to spend more time with Lexa who had unuasually finished classes at noon.

In the past weeks, even before Thanksgiving break, it had been hard for Lexa to make time for Clarke because of how much work she had as a law student. Clarke understood and wouldn't hold her accountable for it. At least, that was what she told herself. She just enjoyed as much as she could the instances where Lexa did have time to devote to her, as rare as those instances were.

She turned the keys in the lock and frowned when she didn't see Lexa on the couch. Her fiancee usually studied on the coffee table, stating that she liked sitting on a comfortable surface while working instead of on a chair that made her ass sore. Clarke had laughed but agreed that the couch was way more comfortable.

She faintly heard the sound of a guitar playing to her right and she smiled widely. Lexa was in their bedroom, playing the guitar. She walked closer and the marvelous sound of Lexa's voice graced her ears. The song was unfamiliar to Clarke but it sounded beautiful.

 

[the song (piano version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGdDC8y6Q4k)

 

 

> _This is my love song to you_
> 
> _Let every woman knows I'm yours_
> 
> _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_
> 
> _And know I'm dreaming of you more_
> 
>  
> 
> _You're always hoping that we make it_
> 
> _You always wanna keep my gaze_
> 
> _Well you're the only one I see_
> 
> _And that's the one thing that won't change_

 

She heard the guitar string let out a sound that sounded off tune and then heard Lexa sigh in frustration.

"Fucking hell" the brunette muttered.

The door was slightly ajar and Clarke curiously peeked through it. She smiled when she saw her fiancee on their bed, a notebook in hand.

She frowned when she saw Lexa write down something before playing a few chords again. Lexa never wrote down anything when it came to learning songs. She always used already written sheets of music. That's when it clicked for Clarke that this wasn't just some unfamiliar song that Lexa was playing. It was an original one that she had written herself.

The pride that swelled inside Clarke's chest was un-describable. She watched as Lexa picked up her phone and called someone. "Hey, Anya" Lexa said, "I need your help..."

Clarke couldn't hear what was said by Anya but she could take a wild guess that the older girl had asked Lexa what she needed help with.

"Remember that song I told you I was writing for Clarke? Well, I'm stuck on the instrumental between the first two verses and the chorus"

Clarke took a step back out of surprise. **_For...for me?_ ** she thought to herself, eyes wide. **_She's writing a song...for me,_** she mentally told herself.

What Lexa said after that was completely lost on her as happy tears started blurring her vision. She placed a hand in front of her mouth. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

She slowly pushed the door of the bedroom open.

"Alright, I'll send it to yo-" Lexa stopped speaking when she caught sight of Clarke, standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. She hung up, quickly closed her notebook, and threw it under the blanket in panic.

"You..." Clarke said.

Lexa opened her mouth a few times, no sound coming out, "Please, tell me you didn’t hear that" she finally said.

Clarke almost felt bad for eavesdropping now because she had obviously ruined the surprise Lexa had planned, "I did..." she said and smiled a bit.

Lexa's shoulders slumped and she looked down at her guitar dejectedly, "It was supposed to be a surprise" she pouted, "I wanted it to be a surprise"

Clarke quickly walked towards the bed and sat on it, the mattress dipping slightly under her weight, "Hey" she cupped Lexa's cheeks, "It doesn't matter if it's not a surprise" she whispered, leaning her forehead against Lexa's, "I'll still love it, I'm sure of that" she said, "Besides, I haven't heard the whole song"

Lexa let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep it a surprise until our one year anniversary" she quietly said.

"Don't you dare apologize, Lexa Woods" Clarke warned and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "It isn't your fault if I didn't warn you I was coming home early"

The brunette nodded, "I'll sing it to you on our date" she promised, "It's not finished yet...I have some things that I need to work on"

"Don't put pressure on yourself to try and make it perfect" Clarke said, caressing Lexa's cheeks with her thumbs, "It will be perfect either way because you are the one who wrote it" she kissed her forehead, "I am hopelessly in love with you and everything you do is just amazing in my eyes, so don't stress yourself over it, alright?"

Lexa nodded, "I love you" she murmured, bumping Clarke's nose with her own.

"I love you too" Clarke replied before kissing her soundly, tangling her hands in brown curls as she deepened the kiss, "Get rid of that guitar because we have two hours before Raven inevitably barges into that room and the only music I want to hear right now is your moans as I make you come" she seductively whispered into Lexa's ear.

Lexa quickly nodded and placed the guitar on the ground. Clothes were discarded and haphazardly thrown across the room as their bodies melted together under the sheets.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

"Lexa just hung up on me" Anya said, as she stared down at her phone.

Raven laughed, "Guess you deserved it"

"Shut up, Reyes" Anya rolled her eyes, "One minute she was telling me she would send me something and then the line went dead"

"Maybe her phone died" Raven shrugged.

Anya raised an eyebrow, "Are you really implying that Ms. _'I panic when my phone’s battery is at less than fifty percent'_ would let her phone die like this?"

Raven hummed, "You've got a point" she conceded.

"I'm going there right now" Anya stood up, "No one hangs up on me" she was stopped in her steps by a hand on her wrist, "Reyes, let me go"

Raven shook her head, "I'm doing this for your sake" she said.

"Oh, really?" Anya raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Please, enlighten me. How is this for my sake?"

Raven smirked, "Because the only reason Lexa would hang up on her sister is if Clarke is involved and I don't think you want to walk in on whatever they might be doing right now"

Anya's face turned into one of disgust, "Ew, you're right. I won't take the risk" she said, sitting back on her bed.

Raven nodded, "Wise choice, lady" she said, "Wise choice"

Anya turned her head to the side when she heard her roommate let out a small pained sound, "What did you do?"

Raven blushed, "Dropped my phone on my face" she revealed with a sheepish smile.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Only you would do that sort of thing" she muttered under her breath.

Raven shook her head and clicked her tongue, "False. More or less one teenager out of two has already experienced that feeling more than once and-"

Anya groaned, "Save me with the useless facts"

"You love my useless facts" Raven countered, "Don't even try to deny it, Woods"

"I don't" Anya shrugged.

"Did you know there are more bacteria in your mouth right now than there are humans on earth?" Raven said.

Anya scowled, "Why would I want to know that?"

Raven smiled, "Did you know that you always see your nose but your brain simply chooses to ignore it?"

Anya raised an eyebrow, "And what am I supposed to do with that information, genius?" she asked.

Raven shrugged, "It makes you sound smarter to know that"

"Clearly not" Anya said, looking pointedly at Raven.

"Did you know-"

Anya groaned, "I swear if you're going to throw one more useless fact at me, I'm going to-"

"Did you know that I liked you?" Raven blurted out and her eyes widened the second the words had left her mouth.

Anya stared at her in silence for agonizingly long seconds, "You..."

Raven let out a very fake laughter, "It was funny, huh? I totally got you" she chuckled nervously, "Anyway, gotta go, bye!" she shouted before leaving the dorm room.

Anya stared at the empty space on Raven's bed which was occupied by the girl mere seconds ago, "What...just happened?" she asked out loud, willing her heart rate to decrease in speed. **_Raven likes...me?_** She thought to herself incredulously. She stared into space as her thoughts ran wildly, trying to think of another meaning to Raven's words.

She grabbed her phone and clicked on her sister's contact. It rang but no one answered and she sighed before calling once more, "Pick up the damn phone"

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 

"Fuck, Lex..." Clarke moaned when Lexa ran her tongue through her folds.

A phone rang beside them and Lexa pulled slightly away, recognizing the ringtone she had set for her sister. Clarke let out a whine and put a hand on the back of Lexa's head, "Please, don't stop" she pleaded.

Lexa nodded and dove right back in, flicking her tongue against Clarke's clit. The ringing of her phone stopped and was replaced by the glorious sound of Clarke's moans.

Her phone rang again and Clarke huffed when Lexa pulled away once more, "Oh, come on" she said, rolling her eyes.

Lexa looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, baby, but if my sister calls twice, it must be important" she explained, "I'll make it up to you" she promised.

"You better" Clarke pouted.

Lexa kissed her, "I'll let you ride my face" she whispered and winked, smiling when she saw the way Clarke's eyes darkened considerably. She reached for her phone just as the ringing stopped and called her sister back, "What's wrong, An?" she asked and yelped a bit when Clarke licked up her neck, She pressed a hand against her phone, "Clarke, stop" she whispered with a giggle.

_"Lexa? Are you even listening to me?"_

Lexa's eyes widened, "I am. I'm sorry" she said into the phone, "Tell me"

_"Did I interrupt something?"_

"No"

"Yes"

Clarke and Lexa replied at the same time and Anya stayed silent for a few seconds, _"You two were doing the nasty, weren't you?"_

"No"

"Yes"

Lexa turned towards Clarke and slapped her arm, "Clarke!" she hissed, "Stop talking"

Clarke chuckled and started kissing down her back while her hands reached around Lexa's waist from behind and cupped her breasts.

Anya sighed, _"Look, I can leave you to it if you want me to"_ she suggested.

Lexa muffled a moan when Clarke rolled a hardening nipple between her fingers while fondling her other breast, "No, just tell me. If you called it must be important"

Anya stayed silent before humming, _"I think Raven just told me she liked me and I have no idea what to do"_

Clarke stopped her ministrations on Lexa's breasts and detached her lips from where they were latching onto Lexa's pulsepoint, "Funny, I've had a similar conversation with Raven before Thanksgiving break" she said, loud enough for Anya to hear.

 _"You did?"_ the older girl said, _"What did she tell you?"_ she asked.

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair before grabbing the phone, putting Anya on speaker, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that...You're gonna have to ask Raven about it"

 _"I understand"_ Anya said, sighing, _"Thanks, though"_ she said, _"Now you can go back to your...previous activities"_ she said and the scowl could be heard in her voice.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "We will" she said and grinned when she heard her sister fake-gag, "On a serious note, how would you feel if it turned out Raven likes you?"

Anya stayed silent and then the line went dead. Lexa sighed, knowing it meant Anya wasn't ready to talk about it and most likely wouldn't be for quite some time. Her sister had never been good at talking about her feelings.

"Where were we?" Clarke seductively whispered into her ear before she bit down on Lexa's earlobe. Lexa instantly pushed her worries about her sister aside and turned around. Immediately, her arms wrapped around Clarke's waist and she pulled her closer, crashing their lips together.

Clarke moaned into the kiss and her hands tangled in Lexa's hair, pulling her closer. Not an inch of space was left between their bodies. She pushed on Lexa's shoulders, forcing the brunette to lie down on her back. Lexa's hair was sprawled on the pillow and she was devouring Clarke with her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip.

Clarke dipped her head to nip at the skin of Lexa's neck, "I think I was promised something" she said before closing her lips around the brunette's earlobe.

Lexa tapped the back of her thighs, prompting the blonde to move up her body until her legs were resting on each side of Lexa's head, her glistening center filling the brunette's vision.

"Then come collect your reward" Lexa said, licking her lips in anticipation.

Clarke happily obliged, lowering her center onto Lexa's awaiting tongue, the two of them moaning at the first contact.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Clarke was in one of the stalls in the school's bathroom when she heard a group of girls enter. From the voices, she would say there were three of them. She didn't pay attention to it at first, that is until Lexa's name was mentioned. She was suddenly very alert, listening intently to what was being said.

 _"She's so hot"_ one of the girls gushed to her friends and they agreed with hums of approval, _"Too bad she isn't single"_

Clarke tried to be as quiet as possible.

 _"I know right"_ another voice said, _"She could basically have anyone she wants"_ she laughed, _"If I were her, I would at least see what my options are before settling with someone"_

Once again hums of approval could be heard from the two other girls, followed by obnoxious laughter. Clarke swallowed down the words she wanted to scream, knowing it would do her no good to make enemies amongst the students. She had had her fair share of confrontations with Theresa.

 _"I mean, her girl is hot but she looks boring as fuck. She's like a dumb pseudo-artist"_ the first girl said, _"Lexa's probably not with her for her brains"_ she snickered, _"The sex must be really good"_

Those words hurt Clarke's pride. She wasn't the brightest in high school and she wasn't nearly as smart as Lexa but she was far from being dumb.

 _"How much you wanna bet Lexa will dump her within the next two months?"_ the third girl said, _"High school loves don't last once you're in college. Blondie would be foolish to_ _think Lexa wouldn't cheat on her, if she hasn't already"_ they all started laughing.

Clarke breathed deeply through her nose to keep calm and not rush out of the bathroom stall to punch them in the face. She wasn't as upset by their insults as she was by the assumption that Lexa would cheat on her. Her fiancee was not a cheater and never would be. Lexa would never in a million years stoop so low.

The girls' laughter faded as they exited the bathroom stall. She pushed the door open and went to the sink to splash water on her face. She placed both hands on the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection for a few seconds before she shook her head and left the bathroom.

She bumped into someone because she was looking down and was about to apologize when she realized that that someone was Lexa.

"Whoa, slow down, baby" Lexa said when Clarke bumped into her on her way out, "What's the hurry?"

Clarke looked into green eyes and sighed, "Do you think I'm dumb?" she asked.

Lexa frowned and took her hand to lead her out of the hallway, away from prying ears. She grabbed both of Clarke's hands, "Of course not" she spoke softly, "Why would you ask me that?"

Clarke shrugged, "No reason" she lied, looking away.

Lexa tilted her own head to the side and lifted Clarke's chin with her right hand, "Don't lie to me" she said, "Please...anything but that"

Clarke sighed, "Just some girls in the bathroom" she shrugged, "They said some nasty things...I overheard them implying that I'm not good enough for you. It's not really a big deal" she brushed it off.

Lexa frowned, "Of course it's a big deal, Clarke" she argued, "Who are these girls?"

Clarke sighed, "I don't know who they were and it doesn't really matter anymore" she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and hugged her tightly.

The brunette returned the embrace and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, "I need you to know that you are the smartest person I know" she whispered, "In my eyes, you are perfect and I love you so much. If anything, I am the one who's not good enough for you" she smiled.

Clarke let out a shy smile, "I'm sorry for this...I don't even know why I always feel so insecure" she said, frustrated with herself for letting small things like that get to her.

Lexa ran her fingers through blonde hair, "It's okay to feel insecure sometimes, although you truly have no reason to feel that way" she kissed Clarke's temple, "Just promise me you'll talk to me about it whenever it happens?" she requested, "I don't like seeing you upset"

Clarke smiled, "I promise" she murmured, "You're perfect" she said before kissing the brunette. She ran her thumbs across Lexa's cheeks and noticed the bags under her eyes, "You look exhausted"

Lexa hummed and closed her eyes for a few brief seconds, "I haven't slept much recently...I've been studying a lot" she explained.

Clarke grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb against the back of it, "How about we go back home for lunch and you get some more sleep?" she suggested.

Lexa nodded, "Sounds nice" she smiled and let herself be guided towards the exit.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

Lexa dropped on the bed after eating and closed her eyes. She felt the bed dip and warmth surround her as Clarke's arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned around in the embrace and kissed Clarke's lips, "It was a great idea to come back here" she sleepily said, "Really great" she buried her face into Clarke's neck.

"It's only a good idea if you actually get some sleep" Clarke said, bringing a hand to tangle in brown curls, "I'll wake you up when we have to go back" she whispered and got a small, tired hum in response.

"You _are_ smart, babe" were Lexa's slurred words before the brunette drifted to sleep.

Clarke watched her fiancee's peaceful face for a second, bathed in the sunlight streaming through the window. She traced the girl's jawline with her index and middle finger.

"I wish we could spend more time together like before" she whispered wistfully.

Many times she had suggested going out for a drink with friends or on a date but each time she was met with refusal from Lexa's end, coming in the form of a repetitive _I can't._ _I have to study. I'm sorry_

She knew Lexa truly was sorry about the situation and that she meant it when she said she wished they had more time alone too but it didn't help with the nagging feeling that soon, the little moments spent with the brunette in between her study sessions wouldn't be enough.

Still, she remained positive by telling herself that it could be worse. Lexa could be at the other end of the country, studying at Yale University like she had the opportunity to. That was also something that worried her. She couldn't help but wonder if Lexa ever regretted turning down an offer from Yale.

As of now, she chased all thoughts akin to those away from her mind and let herself relish in the way Lexa's body was pressed closely against her own, with no one to interrupt them. Or so she thought.

Her moment of peace was unfortunately broken when she heard a knock at their door. She sighed and slowly untangled her body from Lexa's, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She heard loud banging on the door and slammed her eyes shut in exasperation.

She opened the door and glared at Raven, "Would you mind being more quiet?" she whispered, "Lexa's sleeping"

Raven had the decency to look sorry, "I need to know where Anya is" the girl said, "I need to talk to her"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I don't know where she is. I'm not her babysitter. Have you tried your dorm?"

Raven nodded.

"The cafeteria?"

Another nod.

Clarke rubbed a hand over her face. She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door quietly behind her, "Look, I don't know where else she could be. You'll have to find her yourself"

Raven's shoulders slumped, "She's been avoiding me like the plague ever since I accidently-" she stopped talking, "broke her lamp" she finished in a lie.

Clarke looked at her blankly, "I know that you told her you liked her" she said.

Raven looked confused, "What? How?"

"Because right after it happened, she called Lexa in panic because you told her you liked her"

Raven stayed silent for a bit, processing the information, "Well, did she say anything?"

Clarke shrugged, "Not really. When Lexa asked her what she would do if you really liked her, she didn't reply and hung up the phone"

Raven face-palmed, "I just ruined everything" she mumbled against her hand, "Now it's gonna be awkward forever" she whined.

Clarke looked at her with sympathy and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder, "She's not necessarily avoiding you because she doesn't feel the same way. You know how she is when it comes to talking about her feelings"

"She hates it" Raven chuckled a bit, "Unless the feeling we're talking about is her hatred for something or someone"

"Maybe try to think of a place she likes to go to and you'll find her there" Clarke suggested.

Raven hummed in thought then her face lighted up with realization, "The library!" she smacked her forehead, "Why didn't I think of it before?" she said before running down the stairs.

"You're welcome!" Clarke shouted after her.

She walked back inside the apartment and joined Lexa back in bed, wrapping her arms around her fiancee's body.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Raven entered the library and found Anya quickly. The girl was reading her book at a table in one of the corners. She strode towards her and stopped right in front of the table. Anya looked up and her eyes grew twice their size. She started packing her stuff but Raven grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk" she said and got hushed by at least ten people, "Geez, get that stick out of your ass, people" she muttered under her breath.

"Raven" Anya whispered, "Let go of my arm"

Raven shook her head, "Not until we talk" she said and rolled her eyes when once again, she got hushed. She turned towards the rest of the library and lowered her voice to a whisper, "You are assholes" she pointed at all of them.

Anya got up and tried to leave but she was stopped by Raven's hand, "Let me go" she said, dangerously low.

"I know you've been avoiding me. It's annoying and I want to know why you do it" she whispered, "I won't let you go until you and I have a talk"

Anya sighed and slung her backpack over her shoulder, "Okay but not here" she whispered and started walking away. Raven followed after her.

Raven guided them outside, under the bleachers and Anya repressed an eye roll at her choice of location.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Raven asked, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Anya kept a neutral face, "I haven't"

Raven squinted her eyes, "Yes, you have" she argued, "You coincidentally leave the dorms each time I walk in and you do your best to avoid being around me"

Anya looked away, showing a tiny bit of vulnerability for a second, "That isn't true" she lied.

Raven sighed, "I thought we were making progress" she said, "Is this because of what I said?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

Anya's face hardened and her walls were up again, "It has nothing to do with this" she harshly said, "Why would _I_ care about how _you_ feel?"

Raven took a step back, a flash of hurt in her eyes, "So we're just going back to square one? Is this what it is?" her voice lost its gentleness, "Of all the things I ever wanted to call you" she chuckled humorlessly, "You're such a coward"

Anya gritted her teeth, "You made me come down all the way here to insult me?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"That wasn't the plan at first but you don't make it easy to stay civil" Raven shot back, "You know what the worst part is? I really thought you felt the same way" she scoffed, a lump forming in her throat which she tried to swallow down to no avail, "I'm such an idiot"

Anya stared at her for a few seconds, then her eyes caught onto the tears pooling in brown eyes and something shattered in her defenses. Her eyes softened and she stepped forward but Raven took a step backwards and extended a hand in front of her to stop any movements from the older girl.

"Don't" she warned, "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it"

"Raven-"

"We can just go back to ignoring each other since you do that so well. We can just pretend this whole conversation never happened"

"No, Raven"

Raven shook her head and started walking backwards, "Save it" she said before she turned around and left.

Anya watched, powerless, as the girl walked away from her. She wiped at a stray tear and punched one of the pillars in anger. She was angry at herself. She knew she could only blame herself and her stupid fear of commitment for what just happened.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Clarke was excited. Tonight was their one year anniversary. Lexa had insisted on planning the whole thing so Clarke was now sitting on her bed, waiting for her fiancee to come back from wherever she had gone to in order to get ready. Clarke had laughed when Lexa told her she wanted to get ready somewhere else so she could come pick her up, but the truth was, she was endeared that Lexa still wanted to follow the traditional plan when it came to going on a date.

Three soft knocks on the door got her to raise her head quickly, a huge smile on her lips. The only person in their entourage who would knock like this was Lexa. The others usually just barged in. One night, Clarke had asked Lexa why she insisted on knocking when she came back home since she had the keys and could use them. Lexa had answered that she did it because then, Clarke would come open the door and she would be the first thing Lexa saw at her return home (yes, she got laid that night).

Clarke quickly checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her dress before she opened the door, a blinding smile gracing her features.

Lexa's eyes traveled down her body, awe written inside them, "You are beautiful, Clarke"

The blonde smiled, "You're not so bad yourself" she said, tugging at the knot of Lexa's bowtie.

Clarke was wearing a black knee-length dress with no straps, which showed off her ample chest. Her hair was down, blonde strands flowing over her shoulders.

Lexa was wearing a white button-up beneath a light, black vest. She was wearing black pants and the outfit was completed by a small black bowtie. Clarke had once revealed it looked hot on her. Her hair was down and small braids had been done in the back.

"How long did it take you to do that?" Clarke asked, tugging at one of the braids.

"Anya did them for me" Lexa revealed, "It took about thirty minutes"

"It's beautiful" Clarke complimented.

"You're beautiful" Lexa grinned.

Clarke chuckled, "One would think I'd grow tired of hearing that line over and over again but it works every damn time" she kissed the brunette's jaw.

Lexa revealed the flowers she held behind her back, "For you" she smiled brightly.

Clarke accepted the flowers with a small laugh, "If you keep giving me flowers, we won't have any space left in the apartment" she teased.

Lexa blushed, "Oh...sorry" she apologized, "I thought..." she shook her head, "I can get you something else"

Clarke halted her steps and turned around with a soft smile. She walked up to Lexa and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

"It's sweet of you but I was just joking" she whispered against Lexa's lips, "I love when you get me flowers"

A smile broke free on Lexa's face and she watched with fondness as Clarke placed the flowers in a vase she filled with water and put the vase in the middle of the dining table.

Lexa extended her arm, "Shall we go?" she asked.

Clarke smiled and took the offered arm, one of her hands sliding down to connect with Lexa's, letting herself be guided out of the apartment, "Where are we going?" she asked.

Lexa smirked, "You'll see"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I should have known" she said, "You never tell me where we go"

"Because I want it to be a surprise" she said, opening the car door for Clarke.

"Thank you" Clarke smiled.

Lexa rounded the car and sat behind the wheel, "It's a relatively long way so you can turn on the radio if you want"

Clarke grinned, "Yess" she turned on the radio and flicked through the channels, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, until she found one she liked. She dropped back in her seat and looked through the window at the changing scenery, softly singing along to the songs. Lexa glanced to her right and smiled with fondness at her fiancee, joining her in her singing after a few minutes.

After about twenty minutes, Clarke started recognizing the surroundings and she frowned, her head snapping to the side to see a smiling Lexa.

"We're going home?" she asked, recognizing the streets they rode when they left for college.

Lexa's smile widened, "Kind of, yeah"

They drove in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, Clarke's hand finding Lexa's over the console.

Finally the car pulled to a stop in a familiar parking lot and Clarke gasped, "You didn't" she said.

"I did" Lexa said before she got out of the car and quickly went to the other side to open Clarke's door for her.

Clarke walked out and took in the building standing in front of them. The school. Their old high school.

"How did you..?"

Lexa smiled and grabbed her hand, "The principal likes me" she shrugged nonchalantly, "Come on" she tugged at Clarke's hand.

Clarke followed her up the staircase they had climbed time and time again back in high school. They stepped onto the roof of the school and Clarke let out another gasp when she took it in.

Candles were littering the perimeter of it, red blankets draped on the ground, a beige picnic basket dropped on those. All around the roof were laying roses petals.

"It's beautiful" Clarke all but whispered, "How did you do all of this?" she asked.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's middle from behind and she pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck, "You can thank your father and your mother for that" she revealed, "I asked them to prepare everything for when we arrive" Lexa was extremely thankful to the Griffins for helping her with this. They definitely exceeded her expectations. This was beautiful.

"Wait" Clarke said, "Is the camera working?" she pointed at the only camera that covered the space.

Lexa shook her head, "I asked Mr. Kane to deactivate it for tonight, why?"

"Because I don't want him to be able to see whatever happens here" Clarke said. She walked towards Lexa and pulled off the brunette's vest, "I'm borrowing this" she said before walking towards the camera.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked.

"Not taking any chances" Clarke said, "Can you lift me up so I can reach the camera?" she asked, looking back at her fiancee who wore an amused smile.

Lexa crouched down and Clarke climbed onto her shoulders. The brunette got back up, slowly, to insure Clarke didn't fall. The blonde threw the vest over the camera, covering it completely, "Perfect" she said, "You can let me down now" she told Lexa.

The brunette turned around and walked them back towards the blankets before crouching down once more so that her fiancee could get off her shoulders, "Thanks" Clarke whispered, moving to briefly press her lips against Lexa's.

She sat down on one of the blankets and tugged at Lexa's hand, prompting her to sit in front of her. She cradled Lexa's face and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, "I can't believe we're back here" she breathed out, "It brings back so many memories" she sighed happily.

Lexa smiled, reminisced of all the lunch times she and Clarke had spent in that exact spot, talking about anything and everything, of all the times they had fled here to escape reality for a moment and just enjoy each other's presence.

Lexa opened the food basket and emptied its contents on the blanket, "Pick whatever you'd like" she smiled, retrieving plates and plastic cutlery from it.

There were potatoes, salad, diverse sandwiches, pasta and sticks with mozzarella and tomatoes. Lexa made a mental note to thank Abby for preparing all of this.

"You didn't make this, did you?" Clarke asked.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for it, I didn't. Your mom prepared all of this" she revealed.

"Can we go and visit them after this?" Clarke asked.

"I already warned them that we would be spending the night home. I had a feeling you would want that" Lexa smiled.

"You are so perfect" Clarke breathed out.

Lexa chuckled, "I'm not but thank you" she rubbed the back of her neck.

Clarke leaned forward and kissed her lips a few times before settling back, reaching out to grab a sandwich, "You didn't have to do all this, you know" she gestured at everything around them.

Lexa smiled, "I wanted to" she assured the blonde, "This is our first year anniversary and it is very important to me" she said, "I want it to be perfect"

"I love you" Clarke said.

"I love you too"

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

"I'll be back. I need to go get something" Lexa said when they finished eating.

Clarke nodded and watched her fiancee descend the staircase. She got up and walked to a small bench in the back of the roof, a flood of memories washing over her as she traced her fingers over a carved inscription.

 

 

_\---11 months ago---_

 

 

_"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa asked when she saw the blonde pull out what looked like a switch blade, "How did you even get that thing?"_

_"My father had one. I stole it" she shrugged and approached the blade of the bench._

_Lexa's jaw fell, "Clarke, are you insane?!" she hissed, "This is violation of property"_

_Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless at how truly adorable her girlfriend could be, "Relax, no one has used this bench since 1993" she joked._

_Lexa looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming, "I love you but if we get caught, I'm not defending your ass"_

_Clarke laughed, "We won't get caught" she said, finishing carving into the wood of the bench, "Tadaa!"_

_Lexa looked at what she had written and stared at it blankly, "Seriously?"_

_Clarke frowned and looked back at the inscription, "What's wrong with it?" she asked, looking up at her girlfriend._

_" **L+C** " she read out loud, "written in a heart?" she raised an eyebrow, "This is stupid. What are we? Twelve?"_

_Clarke gasped and mocked offense, "Yeah, mock me all you want but when we'll come back here in a few years, you'll be happy to see that it's still there" she tapped her finger against the carving._

_Lexa looked at it for a few seconds before letting a smile escape. She crouched down next to Clarke and stared at the blonde's profile for a few seconds, "I really want to kiss you"_

_Clarke dropped the switch blade on the bench and snapped her head to the side to look at the brunette, "What are you waiting for?"she smiled._

_Lexa mirrored her smile and their lips met in the middle in a soft kiss._

 

 

_\---Present time---_

 

 

Clarke was still tracing the outline of the carving when Lexa climbed back up the stairs, guitar in hand, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Clarke turned around and smiled, tapping her finger against the wooden bench, "Remember that?"

Lexa put the guitar on the blankets and walked towards the bench, a delicate smile on her lips, "Like it was yesterday" she too, in turn, traced her fingers against the carving. She admired the silly carving for a few minutes longer before her eyes connected with blue ones, "You were right"

"About what?" 

"As childish and cheesy as it looks, I'm happy to see this now" Lexa nodded towards the carving, beaming.

"Told you" Clarke stuck her tongue out, "Say you're sorry for calling it stupid back then" she poked Lexa's ribs.

"It _is_ stupid" Lexa insisted and she erupted in laughter when Clarke launched herself at her in a tickle attack, "It's-" she laughed loudly, "fucking stupid" she finished.

"Take it back" Clarke demanded, wiggling her fingers against Lexa's stomach.

Lexa shook her head and giggled, "Never"

Clarke huffed and relented in her assault. She shoved Lexa backwards before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lexa sat down on the ground and motioned for Clarke to join her but the blonde shook her head, "No"

Lexa grabbed her hand, "Please"

Clarke rolled her eyes and lowered herself in the brunette's lap, burying her head in the crook of her neck while her arms went to wrap around Lexa's middle.

The brunette raised a hand to trace random patterns against Clarke's scalp, "It's stupid" she reiterated and hushed Clarke when the girl tried to protest, "It's stupid but I love it with all my heart"

"You do?" Clarke raised her head from Lexa's neck.

Lexa nodded, "Yeah" she confirmed, "Because it's a memory of our time here" she smiled, "And I cherish every moment spent with you"

Clarke kissed her passionately, lips moving in sync together as everything faded around them and the only thing they were left aware of was each other. Clarke's waist was encircled by strong arms when Lexa pulled her impossibly closer, closing the gap between their bodies.

Hands cupped both of Lexa's cheeks with utmost gentleness, softly tracing the contour of her jaw. One of Clarke's fingers traveled higher and brushed against the shell of the brunette's ear, "I love your tiny ears" she whispered.

Lexa blushed, coloring the tip of aforementioned ears in red. Clarke laughed quietly when she saw it and she brushed both ears with her index fingers.

"Your ears get red when you blush" she noted, "This is one of the things I find most adorable about you, did you know that?"

Lexa's blush intensified, "You've mentioned it a couple times" she quietly said.

Clarke leaned forward and pecked the tip of her nose, "I think you brought the guitar up here for a reason" she whispered.

Lexa's eyes flicked towards the instrument, left forgotten a few feet away from them, "And I think you know exactly why"

"I mean, yeah, there isn't exactly a wide range of things you can do with a guitar" Clarke teased with a wide grin.

"Smartass" Lexa said before she gently lifted Clarke off her lap and grabbed the guitar, settling it in her arms. She had made sure it was tuned before picking Clarke up for their date thus it did not take long for her to get it to sound right.

She gestured for Clarke to sit in front of her and started strumming random melodies, her nerves growing. She shouldn't feel so nervous because it wasn't the first time she sang for Clarke but none of those songs had been original ones like the one she was about to perform. She knew it was stupid to think that but she feared Clarke would hate the song.

"Is everything alright?" Clarke asked, seeing the clear conflict in her fiancee's eyes. She brushed her thumb over the brunette's wrist.

"I'm scared you won't like it" Lexa admitted, pinching the strings out of nervousness, just in order to busy her hands with something.

"I don't think I could ever dislike anything you've created" Clarke earnestly said, "And I already heard part of the song. It was beautiful and I know the rest will be too"

Lexa mumbled something.

"What was that?" Clarke asked.

"I was really hoping it could be a surprise" Lexa dejectedly said, knowing it could have been if she hadn't been caught by Clarke.

Clarke rose on her knees and cupped Lexa's cheeks, "It won't make it any less perfect if it's not a surprise" she caressed her cheeks with her thumbs.

Lexa nodded and Clarke's hands left her face right when Lexa started strumming. Green connected with blue right before the first words left Lexa's mouth, a melodious sound amongst the nocturnal noises of their surroundings.

 

[the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGdDC8y6Q4k)

 

 

> _This is my love song to you_
> 
> _Let every woman know I'm yours_
> 
> _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_
> 
> _And know I'm dreaming of you more_

 

 

Clarke's eyes grew impossibly soft as she watched and listened to the love of her life serenading her.

 

 

> _You're always hoping that we make it_
> 
> _You always wanna keep my gaze_
> 
> _Well you're the only one I see now_
> 
> _And that's the one thing that won't change_

 

 

Clarke listened intently as they got to the part of the song she had yet to hear. Lexa's eyes were focused on her left hand, sometimes flicking upwards to meet loving blue ones.

 

 

> _I will never stop trying_
> 
> _I will never stop watching as you leave_
> 
> _I will never stop losing my breath_
> 
> _Every time I see you looking back at me_
> 
>  
> 
> _And I will never stop holding your hand_
> 
> _I will never stop opening your door_
> 
> _I will never stop choosing you, babe_
> 
> _I will never get used to you_

 

 

Clarke's eyes filled with tears and she had to use utmost self-control to keep herself from jumping into Lexa's arms to kiss her senseless.

 

 

> _And with this love song to you_
> 
> _It's not a momentary phase_
> 
> _You are my life, I don't deserve you_
> 
> _But you love me just the same_
> 
>  
> 
> _And as the mirror says we're older_
> 
> _I will not look the other way_
> 
> _You are my life, my love, my only_
> 
> _And that's the one thing that won't change_

 

 

Clarke wiped at her tears and smiled brightly as Lexa sang the chorus once more. The brunette stole glances at her from time to time and that allowed Clarke to see the layer of unshed tears in Lexa's eyes.

 

 

> _You still get my heart racing_
> 
> _You still get my heart racing_
> 
> _You still get my heart racing_
> 
> _You still get my heart racing for you_

 

 

The emotion could be heard in Lexa's voice and it just made it a hundred times better in Clarke's opinion.

 

 

> _I will never stop trying_
> 
> _I will never stop watching as you leave_
> 
> _I will never stop losing my breath_
> 
> _Every time I see you looking back at me_
> 
>  
> 
> _And I will never stop holding your hand_
> 
> _I will never stop opening your door_
> 
> _I will never stop choosing you, babe_
> 
> _I will never get used to you_

 

 

Lexa played the last few notes and looked up at her fiancee, lifting the guitar over her head and placing it next to her, "So that was just a quick thing" she said with modesty, "It isn't much but-"

Clarke climbed into her lap and kissed her deeply, cutting off whatever the brunette was about to say, "I love you" she whispered before pressing her lips more firmly against Lexa's, "I love you so much"

Lexa moaned into Clarke's mouth when the blonde's tongue brushed along the roof of her mouth, trying to slip past plump lips. She opened her mouth and her tongue glided against Clarke's.

The blonde tugged at Lexa's button up shirt, "Take it off" she breathlessly demanded in between hot kisses.

Lexa pulled away, "Wait, wait" she put both hands on Clarke's shoulders, "We're in a public place" she reminded the blonde.

Clarke looked around them, "There's no one here" she pointed out, looking at the camera to make sure it was still covered by the vest, "Please" she fumbled with Lexa's bowtie, taking it off, "It'll be worth it" she seductively promised, slightly rolling her hips against the brunette's stomach.

Lexa whimpered and her hands found Clarke's thighs, "Fuck it" she said, moving her hands higher, sliding them up and under Clarke's dress. She moved the dress above Clarke's waist and nearly moaned at the sight of the wet spot on her fiancee's underwear. Her hands moved to rest on the curve of the artist's hips and she pulled her closer.

She reached behind Clarke's back and found the zipper of the dress, pulling it down while Clarke worked the buttons of her dress shirt, undoing them one by one. They hurriedly got rid of the rest of their clothes, leaving them both entirely bare.

Clarke lowered herself back on Lexa, her center making contact with Lexa's uncovered thigh. She let out a breathy moan and started a slow grinding motion against Lexa's leg, encouraged by the brunette's hands on her hips, guiding her movements.

"You're so hot" Lexa said, moving her hands lower to cup the blonde's backside, pulling at it to help Clarke reach her high faster.

Clarke let out a needy whine, "I need you inside" she breathed out in between moans.

Lexa nodded and stilled Clarke's movements by placing her own hands at the level of Clarke's hips. She then moved two fingers at the blonde's entrance, running them through wet folds.

She was about to flip them over when Clarke put a hand on her chest and shook her head, "I wanna try something" she said.

Lexa frowned, curious, "What?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I wanna ride your fingers" Clarke unabashedly shared her thoughts.

 _"Jesus"_ Lexa let her head drop back on the blankets and she quickly nodded, "Do it" she encouraged her fiancee.

Lexa moved her fingers to press against Clarke's entrance and the blonde sank down on them, letting out a loud moan. She waited a few seconds before she started rolling her hips, pushing the brunette's fingers deeper inside of her, "Fuck, Lex..." she moaned out, one of her hands resting on Lexa's stomach as she lifted her hips and slammed them back down.

She moved her free hand and swiftly pushed two fingers inside Lexa, drawing a lewd moan from the girl beneath her, "Move, please" Lexa requested after a few seconds.

Clarke nodded and started thrusting in and out, in sync with the motion of her hips, moving her thumb to draw imprecise circles on Lexa's clit.

Lexa's free hand traveled up the blonde's body and found the blonde's breast. She brushed the pad of her thumb over a hardening nipple before pinching it and rolling it between her fingers, causing Clarke's breathing to grow more erratic.

"I'm close" Clarke warned as the up and down motion of her hips became more frantic.

Lexa curled her fingers inside, "Come for me, baby" she whispered and it threw Clarke over the edge.

The blonde's hips bucked and her walls fluttered around Lexa's fingers as a series of moans escaped pink lips. A few more thrusts of Clarke's fingers caused Lexa to hit her high and soon she was coming with Clarke, their moans blending together, filling the quiet of the late evening.

Clarke lifted her hips off of Lexa's fingers and helped Lexa come down from her high by slowing her thrusts before pulling out altogether. Her body slumped against the brunette's, Lexa's arms swiftly coming to wrap around her body, "That was amazing" Clarke whispered, completely satisfied and content to just lay here in her fiancee's arms.

Lexa trailed a finger up and down Clarke's back, humming softly. She turned her head to the side to press a kiss to the blonde's temple.

Clarke started giggling, "I can't believe I managed to convince you to have sex on the roof of our old school" she said.

"You know what? I can't believe it either" Lexa replied with a bright smile.

Clarke smiled, "You must really love me" she kissed up Lexa's jaw.

"I think you already know how much I love you" Lexa whispered before kissing her deeply.

Clarke pulled away after long seconds, "I have something for you" she whispered, "It's in my bag, let me go get it"

"Put on some clothes or you'll get cold" Lexa said, throwing Clarke her underwear as well as a shirt and pants she retrieved from the bag she brought with. It was a pretty hot weather for the season but Lexa didn't want to risk getting a cold.

"You weren't saying that fifteen minutes ago" Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are very persuasive" Lexa replied with a small smirk, reaching for her own clothes.

Clarke laughed and looked down at the clothes she had been handed, "Wait, you packed spare clothes before we left? Did you plan for us to end up naked or something?" she smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I just know how much you hate staying in a dress for too long. I thought you would appreciate being able to get a change of clothes at some point" she explained.

Clarke put on her underwear and threw a shirt over her head before she walked towards Lexa and bent down to leave a tender kiss on Lexa's lips, "That's really thoughtful of you" she smiled, "Thank you" she kissed her once more.

Lexa admired Clarke in her clothes, "I love when you wear my clothes" she admitted, "They always look better on you"

Clarke grinned. She then opened her bag and retrieved a box which she hid behind her back. Lexa tried to peek behind her but Clarke kept the present out of her sight.

"What are you hiding?" Lexa asked, stalking towards Clarke to sit cross-legged in front of her, hands folded in her lap.

Clarke revealed the box and placed it on the ground, in front of Lexa, "Open it" she smiled brightly.

The brunette looked at her fiancee for a few more seconds before her eyes dropped to the box sitting in front of her. She slowly approached her hands from it and carefully lifted the lid of it, revealing its content.

In the box were a very beautiful notebook, black ink, a new set of strings for her guitar and a book.

"I know your guitar still works fine for now but you mentioned how you were thinking of getting a new set of strings just in case one of your current ones broke" Clarke explained, "The notebook and the ink are because I know you love to write. Even if you didn't have much time for it lately"

Lexa traced her fingers over the cover of the notebook and she then took the litterature book in her hands, "How did you know I wanted to read that one?" she asked curiously.

Clarke smiled, "You kept eyeing it everytime we went to the bookstore" she revealed, "I figured you wanted to buy it but hesitated to do so for whatever reason"

"I wanted to save up money for your gift" Lexa chuckled, smiling down at the book and the other presents, "This is perfect" she said, "My gift looks crappy in comparison"

"I'm sure that's not true" Clarke said, tucking a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear, looking at her lovingly, "You're really beautiful" she murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you" Lexa leaned forward to kiss her, "My turn to give you my gift" she announced, getting up to go fetch it in her bag.

She returned with a smaller box than Clarke's. It was a rectangular velvet box which the blonde quickly identified as a jewelry box. She placed it beside her and reached for her other gift.

"This is for you" she announced, "You told me your phone wasn't working properly anymore so I got you a new one. I didn't know if you would want another model so I just bought the same as before"

"Lexa..." Clarke breathed out, "How did you even find the money for that?" she asked.

"Remember all those nights when I told you I was staying at the school library to study?"

Clarke nodded.

"I've been doing some babysitting to gain some money on the side" she revealed with a shy smile, "I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want you to know I was planning to buy you something like that"

Clarke surged forward and settled in her lap, cupping both her cheeks to pull her in for a loving kiss, "You're amazing, have I told you that already?" she kissed her again.

Lexa laughed quietly, "A couple times" she shrugged, smiling softly, "There's something else" she announced, reaching for the velvet box, "Open it"

Clarke opened the lid and it revealed a beautiful chain with a pendant of the letter C attached to it. Clarke stared at it in awe, "Lex...it's beautiful" she breathed out.

 

[the necklace](http://www.atozdealsonline.com/eprod/C-YG.jpg)

 

Lexa smiled and took the necklace out of the box, holding it up, "Can I put it on you?" she shyly asked.

Clarke nodded and turned in her lap, presenting her back to Lexa. The brunette brushed her hair aside and dropped a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, causing tingles to travel down her spine. She attached the piece of jewelry behind Clarke's neck and let the pendant drop on the blonde's chest.

Clarke took it in between her fingers and smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't decide to copy High School Musical and give me a necklace with your initials" she laughed.

Lexa squeezed her hips lightly, prompting her to turn around. As soon as Clarke was facing her, she brushed a strand of hair away from the blonde's face, "I'm not diminishing Troy Bolton's attempts at being romantic but I wouldn't offer you this"

"Why not?" Clarke frowned.

"Because it seems too possessive for my taste. I know that I'm yours and you are mine but that does not mean I own you in any way and I just feel like giving you a necklace with my initials would be like marking you as my own...I don't really like this way of seeing things" she tried to explain.

Clarke's mouth fell slightly open at those words and she threw her arms around Lexa's shoulders, holding her tightly against herself, "Right when I think I can't love you more, you say something like that and it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again" she murmured into the brunette's neck.

"I love you, Clarke" Lexa whispered, holding the blonde in her arms, "Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary" Clarke replied before connecting their lips.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating for nearly a month. Life has been crazy and I'm currently dying in my bed because of a flu lol. I recommend re-reading the scenes between Anya and Raven from last chapter for a better understanding

Anya walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind herself, squinting her eyes to acquaint herself to the darkness of the room.

 

It was late at night and Lexa and Clarke were not yet back home for their date and not around campus, leaving Anya alone to pick up the broken pieces of her... ** _friendship?_** with Raven

 

The lights were turned off in the room and there was a figure on one of the beds, who undoubtedly belonged to Raven.

 

Anya tentatively stepped closer, “Raven?” she quietly called out the girl’s name, “Are you asleep?”

 

She got no reply and sighed. It was to be expected after the things she had said earlier that day.

 

She sat on her bed and looked down as she spoke, barely able to make out Raven’s form, “Look, I messed up” she admitted, “I shouldn’t have said those things. I didn’t mean them”

 

She was met with nothing but silence.

 

“I know you're awake” Anya sighed, “Will you just hear me out?”

 

Silence again.

 

“I’m trying here” Anya whispered loudly, “And I don’t often do this but I need to fix this...thing”

 

When she heard no reply, she gave up. Shoulders slumped, she changed out of her clothes and climbed into her bed.

 

She threw one last look towards Raven whose back was still facing her, “I’m really sorry” she apologized.

 

She didn’t get to see the silent tears rolling down Raven’s face because truth is, Raven never lets people see her vulnerable and she wasn’t about to start now.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Lexa stepped into what used to be Clarke's room a few months back and she smiled, immediately going to sit on the bed.

 

“I’ve missed this room” she said, running her hands over the covers.

 

Clarke went to sit next to her and she in turn looked around her old room, sighing contentedly, “Yeah, me too”

 

“You told me _I love you_ here for the first time” Lexa reminisced, looking towards the two pillows placed neatly against the headboard.

 

Clarke grinned, “I did” she nodded, “And I meant it already back then”

 

“At first, I thought you would only ever mean it in a platonic way” Lexa revealed.

 

 _“Please”_ Clarke said, “Even when I said it the first time, it was already in the romantic sense of it”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Clarke smiled, “Yeah” she confirmed, “It’s just impossible to not love you” she tucked a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear.

 

She leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

“I’m so tired” she quietly said.

 

Lexa dropped a kiss on the top of Clarke's head, “Let’s go to sleep” she whispered.

 

Clarke hummed but made no move to get up and change out of her clothes. Lexa's grinned and placed her fingers around the top button of the blonde's shirt, “Can I?”

 

Clarke tiredly nodded and Lexa started unbuttoning the button up shirt. She tried discarding it but Clarke's arms were hanging uselessly at her sides. The brunette laughed, “You’re gonna have to help me a little here”

 

Clarke shook her head, “No” she mumbled.

 

Lexa chuckled and tickled Clarke’s stomach, causing the girl to let out a shriek of surprise.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke glared at her though her eyes were still somewhat soft, “Don’t do that”

 

The brunette smiled, “It got you to move, didn’t it?” she said, “Can you raise your arms a little, please?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and raised her arms, letting her fiancée help her out of her button up which was technically Lexa's.

 

The brunette threw her a shirt from her wardrobe and retrieved one for herself before joining Clarke back on the bed.

 

“You forgot to give me sleeping shorts” Clarke noted.

 

“We can sleep without it” Lexa shrugged, taking off her own shirt so she could get ready for sleep.

 

Clarke wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“We're _just_ going to sleep, Clarke” Lexa said with a small smile, “You're too tired for anything else anyway”

 

Clarke pouted and shrugged on the shirt before scooting back on the bed, her head dropping on the pillow, “Finally” she whispered with a small smile.

 

Lexa smiled and joined her once she was dressed, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

 

“Happy anniversary” Lexa whispered.

 

Clarke hummed sleepily, barely registering the words, “Hm?”

 

“I said _happy anniversary”_ Lexa repeated before kissing the blonde's temple.

 

Clarke smiled lazily, “happy anni…” the rest of her sentence got replaced by light snoring and an even breathing.

 

Lexa smiled and kissed the space between Clarke's shoulder and neck before settling comfortably against her.

 

In her sleep, Clarke turned around and snuggled into Lexa's chest. Lexa’s heart fluttered and she brought her arm up to wrap around her fiancée’s figure, holding her close.

 

She smiled contentedly and kissed the top of blonde hair before closing her eyes to get some sleep as well.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa cracked an eye open and winced at the light coming from the window because they had omitted to close the curtains last night.

 

She slowly untangled herself from Clarke so she could go use the bathroom.

 

As she moved around to slip back under the cover, she heard some noise from outside the room and two seconds later, the door opened and a blond head popped through the space between the door and the wall.

 

“Lessa!” Aden exclaimed, running towards her, barreling into her.

 

The brunette laughed and held him close, “How did you know we were home?” she asked.

 

Aden shrugged, “I didn’t know” he simply said before climbing on the bed to reach a still sleeping Clarke. He pressed kisses on both the blonde's cheeks and gently shook her, “Wake up” he quietly said.

 

Clarke groaned and blinked a few times, her eyes requiring a bit of time to adjust to the light in the room. Her gaze landed on the small boy sitting next to her on the bed and she grinned.

 

“Hey, buddy” she said.

 

Aden dropped his body on hers, resting his head against her chest, “You are home again” he whispered with a smile.

 

“We are” Clarke ruffled his hair.

 

Jake came into the room, looking for Aden, “Oh, there he is” he smiled, “Good morning, girls”

 

“Hi, dad” Clarke told the man.

 

“How come he knew we were back here?” Lexa asked, nodding towards Aden who was busy playing with her fiancée’s hair, “I mean, he entered the room this morning as if he just knew we were here”

 

Jake smiled, “He didn’t know you were back here” he said.

 

Lexa looked at him questioningly, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Ever since you two left for college, he checks this room every morning to see if you have come back home yet” Jake revealed.

 

Lexa and Clarke paused for a few seconds and looked back towards the boy who was now snuggled up against Clarke's waist.

 

“He does?” Lexa asked, her eyes starting to sting a little.

 

Jake nodded, “He misses you a lot” he told them.

 

Lexa wiped at a tear and she smiled, “We miss him too” she watched with fondness as Clarke ran her fingers through the boy's hair.

 

“Breakfast is ready downstairs if you want to eat something” Jake told them before stepping out, “It’s nice to have both of you back here” he said before closing the door behind him.

 

Lexa went to lie on the bed, Aden in between her body and Clarke's. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and took Clarke's hand in her own to kiss the back of it.

 

“You’re back” Aden whispered, closing his fists around Clarke's shirt, holding it tightly in his hands.

 

Lexa moved a hand to draw random patterns on the boy’s scalp with her fingers, “We’re here for the whole weekend, little man” she told him.

 

Aden’s eyes lit up, “The whole weekend!?” he repeated, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Lexa nodded and gave him a smile of her own, “Are you happy about that?”

 

Aden nodded eagerly and he grabbed her face to press a kiss against her lips, “I love you” he said before turning back towards Clarke and kissing her as well, “I love you too” he said.

 

Both girls laughed happily and each wrapped one arm around the boy, “We love you too, Aden” Clarke said.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Anya walked into her dorm room and watched in silence as Raven gathered her stuff and readied herself to leave the room.

 

“Are you going to avoid me forever?” Anya asked, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you pretended to still be asleep this morning”

 

“I have class” Raven said, pushing past Anya, her shoulder connecting violently with the older girl's as she walked past.

 

“On a Saturday afternoon?” Anya raised an eyebrow. She watched as Raven walked away without another word, “Come on, you can find a better excuse than that at least”

 

She sighed when she got no reply.

 

 **Anya - 1.54pm:** _Raven won’t talk to me_

**Lexa - 1.55pm:** _What have you done?_

**Anya - 1.55pm:** _Why do you immediately assume I did something?_

**Lexa - 1.56pm:** _Did you?_

**Anya - 1.56pm:** _yes...I think I really fucked up_

**Lexa - 1.56pm:** _How so?_

Anya rubbed a hand over her face and let out a deep breath.

 

 **Anya - 1.57pm:** _She told me she liked me and then I ignored her and she tried talking to me_

**Lexa - 1.57pm:** _And?_

Anya locked her phone. She did not want to answer and reminisce about the reason they were in this mess in the first place.

 

After a couple minutes, her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID, “Hello”

 

_“You’re going to tell me exactly what you told Raven because I have a very angry fiancée who is ready to kick your ass because you made her friend upset”_

Anya sighed, “I got scared, alright?” she loudly said, “She told me she liked me and I freaked out”

 

_“I know but there has to be more to the story for her to start ignoring you”_

“I don’t deal with feelings. I just don’t”

 

She heard a sigh from the other end, _“Look, Anya, whatever this is, I need you to fix it because Clarke is two seconds away from murdering you”_

“How am I supposed to fix it if she won’t even talk to me?”

 

Anya heard some faint arguing through the phone and could barely make out what was being said.

 

 _“I know, Clarke.....I can’t do......between Anya and…”_ she heard Lexa say.

_“Tell your sister……or I’ll walk to.....and punch her”_ This was undoubtedly Clarke's voice. And she sounded angry.

“Lex?”

 

_“If you upset Raven again, you’ll regret it. Fix this shit”_

**_Okay, so that wasn’t Lexa,_** Anya thought to herself.

 

“I’m trying!” the words came out with a hint of frustration.

 

_“Try harder”_

“Why are you so aggressive?” Anya was getting angry. She did not like the tone used by Clarke.

 

_“Because I’m the one who had to comfort Raven this morning when she called me, crying about something you said to her”_

“She...she was crying?” the information got brown eyes to widen in shock.

 

 _“Yes”_ Clarke confirmed, _“And Raven only cries when she is really affected by something so you fix this”_

“She won’t talk to me”

 

She heard a scoff, _“Did you expect otherwise? You basically told her that her feelings didn’t matter to you”_

“I didn’t-”

 

 _“You did”_ Clarke accused, _“Do you even care about her feelings at all?”_

Anya heard some shuffling and some more arguing.

 

 _“Stop, Lexa”_ Clarke said, _“I’m trying to defend my friend. Our friend”_

Anya heard a sigh and she felt even worse for being the cause of an argument between her sister and her fiancée.

 

_“I know, Clarke, but getting angry won’t solve anything”_

_“And what do you suggest then, huh? Tell me”_ Clarke replied in an angry voice, only this time the anger was directed at Lexa and not Anya.

 

_“I don’t know but you’re making a big deal out of this when we should talk about it more calmly”_

“Lexa” Anya tried to catch their attention but the two girls weren’t paying her any mind any more.

 

Clarke scoffed, _“You know what, Lexa? Since you are obviously smarter and more reasonable than I am, why don’t you deal with this yourself?”_

 

 _“It’s not what I meant”_ Lexa said, _“Clarke, don’t go, please”_

Anya heard some shuffling and assumed Clarke had gotten up and left the room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the slamming of a door a couple seconds later.

 

She heard a deep sigh and a feeling of guilt settled inside her chest, “Lexa...I’m so sorry”

 

It seemed she was only good at creating problems lately.

 

 _“It’s not your fault”_ Lexa said, sighing, _“We just have a disagreement, it’s okay”_ her voice was thick with emotion.

 

“You don’t sound like you're okay” Anya softly pointed out.

 

 _“We never fight”_ Lexa said in a quiet voice, _“I don’t want to fight with her”_ she added in a pained voice.

 

The feeling of guilt intensified and Anya was left speechless, “I’m sorry” she repeated.

 

 _“I have to go”_ Lexa said, _“I’m sorry but I can’t stomach the idea that she's upset because of me”_

“I underst-”

 

Her words were cut off by a beeping sound, indicating Lexa had hung up the phone. Anya dropped her head in her hands and let out a muffled scream.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

Lexa checked every room of the house but Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She peered outside and noticed that the blonde's car was gone.

 

She pulled out her phone and called her fiancée. A ringing sound echoed through the house and Lexa let out a sad sigh at the realization that Clarke had left her phone at home.

 

She slowly walked towards Jake's and Abby’s bedroom, knowing the woman was home. She knocked softly on the door. She wiped at a stray tear and opened it when she got the permission to.

 

“I’m sorry, I, uhm, I’m looking for Clarke and I don’t know where she went”

 

Abby frowned, “I heard the front door open a minute ago but I thought you were with her. Did something happen?”

 

Lexa fumbled with the hem of her shirt, looking down at her shoes as she tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering, “I think we just had a fight” she quietly said.

 

“Oh, sweetie” Abby said, “Come here” she patted the space next to her on the bed, “Couples fight. It’s normal” she wrapped an arm around Lexa and pulled her closer to herself.

 

The brunette nodded but despite the reassuring words, tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Abby tentatively asked.

 

Lexa shakily exhaled and she nodded once more, “We were-” her speech was interrupted when she sniffled loudly, “We were talking to Anya and we didn’t agree on something and I think I messed up” her voice cracked at the end.

 

“What was your disagreement about?”

 

“Anya said some hurtful things to Raven and she called…” Lexa inhaled loudly, wiping at her tears with her left hand, “she wanted us to tell her how to fix it”

 

“It’s okay, sweetie, stay calm” Abby soothingly rubbed her thumb against her upper arm.

 

“And Clarke she…” another sniffle, “She was angry at my sister for hurting Raven and I suggested to keep our calm but I fucked up and I upset her and I don’t know what to do now”

 

Abby nodded, “I think you need to talk to her and explain that you didn’t mean to make her feel like she was blowing it out of proportion because this is probably what she felt you were saying”

 

Lexa's quickly shook her head, “No, this is not what I meant” she hurried to deny.

 

“I know” Abby calmly said, “But maybe this is how Clarke understood it” she tried to explain.

 

“I don’t know where she went” Lexa let out a barely audible whimper.

 

“Is there somewhere you two used to go to when you lived here? A special place?”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened, “The school’s rooftop” she said, “But it’s Saturday…”

 

“The school doors might not be open but you can access the rooftop without actually entering the school” Abby reminded her.

 

Lexa jumped up, “I have to go” she exclaimed, wiping at her tears.

 

Abby searched through her bag, “Here, take my car” she handed the keys to the brunette.

 

“Thank you so much” Lexa said before running out of the room.

 

“Lexa!” Abby called out.

 

Lexa walked back and stood in the doorway, “Yes?” she shakily answered.

 

“She loves you” Abby stated, “She will forgive you. It’ll be okay” she reassured, “Don’t stress yourself over it”

 

Lexa nodded, “Thank you, Abby”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Lexa’s hands were shaking as she climbed the familiar staircase at a slow pace, dreading to find the rooftop empty.

 

The wind was smacking against her face. She tightened her coat around herself as she reached the top and she breathed a small sigh of relief when she caught sight of Clarke, sitting on the bench, curled up on herself, knees brought up and head buried in her arms.

 

She slowly stepped forward, fallen leaves crackling under her feet as she walked. She knew by the slight movement of Clarke's shoulders that the girl was aware of her presence but still, the blonde remained in her initial position.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa tentatively said.

 

“Go away” the blonde mumbled into her arms.

 

The brunette sighed, “Can we talk?”

 

Clarke stayed silent and shook her head. She was shivering and Lexa could see from the few feet separating them that Clarke was cold.

 

“You’re cold” Lexa pointed out in a soft voice.

 

Clarke shrugged and did not raise her head, “I’m fine” came her muffled reply.

 

That was a lie.

 

Clarke had been shivering in the cold for ten minutes now but was too stubborn to admit it.

 

“You’re cold” Lexa reiterated, “Let me take you back home” she insisted, moving closer until she was standing in front of the blonde.

 

“I don’t want to”

 

Lexa sighed and sat on the bench. She took off her coat and draped it over Clarke's shoulders, “Here” she whispered, ignoring the fact that she was now left in only a sweater in the cold of early December.

 

Clarke shrugged it off, letting it fall on the ground, “I don’t want it” she stubbornly mumbled.

 

Lexa’s lips curled downwards and she dejectedly picked up the fallen coat, wiping at it with her hand before placing it back over Clarke's shoulders. The blonde tried to move away once again.

 

“Please” Lexa gently said, “I know you're mad at me and you have every reason to but I don’t want you to get cold”

 

Clarke kept her head buried inside her arms but this time, she did not flinch away when Lexa lowered the coat on her shoulders.

 

The silence that followed was heavy and not comfortable like it usually was. Lexa was the one to break it.

 

“I’m sorry” she said, looking down at her hands, “I never wanted to upset you” her bottom lip started shaking again.

 

She glanced to her right and saw no reaction from the blonde.

 

“I didn’t want to make you feel like your reaction was unjustified or blown out of proportion” she continued, “I just...I just wanted to keep the situation under control”

 

She ignored how cold she felt and instead, busied herself with a loose thread of her sweater.

 

“I thought...I thought I was doing the right thing” her voice cracked, “I never wanted to make you feel bad”

 

She looked down dejectedly at her hands, folded in her lap as she waited for a reaction from her fiancée.

 

She saw movement from the corner of her eye and snapped her head to the side to see watery blue eyes looking back at her.

 

“I’m sorry” Lexa repeated. A shiver ran down her spine and she rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms.

 

“You’re cold” Clarke noted, making to take off the coat but a hand stopped her.

 

“Keep it”

 

Clarke looked at her dubiously before shaking her head. She took off the coat and handed it back to Lexa, “Take it” she told the brunette, “You’re gonna get sick”

 

“You could get sick too” Lexa countered.

 

“That would be my own fault for running out without taking my coat with me”

 

It was silent after that. Both girls refusing to put on the coat so it just lay uselessly next to them on the bench.

 

“I don’t want to fight with you” Clarke finally said.

 

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief and she very slowly and tentatively rested her hand on Clarke's, happy to see that the blonde wasn’t moving away from the contact.

 

“Me neither” she gently said.

 

Snowflakes started falling down on their heads and they both looked up with a small smile before their eyes connected.

 

“I’m sorry too” Clarke said ever so quietly, eyes boring into green ones, “I shouldn’t have stormed out like I did”

 

“You were upset” Lexa shrugged, “I understand”

 

Clarke raised a hand to wipe at a tear that escaped Lexa's eye without her even realizing, “I shouldn’t have stormed out like that” she reiterated.

 

Clarke moved until she was sitting in Lexa's lap, her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck as she hugged her tightly.

 

Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke's waist and tangled her other hand in blond hair as she breathed in the familiar scent of her fiancée. She grabbed the coat and placed it over Clarke’s back.

 

Snowflakes fell onto their heads as they held each other tightly until they were too cold to stay there.

 

They got up and Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks before bringing their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss.

 

“I hate fighting with you” the blonde whispered.

 

“Me too” Lexa smiled, “Let’s not do it again, alright?”

 

Clarke chuckled and nodded, “Alright” she agreed and then looked around, “At least I got my kiss in the snow” she grinned.

 

“Technically, those are just snowflakes and not really lasting snow” Lexa pointed out.

 

Clarke put a finger over her lips, “Shh, let me enjoy this, please” she grinned.

 

Lexa pressed a kiss to the finger against her lips, “I love you” she whispered.

 

Clarke smiled, “I love you too” she murmured before joining their lips once more.

 

 

\--------------- 

 

 

Later that night, Lexa heard a knock on the door and as it was pushed open, a creaking sound echoed through the bedroom. A blond head appeared from behind it.

 

 

“Aden?”

 

Lexa retracted the arm she had wrapped around Clarke's waist and she rubbed her eyes. She sat up a bit, checking beside her to make sure Clarke was still asleep. She was.

 

The boy wordlessly climbed on the bed, settling between the two girls. Lexa scooted backwards to give him some more space.

 

“What are you doing here, buddy?” she asked him in a whisper, ruffling his hair.

 

“I want to be with you” he answered, moving closer to the brunette.

 

Lexa wrapped an arm around him and held him close, “I missed you, you know” she whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Aden smiled and closed his eyes, “Me too” he whispered back, burying his face into her neck. He fell asleep fairly quickly.

 

Lexa closed her eyes, then opened them again when she felt some movement next to her on the bed. Her eyes landed on Clarke whose eyes were now open and fixed on her.

 

“What?” Lexa whispered.

 

Clarke shook her head, “Nothing” she said before pulling the covers higher on her body.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Jealous that he chose me this time?” she teased, poking Clarke's stomach with her index.

 

Clarke scoffed, “As if”

 

The brunette laughed and she grabbed Clarke's hand to press her lips against each knuckle, “You should try to go back to sleep” she murmured, “Your dad told me he planned to take us hiking tomorrow”

 

Clarke's eyes widened and her jaw fell, “Really?” she asked in what could only be described as pure horror.

 

Lexa laughed quietly, “No but you should have seen your face”

 

Clarke feigned a look of offense and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “You’re a jerk”

 

“A cute jerk?” Lexa spoke quietly as to not wake up the sleeping boy in her arms.

 

Clarke glared at her, “A stupid jerk” she corrected.

 

Lexa’s lips curled into a smiled and she kissed the back of the blonde’s hand, “I love you too” she whispered with a small chuckle.

 

Clarke stood her ground for a few more seconds before she let a small smile escape and leant forward to leave a quick kiss on Lexa’s lips.

 

“Goodnight” she whispered.

 

Lexa smiled, “Goodnight”

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Anya moved the liquid around in her glass. She was way beyond tipsy and the bartender didn’t seem to care as he kept filling her glass each time she asked for one.

 

She turned abruptly and accosted the girl next to her, making wide gestures with her hands, “Why am I such an imbecile!?” she slurred.

 

The poor girl at the bar didn’t know what to respond to that and gaped at her in silence.

 

“I knew you would understand, Susan” Anya said, patting the girl’s shoulder in thanks.

 

The girl narrowed her eyes and frowned, “My name isn’t Susan” she said, confused.

 

“Don’t give me that attitude, Susan” Anya raised her index and pointed it warningly at the girl.

 

The girl got up, rolling her eyes and she started walking away, muttering things under her breath that Anya couldn’t quite decipher in her current drunken state.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, avoid me!” Anya shouted after her, “It's what everyone does anyway” she called for the bartender’s attention and asked for a refill.

 

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight” the bartender told her, “I can call a cab for you if you want” he offered.

 

She shook her head, “No, I live on campus” she slurred, “It’s very close” she giggled for no reason but her features radically changed in the span of a second and soon she was crying on a stool at a bar she now most likely would never come back to.

 

The bartender looked around, unsure of how to proceed. Luckily for him, Anya got up and shrugged on her jacket.

 

“I’m gonna kiss her” she pointed a finger at the bartender who was looking at her in utter confusion, “Thanks for listening, Jerry”

 

“My name isn’t Jerry” he said.

 

“It is now” Anya dropped a ten dollar bill on the counter and stumbled outside, struggling to maintain her balance.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Raven was woken from her slumber when she heard three loud knocks on the door, quickly followed by a fourth, much quieter one.

 

She frowned and pulled the door open. Immediately, an inebriated Anya stumbled into the room and tripped, falling face first onto the wooden floor.

 

“Ow” the dirty blonde haired girl let out. She made no move to get up and merely remained lying on the cold floor.

 

Raven rolled her eyes and moved to slip back into the covers of her bed when a tiny voice reached her ears, loud in the midst of the nocturnal silence.

 

“Don’t leave me”

 

Raven’s mouth opened and closed several times before she shut the part of brain telling her to go back to sleep and she crouched down next to Anya.

 

“Please, don’t leave me” Anya repeated in a broken voice.

 

Raven was momentarily taken aback by the tears rolling down the older girl's cheeks and the emotion she could read in hazel eyes.

 

“I’m not going anywhere” Raven said with more confidence in her words than she thought she would.

 

She carried Anya to her bed and helped her in it before walking towards her own bed.

 

At the sound of a whimper of protest, she snapped her head to the side and all her anger towards Anya nearly dissipated when she took in the pleading look in the girl's eyes.

 

“Stay with me” Anya reached out with her arm, moving it around without ever managing to touch Raven but her intention was clear.

 

The latina sighed and gave in. She climbed behind Anya in the bed and kept her distance as much as possible.

 

“I’m sorry” Anya slurred, “I’m an idiot. I don’t know how to deal with feelings very well”

 

Raven took in the apology, processing the information before responding, “I wish you would say this to me when you’re sober” she dejectedly pointed out.

 

“You know why I’m drunk?” Anya turned around and moved closer until her face was mere inches from Raven’s, “Huh?”

 

Raven’s eyes scanned the entirety of Anya’s face, more particularly her eyes, watery with tears and more expressive than they had ever been before.

 

“Why did you get drunk?” Raven curiously asked.

 

“Because...you won’t talk to me” Anya slowly said, eyes dropping shut in tiredness, “And it hurts. You want to know why it hurts?”

 

Raven gulped and refrained from wiping at the tears on Anya’s cheeks, “W-why?” she said, unsure whether she wanted to know the answer to that.

 

It was silent for about four seconds, “Because I...Because I really like…”

 

Raven frowned when Anya stopped talking and it didn’t take long for her to realize that the older girl had fallen asleep.

 

She tried to get up to retreat to her bed but the older girl wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist in her sleep, rendering her incapable of making any movements that wouldn’t cause Anya to wake up.

 

Raven sighed and took in the peaceful expression on Anya’s face. She stared at the dried tears on her cheeks and despite all the hurt she had felt when Anya had dismissed her feelings, she then felt a sudden sympathy for the girl.

 

She didn’t try to disentangle herself from the warm embrace and simply welcomed it, trying to remember every second of it because she was fairly certain they would both pretend to have forgotten about it in the morning and go back to avoiding each other.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

When Raven awoke, it was to an empty room and a cold bed. She couldn’t say she was surprised but a pang of disappointment surged inside her at the realization that Anya wasn’t even brave enough to face her in the morning.

 

She inspected the room to see if Anya had left any kind of note before she left but the mechanics student found none. It made her angry to see that Anya didn’t even deem it necessary to thank her or to talk about what led to such a state of drunkenness.

 

She stormed out of the room and headed to the library. She spotted Anya in the back and she marched towards her angrily.

 

 _“You, me”_ she pointed at Anya, then at herself, “We’re gonna have a talk”

 

She got hushed by a few students and rolled her eyes, having a strong sense of déjà vu.

 

“Oh, shut it” she told them, “I’m leaving anyway” she fixed them with a glare.

 

Anya reluctantly got up and followed Raven outside, probably knowing that she didn’t have a choice in this.

 

So that was how they ended up under the bleachers again. In the middle of a heated argument. _Again._

 

“So you just left without telling me anything?” Raven put both hands on her hips, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

Anya’s face portrayed her offense at the aggressive tone used by the mechanics student, “Excuse me? You’ve been avoiding me for the past two days and you come after me for doing the same?”

 

Anya wanted to slap herself for her inability to resist the temptation to respond in a tone that matched Raven’s.

 

“I’m not the one who showed up drunk at 1am in our dorm. What the fuck was that about?”

 

“I can do whatever I want with my life and why I ended up drunk is none of your business” Anya dryly answered.

 

She was unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice no matter how hard she tried not to get riled up. Raven was just one of the very rare people who had ever managed to truly get under her skin and she had no idea why.

 

She knew why.

 

“It is my business when _I_ was the one who had to act as your personal teddy bear because _you_ were crying and _you_ couldn't sleep alone” Raven stepped closer, pressing her index over Anya’s chest.

 

“I wasn’t crying” Anya denied.

 

“How can you know? You were so drunk that you probably don’t even remember” Raven scoffed.

 

“Are you judging me right now?” Anya’s eyes hardened.

 

“I’m telling you that next time this happens, don’t expect me to help you”

 

Anya stepped forward, “There won’t be a next time”

 

“Good” Raven nodded, her eyes fixed on Anya’s, “Because I won’t keep trying to help someone who constantly treats me like shit”

 

“I said I was sorry!” Anya shouted, “What more can I do?”

 

Raven scoffed, “Yeah, because one _sorry_ is going to fix everything” she sarcastically said, “You could start by being nice to me and acknowledge my feelings for once”

 

“I do acknowledge your feelings” Anya argued.

 

“Yeah? Is that why you told me, and I quote, _why would I care about how you feel_ ?” she repeated Anya’s words, “Is that it?”

 

Anya took a step back, “I didn’t mean those words” she shook her head.

 

“You purposely said that to hurt me” Raven accused, “And then you acted like a whiny bitch when I started ignoring you”

 

“It isn’t true” Anya denied although everything Raven was saying was indeed true.

 

The mechanics student moved closer, diminishing the distance between them, “You know what I think? I think you want to act like you don’t care about everything but the truth is, you can’t handle it when someone doesn’t care about you”

 

“I couldn’t care less what people think” Anya huffed out, looking away.

 

“So you wouldn’t care if I told you that I think you are an egotistical brat who avoids talking about her feelings and runs away from her problems like a coward because she’s too afraid to get hurt?”

 

“I wouldn’t care” Anya lied, her eyes struggling to remain connected with angry brown ones.

 

“You’re a liar, Anya” Raven accused, “You’re a liar and I’m sick of trying to figure you out. Talk to me when you’ve pulled your head out of your ass”

 

With that, Raven turned on her heels and walked away. That was the plan at least because she only managed to make one step before a hand closed around her wrist and turned her back around.

 

She was about to tell Anya to let go of her when a hand cupped her cheek and soft lips pressed against her own in a kiss that was unbelievably gentle considering the heated argument they had just had.

 

Raven’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and the rest of her body froze. Her hands were still at her sides, uselessly held up while her brain tried to catch up with the events.

 

Before she could even entertain the idea of reciprocating the kiss, however, Anya had pulled away and was stumbling backwards, a panicked look on her face.

 

“I-I’m sorry” the older girl stuttered out, walking backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet.

 

Raven was stunned into silence and she helplessly watched as Anya tightened her grip on the strap of her shoulder bag and hurriedly left.

 

The mechanics student raised a hand to brush against her lips where Anya’s had touched mere seconds ago.

 

She could still feel the other girl’s lips against her own. She could still smell her perfume and she was torn between her confusion and the unexplainable rush of adrenaline coursing through her body.

 

She pulled out her phone and texted Lexa.

 

 **Raven - 10.33am :** _ur sister just kissed me_

Her phone rang and she blinked a few times before replying, still a bit dazed from the kiss, “She kissed me”

 

 _“Like, on the lips?”_ Lexa asked.

 

“No, on the hand” Raven rolled her eyes, “Of course on the lips, dumbass”

 

 _“You’re being rude”_ Lexa pointed out, _“Well, how did it happen?”_

Raven tried to sort through her thoughts which were a mess right now, “We were arguing and-”

 

 _“How romantic”_ Lexa deadpanned.

 

“Not helping, Lexa”

 

_“You’re right, sorry. You can continue”_

“And I kind of went off on her and then she got defensive and shit and when I was about to leave she just...kissed me” Raven repeated the words, in disbelief of the events that took place.

 

 _“Sounds like something she would do”_ Lexa hummed, _“What did you do after?”_

“I...nothing, she was gone before I could even say a single word”

 

 _“Also sounds like something she would do”_ Lexa said, amusement lacing her words.

 

“So...what does it mean?”

 

 _“I’m pretty sure that means she likes you”_ Lexa said, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

 

Raven stared into space for a few seconds, no words leaving her mouth although her mind was currently running fast.

 

_“Raven?”_

The mechanics student hummed, “Sorry, I’m just...trying to process all of this”

 

 _“She really likes you, Raven”_ Lexa’s tone grew serious, _“She’s really bad at expressing her feelings and I know she hurt you because of her fears but she really does like you and I think it is hurting her to know that she hurt you”_

“She told you that?” Raven’s voice sounded hopeful yet guarded.

 

 _“Not in those words obviously”_ Lexa chuckled, _“But yeah”_

Raven smiled, “She likes me?” she asked with a goofy smile on her face.

 

 _“Yes”_ Lexa said and Raven could tell the brunette had rolled her eyes at her, _“Now go find her because if I know my sister, she will hate herself for believing she had a chance with you”_

“She does have a chance with me” Raven said, frowning.

 

 _“She doesn’t know that”_ Lexa calmly said, _“She cares too much for her own good and that’s why she pretends not to. Because she doesn’t want to give people the opportunity to use that against her”_

“Do you think she’ll ever let me see how much she truly cares?” Raven asked in an uncertain voice.

 

_“I think there is a very good chance of that happening”_

“Thank you, Lexa”

 

 _“I didn't do anything. Now go find my idiot of a sister before she starts breaking stuff”_ Lexa laughed.

 

“I’ll find her”

 

_“Raven?”_

“Yeah?”

 

 _“Please, be patient with her”_ Lexa pleaded, _“I know she can be a handful but please, don’t give up on her”_

Raven swallowed down the lump in her throat, “I won’t” she promised, “She’s been a bitch lately but she deserves to be happy”

 

 _“Thank you, Rae”_ Lexa said, _“I’ll see you tomorrow”_

“See you” Raven said before the line went dead and she was left alone with her thoughts.

 

She sprung into movement and quickly headed back to the dorms, deciding to check there first. Her smile was wide and her heart was filled with hope as she hustled through the long hallway until she reached her door.

 

She pushed on it but it didn’t open. It had been locked from the inside and it didn’t take a genius to know who had locked it.

 

“Anya?” she called, knocking softly on the door, “Open the door, please”

 

Anya’s answer was said so quietly that, had Raven not had her ear pressed against the door, she would have missed it.

 

“No” the older girl mumbled.

 

Raven shook her head and pulled a key out of her back pocket. She inserted it in the lock and turned it, opening the door.

 

She heard a muffled whisper that sounded extremely similar to _fuck_ and she stepped into the room.

 

Her eyes caught sight of a human-sized bump in the covers and she rolled her eyes at Anya’s attempt to avoid facing her.

 

“Very discreet” she sarcastically said, “Come on, get out of there”

 

“No” Anya mumbled.

 

Raven smiled a bit and she kneeled next to the bed, dropping a hand over the covers, “Will you at least talk to me?”

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“Why would you want to talk with me?” Anya quietly asked, “You made it pretty clear you didn’t want anything to do with me”

 

“I didn’t mean that” Raven gently said.

 

“Why not? I’ve been an asshole to you. You should be angry with me”

 

Raven sat cross-legged on the floor and she let out a soft sigh, “I’ll admit you pissed me off back there”

 

Anya groaned, “Understatement of the year”

 

 _“But”_ Raven said, “I haven’t exactly been nice either” she admitted.

 

“You had your reasons”

 

Anya didn’t reveal her face but she seemed more open to a conversation at least.

 

It was silent for a few seconds.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“You kissed me”

 

They both spoke at the same time. Anya grew silent and Raven’s shoulders slumped.

 

“You kissed me” she repeated, looking down at her hands.

 

Anya groaned but nothing else left her lips. She remained bundled under the covers, in the safety of her newfound haven.

 

Raven chanced a look at the covers and noted that Anya was oddly still. She got up and lifted the covers, slipping underneath.

 

“What are you doing? Get out!” Anya hissed, trying to move away.

 

Raven scooted closer and she moved one hand to caress the older girl’s cheek, “You kissed me” she repeated a third time.

 

Anya raised her gaze and stared into Raven’s eyes for a few seconds before her eyes dropped to the latina’s lips then shifted back up, a flash of guilt appearing in her eyes.

 

Raven kept her hand on Anya’s cheek and she moved her head even closer. Ever so slowly, she tentatively captured Anya’s lips with her own.

 

It was brief but sweet and when Raven pulled away, she smiled at the sight of Anya, eyes still closed and lips slightly puckered up.

 

“I like you” Raven breathed out, laying her feelings on the table and silently praying that she wasn’t making a mistake in trusting Anya with this.

 

Anya’s eyes scanned her face attentively, searching for any potential sign of uncertainty or dishonesty but she found none.

 

“I…” she started saying but stopped speaking when doubt overcame her mind.

 

Raven’s face fell at the other girl’s silence which she took as a rejection, “Oh...I’m sorry” she apologized, “I thought…” she shook her head and tried to move away.

 

Anya grabbed her wrist, “Wait” she said in a whisper, “I…” her throat bobbed as she swallowed, “I like you too” her eyes were downcast and shy after letting out those four words.

 

“Really?” Raven asked for confirmation.

 

Anya nodded and dared a glance at Raven whose smile was wide and genuine, easing Anya’s worries.

 

“But I’m such an asshole and I don’t know how to do this” the words rushed out of Anya’s mouth at a quick pace, “I don’t think you would want to be stuck with someone like me”

 

“I think I get to decide what I want” Raven countered, “And you’re not an asshole” she added.

 

Anya raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, sometimes you're not a complete asshole” she corrected.

 

Anya laughed and looked down at their hands which were now linked under the covers.

 

“You should laugh more, you know” Raven said, smiling, “You have a beautiful laugh”

 

Anya grinned, “That’s the first time anyone has ever told me that”

 

“It’s because you never laugh” Raven said, “And you always seem angry at the world for some reason”

 

Anya shrugged, “I just don’t like people”

 

Raven hummed, “I figured” she grinned.

 

Anya tossed around uncomfortably on the bed, trying to find a position that didn’t cause her body to ache.

 

“You want to get out of this castle of blankets that you created?” Raven suggested.

 

Anya happily nodded and breathed in relief when they finally got rid of the added warmth of the covers.

 

Raven stared at Anya’s profile as the older girl lay on her back, eyes glued to the ceiling, “What’ you thinkin’ about?”

 

“What does this mean for us?” Anya asked, turning her head to the side to look at Raven.

 

The latina shrugged, “Whatever you want it to mean” she answered.

 

Anya rolled her eyes, “This isn’t helping me, Rae. I need to know what you want” Raven grinned like an idiot at the girl and Anya raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“You called me _Rae”_ she pointed out, her smile firmly plastered on her face, “You’ve never called me that before”

 

Anya frowned, “Yes, I have” she argued.

 

“Nope, never” Raven shook her head, “I like it” she smiled.

 

Anya rolled on her side and her eyes traveled across Raven’s face, analyzing each feature from her bright, happy eyes to the curve of her lips.

 

“Reyes?”

 

Raven hummed.

 

“Do you...do you want to be my girlfriend?” Anya asked, her voice growing quieter and quieter the longer she spoke.

 

The smile that formed on Raven’s face could only be described as blinding and she nodded eagerly, “I thought you’d never ask”

 

Raven pressed their lips together and Anya let herself melt into the kiss, pushing her worries and hidden insecurities aside for now.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

“So they’re together now?” Clarke asked with a small smile as she and Lexa were lying peacefully on the bed.

 

The brunette nodded, “Apparently”

 

“I still want to murder your sister for making Raven cry” Clarke said, only a small hint of humor in her voice.

 

Lexa smiled, “I think Raven would really appreciate to know that you have her back like that” she brushed a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear before pressing a kiss on the blonde’s jaw.

 

Clarke smiled, “She would do the same for us” she pointed out and Lexa could only agree with her.

 

“I’m happy for them” Lexa grinned.

 

Clarke rolled on top of her fiancée, “Me too” she smiled before dipping her head to join their lips in a lingering kiss.

 

Lexa pulled away and she quickly snapped her head to the side as a sneeze shook her body, “Sorry” she apologized, sniffling and coughing a bit.

 

“Baby, did you catch a cold?” Clarke asked, placing a hand over Lexa's forehead to check for any fever, “You’re burning up” she gasped.

 

Lexa shook her head, “I’m fine” she argued. Truth was, she had been feeling sick for the past couple hours but had kept quiet about it, thinking it would pass.

 

“You’re not” Clarke said, “Let me get you something” she got up from the bed and hurried downstairs to make her fiancée some soup.

 

She came back upstairs about ten minutes later and handed the warm bowl to Lexa.

 

“Be careful, it’s hot” she warned when Lexa accepted the soup, “I’m sorry” she then apologized.

 

Lexa frowned, “What for?”

 

“If I hadn’t gone outside after our fight, you wouldn’t have had to follow me out there” Clarke reasoned with an apologetic look.

 

Lexa smiled, “It’s fine”

 

“And you had your jacket right beside you!” Clarke exclaimed, “You could have put it on”

 

“I didn’t want to while you were shivering next to me”

 

“You and your chivalry” Clarke shook her head, “Now you’re sick”

 

Lexa slowly drank her soup, scowling at the burning sensation in her throat each time she swallowed.

 

She was thrown into a coughing fit and she placed the bowl aside before she rolled on her side, eyes tightly shut as her throat burned.

 

“Oh, baby” Clarke brushed her fingers against the skin of her cheek.

 

“I feel like shit” Lexa complained.

 

Clarke lay back down on the bed and she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s middle, holding her from behind, “Better?”

 

Lexa smiled and coughed twice, “A little” she rested her hands over Clarke's and closed her eyes.

 

“Get some rest, baby” Clarke pressed a kiss to the back of her hair.

 

“What if I still feel bad tomorrow? I can’t miss the game, Clarke”

 

“We’ll see tomorrow, alright? No need to worry about this now” Clarke’s hands slipped under Lexa’s shirt and she traced circles over the skin of the brunette's stomach.

 

Lexa wanted to argue and Clarke could sense that.

 

“You’ve been under a lot of pressure lately” the blonde murmured, “You should rest a bit. Take a nap or something”

 

Lexa hummed and finally let loose, giving herself a break from all the thinking and worrying she had been doing in the past few weeks.

 

“Do you think Raven and my sister would work well together?” Lexa asked sleepily.

 

“They’re a match made in heaven” Clarke replied with a small laugh.

 

“But we're better than them, right?” the brunette asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“Of course” Clarke said, “We’ll always be the cutest couple there is. They’re not about to steal our title”

 

“We don’t have any titles” Lexa pointed out.

 

“Now we do” Clarke kissed her jaw, “I love you” she nudged the length of Lexa’s neck with her nose.

 

“I love you too” Lexa smiled, eyes closed, “And I’m still sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were in any way less smart than I am”

 

“It’s okay”

 

“Because you are _so_ smart” Lexa continued. She sniffled and coughed a bit, “I really wish I could kiss you right now but I don’t want you to get sick too”

 

“I won’t” Clarke turned the brunette around and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, “You look adorable when you're sick” she smiled.

 

“I’m sure I look gross” Lexa argued.

 

“The most beautiful girl I have ever seen” Clarke countered.

 

“Then you must not have seen a lot of girls” Lexa said.

 

Clarke traced the brunette’s jawline, “You’re beautiful” she whispered, “And you’re my fiancée” she said, beaming.

 

“That, I am” Lexa confirmed with a wide smile, “If I feel better by tomorrow, will you come see the game?”

 

“Always” Clarke answered, “You don’t even need to ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up being mostly Ranya...my fingers slipped?  
> Thank you to my incredible beta reader who posted this chapter for me since I wasn't able to.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Lexa whined when she woke up coughing, “Claarke” she shook the other girl awake, “I’m still sick” she sniffled.

Clarke smiled sympathetically, “It’s okay. You’re going to rest and you’ll feel better by tomorrow”

Lexa groaned in complaint, “There’s the game tonight” she said, “I can’t miss the game”

Clarke shook her head, “You’re not playing while you’re sick. It’ll only make it worse and we don’t want that happening”

“I can play, I’m fine” Lexa said before she sneezed.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and she tucked the blanket higher up Lexa’s body, “You’re not playing tonight”

“But, Clarke-”

“No” the blonde sternly said, “I’m going to call your coach and tell him you’re sick. He’ll understand”

Lexa sighed and she pouted as Clarke made the call. When the blonde hung up and turned to face Lexa again, the brunette fixed her with a glare.

Clarke pointed a finger at her, “I’m doing this for your own good” she told Lexa, “You’ll thank me later”

Lexa knew Clarke was right and she was touched by the protectiveness her fiancée felt over her but she was still bummed that she wouldn’t get to play tonight.

“Can you bring me my bag?” she asked.

Clarke frowned but obliged, “Why do you need your bag?” she watched as Lexa rummaged through it and pulled out pages and two highlighters, “You’re not seriously going to study while you’re sick”

“I have to. Big test tomorrow” Lexa said, uncapping the highlighter to color the important parts of the document.

“You’re going to have a headache” Clarke said, concerned.

Lexa moved a hand in the air, “I’ll be fine” she told the blonde.

Clarke sighed and she moved behind Lexa on the bed. She rested her back on the headboard and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s midsection.

She pulled Lexa against her front, drawing a content hum from the brunette. Clarke moved some brown hair away and she started pressing kisses along Lexa’s neck.

“You’re distracting me” Lexa said, a smile on her lips.

“I’m helping you relax a bit” Clarke corrected, “Besides, are you complaining?”

Lexa's grinned, “No” she murmured.

“The amount of work they ask from you is enormous” Clarke commented, taking a look at the pages filled with numerous words that she couldn’t even understand.

“Well, it isn’t described as a difficult job for nothing” Lexa replied, smiling slightly, “It’s manageable though”

“Manageable?” Clarke repeated, “Lexa, last week, you fell asleep in the middle of our dinner”

Lexa cringed, “I’m still sorry about that”

Clarke pressed a kiss on her neck, “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault” she slipped a hand under Lexa’s shirt and traced circles, “I’m just worried about you. I don’t want you to overwork yourself”

“I know, baby” Lexa whispered, dropping the highlighter so she could link her hand with the one Clarke hadn’t slipped under her shirt, “I’m not overworking myself, I promise”

She started coughing hard and Clarke squeezed her hand while continuing the motion of her fingers on the skin of Lexa’s stomach.

“I can’t miss the test, though” Lexa said when the coughing subsided, “This is too important”

“We’ll see if you're still sick by tomorrow” Clarke said, holding her close.

“I’m going to take the test” Lexa said with finality, “Even if I’m sick”

Clarke sighed, “Baby, I know that your studies are important to you but your health comes first” she gently said.

Lexa frowned and shook her head, “I can rest once I have taken the test” she stubbornly said.

Clarke dropped her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “I don't mean to sound rude but if you attempt to leave this room while sick, I’ll handcuff you to the bed”

“Kinky” Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke slapped her stomach, “Not like that, you jerk” she chuckled, “But seriously, I don’t want you to put your health at risk for one test”

Lexa’s shoulders slumped, “Okay”

“Okay?” Clarke repeated with a small smile.

The brunette nodded, “Yeah, alright. I won't go to school if I’m sick” she told her fiancée as she reached over to grab a tissue.

“Thank you” Clarke kissed the girl’s shoulder over her shirt.

“Thank you for taking care of me” Lexa retorted, smiling.

“Always”

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Lexa pouted as she watched the game on the tv.

It was airing on a small local tv channel available for all the inhabitants of Polis. That was how many people would know of the team and would sometimes send tweets to Lexa and her teammates congratulating them on the win.

Her team was winning, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that she was stuck at home, bundled in her covers while her teammates were out there playing to represent their University.

Clarke crawled under the covers and Lexa’s disappointment at not being on the soccer field dissipated when her girlfriend snuggled close to her.

“They’re doing pretty good” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded, “Ever since Atom was kicked out of the team, we have a better energy on the field” she told her fiancée.

“He really was a poisonous player” Clarke noted, “And a horrible person from what you've told me”

Lexa hummed and rested her head on the top of Clarke's, “We should go buy your parents and Aden a Christmas gift soon” she said.

“Christmas is in three weeks, Lex” Clarke pointed out.

“So?”

Clarke laughed.

“If we go now, there won’t be too many people in the shops. I’m just being logical” Lexa tried to explain her way of thinking.

“Sure you are, babe” Clarke kissed the side of her jaw, “And we’ll go once you feel better”

“I feel better” Lexa lied.

“No, you don’t” Clarke laughed, “You’ve been sniffling for the past thirty minutes” she pointed out.

“I have a minor cold” Lexa grimaced, “Nothing to worry about”

“Yet” Clarke added, “Nothing to worry about _yet_ but when you get the flu because you went outside, you won’t be smiling anymore”

“You’re mean” Lexa said.

“I’m being realistic” Clarke corrected, “I really don’t want you to be any sicker than you already are”

Lexa smiled a bit, “I love you” she murmured tenderly, her hand finding Clarke's over the covers of the bed.

“I love you too” Clarke kissed the back of the brunette's hand before redirecting her attention towards the game playing on tv.

Lexa heard the ding of her phone and she smiled before reaching for it. Her smile turned into a frown when she read the tweet she had been tagged in.

 **Luthorx567** _@OWwarrior:_ _Lexa Woods’ gf is hot. 10/10. I would definitely bang her @thecommander_

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked when she saw Lexa's displeased face.

Lexa shook her head and put her phone aside, “Nothing important” she told the blonde before wrapping her arms around her protectively.

“Well, it must have been important seeing your face” Clarke insisted.

Lexa shook her head once more, “It’s nothing” she repeated, burying her face into the crook of Clarke's neck.

Clarke frowned, “Tell me” she persevered, “We tell each other everything, remember?”

Lexa sighed and pulled slightly away to look into blue eyes, “It was just some asshole on twitter. I just don’t want you to have to see that”

“I’m sure I can handle whatever it was” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa shook her head, “I’d rather not try to find out” she mumbled before reclaiming her spot, face buried in the blonde’s neck.

Clarke rolled her eyes and reached for the phone, “It can’t be that bad” she muttered to herself.

“Clarke, wait” Lexa said before she erupted in a coughing fit, but the blonde was already on the app, reading the last of her notifications.

The art student showed the tweet to Lexa, “Is this what you didn’t want me to see?” she asked, rubbing Lexa’s back as the brunette’s coughing subsided.

Lexa sighed and nodded, “Clarke, it’s just a loser on the internet who has nothing better to do with his life”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks and kissed her forehead, “I know that, baby. I’m not offended by this” she reassured her, “Some people are gross and it’s definitely not the first time I have been talked about like that. It also won’t be the last”

Lexa frowned, “But...this is wrong, Clarke” she shook her head in disbelief, “You deserve to be treated with respect. I can’t let people talk about you like that”

The blonde smiled and she kissed the tip of Lexa's nose, “You’re adorable” she whispered, “And you treat me like a queen. I don’t care for some idiot’s rude comment”

Lexa wrapped her arms around her, holding the blonde against her in a protective manner, “I’ll protect you from them” she said.

Clarke laughed and she threaded her fingers through brunette curls, “You already do” she kissed the top of Lexa’s head before her eyes flicked towards the tv screen and she smiled, “Your team won”

Lexa smiled, “Of course they did” she said, “They’re the best” she complimented through her hoarse voice.

When Clarke fell asleep, Lexa reached for her phone and typed a reply to the tweet they had seen earlier.

 **Lexa Woods** _@thecommander:_ _@OwWarrior She has a name and you better talk about Clarke with much more respect than that. Back the fuck off_

 

  
\--------------

 

  
Lexa happily hustled through the mall, looking around like an excited child on Christmas day. To be fair, Christmas was near and they were currently out to buy gifts for their friends and family. While Clarke thought of it as a chore more than anything, Lexa seemed to greatly enjoy it and that translated into a huge grin gracing her features.

Lexa felt much better now and even if she had been sad about missing a test she had studied a lot for, Clarke had told her that it was for the best that she had stayed home. She had felt relieved when the teacher had allowed her to take the test the very next day, understanding that her reasons for being absent were something she could not control.

“Clarke, look!” Lexa pointed at a scarf, “Your mom would love that, wouldn’t she?”

Clarke laughed at her enthusiasm, “That’s definitely something she would wear” she nodded, “But you don't have to get my parents a gift, you know”

“Nonsense” Lexa shook her head, “They’re my family too” she said as she picked up the scarf and stared at it pensively, “Should I buy it?”

Clarke wrapped her arms around her middle from behind, “If you want to” she kissed the brunette's neck.

“You’re sure she’ll like it?”

“Yes” Clarke said, “Besides, whatever you buy, she’ll be thrilled that you even thought of buying her something”

Lexa grinned, “I’m buying it” she walked to the cashier and handed the money before turning towards Clarke with a bright smile, “This is fun”

Clarke smiled, “Glad to know that you’re enjoying yourself” she tugged at Lexa’s hand after the cashier handed the change to the brunette.

“We still have to buy a gift for Mom, Lincoln, Raven, Anya, Aden and your dad” Lexa said, lifting a finger up for each person.

“You really want to buy a gift for everyone?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded eagerly.

“Okay but I’ll pay half of each gift” Clarke told her, grabbing the shopping bag from Lexa’s hand.

“You don’t have to”

“I want to” Clarke kissed her cheek, “Let’s go. We have gifts to find”

They ended up spending about three hours in the mall, searching for the perfect present for everyone ; a new set of blocks and a teddy bear for Aden, a new watch for Jake, books for Anya, a cardigan for Indra, a video game for Lincoln and a science kit for Raven.

Lexa and Clarke both made a mental note to come back soon alone to get a gift for each other.

 

  
\------------

 

  
“I don’t want anything” Anya shrugged when Raven asked her what she wanted for Christmas.

“There must be something you want” Raven insisted, dropping on the bed next to Anya.

Anya closed her book and glanced at the mechanics student, “You don’t need to buy me anything” she told her, “I don’t mind if you show up with empty hands”

“What if I want to give a present to my girlfriend for Christmas?”

Anya smiled at the word _girlfriend._ They had officially been together for a week now.

Anya wasn’t very big on physical displays of affection so Raven would take advantage of the times they were alone to be overly affectionate with her. If the older girl had been reluctant at first, she was becoming more and more open to the affectionate side of their relationship and would sometimes even initiate some of their kisses or touches.

“Do what you want” Anya shrugged, opening her book once more, her eyes scanning the page to find the line she had stopped at.

Raven smirked. She grabbed the book and put it on the nightstand, causing Anya to huff.

“Reyes, what are y-”

Her words were cut off when Raven rolled on top of her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, “I just want to kiss my girlfriend” she grinned.

Anya shook her head but she craned her neck to join their lips once more, “There, now get off of me” she pushed Raven away and picked up her book again.

Raven smiled. She knew this was all she would get for now but it was more than enough.

 

  
\--------------

 

  
“It’s good to see you back on the field, Woods” Artigas patted her shoulder.

“It’s good to be back” Lexa smiled as she tugged at the hem of her shirt, feeling the material under her fingertips, “Congrats on the win from last week”

“Thanks! It would have been even better if you had been there” he said.

“I wanted to come play” Lexa informed him, “But Clarke wouldn’t let me” she said with a small chuckle.

“The fiancée is right” Artigas said with a small laugh, “Your health comes first. You wouldn’t have been of much help if you had been coughing and sneezing all over the field anyway”

Lexa laughed, “Well, I feel better now” she smiled.

The coach clapped his hands and they all regrouped around him to listen to the program of this practice.

 

  
\--------------

 

  
Clarke quickly ran towards Lexa when the brunette finished practice and she flung herself in her arms, letting out a loud squeal of joy.

Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, “What's got you so happy?” she asked.

Clarke pulled away with a blinding smile that created a fluttering feeling in Lexa's chest, “I’m going to attend a real art gallery opening for my art class in February” she clapped her hands excitedly.

“Really?” Lexa smiled, “You’re going with your classmates?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes and we’ll get to talk to some artists and this is gonna be so amazing!”

Lexa hugged her again, “I’m so happy for you. This is great news” she whispered into the blonde’s ear before kissing her temple.

“Will you come with me?” Clarke asked.

Lexa frowned, “I can come with?”

The blonde nodded, “But you would have to pay an entry ticket. I understand if you don’t want to”

“I’ll be there” Lexa said.

“Really? You would do that for me?”

The brunette smiled widely, “I would do anything for you” she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and looked at her lovingly.

Clarke moved her fingers to brush against Lexa’s jaw, delicately tracing the contour of it before fully cupping the brunette’s cheeks, rising on the tip of her toes to leave a brief kiss on plump lips.

“I’m really, really happy for you” Lexa repeated.

Clarke kissed her then linked their fingers, tugging at the brunette’s hand to make her fall into steps with her, “Let’s go back home”

Lexa's grinned and picked up her bag from the bench before following the blonde to their apartment.

 

  
\------------

 

 

Christmas Eve was tonight and to not break the newly created tradition, The Griffin and  
Woods families would spend it all together. Abby and Indra were cooking the food while Jake and Lincoln were taking care of the decorations. Aden was running around the house, laughing, while being chased by Lexa. Anya, as for her, was quietly reading a book in the corner.  
  
Clarke had gone out to get some groceries which Abby had forgotten to buy and Raven had yet to arrive.  
  
The sound of the doorbell got Aden to turn on his heels and run towards the door, getting on the tip of his toes to try and reach the doorknob.  
  
Lexa laughed and she lifted the boy in her arms, giving him and easy access to the doorknob. He twisted it and pulled the door open, his lips forming a smile when he saw Clarke on the other side of it.  
  
“Hello!” he greeted with a bright smile.  
  
“Hey, little man” Clarke kissed his hair, “Hey, baby” she greeted Lexa with a chaste kiss on the lips before walking into the room, arms unavailable because of the grocery bags.  
  
“I missed you” Lexa told her once the blonde had placed the bags on the table.  
  
“I was only gone thirty minutes” Clarke laughed a bit.  
  
“I missed you a lot” Lexa reiterated, her arms moving to circle around Clarke's waist from behind. Her chin rested on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Clarke tilted her head to the side and kissed every part of Lexa’s face she could reach with her lips.  
  
She turned around and captured the brunette’s lips in a loving kiss, “I love you” she grinned.  
  
“I love y-”  
  
“Alright, break it up you two” Anya said as she walked past them to fall ungraciously onto the couch, sprawling herself on it.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes. She quickly kissed Clarke and lowered her voice to a whisper, “I love you too”  
  
“Dinner’s ready!” Indra shouted from the kitchen, coming out carrying a large plate, followed by Abby who also lowered the food on the table.  
  
“But Raven isn’t here yet” Anya frowned, looking at the front door as though it would open to reveal the girl.  
  
Lexa smirked, “Worried about your _girlfriend?”_ she emphasized the word.  
  
Anya blushed, “Just wondering where she is” she mumbled.  
  
Lexa hummed non-comittedly and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, holding it against her chest, “Raven told me she would be there around eight”  
  
Anya’s eyes jumped to the clock on the opposite wall and her frown deepened when she noted that it indicated 8.15pm.  
  
“She's always late. Stop worrying” Clarke told her.  
  
Just as she said that, they heard a knock on the door and Anya sprung up and off the couch to answer it. She pulled the door open and smiled when she saw her girlfriend on the other side, “Hi” she grinned dumbly.  
  
Raven mirrored her smile and raised an eyebrow after they had stood in silence for a few seconds.  
  
Anya’s eyes widened, “Right, come in” she hurried to say as she stepped aside, leaving room for Raven to walk past her.  
  
“Thanks, babe” Raven kissed her cheek and watched with a smile how Anya's cheeks took on a soft pink tone.  
  
Raven greeted everyone before they sat down at the table. Clarke’s right hand found Lexa’s left one under the table and the brunette smiled, giving it a small squeeze.

 

\-------------

 

“Time for the presents, kids!” Jake clapped his hands once to gather their attention.  
  
Everyone sat in a circle and respectively exchanged their gifts.  
  
Lexa and Clarke had agreed to give each other their gifts once they were alone in the privacy of her bedroom thus they had kept them upstairs, away from prying eyes.  
  
When it came to Anya’s turn, everyone snapped their heads towards her. Raven looked at Anya expectantly and the older girl looked down in shame.  
  
“I kinda forgot to go shopping for gifts…” Anya apologetically said, “But I’ll get you something” she promised.  
  
Raven smiled and subtly linked their hands together, “You don’t have to” she kissed the back of her hand.  
  
Anya blushed and avoided her mother’s gaze as much as possible, keeping the eye contact to a minimum.  
  
Jake reached behind him for the last gift of the evening. He handed it to Clarke, “This is for you, girls”  
  
Clarke took it in her hands, “What’s in it?” she asked as she opened it to see its content.  
  
“A photo album” Jake said, “Of pictures I’ve taken of the two of you over the past year” he grinned.  
  
Clarke pulled it out and Lexa scooted closer, surprise evident in her eyes, “You have a whole album of photos of us?”  
  
He hummed as he nodded positively.  
  
Abby and Indra sat closer to them so they could take a look at the pictures as well.  
  
They flickered through the pages and Lexa’s smile widened as she took in the first pictures of the album.  
  
She saw one from the day she had brought Clarke home after her fight with Octavia in the beginning of last year. On the picture, she was tucking a blonde strand of hair away from the sleeping blonde’s face. On the next picture, she was kissing her forehead.  
  
“You took a picture of that moment?” Lexa glanced up at the man, surprise written on her face.  
  
He nodded, “It was very cute”  
  
Lexa’s cheeks turned a soft pink and Clarke grinned widely when she took a look at the photograph, “When was it?”  
  
Jake smiled, “Around October of last year”  
  
The blonde turned towards Lexa, “Babe, we weren’t even together back then” she grinned.  
  
Lexa blushed even more heavily and she shrugged, “Yeah, I know” she mumbled.  
  
The blonde grabbed her hand and led the two of them upstairs, to her bedroom, “Come with me” she murmured, trapping the album under her arm.  
  
“No funny business in the bedroom!” Jake yelled after them.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes at her father.  
  
She sat on the couch underneath her window and she flicked through the pages of the album, pointing out pictures to Lexa, “Look, this one is great” she pointed at one of the pictures they had taken before the Winter Ball.  
  
Lexa took a seat next to Clarke and she leaned closer to the blonde.  
  
“It is” she agreed, “But I like this one better” she pointed at a selfie of the two of them with Jake, covered in flour after a food fight around the house.  
  
Clarke laughed and she flicked the page. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of a picture of her and Lexa dancing at the Thanksgiving’s dinner from a year ago, “It feels like ages ago” she commented.  
  
Lexa smiled, “It feels like more” she said, “I wanted to kiss you so bad back then” she revealed, “I almost did”  
  
Clarke closed the book and maneuvered herself on top of Lexa, in the brunette's lap. She cupped her cheeks and pressed their lips together.  
  
“I wouldn’t have stopped you” the blonde whispered before joining their lips again, her tongue sliding over Lexa’s bottom lip until it was granted access past plump lips.  
  
Lexa ran her hands up and down the blonde’s clothed back before she grabbed the back of her thighs and rose from her seat.  
  
She carried Clarke to the bed and lowered her on it before moving her own body on top of the blonde's, supporting her weight on her forearms, their lips remaining connected throughout it all.  
  
She pulled away, puffs of air leaving her lips and landing against Clarke’s, and her eyes bore into blue ones.  
  
They stared at each other a few more seconds before Clarke slid her hand to the back of Lexa’s neck to pull the brunette’s head down for their lips to meet.  
  
Clarke's hands slipped under Lexa's shirt, her nails gently scratching down the brunette’s back.  
  
Lexa bit down on Clarke's bottom lip, drawing a quiet moan from the blonde. Her tongue entered her fiancee’s mouth and she hummed into the kiss.  
  
They made out until a loud knock on the door tore them away from the moment. Clarke groaned, “Don’t answer the door” she said before she pulled Lexa's lips down onto hers, refusing to stop.  
  
The law student reluctantly pulled away when a second knock was heard, “It could be important” she reasoned.  
  
Clarke sighed and dropped her hands, “Fine, go” she slightly pushed on Lexa's shoulders.  
  
The brunette dipped her head to press a chaste kiss on her lips, “We can resume later if you want” she grinned.  
  
Clarke chuckled, “Yeah, yeah” she said, “Now go open the door”  
  
Lexa kissed her once more before she pushed herself off the bed and went to open the door.  
  
She frowned when she saw Anya standing on the other side, “Hello? Since when do you knock?”  
  
Anya rolled her eyes and walked in, “Since y’all are always making out” she said in a bored voice.  
  
“We're not always making out” Lexa protested but her face became red when she remembered that it was exactly what they had been doing for the past… ** _thirty minutes?_** She realized when she checked the time.  
  
To make the matter worse, Clarke was smirking as if she knew exactly what Lexa was thinking.  
  
“I need your help” Anya pulled her away from her thoughts.  
  
Lexa cleared her throat, “Sure, with what?”  
  
“I need to find something to offer to Raven for Christmas”  
  
Clarke smirked, “Cute” she commented.  
  
“Shut it, Griffin” Anya said, “So? What would she like?”  
  
“You’re aware that this is already Christmas, right? You’re a bit late” Clarke said.  
  
“I forgot!” Anya threw her arms in the air, “I’ve never had to buy anyone Christmas gifts before”  
  
Clarke got up from the bed and joined the two other girls near the front door, “Just give her a new playstation game and she'll be extra thankful”  
  
“She's into video games?” Anya said.  
  
“You’re her girlfriend and you don’t know that?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.  
  
“We...we haven't been together for long” Anya blushed.  
  
Lexa smiled at her sister’s sudden shyness and decided to spare the girl any more embarrassment, “She would definitely like a video game” she agreed with her fiancée.  
  
Anya nodded, “Which one?”  
  
“Overwatch” Clarke said, “She’s been wanting to buy it forever but never gets around to it”  
  
Anya nodded, “Now that you mention it...she has talked about it a few times”  
  
“Alright, now that you know, could you leave?” Clarke asked.  
  
“Clarke!” Lexa whispered loudly, nudging the girl in the ribs.  
  
“What?” the blonde said, “You were thinking the same thing”  
  
Anya raised an eyebrow at her little sister.  
  
Lexa smiled apologetically, “I mean...we were busy before you knocked and…”  
  
Anya shook her head with a scowl, “Gross. I don’t want to know about what you were up to” she left the room without another word.  
  
Clarke pulled on the collar of Lexa’s shirt, “Where were we?” she said in a seductive voice before slamming their lips together.  
  
Lexa smiled through the kiss and walked them backwards until they reached the bed. They fell on it in between kisses, reclaiming their previous position.  


**_\---Later that night---_ **  


Clarke cut through the silence, her hands firmly closed around her gift which she kept hidden behind her back, out of Lexa’s sight, “You go first” she revealed the gift and presented it to the brunette.  
  
“No, you go first” Lexa replied, grinning widely.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, “If we keep going like this, we’ll never do it so you might as well start”  
  
Lexa smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against Clarke’s while she sneakily pried the gift away from Clarke's hands and slid it to the other side of the room.  
  
“Looks like your gift is too far for us to reach it” she winked, shoving her own gift into Clarke's hands.  
  
The art student raised an eyebrow and broke into a smile despite her attempts to keep a neutral face, “You’re cute”  
  
“And you’re beautiful” Lexa grinned.  
  
Clarke grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down for a brief kiss. As they pulled away, Lexa tilted her head up and ever so gently pressed a kiss on the top of the blonde's nose.  
  
“Open it” the law student whispered.  
  
Clarke's eyes flickered between the present and the brunette before she eventually tore the wrapping.  
  
She gasped when she saw the content of it. Inside was a brand new computer. Over the last few weeks, Clarke had unrelentlessly complained about her old computer which wasn’t working as well as it used to.  
  
“Lex…”  
  
Lexa smiled sheepishly, “You said that you needed a new one” she quietly said, looking down at her hands.  
  
Clarke cupped her cheek and tilted her head up, “You are perfect” she murmured, fondness filling her eyes.  
  
“You like it?” Lexa asked, tentatively raising her gaze to meet Clarke’s.  
  
The blonde smiled and leaned forward to connect their foreheads, “Of course I do” she whispered, “I love you”  
  
“I love you too” the brunette replied, “There is something else in there” she said with a tiny smile.  
  
Clarke frowned and pulled slightly away. Her eyes landed on a sheet of paper. She picked it up and laughed when she saw a poorly drawn picture of Lexa and herself.  
  
“Did you draw this?” she asked, smiling widely.  
  
Lexa laughed a bit, “Yeah” she admitted, “As you can see, I’m not very gifted when it comes to art”  
  
Clarke’s smile was etched on her features as she took another look at the drawing, “It’s beautiful”  
  
Lexa laughed, “Yeah, right” she said, shaking her head.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, “It’s beautiful because you made it for me. It doesn’t matter that it’s badly drawn”  
  
The brunette nodded towards the paper, “Turn the page around” she said.  
  
The blonde frowned and looked behind, Lexa’s handwriting appearing in her line of vision as she took in the small message written at the back of the page.  
  
_Merry Christmas, Clarke. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I swear to love you and make you happy for as long as you’ll let me. I love you more than anything and anyone._  
  
Clarke kissed her over and over again, pressing her lips against all spots of the brunette's face.  
  
“I love you too, you dork” she said in between kisses.  
  
Lexa giggled and wrapped her arms around Clarke's middle, holding her close, “Can I open my gift now?” she quietly asked.  
  
“Curious?” Clarke smirked as she reached behind her to grab the gift.  
  
Lexa nodded with a small smile, “A little” she admitted. She accepted the box her fiancée handed to her and lifted the lid.  
  
Inside, there was a teddy bear and an envelope. Lexa’s lips broke into an enormous smile as she took the stuffed animal in her hands, feeling the softness of it under her fingertips.  
  
“It’s not nearly as much as what you gave me…” Clarke said, a little embarrassed.  
  
“It's perfect” Lexa said, caressing the teddy bear, her eyes bright with happiness, “Thank you” she lifted her eyes to look at her fiancée.  
   
She then peaked at the bottom of the box and slowly retrieved the envelope from it, her eyes jumping towards Clarke as she did so.  
  
“Can I read it now?” she asked, holding it up.  
  
Clarke shyly nodded and sat back on her heels as Lexa opened the envelope at an excruciatingly slow speed.  
“Come on, just open it” Clarke said, laughing.  
  
Lexa grinned and finally ripped the paper open, pulling the letter out of it, “A letter” she said,  
“I didn’t expect that” she winked at the blonde who let out a chuckle tainted with unconcealed nervousness.  
  
The brunette unfolded it and started reading out loud, _“Dear, Lexa”_ she smiled at the blonde who hid her face behind her hands.  
  
Lexa took pity on her and kept reading it in her head instead of out loud.  
  
_I’m not the best with words. I’ve always been better with a canvas and paintbrushes. You know that by now._  
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
_We have been together for over a year now and I cannot tell you enough times how incredible it has been. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I’m not just saying this because I’m biased._  
  
Lexa laughed and scooted closer to Clarke, dragging her index along the page so the blonde could know which sentence she was reading.  
  
_I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side, to grow old by your side._  
_You are the love of my life. Somehow, it never feels enough to simply say that I love you because what I feel for you is just so intense that it cannot be described with words._  
  
_I just really, really love you._  
  
_You’re what keeps me going when things get hard. You’re the reason I wake up with a smile every morning. I feel like I can overcome anything as long as you are by my side._  
  
Lexa dropped her head on Clarke's shoulder and wiped at her tears.  
  
_I never thought I would one day experience that kind of love. The kind of love that they only talk about in those stupid romantic movies I always make you watch and that you pretend to like even though I know you don’t._  
  
Lexa smiled, “They aren’t that bad” she shrugged.  
  
“They’re pretty bad most of the time” Clarke said, “You can say it, it’s okay”  
  
Lexa laughed and she kept reading.  
  
_I love the way your eyes always tell me everything I need to know about how you feel. I love how you always make sure I’m okay even when you have other things to worry about or feel exhausted._  
  
“You’ll always be more important than anything and anyone else” Lexa genuinely said, raising her head from Clarke's shoulder to look into blue eyes.  
  
Clarke kissed her gently.  
  
_I don’t know what the future holds for us but I know I want you by my side for it all. I’ve said it a thousand times already but I’ll say it once more; I love you._  
  
Lexa engulfed the blonde in a bone-crushing hug, “Why do you keep writing me letters? They always make me cry” she let out a watery chuckle.  
  
Clarke smiled through her own tears, “Because I love seeing you smile”  
  
“And cry?”  
  
“Of happiness? Yes” Clarke said, moving one hand to tangle into brown curls as she buried her face in her fiancée's neck.  
  
They stayed like this for awhile. A knock on the door caused them to jump slightly apart while still remaining close.  
  
“Yes?” Lexa said.  
  
Aden walked into the bedroom, “Why you’re not with us?” he asked, sucking his thumb into his mouth.  
  
Lexa got up and lifted him in her arms before she sat back down beside Clarke on the floor.  
  
“Hey, buddy” she smiled, “We were going to go back down soon” she told him before frowning, “But aren’t you supposed to be asleep already?” she checked the time and saw  that it was past ten o'clock.  
  
He blushed and guiltily looked down, “I wanted to see if you are okay”  
  
“If you _were_ okay” Lexa corrected, poking the tip of his nose with her index, causing him to giggle.  
  
Clarke smiled fondly and she let her head rest on the brunette's shoulder as the girl spoke with Aden, occasionally turning her head to kiss the bit of skin Lexa’s shirt revealed.  
  
They made their way downstairs after a short while to say goodbye to Lexa’s mother and  
Lincoln, as well as to Anya and Raven who had told them they would leave for the University early as to not arrive there too late in the night.  
  
Lexa would stay to spend the rest of the holidays with the Griffin family. They had a week left before the second term began.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in front of the fire in the living room, Clarke sitting on Lexa’s lap, the girl’s arms wrapped tightly around her, while Aden slept deeply against the brunette’s side.  
  
Jake and Abby were in the old couch, speaking quietly with the two girls as to not wake Aden up.  
  
It was nearing midnight and everyone felt pretty tired thus they decided to call it a night and headed to their respective bedrooms.  
  
Aden was carried to the old guest room -which was now his room- where he was tucked in by Lexa who bent forward to kiss his forehead before she left the room.  
  
Clarke snuggled close to her fiancée as soon as the latter slipped under the covers with her.  
  
“Today was great” she murmured.  
  
“It was” Lexa agreed, moving one hand to slide under Clarke's shirt to trace patterns on the blonde's hipbone.  
  
“I’m exhausted, though” the blonde whispered through a yawn, “I just want you to hold me”  
  
Lexa raised a hand and brushed away a strand of blond hair, “Always” she kissed her fiancée’s temple.  


\---------------  


Emori grinned when she saw Clarke enter the room, “Hey, how was your holiday?”  
  
Clarke returned the smile, “It was great. Me and Lexa visited our family back home” she recounted, eyes bright.  
  
“You guys are couple goals” Emori said, “I wish I had that with someone”  
  
“You will” Clarke dropped a hand on her forearm and squeezed slightly.  
  
Emori smiled in thanks.  
  
“What about you? Nice holiday?” the blonde asked, pulling out her art supplies as they waited for the TA to arrive.  
  
“I stayed here” Emori shrugged, “Don’t really have a family to go back to anymore”  
  
“Oh...I’m sorry” Clarke said.  
  
Emori’s eyes widened, “Oh no, they’re not dead” she laughed, “They’re just assholes”  
  
Clarke frowned, “What happened?”  
  
“They couldn’t accept my decision to study art and cut me off when I told them I had made up my mind already” she shrugged, “I’m over it now, though”  
  
“So you have no one back there?”  
  
Emori smiled softly, “I have a little brother” she said, “He’s the only reason I sometimes drive back home. I wish I could visit more but I had to find a job here to sustain myself since my parents wouldn't send any money”  
  
Clarke squeezed her hand, “Will you introduce me to him one day?”  
  
Emori grinned and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll bring him. He’s always wanted to see where I lived anyway”  
  
The TA walked in and their conversation was cut short. They sat straighter on their seats and their focus shifted to the class.  


\----------------  


Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke leave her art class. She had some news for her fiancée. She accelerated her pace of walking and greeted the blonde with a warm hug, “Hey” she whispered in her ear.  
  
“Hey, baby” she leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Artigas, who until then was walking alongside Lexa, just stood there awkwardly until Emori came to stand beside him, “Feeling left out?” she smirked.  
  
“A little” he laughed, “But I’m used to it with those two”  
  
She smiled, “I’m Emori, by the way”  
  
“Artigas” his lips curled upwards.  
  
“Wanna grab something to eat?” Emori asked, seeing as it was already noon, “Those idiots will join us after they’re done sucking faces”  
  
Clarke pulled away from the kiss, “We heard that, you jerk”  
  
Emori grinned in reply.  
  
Artigas smiled, “Let’s go then” he offered his arm to Emori and they left, leaving the two others alone.  
  
“I have something to tell you” Lexa grinned.  
  
Clarke traced the contour of her jaw, “Yeah?”  
  
Lexa nodded eagerly, “I found a job as a waitress in the small restaurant down the street” she announced.  
  
She frowned when she wasn’t met with the same enthusiasm from Clarke’s end. The blonde was staring at her, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“I expected a little more enthusiasm…” Lexa quietly said.  
  
Clarke shook her head, “No, it’s not that. It’s just…”  
  
“Just what?” Lexa said, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Clarke sighed and pried the brunette’s arms apart so she could intertwine their fingers, “I’m worried about you”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you already have so much work and you keep adding things on top of it. I’m just scared that you’ll end up being overwhelmed”  
  
“I won’t” Lexa shook her head.  
  
“You don't know that” Clarke caressed her cheek with her thumb before dropping her hand by her side.  
  
“It’s too late anyway” Lexa said, “I already told them I would do it”  
  
Clarke sighed, “I can’t tell you what to do. I just hope you won't regret it”  
  
Lexa smiled and she brought their linked hands up so she could kiss the back of Clarke's, “I won’t regret it. And with the money, I could buy you gifts more often” she reasoned.  
  
“No way” Clarke shook her head, “This money is yours and I don't want you to spend it on me”  
  
“But-”  
  
Clarke shook her head and quickly kissed plump lips, “Nope, no buts” she said, “You're gonna use that money for yourself”  
  
“Okay…” Lexa said but secretly, she was already planning to buy Clarke a new scarf and the sweatshirt the blonde had noticed on their last trip to the mall.  


\---------------  


_**\---A month and a half later---**_  
  
  
Lexa fell face first on the couch when she came back from her shift, exhaustion getting the best of her.  
  
Clarke got up from her seat at the table and she picked up the plate of pasta, bringing it to the living room. She placed it on the coffee table, a fork and a knife next to it and she ran her fingers through brown curls, “You should eat something” she murmured.  
  
Lexa nodded, “I’m sorry for missing dinner again” she apologized quietly as she rolled onto her back before using all the energy she had left to sit up.  
  
“It’s okay” Clarke said in an equally quiet tone but this time, she didn’t really mean the words.  
  
The last couple months had been hard on her. Lexa was absent more often than not, either studying or working at the restaurant, without mentioning her bi-weekly soccer practice. It all didn’t leave much time for them to spend together.  
  
She had kept quiet about it because she didn’t want to come off as clingy and be the reason Lexa had to change her schedule.  
  
Lexa leaned forward and dropped her head on Clarke’s shoulder, “I’m so tired” she complained.  
  
The blonde placed the plate of food in the brunette's lap, “Here, eat something” she said.

“Thank you, love” Lexa smiled tiredly and started eating, humming at the taste, “It’s really good”  
  
Clarke non-committedly smiled and got up to wash her own dish. She cleaned the table and silently took Lexa’s plate once the brunette was done eating.  
  
Lexa sneaked behind her and wrapped her arms around her middle but Clarke shrugged her off.  
  
Lexa frowned, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing” Clarke lied, “I’m just a bit tired too” she used as an excuse.  
  
Lexa hesitated to believe her but ended up nodding, “We should go to bed” she quietly said.  
  
Clarke nodded her agreement. They got ready for bed but right when she was about to join the blonde under the covers, Lexa remembered something.  
  
“I have to finish something for my class” she exclaimed.  
  
Clarke huffed, “Can’t you do it tomorrow?”  
  
“I have practice tomorrow so it’s gonna be hard to make time” Lexa reminded her, “I’m sorry, love. I promise I won’t be long” she quickly kissed the blonde.  
  
It ended up being an hour and a half before Lexa joined Clarke back in bed and when the brunette tried to kiss the blonde, Clarke turned her head so that Lexa’s lips touched her cheek instead.  
  
The law student’s eyes filled with hurt, “Clarke? Did I do something wrong?” she asked, concerned.  
  
The blonde shook her head and buried her face in Lexa’s neck.  
  
“Baby, tell me” Lexa all but pleaded, “I don’t like seeing you like this”  
  
Clarke shook her head and inhaled deeply, “I’m just feeling a bit down” she lied, “It’ll pass”  
  
Lexa was unconvinced. She wrapped her arms around her fiancée and held her close, “Are we okay?” she dared to ask.  
  
Clarke nodded, “Yeah” she answered and it wasn’t a lie this time because she knew they would be okay no matter what. They had been through worse.  
  
Lexa tightened the embrace and brought Clarke impossibly close, “Is this my fault?” she brokenly asked.  
  
Clarke pulled away and cupped her cheek, “No, baby” she shook her head, “I just need time to adapt” she smiled.  
  
“To adapt?” Lexa quietly asked, “I don’t understand, Clarke”  
  
Clarke wanted to shout it, to explode and blurt everything out but she didn’t. Truth was, she blamed herself for even feeling like this in the first place.  
  
She felt selfish for feeling like that.  
  
“I’m okay, I swear” Clarke kissed the side of Lexa’s jaw, “Let’s just sleep alright. It’ll be better tomorrow”  
  
Lexa wanted to argue further but decided against it. She truly hoped this was only temporary and things would be okay again when they wake up tomorrow morning.  
  
She held Clarke close and kissed every part of the blonde's skin, “I’m sorry” she occasionally whispered, followed by _‘I love you's._  
  
Clarke shook her head, “Stop apologizing” she whispered, “It’s okay. I’m okay”  
  
Lexa didn’t get much sleep that night, trying to understand what could have possibly caused this shift of mood from her fiancée.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

She breathed deeply and tried to ignore the tiredness she felt from only having slept a couple hours. Most of her night had been spent worrying about the reasons for Clarke’s sudden coldness towards her.  
  
“Clarke?” she called out and smiled slightly when blue eyes looked back at her, “Good morning” she tentatively said.  
  
Clarke kissed the space between her eyebrows to make the crease there vanish, “Don’t frown so much, you’ll get wrinkles”  
  
Lexa smiled and her hand found purchase on Clarke’s hip, over her shirt. She rested it there as her gaze shifted between the blonde’s eyes.  
  
She hesitated to speak her thoughts aloud and Clarke could see it from her curious eyes and her moving lips.  
  
“Ask away” she said.  
  
Lexa stared at her for a few seconds before she sighed, “Last night…”  
  
Clarke swallowed down and scooted a bit closer on the bed.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Lexa asked, desperation clear in her tone, “Because if I did, I need to know so I can fix it”  
  
Clarke shook her head and moved her head closer, reducing the space between their foreheads.  
  
“Don’t worry about it” she whispered, “I was just overreacting. It’s okay now”  
  
Lexa didn’t believe her. She didn’t and it bothered her that they couldn’t seem to be able to just talk it out like they used to.  
  
“You can tell me anything. You know that, right?” Lexa quietly said.  
  
Clarke nodded and kissed plump lips, “I know” she pressed another kiss on Lexa’s lips before moving away, “I have class in an hour. I should get ready”  
  
Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded. She helplessly watched as Clarke got ready and left with nothing more than a quick kiss.  
  
Something was definitely off and it saddened Lexa that she didn't know what and therefore had no way of fixing the issue.  
  
  


**\-------------**   
  
  


“What’s up with you?” Artigas asked when Lexa missed another shot at the goal, sending the ball way over it.  
  
Lexa shrugged dejectedly and walked back into position, “Nothing” she lied, looking down at her shoes.  
  
“Bullshit” Artigas said. He grabbed her arm and led her further down the field, gesturing to the coach that they would be back soon.  
  
“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, trying to go back to her previous position.  
  
“There's something off with you” he told her, “You’ve been playing badly for the past two practice sessions”  
  
She scowled and looked down at her shoes in shame, “Sorry”  
  
Artigas shook his head, “I don't need you to apologize. I need you to tell me what’s going on so we can try and fix this”  
  
With a slight tilt of her head, she let out a deep sigh and let it all out, “Clarke is acting differently and she won’t tell me what’s wrong and I just know it’s something I did but she won’t tell me and it’s driving me insane”  
  
Artigas blinked a few times, processing the onslaught of information. He placed a hand on her shoulder, “I think you need to talk about it with her and not give up until she has told you exactly what the problem is”  
  
Lexa rapidly shook her head, “I don’t want to force her into speaking about it” she refused.  
  
“Would you rather keep being in the dark and endure this situation for who knows how long?” he questioned.  
  
She opened her mouth to reply but no sound escaped, the wheels inside her head working quickly.  
  
“This situation is obviously affecting you a lot and not necessarily in a good way” he gestured at the field, referring to her recent mediocre performances.  
  
Her shoulders slumped and she held her head low, scrapping the low-cut grass with her shoe.  
  
“You're right...I know you’re right but it’s not that simple” she sighed, “She won’t tell me what’s wrong…”  
  
“The only piece of advice I can give you is to try again until she caves in”  
  
“I don't want to seem pushy” Lexa said.  
  
Artigas squeezed her shoulder, “I’m afraid you have to if you want to solve the situation” he smiled sympathetically, “Now, empty your head of that and focus on the practice”  
  
She nodded and ran back towards her teammates, trying not to let those thoughts cloud her mind too much.  
  
  


**\---------------**   
  
  


Lexa cautiously closed the door behind her and went to sit by the coffee table like she had taken the habit to do. She pulled out her books and notes, trying to focus on this because she had a huge test coming up which would count for almost half of her final grade.  
  
She heard movements from the bedroom and sighed, reminded that Clarke wasn’t there to greet her at the door this time, unlike usually. She pulled out a couple highlighters and started trying to spot the important information.  
  
She was so absorbed by the task that she hadn’t even noticed that Clarke had left the bedroom and was now standing next to her.  
  
"Baby?" the blonde called out.  
  
Lexa hummed distractedly, raising her eyes from her study book only briefly before dropping her gaze to the page again.  
  
"Which dress is better for the art gallery?" Clarke asked, holding up two different dresses; a red one and a black one.  
  
"The blue one" Lexa replied without looking up.  
  
Clarke sighed, "You didn't even look" she complained, shoulders slumped.  
  
"What? Yes, I did" Lexa mumbled as she flicked the page of her study book.  
  
"There aren’t any blue dresses" Clarke said, "What has gotten into you lately? It's like you're not even here anymore. It's like you don't care..." she finally let it out.  
  
Lexa looked up from her book and quickly got up when she saw the dejected look on Clarke's features.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clarke" she sighed, "I just have so much work" she rubbed a hand over her face, "I'm just tired but I'm listening now" she smiled, "You would look amazing in the red dress" she smiled a bit, gesturing at the dress.  
  
Clarke looked down at the dress, then her eyes connected with green again and she let out a soft sigh before stepping closer, "I'm sorry for accusing you of not caring" she murmured.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for" Lexa smiled, brushing her thumb over Clarke's cheek, "I'll try to spend less time working, I promise"  
  
Clarke smiled and craned her neck to leave a kiss on plump lips, "I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I love you too" Lexa whispered back, "Now go try on this dress. I wanna see how it looks"  
  
The blonde sauntered away, a slight sway to her hips that had Lexa's eyes dropping before the brunette raised her gaze and blushed. The blonde simply laughed.  
  
When Clarke came back out, Lexa's mouth dropped open, “Whoa…” was the only word escaping her lips.  
  
“You like it?” Clarke asked, looking down at herself.  
  
Lexa smiled brightly, “You are stunning” she complimented, admiring the way the dress hugged her fiancée in all the right places, “Forget the art, you’ll be the only thing my eyes will be able to focus on when we're at the gallery opening”  
  
Clarke blushed and stepped closer, her hands tugging at the collar of Lexa’s button up, tugging on it, “Wanna go to bed early?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Lexa gulped and her eyes darkened but she then smiled apologetically, “I can’t, I’m sorry” she gestured to her textbook, “Gotta study”  
  
Clarke huffed and let go of her collar, taking a few steps back, “Of course” she bitterly said, “Cause that’s all you do anymore”  
  
“Clarke…” Lexa tried to reach out but the blonde pulled away, distancing herself.  
  
"You never make time for me" she accused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We haven’t even had sex in the past three weeks for fuck’s sake!” Clarke exploded, “You keep falling asleep on me!”  
  
Lexa frowned, “Wh-”  
  
"You promised me you would try to be more present" Clarke cut her off.  
  
"I _am_ trying!" Lexa raised her voice.  
  
"No, you're not!" Clarke shot back, equally as loudly.  
  
Realization hit Lexa, “Is this why you acted differently recently?”  
  
Clarke scoffed and tried to keep her tears at bay, "You're always reading your stupid books and studying for some dumb test and it looks like I'm a chore for you"  
  
Lexa got up from her seat, "This isn't true and you know that" she pointed a finger at Clarke.  
  
"Well this is how I feel!" Clarke shouts, tears pooling in blue eyes.  
  
Lexa sighed, "I can't just stop studying because you need attention"  
  
 _ **Ouch.**_ She could have phrased that much better but the words were out and she couldn't take it back.  
  
"I'm not asking you to be with me the whole day. Just a few hours would be nice"  
  
"A few hours is a long time with all the work I have to do" Lexa stupidly argued.  
  
Clarke scoffed, "Right" she bitterly said, "Lately it seems that even five minutes is too long of a time for you to devote to me" a lump formed in her throat, “You even decided to get a job as if you weren’t already absent enough” she accused.  
  
Lexa's brows furrowed, "I'm sorry but one of us has to work" she harshly said and regretted the words as soon as they were out.  
  
She watched as hurt flashed in Clarke's eyes and the girl took a step back, "You..."  
  
"I didn't mean that" Lexa said in a much softer tone, feeling her chest tightening, her heart being crushed by it.  
  
Clarke shook her head and tears escaped, "Yes, you did" she accused.  
  
"No" Lexa desperately said, "I just-"  
  
Clarke shook her head, "Save it. I'm leaving you alone" she said, "At least then I won't be a nuisance to you" her voice broke at the end.  
  
"It's not like that" Lexa said, stepping closer, “Please, Clarke” tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Clarke shook her head, “Don’t bother trying to open the bedroom door tonight. You can sleep on the couch” she spat and went into the bedroom, slamming the door, then locking it behind her.  
  
Lexa knocked the books off the coffee table. She sat on the couch, took her head in her hands and she cried, hitting her own head in anger at her stupidity.  
  
“Why am I so fucking dumb?” she asked herself.  
  
The apartment was eerily silent, the occasional sound of Lexa’s sad whimpers filling the quiet. She looked down and an immense feeling of regret invaded her body. She had been so focused on her work and her own little life that she hadn’t noticed how much it hurt Clarke. She wished she could just go back in time. Erase it all and start over. Be better this time.  
  
She rose from the couch and slowly approached the door of the bedroom. She tentatively knocked on it. The shuffling from inside stopped but Clarke didn’t speak a single word.

“...Clarke?” the brunette said in a small, broken voice.  
  
“Go away” Clarke answered in a shaky voice, “I don’t want to talk to you”  
  
“Please…”  
  
Nothing. Not a sound escaped the locked bedroom. Lexa sighed and walked back to the couch, dragging her feet along the floor. She grabbed a blanket and sobs broke through her body as she wrapped it around herself. Her eyes caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger and her tears only increased.  
  
After thirty minutes of unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep, she heard sounds coming from the bedroom and frowned. Her bare feet were cold against the hard floor and she stuck her ear against the bedroom door.  
  
She made out the sound of a video playing and of the occasional sniffling. Her heart shattered when she managed to recognize the video Clarke was watching.  
  
Clarke was watching the video of the proposal. The one Raven had recorded for them with the rooftop camera of their school.  
  
 _“...I remember when I started developing feelings for you. I remember scolding myself for it…”_  
  
She heard the words she had nervously spoken on that fateful day and tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
 _“...I realized I wouldn’t be able to erase them. I mean, how could I? You’re perfect…”_  
  
Lexa slid down the door and remained close, listening to the video as she became filled with regret and the nearly unbearable need to barge into the room and comfort her fiancée.  
  
 _“...I would still try to make you happy every single day until the day I die because you deserve to be happy…”_  
  
She wanted to laugh at the irony. She had just done the opposite of that and had hurt Clarke because she couldn’t see past her own problems.  
  
 _“You make me happy”_  
  
That was what Clarke had replied and Lexa’s heart felt even heavier in her chest when she heard the broken whimper that escaped Clarke’s lips after those words were uttered on the video.  
  
 _“...The night of our first kiss...Well, I was an idiot that night…”_  
  
“And I still am an idiot” Lexa muttered, angry at herself.  
  
The video kept playing and each sentence reminded Lexa how much she totally screwed up this time.  
  
 _“...This was my chance and I couldn’t fuck it up because it meant the world to me. It still does…”_  
  
Lexa buried her face in her hands, “It still does” she whispered dejectedly to herself.  
  
 _“....Kissing you that night was the best choice I’ve ever made. It was like nothing I had ever felt before and somehow, in that moment, I already knew you were the one for me…”_  
  
“That’s it” Lexa said. She got up and grabbed a small metallic object to pick the lock of the door.  
  
She managed to do it after the second try _-she had to thank Anya for teaching her that-_ and she opened the door, her eyes landing on the form of her fiancée, bundled in the covers, the video playing on her small computer which was placed on a chair next to the bed.  
  
“Lexa?” Clarke wiped at her tears, “Go away” she mumbled.  
  
 _“...I don't want to think of my life without you in it...”_ the video was still playing in the background.  
  
The brunette wordlessly climbed into the bed behind Clarke and she wrapped her arms around her, “I’m so sorry”  
  
 _“...I know we're young. I know we haven’t been together for long…”_  
  
“Why would you even say those things?” Clarke asked in a heartbreakingly small voice.  
  
Lexa tightened her arms around the girl, “I’m so sorry” she repeated over and over again, “I swear I didn’t mean it”  
  
 _“...There are a million reasons for it to be a bad idea but I love you. I love you and this is enough of a reason to convince me to do this…”_  
  
Clarke nodded and she relaxed into the embrace, “I just wanted you to pay more attention to me” her voice cracked at the end.  
  
 _“...I fucking love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing it to you so...Clarke_  
 _Griffin, will you marry me?”_  
  
Lexa kissed the blonde's neck, “You are all I think about. Always. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't care”  
  
Clarke paused the video and turned in Lexa’s arms. She dragged her index down the brunette’s cheek, “I’m sorry I overreacted”  
  
Lexa shook her head and gently grabbed her hand, “Don’t” she softly said, “This was entirely my fault”  
  
She noticed Clarke had changed out of the dress and into more comfortable clothes. She was wearing sweatpants and a plain white shirt.  
  
“I hate knowing that I hurt you” Lexa whispered, eyes downcast and filled with guilt. She moved her index along the palm of Clarke's hand.  
  
“It’s okay” Clarke whispered, “You didn’t know” she shrugged.  
  
“I should have known” Lexa argued, “I was so self-centered that I didn’t realize how my hectic schedule was also affecting you”  
  
Clarke scooted her head closer and nuzzled Lexa’s nose with her own, “It’s okay” she repeated.  
  
Lexa kissed each of the blonde's knuckles, “I love you more than anything” she whispered, “And I promise that I’ll be more present from now on”  
  
Clarke let a small smile escape, “Really?” she asked.  
  
Lexa nodded and brought a hand up to wipe at the remaining tears on Clarke’s cheeks, “I’ll quit from my job at the restaurant tomorrow”  
  
Clarke shook her head, “You don’t have to do that”  
  
Lexa smiled and kissed her extremely gently, as if applying more pressure would break the blonde, “You shouldn’t have to sacrifice things for me” she whispered, “I’ll quit” she leaned her forehead against Clarke's.  
  
Clarke closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, “Things were just so much easier in high school”  
  
Lexa nodded, “I know, baby” she whispered, “But we can get through anything, right?”  
  
Clarke smiled and nodded, “You and me”  
  
 _“You and I”_ Lexa corrected with a teasing smile.  
  
The blonde laughed and slapped Lexa's shoulder, “Shut up, you ass” she said with a bright smile.  
  
Lexa giggled, “Ouch” she said, smiling, when Clarke also hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
“You deserved that” Clarke said.  
  
The brunette smiled and nodded in agreement, “I really did” she looked intensely into blue eyes, “I truly am sorry for being such an asshole earlier”  
  
“It's already forgiven” Clarke assured her, snuggling against her fiancée.

"I don't ever want to fight with you again" Lexa quietly said.

"Me neither" Clarke kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
“Does this mean I can sleep in the bed?” Lexa tentatively asked.  
  
Clarke nodded, “Of course, you idiot” she smiled, “It’s your bed too”  
  
Lexa smiled and let out a small sigh of relief, “Good” she said, “Because as much as I love that couch, I can’t imagine it would be comfortable to sleep in it”  
  
Clarke laughed, her eyes shining as she did and Lexa felt herself fall even more in love with her in that moment.  
  
The brunette hugged her close and threaded her hand in blonde strands, “I love you so much” she whispered.  
  
Clarke smiled and kissed her neck, “I love you too” she murmured, “But if you keep choosing your work over me-”  
  
“I won’t” Lexa hurried to say, “I promise I won’t” her eyes reflected the pure sincerity in her words.  
  
Clarke’s lips curled upwards and she breathed in her fiancée's scent. She giggled after a few seconds and Lexa looked at her questioningly.  
  
“I can’t believe I started watching the video of our proposal as if I was in some sort of romantic movie” the blonde rolled her eyes at herself, “How fucking cliché”  
  
Lexa hummed, “It made me feel really guilty when I heard it”  
  
“Good” Clarke said.  
  
Lexa grinned and started tickling the blonde’s stomach, drawing loud laughter from her, “Did you put on that video to make me feel bad?” she questioned.  
  
Clarke laughed, “It would have been smart but no, I just needed to hear that, I guess” she quietly said.  
  
Lexa’s smile dropped and she pressed small kisses all over Clarke's face, “I’m sorry” she apologized once more, “I love you” she added.  
  
Clarke cupped her face and pressed their lips together, “I love you too” she whispered when she pulled away. She then sat up and pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
“Whaaa...what are you doing?” Lexa asked, struggling to keep her eyes on Clarke’s face.  
  
The blonde smirked and unclasped her bra, watching with amusement how Lexa’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.  
  
“I heard make up sex was great” she grinned before straddling Lexa and ridding the brunette of her button up shirt, undoing each button slowly.  
  
The brunette could do little more than nod and go along with whatever Clarke had in mind.

 

 

**\-----------------**

 

 

Lexa traced random patterns on the skin of Clarke's back, the blonde’s naked body resting half on top of her own. Her body was slightly hurting from supporting Clarke's weight but she didn’t want her to move in the slightest. She enjoyed the contact of their bare skin.  
  
“You know…” Clarke broke the silence, “You don't have to quit for me” she quietly said.  
  
Lexa frowned, “I want to” she assured the blonde, “I mean, yeah sure, having a job could have been nice because then I wouldn’t depend on your dad’s money so much but...if it comes with the cost of you being hurt, then I don't want it”  
  
Clarke kept silent for a few seconds, “What if I took the job instead?” she suggested.  
  
Lexa frowned, “What?”  
  
“Think about it” Clarke said, sitting up and straddling Lexa, “You could study while I’m working and we would have a regular income”  
  
“But you would still be gone for part of the evening, right? So how would that allow us to spend more time together?”  
  
Clarke ran her fingers down Lexa’s stomach, “The problem with you working, studying, and having practice was that you always came home tired so we couldn't even spend our evenings together”  
  
Lexa had a guilty look on her face.  
  
Clarke tilted her chin up with her index, “Hey, don’t” she softly said, “I just feel like, since I have less work than you do, I won’t fall asleep during dinner” she smiled.  
  
Lexa cringed, “Sorry about that”  
  
The art student bent down to leave a delicate kiss on plump lips, “It’s okay” she whispered, “So...what do you think of my idea?”  
  
Lexa looked at her dubiously, “Is this really something you would want to do?”  
  
Clarke nodded, “I’ve kind of wanted to get some work experience so being a waitress could help”  
  
The brunette brought a hand up and traced circles on the blonde's hip, “Are you sure?”  
  
Clarke hummed positively, “I wouldn’t work every night, of course, just a few. I really think it could be fun. And if not, I can just quit”  
  
Lexa laughed, “I can talk to the boss about it and see if they would be willing to hire you. You would have to work at least four evenings a week, though”  
  
Clarke shrugged, “I can manage” she grinned, “And you can just come eat at the restaurant if you feel too lonely” she dragged her index down Lexa's arm.  
  
The brunette nodded and rested her hands on Clarke's waist, “You are wonderful” she all but whispered, staring up at her fiancée.  
  
“I know” Clarke grinned.  
  
“How very humble of you” Lexa poked the blonde's stomach with her index finger, drawing a strangled yelp from her.  
  
“Don’t you dare” Clarke warned.  
  
Lexa raised an eyebrow in challenge and started tickling the blonde's sides, drawing loud laughter from the naked girl on top of her.  
  
“S-stop!” Clarke yelled out through her giggles, “I’ll make y-you pay for that”  
  
Lexa relented in her assault after a few seconds and she roamed her hands along the expanse of Clarke's back, “I'd like to see you try” she whispered before capturing the blonde's lips in hers.  
  
  


**\--------------**   
  
  


Clarke turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. She let out a gasp when she saw the way the apartment had been decorated in her absence.  
  
Roses petals were scattered across the floor and a beautiful white cloth had been carefully thrown over the table, the light of burning candles illuminating most of it.  
  
Lexa raised her head from where she was rearranging the flowers at the center of the table and she smiled shyly, “Surprise” she quietly said.  
  
“Lex…” Clarke whispered in complete awe, “What is all this?” she murmured with bewilderment, stepping further into their shared apartment.  
  
Lexa clasped her hands together behind her back and her eyes shifted between the table and her fiancée, “This is an _I’m sorry for being such a self-centered asshole_ dinner”  
  
Clarke closed the distance between them and engulfed Lexa in a tight hug, no space left between their bodies, “I love you” she started pressing kisses up and down the brunette’s neck.  
  
Lexa grinned and happily returned the kiss when Clarke smashed their lips together. She ran one of her hands up the blonde's back while her other stayed on the girl's hip.  
  
“You didn't have to do this” Clarke said as she pulled away and stared into expressive green eyes.  
  
“Yes, I did” Lexa countered, “I wasn’t there for you before but I promise I will be from now on” she took Clarke’s hands in her own and kissed the back of each.  
  
She walked Clarke to the dining table and pulled the girl's chair out for her. She bent down to leave a brief kiss on pink lips.  
  
“I’ll be right back” she whispered before disappearing into the small kitchen.  
  
She came back with two plates filled with food including potatoes, beef, salad and different kinds of homemade sauces. Clarke’s jaw dropped and she started salivating just with the smell which emanated from the meal, “It smells so good” she said.  
  
Lexa lowered the plates on the table and went to take a seat, “I hope it’ll be good. I didn't have much time to prepare it” she said.  
  
Clarke hesitated to reach for the food, “Can I?” she asked, eager to get a taste.  
  
“Of course” Lexa smiled, “It’s for you” she said, nerves seeping into her voice. She feared it wouldn't be good enough. She really wanted this to be perfect for her fiancée.  
  
Clarke didn’t waste any time. Once she had filled up her plate, she dove in and instantly moaned at the heavenly taste, “You should cook more often” she said while munching, already stuffing another piece of meat into her mouth. Lexa chuckled, relieved of a huge weight.  
  
  


**\-------------**   
  
  


“I feel so full” Clarke said as she slumped down on her chair, holding her stomach in her hands.  
  
Lexa laughed and got up to gather the dirty dishes and carry them to the kitchen, “Do you want to go to sleep?” she asked, seeing that it was already ten in the evening.  
  
Clarke shook her head.  
  
“What do you want to do then?” the brunette asked as she started cleaning the dishes.  
  
Clarke appeared behind her and hugged her, pressing her front against Lexa’s back, “I want to watch a movie with you. We haven’t done that in a while”   
  
Lexa grinned, “Anything you want, love”  
  
Clarke ended up falling asleep in Lexa’s arms halfway through the movie and Lexa carefully turned off the tv and carried the blonde to bed.  
  
She joined her under the covers about fifteen minutes later, after studying a bit for her classes, and immediately, Clarke snuggled close to her.  
  
Lexa fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face.  
  
  


**\---------------**   
  
  


Anya and Raven were walking side by side through the cafeteria when they spotted their friends sitting at a table in the back.  
  
Raven went to greet them and claim a seat next to them when she felt a hand slip in hers. She looked back towards Anya and smiled. Her girlfriend had been making more efforts lately in terms of displays of affection and the mechanics student couldn't be happier. She squeezed the hand in hers and resumed walking until they reached the table their friends were seated at.  
  
“Sup’ losers” she said as she plopped down on a seat, dragging Anya down with her.  
  
“Nothing much” Clarke answered, “My TA is an asshole but what’s new?”  
  
“What did he do this time?” Raven asked.  
  
“Some inappropriate comment about the curve of my ass” Clarke rolled her eyes.  
  
Raven frowned, “So that’s why the commander looks like she's two seconds away from committing a murder” she motioned at Lexa.  
  
“I will rip him a new one” the brunette angrily stabbed into her salad.  
  
Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s and brushed her thumb along the back of it, “Easy, baby” she whispered.  
  
“How do you expect me to stay calm?” Lexa asked, fuming.  
  
“I’m with Lexa on this” Emori chimed in, “It was totally out of line”   
  
Lexa sent her a thankful look and nodded, “I need to speak to someone who’s in charge” she said, “This can’t continue”  
  
Clarke grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her briefly, “Don’t” she whispered, “It’s okay. It doesn't affect me”  
  
“Clarke…” Lexa pleaded her with her eyes to let her do something about it.  
  
The blonde shook her head, “I can’t let you fix everything for me” she said, “I’ll find a way myself”  
  
Lexa wasn't pleased with this situation. She was dying to teach him a lesson, preferably with her fists. She would, however, respect Clarke's wishes.  
  
“Okay” she reluctantly agreed, “But you’ll tell me if he continues, right?”  
  
“Of course, baby”  
  
Anya spoke up, “I volunteer to smash his face against a wall” she dryly announced.  
  
“That’s a bit violent but thanks, I guess” Clarke said.  
  
Anya nodded and fell silent once again. She silently started eating her sandwich, her hand discreetly finding Raven’s under the table.  
  
“By the way, we’re getting drunk in our dorm tonight” Raven announced, “Who wants to come?”  
  
Emori and Artigas said they would be there. Lexa looked at Clarke for an answer and the blonde said she could join them after her shift at the restaurant.  
  
“Great!” Raven clapped her hands together excitedly, “We’ll meet up in front of our dorm room around seven” she announced.  
  
They all resumed their lunch but Clarke could still feel the anger radiating from Lexa following the discussion about her TA.  
  
She brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from Lexa's face. She kept her hand there and her thumb traced small circle on the brunette's cheek.  
  
The law student leaned into the contact and tilted her head to the side to leave a delicate kiss on the palm of Clarke's hand.  
  
“I love you” she whispered against it before she let her head rest against the blonde's shoulder.  
  
  


**\-------------**   
  
  


Lexa grinned when she spotted Clarke at the back of the restaurant. She waved discreetly before quietly taking a seat at an available table nearby, not wanting to disrupt her fiancée's work too much. She watched as Clarke strode across the room, catering to the customer’s wishes and smiled at how at ease the blonde seemed. The white button up looked really good on her and Lexa’s stare wandered to her chest which was obviously a bit too large for the shirt.   
  
The brunette swallowed heavily and tore her eyes away, pouring herself a glass of water. She looked down at her watch and saw that her fiancée's shift would end in about ten minutes. Her eyes snapped up when she felt fingers trail up her upper arm.  
  
“Hey” Clarke winked at her and walked away, adding a small sway to her hips  
  
She dumbly smiled and stared at her fiancée, admiring her from afar. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be engaged to such an incredible woman.  
  
Five minutes later, Clarke came back and bent forward to press a kiss against Lexa’s lips, “Lemme get changed and I’ll meet you outside” she whispered.  
  
The obnoxious voice of a patron resonated through the restaurant, “Can I get the same kind of service?” he asked, letting out a vulgar laugh, supported by the laughs of his friends.  
  
Clarke stopped Lexa from getting up, “Babe, don't” she whispered, “It’s not worth it”  
  
Lexa clenched her fists and closed her eyes momentarily before nodding, “Why are some people so gross?” she gritted out.  
  
She had to use a lot of self-restraint to keep herself from punching the guy when he let out a low whistle as Clarke walked away, his eyes fixed on the blonde's backside.  
  
“Have some respect, you disgusting pig” she snarled, unable to keep it in.  
  
The guy let out a grunt and glared at her, “No one spoke to you, dyke” he spat.  
  
The brunette closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. Her nails were digging into the skin of her hands but she barely registered the pain. Thankfully, before she could do anything, the owner of the restaurant appeared and strode towards the group of snickering guys.  
  
“Sir, I’m going to ask you to leave” he politely announced, though the look on his face was anything but friendly.  
  
“What?” the man exclaimed, “The fuck? I'm not moving”  
  
The owner grabbed the offensive guy and escorted him outside along with his friends who had all but fled upon seeing the show of strength. He came back inside a couple seconds later.  
  
Lexa let out a small sigh and looked up at the owner whom she knew from the couple months she had been working here, “Thank you, Darius” she smiled gratefully.  
  
“Anytime” he kindly replied, “And thanks for sending Clarke here. She is lovely and does her job more than well”  
  
Lexa smiled brightly, proud of her fiancée, “I knew you would love her. Technically, she’s the one who wanted to work here”  
  
“Well, she’s great”   
  
“I know” Lexa smiled and her eyes lit up when she caught sight of the blonde walking back towards them in a plain white shirt.  
  
“Oh, hey!” the blonde greeted her boss when she noticed his presence.  
  
“I apologize about the man who was seated here earlier” Darius said, “I have dealt with the situation”  
  
Clarke blinked a few times in surprise, “It’s...it’s very nice but you didn’t have to”  
  
Darius shook his head, “Here we make sure our employees feel comfortable in their place of work” he tapped her shoulder, “Have a nice evening, Griffin”  
  
“Thank you, sir” the blonde smiled.  
  
“Please, call me Darius”  
  
Clarke nodded and watched as he left, “He’s great” she said, turning towards her fiancée.  
  
“He is” Lexa confirmed. She held her arm up, “Shall we go?” she asked with a bright smile.  
  
The blonde nodded and got on the tip of her toes to kiss Lexa’s cheek, “Thanks for always defending me”  
  
Lexa’s eyes softened, “I’ll always have your back” she murmured.  
  
Clarke smiled, “I know” she briefly kissed the brunette, “I love you”  
  
“I love you too” Lexa said before leading them outside so they could meet up with their friends.  
  
  


**\-------------**   
  
  


“Finally!” Raven yelled, “We thought you guys weren’t coming” she got down from her chair and gripped it to stabilize herself when her legs trembled slightly.  
  
“Seriously, Rae? You’re already drunk?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.  
  
The mechanics student simply grinned in reply.  
  
Clarke shifted her eyes to Anya, “And you let her?”  
  
The older girl stupidly smiled at her and that’s when Clarke and Lexa understood she was just as drunk as Raven, maybe more.  
  
“Unbelievable” Clarke muttered as she took a seat next to Emori on the bed.  
  
“This is Artigas’ seat” the girl said, “He went to the bathroom”  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite bed, “Since when are you guys close anyway?” she curiously asked.  
  
Emori shrugged and took a sip of her drink, “He’s really nice”  
  
Lexa’s eyebrows shot up at that information, “You like him” she affirmed.  
  
Emori blinked a few times before her gaze fell to her drink, “Yeah...maybe a little” she admitted.  
  
“You should go for it” Lexa said, “He’s really a good guy”  
  
Emori nodded but before she could add anything else, Artigas was back from the bathroom, “Hey, you guys are here!” he greeted the newcomers with a hug.  
  
Raven dropped a drink in front of each girl, “Drink” she instructed, “No way am I letting you go home sober” she slurred.   
  
Clarke shook her head, amused and she took a long gulp of the glass presented to her. As for Lexa, she was looking at the drink dubiously.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.  
  
“What's in there?” she asked, looking towards Raven.  
  
The latina grinned and got closer to her ear to whisper into it, “Everything you’ve ever wanted” she giggled and sat back on her chair.  
  
Lexa narrowed her eyes at her and brought the drink to her nose to smell its content.  
  
“Come on, big baby. Just drink” Clarke playfully nudged her shoulder.  
  
Lexa sat beside Clarke and took a long gulp of her drink, scowling as the liquid elicited a burning sensation in her throat.  
  
“See? Amazing” Raven said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Yeah” Lexa said, coughing a couple times, “Really awesome” she said.  
  
Clarke laughed and kissed her fiancée's cheek, “You’re cute” she whispered into her ear, sending shivers down the brunette's back.  
  
Lexa smiled, then remembered something, “The art gallery opening is this weekend. You still want me to come with?”  
  
“Of course” Clarke grinned, “It’ll be great” she kissed Lexa briefly.  
  
A bit later during the evening, when they were all slightly tipsy except for Clarke who held her alcohol better than the others, Raven came back with shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.   
  
Lexa vehemently shook her head, “Oh no, I’m not drinking those” she said.  
  
“Come on, don’t be a pussy, Woods” Raven said and her words were met with hums of agreement from the rest of their friends.  
  
Lexa sighed, “One” she warned, raising her index finger.  
  
With Raven’s pressuring methods and Clarke’s encouragements for her to just loosen up, it ended up being three shots. She was beyond tipsy now and Clarke was struggling to keep her upright, “I can’t believe how much of a lightweight you are” the blonde laughed.  
  
“I’m not drunk” Lexa slurred, “At all”  
  
“Sure” Clarke said, clearly unconvinced. She wrapped one of Lexa’s arms around her shoulders and supported her fiancée’s weight to the best of her ability.  
  
“You’re very pretty” Lexa started giggling, “Very, very pretty”  
  
“Here we go” Clarke said with a bright smile, remembering the last time Lexa had gotten that drunk.  
  
It was at a party when the brunette had let Octavia talk her into drinking more than one cup of Monty’s infamous moonshine, and had then proceeded to compliment Clarke for the rest of the night.  
  
“How can you be real?” Lexa wondered aloud then gasped, clasping a hand in front of her mouth, “Ar shyou an anshel?” she mumbled against her hand.  
  
Clarke pried her hand away from her lips, “What did you say?” she gently asked, placing both hands on the brunette’s hips.  
  
“Are you an angel?” Lexa repeated her question with wide, excited eyes. Before Clarke could even reply, Lexa was already speaking again, “That’s so cool!”  
  
Clarke laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the drunken girl's cheek. Lexa jumped in surprise and her eyes widened.  
  
“You kissed me!” she exclaimed.  
  
Clarke smiled, “I did” she confirmed, “Did you not want me to?”  
  
Lexa shook her head, then frowned and nodded, then shook her head again, “Wait…” she repeated the question in her head, trying to figure out how to respond positively to that.  
  
“Alright” Clarke laughed and she started moving to lead them outside the dorm, wishing their friends a goodnight, but Lexa pulled her backwards.  
  
The brunette got really close and lowered her voice to a whisper. Or at least, she thought she had lowered her voice to a whisper because the sentence was actually all but yelled, “Can you do that again, please?”  
  
“I can” Clarke replied and Lexa’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “But I can do something better”  
  
The law student’s eyes widened, “Something better!? Oh my God…” she whispered dramatically, “I’m not sure I can handle that” she worriedly thought out loud.  
  
Clarke flipped Raven off when the latina started laughing really loudly. Artigas wasn’t faring much better and he looked two seconds away from bursting into laughter.  
  
The blonde focused back on Lexa, “If you follow me outside, I’ll show you”  
  
The brunette nodded eagerly and started walking on wobbly legs, barely holding herself up. Clarke caught her before she could fall face first on the floor.  
  
Clarke held the girl against herself, hugging her from behind, “Easy. We have time” she said.  
  
Lexa leaned into the contact and hummed, “I can feel your boobs on my back” she blurted out, not having any filters at the moment, “It’s really great” she smiled dumbly.  
  
Raven, Anya and Emori exploded in laughter while poor Artigas was still struggling to contain his own.  
  
“Is she always like that when she's drunk?” the soccer player asked, pointing at the brunette.  
  
“Pretty much” Clarke replied, “Last time she started waving at random people in the street”  
  
This time Artigas couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his lips, “This is amazing” he said through his laughter as they stepped into the hallway.  
  
“Claarkke?” Lexa slurred.  
  
“Yes, baby?”  
  
The brunette started giggling uncontrollably. When it looked like she wasn’t going to stop, Clarke brushed a strand of hair away from her face and draped a jacket over the brunette’s shoulder.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
Lexa grinned, “You called me baby” she whispered the word as if it was some kind of big secret.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes but was unable to hide her amusement, “Isn’t there something you wanted to tell me?”  
  
Lexa hummed pensively then shrugged, “Don’t remember” she shrugged, “But you promised something better” she reminded the blonde.  
  
The art student nodded and cupped both of Lexa’s cheek, bringing their lips together for a slow, controlled kiss.  
  
When she pulled away and opened her eyes, she noticed how Lexa’s lips were still puckered up and her eyes were still closed.  
  
She placed one more kiss on plump lips then slightly stepped back. Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and her lips broke into a wide smile, “Whoa” she let out.  
  
Clarke chuckled, “Come on, you idiot” she tugged at Lexa’s hand.  
  
“That’s not very nice to say” Lexa pouted, “But I’ll let it slip because you’re really, really, really pretty” she grinned.  
  
Lexa got on one knee. Well, she tried to. She actually lost her balance and fell to the floor.   
  
“Ouch” she let out but made no move to get up, curled up on herself.  
  
Clarke crouched down, “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”  
  
“Only my pride” Lexa sniffled dejectedly, “I’m such a loser” she mumbled, lying still as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
They got a few curious looks from other students and ignored them. Clarke helped Lexa up, “There you go, dork” she said, “Now, let’s go home”  
  
“No! I have to ask something!” Lexa exclaimed.  
  
“Okay” Clarke laughed, “Ask away”  
  
Lexa nodded a few times and took a big breath, “Will you be my girlfriend, please? I’m very nice and...and I can cook!” she smiled.  
  
“Lex, I’m already your fiancée” Clarke said, fondly shaking her head at the drunken behavior of her fiancée.  
  
Lexa’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an ‘o’ as she processed the information, “Wow, really!?”  
  
Clarke nodded.  
  
“This is so cool!” Lexa exclaimed, “I have to call my mom to tell her” she reached for her pocket but Clarke grabbed her hands.  
  
“Not a good idea” she said, laughing, “Maybe later” she added.  
  
Lexa let herself be guided back to the apartment, giggling happily as she repeated over and over that she was _‘so lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée’_  
  
“We should get matching tattoos!” Lexa blurted out when Clarke made her sit on the bed and helped her out of her clothes.   
  
Clarke laughed, “Maybe we can talk about that when you’re completely sober and not likely to regret such a decision”  
  
“Too many words” Lexa said, holding her head, “I’m tiiiiired” she then loudly whined, a groan making its way up her throat.  
  
Clarke handed her a sleepshirt, “Here, put this on” she instructed, “And take off your bra before going to sleep” she added, knowing it wouldn’t be comfortable for the brunette to sleep with it.  
  
“Kinkyyy” Lexa giggled as she clumsily reached behind her. She frowned, “Claaaarke...I can’t find it”  
  
“What?” Clarke's head turned towards her, “Oh, wait...let me” she sat behind Lexa on the bed and unclasped the girl's bra.  
  
Lexa laughed and put on a shirt before dropping flat on her back, arms sprawled out at her sides, “Yesss” she whispered, pulling the covers over her body.  
  
Clarke started peeling her clothes off. She turned when she felt eyes on her and saw Lexa looking at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
  
The brunette blinked slowly, “Whoa” she let out, “You’re so beautiful” the words slipped off her tongue.  
  
Clarke smiled and took off her bra. Lexa let out a loud yelp and covered her eyes, “Jesus” she hissed, “I’m sorry I looked!” she shouted.  
  
Clarke laughed and looked around for a shirt. Not finding any at a near proximity, she shrugged and decided to just sleep without one. Poor Lexa looked like she was two seconds away from having a stroke when Clarke climbed into bed half naked.  
  
“C-Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed, eyes growing twice their initial size and the tip of her ears turning a bright shade of red, “What are you d- oh, okay” she said when the blonde snuggled closer, her bare chest brushing against Lexa’s front.  
  
Clarke smiled and took Lexa’s arm, wrapping it around her own body, “Just hold me, alright?”  
  
The brunette swiftly nodded and a stupid grin appeared on her face as her hand made contact with the skin of Clarke’s back, “Best day of my life” she happily slurred.  
  
“You are a very cute drunk” Clarke commented, “Did you know that?”  
  
Lexi giggled and smiled, tongue trapped between her teeth, “You said I was cute” she giggled some more.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes fondly and pressed her lips against Lexa’s, “You are very cute. Now sleep, baby” she turned in Lexa’s arms, pressing her back to Lexa’s front.  
  
Lexa pouted at the loss of contact with Clarke’s chest until an idea popped inside her mind. She inched her hand up the blonde's stomach until it reached the underside of the girl's boob.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, “You can touch it if you want, Lex”   
  
The brunette's smile could only be described as blinding when she moved her hand higher and cupped one of Clarke’s boobs, “Best fucking day ever” she reiterated sleepily.  
  
Silence settled between them until it was broken by Lexa’s slurred words.  
  
“Did you know that you’re the most bestest person in the world?”  
  
“That is not even grammatically correct” Clarke pointed out.  
  
“You’re so smart” Lexa said, in complete awe, “And so beautiful” she added, “And so...so…”   
  
Light snoring replaced her words and Clarke smiled, finding herself completely endeared by her fiancée’s words, knowing them to be genuine. Lexa had a tendency to become even more honest when drunk which led to some pretty funny scenarios.  
  
“Goodnight, dork” she whispered before drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Lexa walked behind Clarke to clasp the blonde's necklace behind her neck. Once it was done, she kissed the back of her neck and walked back in front of her fiancée.

“You are so beautiful” she complimented, her eyes taking in the way the blonde's dress hugged her in all the right places.

“You clean up pretty nicely too” Clarke grinned, her hands tugging at the brunette's tie.

The gallery opening was tonight. Clarke had been awaiting this moment for a long time and she was struggling with keeping her excitement at bay.

Lexa brought a hand to Clarke's cheek and brushed her thumb against the side of her face, “I’m happy for you” she quietly said.

Clarke replied with a face-splitting smile. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's torso, “Thank you for accompanying me there” she murmured, to which Lexa answered with a soft hum and a kiss on the blonde's temple.

“You’re going to wrinkle your dress” the brunette pointed out, hands finding their home in the curve of Clarke's waist.

“It doesn’t matter” Clarke said, tightening the embrace.

It was nearing the time they would have to leave and Lexa could feel how tense her fiancée was, “Hey” she all but whispered, pulling away, “Just relax” she left a small kiss on Clarke's lips, “It’s going to be perfect”

Clark nodded, “Can you just hold me a bit longer?” she shyly asked, eyes flicking up to meet kind emerald ones.

Lexa hurried to reclaim her former position, her fiancée in her arms, “What do you say we go to the restaurant after the gallery?” she suggested.

Clarke smiled, “You want that?”

Lexa grinned and nodded, her nose brushing along Clarke's neck, “Yeah...it’s been awhile since we have last gone on a proper date”

“Okay but I’m paying” Clarke said.

Lexa pulled away and frowned, shaking her head, “What? Absolutely not. I invited you so I’m paying” she reasoned.

Clarke smiled and kissed her briefly, “I want to pay for it” she whispered, “Besides, I’m getting my paycheck soon” she reminded the brunette.

Lexa pouted and Clarke kissed it away, hands cupping the brunette's cheeks, “What if we both pay half?” the brunette suggested.

“Would you feel better if you pay half?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow, amused.

Lexa quickly nodded, drawing quiet laughter from her fiancée.

“Then it’s settled” Clarke pecked her lips, “Let’s go” she grabbed Lexa's hand, leading them outside the apartment after grabbing her bag and her keys.

“Wait!” Lexa exclaimed right before Clarke locked the door. She hurried back inside and came back with two jackets, “It’s cold outside” she explained.

Clarke turned around and Lexa draped one of the jackets over her shoulders. The blonde slipped her arms inside it before extending her hand.

Lexa slid her hand into the one offered to her and locked the apartment behind them before they both left for what they expected to be an amazing night.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

“Clarke!” Emori hugged her when she arrived, “Hey, Lexa” she greeted the law student afterwards, hugging her as well.

“Hello, Emori” Lexa smiled. She frowned when she spotted her teammate a few feet away, “What is Artigas doing here?”

“I invited him” Emori revealed.

Lexa smiled at that information and she waved at the boy when his eyes drifted towards them.

They were all standing outside the building, waiting for the opening of it. Lexa spotted Clarke's TA in the distance and she gritted her teeth, immediately reminded of the inappropriate comments he had made about Clarke. She fixed him with a glare when he looked their way, silently daring him to try anything tonight. He looked away and she hummed to herself, satisfied.

“Babe?” she heard Clarke call for her, fingers snapping in front of her eyes.

“Yeah?” she answered, turning around to look at her fiancée.

Clarke laughed, “What were you looking at?” she asked, smiling brightly.

Lexa smiled, “Nothing important” she said, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist, “Happiness looks good on you” she said before pressing a kiss on the tip of the art student’s nose.

Clarke closed her eyes and her head shifted to rest against Lexa's shoulder. She sucked in a small breath and released it slowly before attaching her lips to the brunette's neck, leaving delicate kisses there.

The door suddenly opened and people started rushing inside. Clarke abruptly swirled around and tried to step ahead but strong arms wrapped around her middle.

“Slow down, baby” Lexa whispered, “We have time” she said, preferring to let everyone else fight for entrance before calmly stepping through the doors as well.

Clarke huffed but remained still in her fiancée's arms, waiting for at least half of the people to be inside. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that the TA was walking towards them and the stiffening of the arms holding her informed her that Lexa had been made aware of that fact too.

The TA gathered his students, telling them to wait for his signal before going in, “Alright, listen up” he clapped his hands twice, “For the first hour and a half, you all stay with me and then you will be allowed to wander around a bit for the remaining thirty minutes”

“What are we, twelve?” a boy complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

His words were backed by multiple hums of agreement and the TA clicked his tongue and leveled them all with a glare.

“You do not get to question my decisions” he sternly said, “We’re going to go in and I need you all to behave”

Lexa rolled her eyes. Why was this guy acting as if he was an actual professor? She felt like putting him back in his place but refrained, not wanting to ruin the incredible evening this would be for her fiancée. She kept silent despite the burning desire to make him swallow his pretentious words.

She felt warm breath against the shell of her ear and shivered when Clarke whispered something to her.

“Relax, babe” the blonde said, “You look way too tense right now” she slowly slipped a hand in the brunette's and rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of it.

The motion appeased Lexa and nearly had her forgetting her previous feeling of annoyance towards the TA. She was unfortunately reminded of it when his obnoxious voice cut through the low mumbles of students.

“Alright, let’s go!” he shouted.

 _“Such an asshole”_ Lexa heard a student mutter under her breath as she walked past them and she couldn't help but agree.

The expression of pure happiness etched on her fiancée's face when they both stepped through the gates was worth more than anything to Lexa. She briefly looked around before fixing her gaze on Clarke, “Ready for this?” she softly spoke, already knowing the answer to that.

Clarke grinned and detached her eyes from the various paintings they could already catch a glimpse of, her eyes falling on the girl next to her, “This is amazing” she all but whispered, awestruck. 

Emori and Artigas stayed together, the girl explaining to him the importance of each stroke in a painting and the way artists can put a little bit of themselves in each painting. The soccer team captain seemed genuinely interested in whatever information Emori provided. He watched her intently as she spoke, sometimes tearing his gaze away to look at one painting or another.

Lexa and Clarke walked a bit behind the rest of the group, mostly because Clarke would constantly slow them down to look longer at some paintings. Lexa didn't mind and reveled in each gasp and each joyful sound which escaped her fiancée's lips.

“Griffin!” the TA walked towards her after about an hour, “I told you to stay with us. Not ten feet behind” he scolded her before roughly grabbing her arm to pull her ahead, drawing a pained sound from her.

Clarke yanked her arm away and Lexa placed herself between the blonde and him, “Don't fucking touch her” she snarled, “If you try something like that again, it’ll be the last thing you ever do” she kept her voice low to not attract attention to them. If anything, the low volume of her voice only rendered her words more threatening.

He squinted his eyes at her, a scowl appearing on his features, “Just move faster” he huffed before walking away.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands, stilling them. The brunette hadn’t even realized they were shaking at her sides, “It’s okay” Clarke murmured, “Just breathe” she instructed, “I’m okay” she added, knowing it would soothe the girl.

Lexa frowned and gritted her teeth together, “I hate him” she angrily whispered.

Her facial expression then quickly changed to a guilty one.

“What's wrong?” Clarke asked, picking up on the abrupt shift in her fiancée's demeanor.

“I’m ruining this for you because I can’t control myself” Lexa looked down, shame written on her face.

Clarke stared at her for a couple seconds before shaking her head, “You’re wrong” she firmly said, “You’re not ruining things for me at all. What the hell are you saying?”

Lexa dejectedly shrugged, “I just feel like…” she trailed off, never actually speaking her thoughts aloud.

“You feel like…?” Clarke said, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

Lexa sighed and looked away, “Don’t you wish I was still as shy and quiet as before?” she asked in a shaky voice, “You shouldn't have to deal with my outbursts”

Clarke frowned in confusion. She grabbed the brunette's hand and started walking them towards the exit. She heard the voice of her TA calling for her but ignored it completely. Once they were outside and away from prying eyes she slipped a hand behind Lexa's neck and toyed with the baby hair there as their foreheads rested softly together.

“Alexandria Anastasia Woods, you listen to me very intently” she started, pulling away slightly to look into scared, vulnerable emerald green eyes.

Her free hand traveled up until it was cupping Lexa's right cheek, her thumb brushing gently against it in a circular motion.

“I love you” she said, “I loved you when you were very shy and I love you now. I don’t ever want you to think that you have to go back to the way you were before for me to love you” she whispered, “I love everything about you, every version of you”

A single tear rolled down Lexa's face and Clarke immediately kissed it away, her lips lingering longer than necessary.

Clarke raised her left hand and presented it to Lexa, “You see this?” she guided Lexa's gaze to the ring on her finger, “Tell me what it means, Lexa”

Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat and her voice came out barely above a whisper, “That we're engaged” she quietly answered.

Clarke smiled and shook her head, “It means more than just that” she murmured, “It means I want to spend the rest of my life with you” she said, “Because I’m in love with you”

She brought their foreheads together, their breaths mingling and their eyes simultaneously fluttering closed.

“So I want you to shut down the little voice in your head telling you that you're not good enough because you are. I want you to let go of your insecurities because they shouldn’t be here in the first place”

Lexa nodded, their foreheads sliding against one another and Clarke captured the brunette's lips in hers, sighing into the kiss. Their lips slowly moved together, hands finding purchase on strong shoulders and curvy hips.

Clarke's hands slipped along the brunette’s arms then moved back up until she had one hand behind the brunette's neck and the other was gripping the girl's tie, slightly tugging at it to bring Lexa impossibly closer. Lexa let out a low moan when teeth nipped at her bottom lip and tugged at it. She wrapped her arms around Clarke to reduce the space between their bodies and she slipped her tongue past pink lips.

She was so lost in the feeling of Clarke's body pressed against her own and of their tongues brushing together that she almost missed the sound of footsteps approaching. Clarke seemed to have heard it as well because she pulled away, putting some distance between them right when Artigas appeared from around the corner.

He narrowed his eyes at them, “Were you guys…?”

“No” Clarke quickly answered. Lexa's cheeks flushed a deep crimson red and she fiddled with her hands, switching her weight from one foot to another.

He laughed, “Well, I came to check up on you but I see you're doing fine on your own so I should probably leave you to it. Don’t stay here too long” he said, highly amused by their obvious embarrassment at getting caught making out, “Your bun got pretty messy by the way” he chuckled, pointing at Lexa's hair, before walking away.

Lexa blushed harder as she fumbled with her hair to undo her bun and re-do it properly. Clarke looked down at her shoes and let out a small giggle. She had to admit it was pretty funny. At least, it was only Artigas and not some other student.

Lexa didn't meet Artigas’ eyes for the rest of the evening. She also blushed each time she could hear his small chuckles. She also heard Emori’s and she just knew he had told her everything.

The last thirty minutes, as announced previously by the TA, were spent wandering freely around the building. Lexa listened closely to the excited rambling of her fiancée.

Her insecurities still popped inside her mind from time to time but she shut them down as quickly as they came up, wanting to enjoy the rest of the evening without clouding her mind with sad thoughts. She kept a hand on the small of Clarke's back as they walked and smiled when, every now and then, Clarke would snuggle closer to her as they admired the different works of art.

The evening was coming to an end and students were emptying the building, guided by the obnoxious sound of their TA’s voice. Lexa and Clarke stayed behind to catch a last glimpse of some paintings. They said goodbye to Artigas and Emori and Clarke knowingly winked at Emori when she saw her get in Artigas’ car. The other girl rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Lexa walked towards the car and hurried to reach it just so she could open Clarke's door for her. The blonde's heart jumped in her chest at the sweet gesture and she thanked Lexa with a chaste kiss on the lips. As soon as they were inside the car, she grabbed Lexa's hand and pressed a kiss on each of her knuckles, “I love you” she whispered as her eyes flicked up to connect with Lexa's.

“I love you too” Lexa said with a small, incredibly soft smile which Clarke knew was reserved for her only.

She squeezed the hand in hers and settled comfortably in her seat as Lexa turned the key in the ignition.

Lexa hesitantly glanced at Clarke before starting the car, “Do you...Do you still want to go on a date?”

Clarke smiled, “There’s nothing I want more right now”

Lexa returned the smile and let out a small sigh before pulling out of the parking spot so she could drive them to the previously chosen establishment.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Dinner went perfectly and by the time they had to go back home, Lexa was already feeling pretty sleepy. Her eyes were half-shut and her words were mumbled. Clarke laughed when the brunette tried to reach for her, clumsily because of her current sleepy state. Lexa attached her lips to the blonde's neck, placing lazy kisses on it.

“You're too tired for this” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa pulled away momentarily, “I’m fine” she said before resuming her gentle nips and bites along the column of Clarke's neck. Lexa's hands slipped behind Clarke's body to pull down the zip of her dress. The material fell down and pooled at the blonde's feet.

While Lexa took in the beauty of Clarke's chest, barely contained in a lacy red bra, the blonde worked on untying the law student’s tie and on unbuttoning her button up until it revealed Lexa's toned abs and her black bra. Their lips connected in slow, sloppy kisses as Clarke tugged on Lexa's belt, swiftly and eagerly undoing it, all of this while the brunette started advancing them towards the bed.

The back of Clarke's knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell on it, eyes hooded with desire as she brought Lexa down with her. Lexa smiled lazily and she shifted her head to place a series of feather-like kisses on the crook of Clarke's neck. Her kisses traveled south until her lips were hovering over the top of Clarke's chest.

The blonde sat up to unclasp her bra in one swift movement and Lexa wasted no time before latching her lips onto a pink nipple, feeling it harden under her ministrations. Her hand found the other hard bud and she rolled it between her fingertips, drawing small sounds of pleasure from her fiancée. After a few minutes of letting Lexa worship her chest, it not so secretly being the brunette's favorite part of her body, Clarke tugged on brown curls and joined their lips in a slow kiss filled with love. She rolled them around and grabbed Lexa's arms, pinning them above her head.

Lexa smirked lazily at her and her jaw dropped when Clarke started sucking on her pulsepoint.

“You’re so sexy” Clarke whispered into her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

Lexa hummed, eyes closed and heart pounding in anticipation in her chest. She let out a soft whimper when Clarke's lips closed around her earlobe.

“And you’re overdressed” Clarke commented as she released Lexa's arms so she could help the brunette out of her unbuttoned dress shirt.

Lexa raised her back off the bed to allow her fiancée to undo the clasp of her bra before throwing the garment across the room without caring where it would land.

Clarke licked a line between her breasts and started kissing down her body, spending a copious amount of time leaving faint marks on the swell of the brunette's breasts. When she reached Lexa's abs, she noticed that the brunette's breathing was slowing down. She frowned, looked up, and laughed when she saw that her fiancée had fallen asleep on her.

 ** _Yeah, only she could fall asleep in the middle of sex_** , she told herself, a fond smile gracing her features.

She made quick work of discarding Lexa's pants, knowing it wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in those. She ignored the wetness which had gathered in her underwear, crawled up the bed and settled against Lexa, wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl.

“Stupid dork” she mumbled before leaving a kiss on the side of her fiancée's jaw.

She rested her head on Lexa's chest and fell asleep after a few minutes, smiling to herself as she thought of all the ways she could embarrass Lexa tomorrow when she'll tell her that she fell asleep on her.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Lexa covered her face with her hands, a blush settling on her cheeks as Clarke recounted the way last night ended.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep” the brunette whined against her hands.

“I can” Clarke laughed, “That’s actually something I always thought you would do. I was waiting for it to happen if I’m completely honest”

Lexa huffed, “You're making fun of me” she accused, “That's not nice”

Clarke laughed, “Come on, don’t act all offended. You know I thought it was cute that you couldn’t even stay awake for sex” she straddled the brunette's hips.

“Well, I’m awake now” Lexa said, her hands sliding up the blonde's body.

Clarke hadn't bothered getting dressed after Lexa had fallen asleep so she was now naked from the waist up, only her underwear left. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Lexa's, not quite applying any pressure, “We have class in twenty minutes” she reminded before pecking her lips and moving off her fiancée.

Lexa let out a whine of protest and slumped against the mattress, “Come back” she extended a hand towards Clarke.

“Nope” Clarke stuck her tongue out at her, “You’ll have to wait for that” she grinned, “Now, get dressed or we’ll be late”

Clarke let out a strangled yelp when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her off the floor to carry her back to the bed. She was slowly lowered on it and instantly, her fiancée was on top of her, both of her hands on each side of Clarke's head to hold her weight.

“I’ll be quick” Lexa promised before kissing her way down Clarke's body, her lips leaving a trail of faint marks along the way.

The brunette kept her word and seventeen minutes later, they were leaving the apartment building, satisfied smiles etched on their faces. Clarke arrived five minutes late to her class but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Emori elbowed her way through the crowd of people gathered around the university building, waiting to be allowed entrance for what was sure to be a big night for the two teams playing.

Polis University was up against Grounders UC, a well-known team which had won almost all their games this season. Pressure was at an all time high and with it, came a very anxious Lexa. This was an amicable game, meaning in theory, the stakes weren’t very high but everyone knew it was an important one because of how much it could build up Polis’ reputation.

Emori spotted Clarke among the crowd and she called her name, sighing when it failed to get the blonde to turn around. She pushed past a few more people and finally reached her friend. She tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Oh, hey!” Clarke smiled, greeting her friend with a hug, “I didn’t know you would be here”

Emori smiled shyly, “Artigas asked me to come” she admitted, “I’ve been to a few of his games before. He’s really good, you know”

Clarke smirked, “Oh yeah?” she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Emori blushed slightly and lightly punched the blonde's shoulder, “Don’t make fun of me. We all know why you're here”

“Difference is, Lexa and I are together” Clarke pointed out. Emori didn’t reply and looked down at her feet. Understanding fell upon Clarke, “Wait...Are you guys dating?”

Emori shrugged, “I don’t really know” she quietly said, “We’re trying and we’ll see where this goes. We haven't really defined what it is that we are”

Clarke's lips slip into a bright smile, “I’m happy for you guys!” she exclaimed, “He’s an awesome guy. Don’t let go of him”

“I don’t plan on doing that” Emori admitted, a soft blush still covering her cheeks.

“BOUH!”

Clarke and Emori jumped at the loud sound of a voice behind them. Clarke abruptly turned around, her hand clutching her chest, “Raven!” she shouted, “Don’t do that ever again”

Raven bent forward, holding her stomach in her arms as she laughed loudly, “You should see your faces” she said, “This was priceless”

Anya, who was standing beside the mechanics student, rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics, “It’s not that funny, Reyes”

“Oh but it is” Raven said, “It’s hilarious” she added, poking the tip of Anya's nose, “Don’t be such a grumpy cat, babe”

“I’m not grumpy” Anya denied, blushing at the term of endearment used by Raven.

“Yes, you are” Raven grinned, pinching the older girl's cheeks.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll rip both of your hands off” Anya threatened in a menacingly low tone.

“Nice to see you haven’t lost your _no bullshit_ attitude when you decided to date this idiot” Clarke commented, smirking at Anya, “I was worried you’d turn into a complete sap”

“I’m not Lexa, blondie” Anya retorted.

“Lexa isn’t a sap” Clarke argued, frowning.

Raven laughed and rolled her eyes, _“Please,_ your girl is so whipped for you. She would jump off a bridge if you asked her to”

“Why would I ask her to do that?” Clarke asked, confused.

“I was speaking hypothetically, idiot” Raven smacked her on the forehead, “We all know you would never ask that”

“Ouch” Clarke held her forehead and glared at Emori when the girl let out a small laugh, “As if you're not just as disgustingly cute when it comes to Artigas” she told her friend.

Raven's eyebrows shot up, “You're dating Artigas?”

Emori blushed, “Kind of”

“Kind of?” Anya repeated the words in a monotone tone, “Well, that isn’t very encouraging”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “As if you were an expert in relationships. You had two fights with Raven before growing the balls to kiss her”

Anya had a guilty look on her face when she reminisced of those fights. Those weren't memories she wanted to keep. Her guilt dissipated a bit when she felt a hand slip into her own and give it a reassuring squeeze.

People started filling the school’s stadium and Clarke tried to get in as quickly as possible to find good seats. She wanted to be somewhere she could perfectly see her fiancée. Raven and Anya went to get them snacks and drinks while Emori and Clarke made sure to save seats beside them in the bleachers.

After a twelve minute wait, the game finally started and both teams stepped on the field. Clarke could see her fiancée's nervousness and she hated that she hadn’t been permitted to be in the locker room with her to soothe her worries and help her relax before the game.

Grounders UC scored after only ten minutes and Clarke saw Lexa's shoulders slump in disappointment. The crowd started booing. Clarke tried to remain optimistic, telling herself that there was plenty of time left to come back to the score and even win this game if possible.

Lexa wasn’t playing as well as usual. If anything, she missed almost all the shots she made. She had no idea what was going on tonight but it wasn’t going to cut it and she had to improve her play if she didn’t want to cause her team’s defeat.

When Grounders UC scored for the second time right before half-time, it became clear that it would be hard, if not impossible, to win this game. Clarke’s heart broke when she saw the crestfallen look on her fiancée's face. Lexa blamed herself and she could see that. She wanted to run down the bleachers but she couldn’t. It was killing her to be obligated to remain seated while the woman she loved looked so devastated and disappointed in herself. She watched as the brunette dejectedly dragged her feet towards the locker room after the referee blew in his whistle. She tried to catch a glimpse of green eyes and maybe convey silent reassurance with her eyes but Lexa's gaze was directed at the low-cut grass.

“I need to talk to her” she said, looking at her friends, “We can’t just sit here and do nothing”

Anya sighed, “We have no other choice, Clarke” she reasoned, “Either the coach will bench her or she will have to go back out there and try her best to make up for the first half of the game”

“But-”

Raven placed a hand on her forearm, “Look, it hurts us too to see her like that but she has to deal with this on her own for now. After the game, you can be with her as much as you want”

Clarke heard whispers among the crowd. Some people wondering what was going on with the new addition to the team and why Lexa wasn’t up to the challenge this time.

 _“She must be on her period or something”_ some guy joked behind them.

Clarke turned around abruptly, “Shut the fuck up” she snarled.

Raven grabbed Clarke's arm and turned her back around before it could escalate further, “Don’t let this get to you” she whispered. The blonde yanked her arm away and frowned angrily.

“Artigas is with her” Emori said, “He will know what to say”

Clarke nodded but her face was closed and her worry increased by the second. She just wanted to be with her fiancée right now.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

Lexa punched a locker when she stepped inside. She was angry at herself. Angry at her inability to play properly on such an important night. She started landing frustrated punches against the hard metal. Artigas swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the lockers, “Easy” he calmly said, “No need to break your hand over it”

Lexa was sat on the bench and Artigas crouched down before her. He put a reassuring hand on her knee.

“You are too hard on yourself” he told her, “This is all of us' fault that we're losing. Don't put all the blame on yourself”

Lexa frowned and shook her head, “No” she simply said. Her eyes were focused on the tiles of the room, “This is my fault and you all know it. I’ve seen how they looked at me after each mistake” she said.

Artigas shook his head. He took Lexa's hand and squeezed it. He held on when the brunette tried to pull away, “You're an incredible player. One bad performance does not define your worth as a soccer player. People won’t hold you responsible for that”

“You know they will” Lexa argued, “And they will be right because it _is_ my fault” she added, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Artigas was about to speak when the coach entered the room, “Lexa, come with me” he instructed, walking towards his office.

Lexa got up and fearfully followed after him, avoiding her teammates’ eyes as she did so. She closed the door behind her and stood straight, her anxiety kicking in. The coach motioned for her to sit, his face neutral, not betraying any emotions. He started speaking as soon as she was seated.

“I need you to know that what happened out there was in no way your fault. This was a collective mistake to let them slip past our defenses twice”

Lexa shook her head, ready to argue, but the coach raised a hand to stop her.

“I know you are a good player. This does not determine whether or not you are good” his words sounded oddly similar to Artigas’ previous statement.

Lexa looked down, ashamed of herself.

“And this game is not over” he reminded her, “We still have forty-five minutes left so let's make it count”

Lexa opened her mouth, her voice coming out in a whisper, “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough, coach”

Her coach shook his head, “Lexa” he called for her attention, “You know what I hate more than anything?”

She shook her head.

“I hate when people give up easily” he said, “I don’t care if we win or lose this game. I just want to know that you gave it your all”

“I was mediocre” she quietly said, her eyes fleeing his gaze.

He looked at her kindly, “You weren’t. And I would only be mad at you if you gave up without trying once more”

She finally raised her gaze, “You're not benching me?” she was surprised, to say the least.

He shook his head, “I’m not benching you” he confirmed, “I believe in you and I won’t see you as any less if you can’t achieve victory tonight”

She got up and nodded in thanks, “Thank you, coach” she said, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Don't thank me” he said, getting up as well, “Just promise me you will enjoy your time on the field. Soccer is supposed to make you happy, not sad”

“I promise” Lexa said, wiping at a tear.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Clarke held her breath when she saw the players come back out. Her eyes caught sight of Lexa and her heart started pounding in her chest. Emerald eyes finally connected with her concerned ones and time stilled for a few seconds as her eyes silently asked Lexa if she was okay. The brunette gave her a nod and Clarke let out a breath of relief. She smiled at her fiancée, hoping to calm the nervousness she was sure the brunette felt.

She heard some students yelling insults directed at Lexa and swallowed down the hurt she felt, praying that Lexa wasn’t able to hear those words.

Lexa played better than in the first half but it wasn’t enough to come back to the score. In the end, they lost the game, having conceded two goals and scored none despite the many occasions to. Lexa dragged her feet along the grass and sat down on the bench, burying her face between her hands as a heavy sigh left her lips. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a presence above her, “You did good” Artigas told her.

“Not good enough” she replied, looking everywhere but at him.

People started emptying the bleachers to head back to their home and the coach stopped by to tell Lexa he was proud of her for going back out there. Her teammates all came to tell her that she did good. Then why did she feel like such a failure?

She got up, throwing her towel on the bench, and she took off her hair band. Blond hair filled her vision when she went to head back inside. Clarke's arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. This wasn’t like the many congratulating hugs she had received from her fiancée after a winning game. No, this was a reassuring embrace, one that Lexa didn't know she needed so much.

“I failed my team” Lexa dejectedly said, her eyes growing watery.

Gentle fingers threaded through her brown curls and Clarke tightened her hold, “You didn’t” she whispered, “Please, don’t blame yourself for this”

Lexa's arms hung uselessly at her sides, “But it’s my fault” she argued, feeling exhausted from both the effort and the enormous disappointment of losing.

Clarke cupped her cheeks and looked straight into insecure green eyes, “It’s not your fault” she repeated, “You can’t be expected to be at your top level every time” she reasoned.

“But if I had been, we would have won” Lexa continued.

Clarke shook her head, “We can’t know that but it doesn’t matter if you win or you lose. It doesn't make you any less amazing or any less talented”

“You're all saying the same thing”

“It’s because it’s the truth” Clarke said, “Baby, you are incredible” she truthfully said, “Please, believe me when I say this”

Lexa nodded and finally brought her arms up to wrap them around Clarke's waist, not an inch of space left between their bodies.

“I’m scared of what will happen on Monday” Lexa whispered after a few long minutes of silence.

Clarke slowly pulled away from the embrace, “What do you mean?”

Lexa looked down, “People tend to get very passionate when it comes to sports. I’m scared of people's reactions when they'll see me”

Clarke's hands framed her cheeks, “Hey, who cares what they think? The only opinion that matters is your own”

“What if I think that I suck?” Lexa looked down, her feet scratching at the grass.

“Then I would tell you that I think you're wrong” Clarke said, “And that you might not feel like it now but you are an incredible soccer player”

Lexa stared at her in silence for a few seconds, her lips pulled downwards. She felt disappointed in herself, “Can you hug me again?” she quietly requested, shy green eyes appearing from behind long eyelashes.

Clarke wasted no time before engulfing her in a tight embrace, holding the law student as close to her as possible, trying to convey love and reassurance through the gesture.

Raven and Anya appeared beside them, “Do you guys want to go back home?” Anya asked.

Clarke started pulling away from the hug but Lexa tightened her arms around the girl's waist, “No” she mumbled against her neck.

Clarke laughed, “You'll have to let go eventually”

Lexa shook her head, “No” she repeated.

Anya put her hand on Lexa's back, “You did good, kid” she said, “Don’t be too hard on yourself”

With that, Anya and Raven left to head back to their dorm room, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone but only momentarily because the pair was soon joined by Artigas and Emori.

“Hey, Lexa” Artigas said, “Me and the rest of the team are going out for drinks. You wanna come?”

Lexa frowned. She buried her face further into Clarke's neck and mumbled an answer into it.

“What?” Artigas asked, not having heard properly.

“She said that you didn’t win…” Clarke supplied for him, her right hand moving to tangle in brown hair.

“It doesn't matter” Artigas shrugged, “We don’t need a reason to hang out all together”

Lexa frowned and whispered something in Clarke's ear. Clarke nodded and raised her gaze to the team captain, “She said she'll think about it”

Artigas nodded, “Well, if you decide to come, just give me a call” he patted her shoulder before offering his hand to Emori who happily took it.

“I’ll see you in class, Clarke” the girl said as they left.

“Yeah, see you” Clarke smiled. She pressed kisses to the side of Lexa's face, “Let's go home, baby”

The brunette nodded and reluctantly untangled herself from her fiancée, instantly missing the warmth her body provided.

“I don’t want to go out for drinks” she admitted when they were nearing their apartment building.

Clarke brushed her thumb along the back of her hand, “It’s okay. No one is forcing you to. We can just go home and eat dinner quietly. I’ll cook something for you”

Lexa hummed quietly, “Thank you, Clarke”

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Lexa walked through the hallways, fear settling in her chest.

Her Saturday had been spent bundled in a mass of covers like a human burrito, her phone in hand as she read the many hateful tweets directed at her. Eventually, Clarke had to take her phone away from her and pull her out of bed so she could eat something and take a shower.

As she walked down the hallway, she felt like everyone was staring at her, burning holes in the back of her head. She had always hated being the center of attention, let alone for something like being the reason her team lost. She looked down when she walked and barely had time to react before a strong shoulder bumped against her own, sending her tumbling a few feet backwards.

“Watch where you're going, loser” a boy she had never seen before said, “And quit the soccer team while you're at it” he added before leaving.

She readjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder and winced at the pain she felt in it, her lips shifting into a scowl. Several students were now looking at her and she knew she wasn’t imagining the disdain she saw in their eyes. She accelerated her pace and all but bolted through the doors of the auditorium where her next class would take place. She was five minutes early but she didn’t care. At least here, she couldn’t feel other people's judgmental stares.

Or so she thought.

She heard a scoff behind her after taking a seat and when she turned around, she saw a boy and a girl staring her down, “Great game you played on Friday” the boy mocked, supported by the girl's laughter.

She tried to ignore it but his voice kept cutting through the otherwise silent room.

“I hope you're proud of yourself” he spat, “Failing us all on such an important event. Do you know how stupid you made us look?”

She kept silent. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything stupid. She wasn't in a situation where she could talk back to him.

“Now the rest of your team is going to have to make up for your mistakes” the boy continued.

Lexa gripped her pen tighter. Her breaths were coming in sharp and she struggled to keep her thoughts ordered. Her anxiety was slowly starting to kick in.

“I bet they all hate you now” he sadistically laughed, “I bet they regret allowing a girl to play. You're too inconsistent. You’ll be out in no time”

She got up abruptly, grabbed her bag and ran down the rows of seats as quickly as she could, trying to control the imminent panic attack she could already feel rising in her chest.  ** _Not now, please not now,_** she whispered to herself.

“That's right! Run like the coward we all know you are!” the boy shouted.

Lexa ran out of the room just as other students started walking in. They looked at her strangely as she ran past them in a hurry. She hadn't had a panic attack in months. Why did it have to happen again now?

She ran towards the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall, gliding against the wall until she was sitting on the floor, her breathing coming out ragged and unsteady. Her eyes blurred with tears of which she couldn’t control the flow and she shakily rummaged through her bag to retrieve her phone.

Clarke was in class right now. She knew that. But she also knew that she needed her fiancée right now. With trembling hands, she typed a quick text to her fiancée, praying that the girl would see it.

**My future wife - 10.32am:** _help_

**My future wife - 10.33am:** _I need u_

<<<>>> 

 

 

Clarke was tapping her pencil against the table, bored out of her mind by the lecture in progress. She started sketching something when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She smiled, hoping to see a text from Lexa but her smile dropped when she read the content of the text. She quickly gathered her stuff and haphazardly threw it in her bag before getting up. She thanked the heavens for having chosen to sit at the far end of the auditorium this time, giving her easy access to the back exit.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the room, already pressing on Lexa's contact. The phone rang twice before it was picked up, “Lexa, where are you?” she immediately asked.

Lexa had always been very adamant about not texting in class too much and had many times refused to skip classes so, for her to ask Clarke to leave one of hers, it had to be bad.

She only heard erratic breathing from the other end and her mind quickly caught up with the situation. She tried to conceal the panic in her voice in order to help Lexa.

“Hey, hey, listen to me” Clarke tried to speak as calmly as possible, “You’re okay, just focus on my voice, alright?”

As she spoke, she hurried out of the building and headed towards the one in which Lexa's lecture was supposed to take place.

“Look around you” she instructed, “Think about what you can see. Think about what you can feel”

The erratic breathing wasn’t letting up and Clarke's heart shattered at each broken whimper that escaped her fiancée's lips. She ran through the gates of the building and started looking around frantically.

“Just focus on all your senses. I’m right here” she whispered into the phone.

She reached the first bathroom of the building and opened each stall. All of them were empty. She mentally cursed.

“Lexa?” she asked but received no answer apart from the sound of fast-paced breathing and small cries, “I’m coming. Just, try to breathe as slowly as possible”

She finally reached the other side of the building and pushed the bathroom door open. She hung up when she heard Lexa in the third stall.

She hurried to open the door and crouched down in front of her fiancée, “I’m here...You’re okay” she whispered.

She cupped Lexa's cheeks. She knew that touching someone during a panic attack could potentially be dangerous but she had discovered when she met Lexa that physical contact helped her feel more grounded.

“Tell me what you feel” she whispered.

Lexa’s words came out fast and breathy, “Y-Your hands” she said, eyes slammed shut and hands trembling at her sides.

“What else?” Clarke insisted, her forehead resting against Lexa's.

“Your...your breathing and-” her words were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath, “Warmth”

Clarke nodded, “That’s it, baby. You’re doing amazing” she praised, “What can you hear?”

Lexa's breathing was slightly less ragged by now but the unsteadiness of it still worried Clarke.

“Your...voice” Lexa said and a small smile traced itself on plump lips before disappearing almost as soon as it appeared.

“Describe it” Clarke said, knowing it would help tie Lexa to reality if she was made to describe what she could sense.

“It's- it’s beautiful” she said through sharp breaths, “So beautiful” she added.

Clarke's heart jumped in her chest and her thumbs started tracing circles on Lexa's cheeks, “Continue” she instructed.

“It's raspy” Lexa said with a small smile, “I think...it’s sexy”

Clarke laughed a bit, “Yeah?” she asked, noticing how the longer they spoke, the steadier Lexa's voice and breathing got.

Lexa nodded and breathed deeply through her nose, “I love-” a sharp intake of breath cut off her words, “I love your voice”

Clarke pressed a kiss on the brunette's forehead, “You're doing great” she said, “Just keep breathing slowly”

Lexa did as told and soon, she was breathing normally again. She slumped against Clarke in exhaustion, her body drained of its energy.

Clarke held her for awhile. Neither of them knew how much time had passed before Lexa sat up straight and rested her back against the wall of the bathroom stall.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked. She received a nod in reply, “Do you want to talk about it”

Another nod.

“Take your time” Clarke whispered, grabbing Lexa's hand to play with the girl's fingers.

After a couple minutes of silence, Lexa opened her mouth to speak, “They're all mad at me” she dejectedly whispered.

Clarke instantly connected the dots, “Then they're all idiots” she retorted.

Lexa let out a small laugh and Clarke reveled in the melodious sound of it. She leaned forward and connected their lips in a controlled kiss. Lexa sighed through her nose and melted into the kiss. Her lips chased after Clarke's when the art student pulled away.

“You scared me” Clarke admitted.

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her hands, “I’m sorry”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about” Clarke murmured, “I’m just glad you're okay”

She helped Lexa up and left a delicate kiss on plump lips before guiding them out of the stall.

“Kissing next to a toilet, check” she joked.

Lexa laughed, her eyes shining with the remnants of her tears. Clarke maneuvered herself in front of her and gently wiped at her cheeks.

“You want to go home?”

Lexa shook her head in the negative, “I can’t miss class” she all but whispered.

Clarke fondly rolled her eyes at how much of a perfect student her fiancée was, “Alright but I’m not leaving your side”

Lexa's eyebrows scrunched up, “But...what about your classes?” she asked.

Clarke smiled when she noticed the way Lexa tilted her head to the side as she spoke those words, finding the familiar gesture endearing.

“I only have two more classes today and I share them both with Emori. I’ll ask for her notes”

Lexa seemed to hesitate.

“This wasn’t a question anyway. I’m staying with you” Clarke said. True to her words, Clarke never left Lexa’s side. She jumped to Lexa's defense each time someone criticized the girl and glared at whoever stared at the brunette strangely.

It took a few days but eventually, things went back to normal and Lexa could walk down the halls without feeling like the number one public enemy. She probably owed that to the fact that a new gossip had recently popped up about a football player cheating on his cheerleader girlfriend with her best friend. This was now all everyone talked about. Well, everyone who didn’t know how to mind their own business. Lexa didn’t care for college gossip but if it could keep the spotlight off her for a bit, she was glad for it.

She went back to soccer practice and the next game she played was probably her best one so far. She wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of the people who only a couple weeks ago were spitting on her and who were now praising her on her performance.

Her coach hugged her tightly after that game. She had never seen the man express such affection towards any of his players before and she was touched by it. He told her how proud of her he was.

What Lexa didn't know was that the man had spoken to each of her teachers, asking them to report to him the students who would physically or verbally attack Lexa during class. The man had been keeping a watchful eye on her during practice and, while Lexa was getting changed, he had given a whole speech to Lexa's teammates about how no form of bullying would be authorized within the team.

Clarke had been there during that speech. She had thanked the coach profusely. He had simply told her that no one deserved to be bullied. He had also revealed to her in a whisper that Lexa was secretly his favorite player out of them all. He had then made her promise not to repeat that to anyone.

Clarke felt happy, knowing that Lexa had someone like him who could look out for her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to write fast-paced and very packed chapters and I just had this feeling that maybe sometimes, it is too fast-paced. Basically, I just needed an exterior opinion about that. Like, would you guys prefer for me to keep writing like this or would you prefer if I dwelled on things a bit more?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! School is eating up all my free time right now

 

 

Clarke's laughter rang loudly through the apartment, “Lex, I have to go to work” she said, trying to disentangle herself from the girl currently clinging to her waist like a koala to its branch.

“Nooo” Lexa mumbled, “Stay here”

Clarke grinned, “You know I can’t” she said, clicking her tongue, “And you should study for your test tomorrow”

Lexa groaned, “I studied all afternoon. I am _tired”_ she complained.

“Then you can take a nap until I come back” Clarke suggested, prying Lexa's arms away from her body.

Lexa let out a sound of protest and tried to reach for Clarke but the art student was already out of the bed and pulling off her sweatpants to then slip into tight jeans. Lexa watched her move around the bedroom, eyes traveling up and down her fiancée's body. Clarke was just perfect.

“Will you be there for dinner?” Lexa asked.

Clarke closed her bag, “Probably” she said, “I’ll give you a call to tell you” she walked towards the bed, leaned down and kissed Lexa's lips, “See you tonight”

Lexa hummed, “See you” she grinned.

She sighed when her fiancée left the room and looked around to find something to busy herself with. Her eyes landed on Clarke's sketchbook and some of her art supplies.

She got up and flipped the pages of Clarke's sketchbook, marveling at the beauty of the sketches in it. She stopped at a blank page and grabbed a pencil from Clarke's supplies.

She started tracing clumsy, imprecise strokes along the page, trying to get the shapes to turn out as nice as possible. She was no artist but, nonetheless, she did her best.

Her tongue was poking out of her mouth in concentration as she drew blonde hair, flowing over small shoulders. She smiled down at her drawing when she realized it wasn’t as bad as she originally thought it would be.

She kept drawing for about one more hour before she finally dropped her pencil and looked at the final result, a smile tugging at her lips. Admittedly, it wasn’t the most beautiful drawing ever but it was still better than anything Lexa had ever drawn before and she was glad about that. She ripped the page off very cautiously.

She then shrugged on her jacket and carefully placed the drawing in a plastic slip to carry it in her messenger bag. She turned off the lamps and left the apartment without forgetting to lock the door behind her.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“I hope you are enjoying your meal” Clarke said with a bright smile as she approached a couple eating by the window, “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you” the woman replied.

“Me neither” the man agreed.

Clarke nodded and went to leave when her eyes caught sight of some movement by the door. Her face lit up when she recognized Lexa standing by the entrance. She accelerated her pace and met the brunette in the middle, “Baby, what are you doing here?”

Lexa kissed her briefly on the lips, “I missed you a lot” she explained bashfully, looking down at her feet.

A smile drew itself on Clarke's lips, “I’m off in thirty minutes” she told her fiancée, “You want something to eat?”

Lexa shook her head, “I’d rather eat with you at home. I’ll just wait over there” she motioned towards an empty booth a few meters away.

“Okay” Clarke agreed. She tugged at Lexa's collar to bring her down for a kiss, “It’s very sweet of you to come here”

Lexa shrugged, “It’s normal” her eyes flicked towards the back of the room and she smiled when she saw Clarke's boss approach them.

“Hey, Lexa!” Darius greeted her, “How is my favorite law student slash ex-employee doing?”

Lexa laughed and greeted the man with a hug, “I’m good” she pulled away with a smile, “What about you?”

He reciprocated her smile, “I’m doing pretty good. Business is going good and my kids are still way too energetic for me to keep up with them”

Lexa laughed and Clarke excused herself to continue her shift. Meanwhile, Lexa and Darius took a seat at a table.

“So...I made this” Lexa said after some time, as she retrieved her drawing from her bag, “It’s very poorly drawn” she admitted with a laugh, “But do you think she'll like it?”

Darius smiled, “I don’t know you two all that well but it’s obvious she will be thrilled about it. I mean, you took the time to make something for her”

Lexa quickly hid the drawing under a napkin when she saw Clarke approach their table. The blonde dropped a hand on her shoulder as she walked by, “Five minutes and I’m all yours” she whispered into the brunette's ear.

Lexa shuddered and smiled dumbly at her fiancée before watching her leave to tend to other customers.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people who love each other like you two do” Darius commented, “That shit is beautiful” he pretended to wipe at a tear.

Lexa laughed, “Thanks, I guess”

As promised, five minutes later, Clarke was back with different clothes, her white button up having been left in the back room with the rest of employees’ uniforms.

“Ready to go?” Clarke asked, extending her hand.

Lexa nodded. She turned on her heels to wave goodbye at Darius before they stepped outside. Clarke shivered and the brunette wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer as they walked.

With her free hand, she readjusted the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder, “I got something for you” she announced when they were already at least fifty feet away from the restaurant.

“Yeah?” Clarke's eyes lit up, “What is it?”

Lexa grinned, “It’s a surprise”

Clarke then frowned, “Is there a special event today?” she hoped she hadn’t forgotten anything important.

Lexa shook her head, “Nope” she reassured Clarke, “Don’t worry, you didn't forget our anniversary. It’s in December” she grinned.

Clarke slapped her shoulder, drawing laughter from Lexa, “I know when it is” she pouted.

“I just wanted to do something for you but don't expect anything amazing because you could be disappointed”

Clarke’s mind worked fast, trying to figure out what it could possibly be and soon, they were entering their apartment building.

Lexa held the door open for her and Clarke walked inside the apartment. She looked around but saw nothing out of the usual.

Lexa rummaged through her bag and pulled out the plastic slip, “I made this while you were at work” she smiled.

Clarke carefully slipped the drawing out. She smiled at the imprecise strokes and disproportionate shapes. Lexa was no artist, that was for sure, but it was the thought that counted.

“It’s not very beautiful, I know”

Clarke shook her head, “It’s perfect”

“Turn the page” Lexa said.

Clarke frowned and looked at the verso of the sheet of paper. She saw a small message written and smiled.

 

_Just a reminder that I love you more than anything and anyone in this world_

Clarke set the drawing on the sofa. She grabbed Lexa’s face and pulled her in for a kiss, “I love you” she said against the brunette's lips before kissing her again.

The sound of the doorbell made them pull away. Lexa smiled to herself, “And that would be the second part of my surprise” she shyly announced.

Clarke slowly went to open the door, frowning in suspicion. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw her mother, her father, and Aden, standing on the other side of it.

“Wh-What are you guys doing here?” she asked, bending and wrapping her arms around Aden when he barreled into her legs, hugging them.

“Lexa gave us a call” Jake explained.

Clarke turned around, “You-”

“I called them yesterday. I know you miss them. You don’t say it but...I can see it” she tentatively smiled as she walked to stand next to her fiancée.

Clarke stared at her in wonderment, “How can you be so perfect?” she wondered aloud.

Lexa looked back at her and smiled softly. The moment was broken by the loud clearing of Jake's voice, “So is anyone going to let us in?” he smiled teasingly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stepped aside. As soon as the door was closed, she threw herself in the arms of her father, “Hi, dad” she smiled brightly.

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great” she replied as she went to hug her mother.

Lexa lifted Aden in her arms, “Hey, buddy” she grinned.

He giggled happily, “Hello, Lessa” he said before leaving a wet kiss on her cheek, “You look pretty”

Lexa melted at his small pronunciation difficulties. She was glad those were still there because it only made him more endearing.

“Thank you, Aden. You look very handsome too” she ruffled his hair.

He let out a whine, “Nooo” he said, rearranging his hair, “Now my hair is messy” he pouted.

Lexa smiled and sat on the couch with him to put his hair back the way it was before. She went to get a hairbrush while Clarke chatted with her parents on the other couch.

She sat the three year old on her lap and passed the brush through his hair, “You’re growing up so fast” she said wistfully.

He grinned, “Dad said that soon, I’ll be tall like you, Lessa!” he excitedly said, “So tall”

Lexa laughed, “Yeah, soon” she repeated with a small smile. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 8.35pm, therefore Aden would have to go to sleep very soon. She was disappointed because she wanted to spend more time with the boy.

One look exchanged with Abby was enough to get the older woman to understand.

“He’s staying” Abby announced, “I mean, we're staying” she corrected, “We’ll be staying at a hotel nearby for the next two days and Aden can stay with you guys”

“Really?” Lexa's and Clarke's eyes widened considerably.

The two parents nodded.

Aden jumped in Lexa's lap, clapping his hands, “Lessa, can we play?” he asked, tugging on the collar of her shirt.

Lexa looked down at him apologetically, “Not tonight, buddy. You have to go to sleep. But tomorrow we can, I promise” she extended her pinky finger.

He looked disappointed but agreed, linking his finger with Lexa's, “Okay” he said.

Lexa got up to carry him to the guest room. She felt his tiny hands play with her hair and smiled to herself. She was about to leave the room after tucking him in but he grabbed her arm.

“Can you read me a story?” he asked, “Mom always reads me stories before sleep”

Lexa sat back down on the bed, “I don’t have any books with me here”

He grinned, “It’s okay, you can invent!”

Lexa smiled and thought to herself for a minute before she started speaking, “Once upon a time, there was a young girl who-”

She stopped speaking when she felt small hands tug at her sleeve. Aden pulled once more, “Mom always sits very close next to me when she reads”

“She does?”

“Hm-hm” Aden hummed, nodding.

Lexa slipped under the blanket and Aden immediately clung to her waist, holding her tight, “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Perfect” Aden whispered against her stomach.

“So, once upon a time, there was a girl who-”

“A _young_ girl” Aden corrected, remembering Lexa's previous words.

“A young girl” Lexa agreed with a fond smile, “who couldn’t leave her house because a witch had cast a spell on her”

“Why?” Aden asked.

Lexa thought for a moment, “Because she was jealous of her beauty”

Aden hummed, accepting that reason.

“But the young girl was bored because she had no friends to play with. She wanted to go outside more than anything”

Aden looked up, “So what did she-” his words were cut off by a yawn, “What did she do?”

Lexa smiled, “Well, one day, she accidentally hit her foot against a weird lamp and a bright light shone through the room”

“Like the genie in Aladdin?” Aden asked with excitement.

“Just like it, yes” Lexa confirmed, “And the genie told her he could make three of her wishes come true”

Aden started dozing off as Lexa kept telling the story. The brunette was so focused on the young boy and on telling her story right that she hadn't noticed her fiancée, leaning against the doorframe, looking at them with so much love.

“...And so she finally was free of the witch’s spell and she lived happy until the end of her days” Lexa finished her story.

She looked down and saw that Aden had fallen asleep somewhere during the story. She slowly got up. She carefully moved the cover higher up his body and left a kiss on his forehead before turning around.

She jumped and let out a noise of surprise when she saw Clarke standing at the door, “You scared me” she whispered.

Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her outside before she closed the door of the guest room. She linked her fingers behind Lexa's neck, “That was adorable” she said.

“What was?”

“You and Aden” Clarke said. She stayed quiet for a second before blue flicked up to meet green, “Would you want that?”

Lexa frowned.

“To have kids” Clarke clarified.

“With you? Of course” Lexa replied without a shadow of a doubt, “I already told you that”

“Just making sure” Clarke shrugged.

“I can’t wait to have a little Clarke running around the house” the brunette grinned.

Clarke frowned, “Well, that’s too bad because I want to have a little Lexa running around the house”

Lexa kissed her, “We can have more than one child” she whispered before capturing Clarke's lips again.

A hand immersed itself between them and they pulled away to see Jake shaking his head at them, “We leave you alone for five minutes and here's the result”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her father, leading them back to the living room.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

After speaking with Abby and Jake for a little while, recounting the recent events and sharing their possible fears and apprehensions, they saw the two parents out, wishing them a goodnight.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and wordlessly guided her to their bedroom. As soon as they were inside, she pulled Lexa against her and fumbled with the button of the brunette's jeans.

Lexa let out a strangled moan, “Wait, Clarke…” she breathed out, “Aden is two doors away from us”

“Then I guess we’ll have to be quiet” she whispered as she started undoing each button of Lexa's shirt.

The brunette flushed red and her eyes darkened as Clarke worked fast on discarding both their clothes.

Soon, they were standing in nothing but their bras and underwear. Clarke grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Lexa's hands hung uselessly at her sides for her moment before they found their home on Clarke's waist and she let it happen when the blonde turned them around and pushed Lexa towards the bed until the brunette fell on it.

Lexa stared up in awe at her fiancée when the latter climbed on the bed and straddled her hips. She brushed her fingers up and down Clarke's thighs, feeling soft and warm skin under her fingertips. Her attention was brought back up when Clarke reached behind her own back and unclasped her bra.

Lexa’s gaze was then glued to the blonde's chest. She tentatively slid a hand up her waist until it reached one of her breasts which she gently cupped, giving it a tentative squeeze.

Clarke leaned down and captured Lexa's lips in her own, her tongue slipping past plump lips and drawing a moan from the brunette beneath her.

Hands roamed the blonde's back, trying to cover each bit of uncovered skin, and quiet moans escaped both their mouths as the kiss became more heated.

Clarke started rolling her hips, grinding on Lexa's strong thigh, and the brunette's hands slipped lower until they reached Clarke's backside, to guide her movements.

“Fuck…” Clarke breathed out, her jaw dropping slightly as she rolled her hips faster.

Lexa sat up and took a nipple between her lips, latching her tongue onto it. It drew a whimper from Clarke, the sound coming out slightly muffled.

“You said we had to be quiet” Lexa reminded her with a smug smile.

Clarke laughed, “Shut up” she connected their lips for a long and slow kiss as her hands traveled up Lexa's spine until they reached the brunette's shoulders.

The grinding motion of her hips never relented and she could already feel herself getting close. Lexa flipped their positions, drawing a sound of protest from Clarke. She was _so_ close.

The law student kissed down her body and in one swift movement, she pulled the blonde's underwear down her legs. She left kisses along the inside of her thighs until an impatient hand tugged at her hair.

She pressed one last kiss on Clarke's thigh before flattening her tongue against her center. Clarke's head fell back against the bed. The hand in her hair tightened slightly and a moan pushed past her lips.

Lexa smirked and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking on the small bundle of nerves. It was all it took to bring Clarke over the edge, already worked up from before.

The blonde's back arched off the bed and her mouth fell open as she released a loud moan. Lexa silenced it by locking their lips together.

Clarke’s hands cupped Lexa's face as she changed the angle of the kiss, her tongue moving past plump lips.

Lexa hummed into the kiss and one of her hands traveled up Clarke's body until it reached the blonde's chest. She took one of her breasts in it and massaged it gently.

Clarke smiled into the kiss and started leaving delicate kisses all over Lexa's face, “I love you” she murmured.

Lexa smiled, “I love you too”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa paced nervously outside the building. She had about ten minutes left before the beginning of her exam. She checked her watch once more, something she had already done five times in the span of one minute as if time would suddenly move faster.

It had been hard for her to tell Aden she couldn’t play with him yet because she had to head to school but at least she knew he was now with Clarke.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she smiled when she saw she had a new message from Clarke. It was a video. She put on her earphones and opened it.

_“Hey, baby”_ Clarke said in a soft voice, _“I don’t know if you're already in class but I just wanted to tell you that you're amazing and you're going to ace this test like no one before so don’t stress yourself over it, alright? Okay, Aden wants to say something too”_

The camera shifted and Aden’s blue eyes and bright smile appeared on the screen.

_“Hello!”_ he shouted, _“Good luck, Lessa!”_ he clapped his hands, _“And come back fast to play with me, please!”_ he added before blowing a kiss to the camera.

Lexa's lips turned into a face-splitting smile as she replayed the video a couple times before shooting a text back.

**My future wife - 10.22am:** _I love you both, thank you ❤️_

The doors opened and students started filling the auditorium. Lexa breathed deeply and made her way up the rows of seats. She sat in the middle next to a girl whose name she didn’t know but whom she had seen around campus a few times. Come to think of it, she had seen her watch their soccer practice sessions a couple times.

She pulled out her pen and tapped the end of it against her thigh, a nervous habit she had picked up over the last few months.

“Nervous?”

She jumped at the sound of the voice next to her. She turned to see the girl smiling knowingly at her.

“Y-yeah, a little” Lexa admitted.

“Sorry for startling you” the girl laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, “I just noticed how you…” she gestured towards the pen.

Lexa looked down, “Oh, right” she stopped the motion of the pen, “Sorry. Nervous habit”

“You're that soccer player, aren’t you?” the girl then asked.

Lexa hummed, watching anxiously as professors entered the class. She pulled out all the material she needed for the exam.

“You're pretty good” the girl complimented, “I mean, first girl in the soccer team is already an achievement in itself but you're a damn good player too”

“Thanks” Lexa thanked her.

“And I’m assuming Clarke is your girlfriend?”

“You know Clarke?”

“Not really” the other girl shrugged, “She's in one of my classes. I’ve seen her paintings when I went to the art building once. She's talented”

Lexa hummed, “I know” she nodded, a proud smile on her lips.

They couldn’t continue their conversation because silence was demanded as the exam began.

Surprisingly, the exam wasn't nearly as difficult as Lexa thought it would be. She handed her exam over feeling confident that she had passed.

“I’m Cece, by the way” she heard someone say behind her and turned around to see the girl from earlier.

Lexa smiled, “Lexa” she extended her hand.

The girl looked down at her hand with an amused smile then took it in hers, “You’re kinda weird. But in a good way”

“Thanks?” Lexa hesitantly said.

“See you around, Lexa” the girl waved her goodbye before walking away.

Lexa looked at her retreating figure, “Did I just make a new friend?” she asked herself.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Anya rolled her eyes when Raven entered the room and fell on top of her as she was reading a book on the bed, “Reyes, get off me”

Raven shook her head, “Nope” she said before kissing Anya's neck, “I need affection”

Anya's eyes softened and she put the book on the bedside table before hesitantly wrapping her arms around Raven’s body.

Raven smiled, “See? This is nice. We should do this more often”

Anya hummed her assent.

“What book were you reading this time?” Raven asked before leaving a kiss in the older girl's neck.

“You don’t know it” Anya said.

“I won’t even get offended by your assumption that I have no knowledge in literature because I probably don't know the book” Raven said.

Anya smiled, “It’s okay. You’re good at other things”

Raven raised her head, “Did you just compliment me?” she grinned, “What did you do with the real Anya?”

Anya let out a fake laugh, “Very funny” she then blushed as she uttered her next words, “I just want to make my girlfriend happy”

Raven's heart jumped in her chest, “Okay now you're definitely not Anya because Anya never refers to me as her girlfriend”

Anya looked away, “I’m sorry about that” she quietly said, “I’m not used to this whole relationship thing”

Raven shook her head, “You're doing good”

“Not good enough” Anya argued.

Raven ran her fingers down Anya's jaw, “Good enough for me” she said before leaning down to capture Anya's lips in her own.

“You're too good for me” Anya mumbled, “I feel like I’m weighing you down”

“Shut the fuck up, Woods” Raven said, “I like you and I want to be with you. God, you and Lexa are so alike sometimes. What's with all that self-doubt?”

Anya shrugged, “I don’t know”

“You don't have to always act tough, you know” Raven said, “Sometimes it’s nice to just let people in”

“I let you in” Anya quietly said.

“Yeah, and I’m really glad you did, but I also meant other people. Clarke, for example”

“What about her?” Anya frowned.

“Well, you could go a little easier on her. Sometimes she starts thinking that you don’t like her”

Anya stayed silent.

“You know, one day you’ll have to show to her that you like her even just a little. I mean, she's gonna become your sister-in-law in a couple years” Raven continued.

Anya wrapped her arms more tightly around the mechanics student, “I’ll try” she said into the girl’s neck.

“Now, do you want to go see a movie with me?” Raven asked excitedly.

“Which movie?”

“Justice League, duh” Raven said, “So? Will you go on a date with me on this fine morning?”

Anya stared at her for a few seconds before smiling, “Okay”

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Lexa heard some music coming from the apartment and she laughed to herself upon hearing the tune of a familiar Christmas song.

She opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. Aden and Clarke were dancing together to _Jingle Bell Rock,_ the boy's laughter and off-key singing echoing through the room.

Lexa joined them after dropping her bag by the entrance. She greeted Clarke with a kiss on the lips and Aden with one on the crown of his head.

“You're aware that we are almost in May and Christmas was long ago, right?” she asked, looking towards her fiancée.

“It’s never too late or too early to listen to Christmas songs” Clarke argued, grabbing her hand to try and get her to dance with them.

“Come on, Lessa! Dance!” Aden exclaimed, grabbing her free hand to swing her arm from side to side.

She laughed and grabbed him under his armpits to lift him up. She placed her arm under his thighs to support him and her other hand moved behind his back.

She started moving around the apartment in rhythm with the music, Aden attached to her hip.

Clarke smiled, “See? You like Christmas songs too!”

Lexa laughed, “I never said I didn’t” she countered, leaning forward to peck Clarke's lips.

They kept dancing like that for a little while until Aden complained that he was tired and slumped on the couch, falling asleep after only a few minutes.

Lexa carried him to the bedroom and came back when _All I Want for Christmas is You_ started playing. Clarke extended a hand towards her, “May I have this dance, Woods?”

Lexa grinned and slipped her hand into Clarke's, letting the girl pull on her hand to erase the space between their bodies.

 

_I don’t need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

They started moving in rhythm, Clarke's head resting on Lexa's shoulder as she quietly sang the next lyrics, _“I just want you for my own”_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_“Baby all I want for Christmas is you”_ Lexa sang along as well, smiling brightly at her fiancée before joining their lips, both girls smiling through the kiss.

“How did your exam go?” Clarke asked when the song was coming to an end, the two of them still swaying gently to the music.

“I think it went well” the brunette grinned, “Thank you for the video. It helped a lot with my nerves”

“Anytime. I’m happy I could help you somehow” she smiled, “And I’m proud of you. Didn’t I tell you that you would pass brilliantly?”

“We don’t have the results yet” Lexa pointed out.

“Yeah but I know you passed”

Lexa hugged her tightly against herself, “I talked a bit with a girl today before the test. She told me she saw your artwork and really liked it”

“Yeah?” Lexa nodded, “What’s her name?”

“She said it was Cece” Lexa told her.

Clarke shook her head, “Never heard of her”

“She was nice” Lexa said, before leaving a trail of kisses down Clarke's neck.

Clarke moved away when _Sleigh Ride_ started playing and placed herself in a dancing stance, her right hand clasped in Lexa's left one and her other hand resting on the brunette's shoulder.

Lexa smiled and grabbed the blonde's waist to take the lead. She started guiding them across the surface of their apartment, admittedly clumsily but it was the thought that counted.

Clarke closed her eyes and let Lexa fully lead the dance. She felt breath against her lips until warm lips were pressed against her own.

A knock on the door forced them apart and Clarke groaned, moving to turn off the playing radio, cutting the music that was still blaring through the apartment.

“Why are you here?” she asked when the door revealed Raven and Anya.

Raven grinned and held up a pack of beer, “Coming to have a small party of course” she answered.

Clarke shook her head, “Not tonight” she said, “Aden is sleeping in the guest room and I don’t want him to wake up because of us”

Raven faltered in her steps. Her features turned to ones of understanding and she quietly placed the beer cans near the threshold, “Sorry” she whispered.

Lexa smiled, “It’s okay. We just have to speak quietly” she went to put their friends’ jackets by the entrance, “Make yourselves at home” she gestured towards the couch.

“Sorry to come over unannounced” Anya apologized, “This one was bored and just doesn’t take no for an answer” she pointed at Raven who simply grinned in return.

“It’s alright” Lexa told her sister, “We weren’t planning to do anything special tonight”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her.

“I mean, uh, we…we were just, uh…”

Clarke laughed and pressed a kiss to Lexa's cheek, “You're cute” she whispered in her ear before kissing her lips.

They heard a knock at the door and Clarke turned towards Raven with a puzzled expression.

Raven smiled sheepishly at her, “I might have invited Artigas and Emori to tag along” she said.

Lexa shook her head at her and went to open the door, a smile on her face upon seeing their two other friends.

“We heard there was a party” Artigas said, grinning.

“Yeah, not much of a party. Aden is sleeping in one of the rooms. As Clarke said before, we gotta keep quiet”

Artigas saluted, “Yes, ma'am” he teasingly said.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Just come in” she told him, a small smile tugging at her lips as she stepped aside and closed the door behind the newcomers.

They all sat on the couch and Clarke's eyebrows furrowed when she took notice that there was no space left for her to sit. Lexa extended her arms towards the blonde and pulled the girl into her lap.

“Come here” the brunette murmured, pressing a kiss on the blonde's neck and wrapping her arms tightly against the girl's middle.

Clarke circled her fiancée's neck with her arms and leaned down to peck her lips, hands threading through brown curls.

The loud clearing of a throat forced them apart and they looked in the general direction of the sound only to find Anya glaring at them.

“Could you guys keep it PG13, please?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Oh come on, it’s not like we're making out”

Anya scowled at the mental image.

As they spoke, Clarke closed her eyes and could feel herself doze off despite her unsuccessful attempts at staying awake. Her head started becoming heavy and she rested it on Lexa's shoulders, her nose brushing against the brunette’s neck.

Lexa kissed her temple and moved a bit to make sure Clarke was in a comfortable situation. Her muscles were starting to hurt from supporting Clarke's weight but it didn’t really matter to her.

“We should go back to our dorms” Emori said when she noticed that Clarke had fallen asleep, “Tell Clarke thank you for letting us crash here” she added before heading towards the door.

“I would get up to see you out but…” Lexa gestured at the sleeping girl in her arms.

“Don’t worry about it” Emori winked before intertwining her fingers with Artigas and stepping outside, closing the door quietly behind them.

Anya saw Raven yawn and she got up too, “We should also head back” she said, seeing that it was well past midnight, “It’s getting late”

“What? Nooo” Raven whined before yawning again.

“You’re tired, Raven” Anya said, briefly brushing her thumb over her cheek, “Let’s go back”

Raven nodded, eyelids drooping, “Okay” she relented, following Anya to the door, “Bye, Lexa”

Lexa waved them goodbye. Once the apartment was quiet again, she carried Clarke to the bedroom bridal style and lowered her onto the bed.

She carefully slipped Clarke's pants down her legs, knowing those would be more than uncomfortable to sleep in. She then went to the bathroom to slip into her own sleepwear.

She found Clarke buried into the blankets, hugging Lexa's pillow close to her chest in her sleep. She smiled fondly and moved under the covers.

She pried Clarke's hands away from her pillow and as soon as she did so, the blonde's arms wrapped around her body instead.

She kissed the blonde's forehead, “Goodnight, love” she whispered even though Clarke couldn’t hear her.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Lexa mumbled incoherently when she felt someone grip at her shoulder, causing her to rise from her deep slumber, “What?” she hoarsed out in a small, sleepy voice.

To her surprise, it wasn’t Clarke who was trying to gain her attention. The girl was still asleep by her side. She saw a blonde head next to her and smiled when she caught sight of Aden’s hopeful eyes.

“You said you will play with me today” he said, grinning at her.

She forced herself to keep her eyes open and not fall back asleep and she untangled herself from Clarke before swinging her legs off the bed and onto the cold bedroom floor.

“Let's have breakfast first, alright?”

He nodded eagerly at the mention of breakfast. It drew a smile from her.

“Can we make pancakes?” He jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

“You want to make them together?” Lexa asked with a smile. She got a nod in lieu of a verbal response, “And then we could bring them to Clarke. Would you want that?”

“Yes” he smiled brightly, “Let’s go, Lessa. We have to make breakfast!” he tugged on her arm to lead her into the kitchen.

They spent the next twenty minutes in the kitchen, cooking for when Clarke would wake up.

Aden let out a surprised sound when Lexa coated her fingers with flour and smeared it on his nose, “Lessa!” he exclaimed, wiping at his nose.

She smiled down at him and swiftly grabbed his waist, swinging him over her shoulder. She started moving around the apartment, her steps rhythmed by the boy's loud laughter.

“What's going on here?” Clarke asked with a smile when she walked into the living room.

Aden ran towards her after being lowered to the floor and he grabbed her legs, nearly falling to the floor, “We made pancakes!”

“You did?” Clarke smiled and her eyes flicked up to meet green ones. She mouthed a _thank you_ and ruffled Aden’s hair, “How about you show me those pancakes of yours?”

He grabbed her hand with eagerness, happily leading her to the kitchen, “Look!” he pointed at the fresh stack of pancakes.

“It looks really good, buddy” she said as she opened a drawer to retrieve the cutlery while Lexa went to fetch the plates and the sugar.

Aden grabbed the nutella jar and smiled widely, holding it close to him, “Can I put this on my pancakes?”

Lexa turned her attention to him, “Okay but not too much” she said, placing the plates on the dinner table.

“You sound like a mom” Clarke said, bumping her shoulder against her.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “We can’t let him eat unhealthily just because your parents aren’t there” she pointed out.

Clarke grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her lips, “It’s very cute how seriously you’re taking this”

Lexa's lips quirked up and she lifted Aden up to sit him on a stool at the table. She laughed when she noticed the chair was too low and only the toddler’s head could be seen.

She took a seat next to him and moved him on her lap, “There you go” she said as she put a pancake on his plate and started smearing a reasonable amount of nutella on it.

“When are you getting the results for the test?” Clarke asked as she sat next to them.

Lexa thought for a minute, “At the end of next week, I think”

“I'm proud of you” Clarke said while stuffing her face with pancakes.

“Don’t speak while eating” Lexa chastised.

Clarke swallowed down her food, “What did I say? You're just like a mom” she grinned.

Lexa lightly pushed her shoulder, her lips splitting into a smile.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Clarke bent down and kissed Aden's forehead, “I gotta go to class. See you later, buddy”

“Bye, Clarke” he said, tilting his head up to kiss her cheek, “See you later”

The art student pressed her lips against Lexa's before leaving the apartment, leaving the brunette alone with Aden to play with his blocks.

“Lessa” Aden waved a hand in front of her eyes, tearing her gaze away from the retreating form of her fiancée.

She hummed, “Yeah?”

“It’s your turn” he said, handing her a block.

Part of the afternoon was spent building various things with his blocks until Lexa had to leave for University as well. Before doing so, she stopped by the hotel to leave Aden under Abby’s and Jake's care.

She tried not to fall asleep during the lecture, knowing it could be important knowledge for the exams to come but her professor had to be the most boring person on earth.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she gladly welcomed the distraction.

**My beautiful fiancée - 3.45pm:** _My TA is searching for a female live model. Just wondering if you’d be interested in posing for the class_

**My future wife - 3.45pm:** _If it’s to pose nude, I will have to kindly decline the invite._

**My beautiful fiancée - 3.46pm:** _If it was nude, I wouldn’t have suggested it to you. Do you really think I want other people to have the privilege of seeing you naked?_

Lexa blushed.

**My future wife - 3.46pm:** _Then I can do it. Besides, it’ll make it easier for you since you've already drawn me_

**My beautiful fiancée - 3.47pm:** _Okay, great! Thank you and love you_

**My future wife - 3.47pm:** _You're welcome. I love you too_

She placed her phone back in her pocket. She had wanted to tell Clarke that, with how much her TA hated her, the chances of her posing for the class were very slim but she refrained because she didn’t want to stop her fiancée in her enthusiasm.

That’s why she couldn’t hide her surprise when two days later, after practice, she got a call from said TA, arranging a day and an hour for her to come pose for the class.

“What the…” she said, looking down at her phone after hanging up.

_“Hey, baby”_ Clarke said as she picked up the phone when Lexa called her after hearing the news.

“Your TA just accepted for me to pose in front of the class”

_“Really? That’s great! When?”_

“Tomorrow afternoon” Lexa answered, “I just don’t understand why he accepted. He hates me”

_“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just jealous”_ Clark countered, _“And it doesn’t matter. I’m so happy! I’ve just left my class so I’ll be there soon. Love you”_

“Love you too” Lexa smiled at her fiancée’s enthusiasm. She dropped her bag on the bench, getting ready to change out of her soccer clothes when a hand dropped on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

She clasped a hand over her heart and turned around, “Oh, hey” she said when she recognized the person standing in front of her. It was Cece.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you” the girl apologized.

Lexa looked around, “Did you want something?”

Cece shook her head, “No, I’m just here to see my boyfriend and I thought I'd say hi to you as well”

“Oh, okay” Lexa nodded, “Who’s your boyfriend?”

“Artigas”

Lexa did a double take. Did she hear that correctly, “What did you just say?”

Cece frowned, “Artigas, my boyfriend” she repeated.

Lexa's eyes widened and she pushed past Cece, “Excuse me” she said as she strode across the field and towards Artigas who was drinking from his water bottle.

She grabbed his bottle and threw it to the ground in a swift movement, water splashing onto the grass.

“What the fuck, Woods?” Artigas said, looking down at his bottle.

She pushed him back, “How dare you do this to Emori?” she asked angrily, pushing him again, “You know how much that girl likes you? 

He grabbed her wrists to stop her from shoving him any further back, “Wait, what is this about?” he asked, confused.

“Cece” Lexa replied, “You really thought you could keep it a secret? What's wrong with you?”

He frowned, looking even more confused now, “What about her?”

Lexa scoffed and yanked her arms away, “Please, don’t play dumb with me and explain why there is a girl over there” she pointed towards the locker room, “who claims you are her boyfriend while you pretend to be interested in my friend”

Artigas’ eyes flashed with understanding, “Whoa, hold on. Cece’s not my girlfriend” he hurried to say, “She's my ex, Lexa”

Lexa frowned and took a step back, “What?”

“We were together since senior year of high school but I broke up with her last year” he explained, “She was getting too possessive and she was weighing me down more than she was making me happy so I called it quits”

Lexa blinked a few times, “Then why...why is she…?” she trailed off.

“I don’t know, Lex” he calmly said, “Look, I really appreciate that you're looking out for Emori but I would never do something like that. You know that, right?”

Lexa looked down at her feet, “I’m sorry for blowing up on you” she mumbled, “I just-”

He shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize. I understand why you reacted like that but I swear, I’m not pretending anything with Emori. I would never lie to her”

Lexa nodded, “You might want to deal with your ex then” she said, pointing behind her at the approaching girl.

“Hey, Lexa” Cece said with a smile, oblivious to the tension in the air.

“Don’t talk to me” Lexa harshly said before walking back towards the locker room. She changed her trajectory when she saw her fiancée walking down the bleachers.

“Hey, baby” Clarke said, kissing her fully.

Lexa sighed when they pulled apart.

“What's wrong?” Clarke asked, picking up on her fiancée's unusual behavior.

“I just falsely accused Artigas of lying to Emori and I feel awful”

Clarke made her sit down, “What do you mean?”

“Remember that girl I talked to you about a few days ago?”

“The one who spoke to you before the exam?”

Lexa hummed, “Well, she's Artigas’ ex-girlfriend” she revealed, “And apparently too dense to get into her head that their relationship is over”

Clarke smiled, “What, she thinks they're still together?” 

“Yeah...and I believed her because I’m a dumb idiot who acts before thinking, and I attacked Artigas about it” she scolded herself, “Also, why do I suck at making friends?”

Clarke laughed at the sudden change in Lexa's tone, “You don’t suck at making friends” she said, “You befriended Artigas”

“Yeah well, I’m a shitty friend then”

Clarke shook her head, “You were looking out for Emori” she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s strong shoulders, “She would be very thankful to you for that”

Lexa hummed non-commitedly, “Yeah…”

“He won’t be mad at you” Clarke said, “Look, he’s heading over here right now”

Lexa's eyes widened, “Time to go home” she announced, trying to disentangle herself from Clarke but the blonde tightened her hold.

“Nope, you're going to turn around and have an adult conversation with Artigas because avoiding your problems won’t get you anywhere”

Lexa pouted and Clarke kissed it away before forcing Lexa to turn around and face her team captain.

Artigas shook his head with a smile, “You owe me a water bottle, Woods” he pointed at her, grinning.

Lexa frowned, “You’re not mad?”

Artigas shrugged, “Why would I be? You thought you were doing the right thing” he reasoned, “I would have done the same thing if I thought you were cheating on Clarke”

“That would never happen” Lexa was quick to deny.

“No shit” Artigas rolled his eyes, “I know that. You two are too grossly in love to even consider it”

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and squeezed it, “See? Not mad. Can we go get your bag now? Cause I think you left it in the locker room”

Lexa nodded, “Uh, yeah” she said, “I’m sorry again, Artigas”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. It’s already forgotten”

Later that night, Lexa received a text from Emori and she smiled upon reading it.

**Emori - 8.22pm:** _I really appreciate you standing up for me, Lex. Thank you_

_PS: if you ever attack my boyfriend like that again, you will hear from me_ ;)

Clarke laughed when she read it. She kissed Lexa's cheek, “She referred to him as her boyfriend” she pointed out, “Finally”

“You say that but it took us some time to get together too. Two months and a half if I remember correctly”

Clarke slapped her shoulder, “That’s because you were too oblivious, you idiot”

Lexa scoffed, “Yeah but I’m still the one who kissed you first” she countered.

“After I had to spell out for you that I was in love with you. Sorry, babe, but if it weren’t for me, it would have taken at least three more months”

“Whatever” Lexa said, smirking.

“Lexa Anastasia Woods, you did not just say _whatever_ to me” Clarke started tickling her, drawing loud laughter from the brunette.

Clarke sat on the couch and beckoned Lexa over with her index finger. The law student lay down on top of her, burying her face in her neck and inhaling the familiar scent of her fiancée.

“Try not to thirst too much over me when I’ll be posing for your class” Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed, “Full of yourself, much?”

Lexa smiled and closed her eyes, “I still think your TA has an ulterior motive for allowing me to do this”

Clarke shook her head, “Or he was just desperate to find a live model and took the opportunity that presented itself to him”

Lexa hummed, unconvinced, “We’ll see tomorrow”

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for how long this took. I hope the length of it will make up for the long wait. For those of you who read my other fic, next chapter will be posted before this weekend. I finally finished my exams which leaves me more time to write :)

 

 

Lexa entered the room, which was devoid of any light, and she looked around, blinking to get her eyes used to the darkness the room was plunged in.

“Hello?” she called out, wondering if she had been given the wrong building to meet in by her fiancée's TA. At this point, she wouldn’t even be surprised if it was the case. She wouldn’t put that past him.

She knew this was the art building because of the many times she had walked Clarke here before going off to her own class. **_Then why does it seem empty?_**

She was about to head back outside when the lights flickered on and the TA appeared from a backroom, “Sorry, I was busy in the back” he said, though his tone was in no way apologetic, “You can sit on this stool until the students arrive” he carelessly motioned at the stool in the center.

“Okay…” Lexa frowned, eyeing him suspiciously. She watched the stool closely, making sure it hadn’t been messed with, before sitting down on it.

He smiled at her but it wasn't what one would consider a friendly smile. It was more of a _You’re about to regret coming here_ kind of smile.

The door opened a couple minutes later and a few students started coming in, taking a seat in front of her. Lexa offered a tentative smile, scanning the crowd for her fiancée.

The tension left her shoulders when she spotted her favorite blue eyes in the crowd of students. She gave Clarke a shy wave and watched as the girl took a seat in the front row, right in front of Lexa.

Once most of the students were here, some not bothering to even show up, the TA clapped his hands once, “Alright, students. Today I want you to draw her” he pointed at Lexa, not even taking the time to give her name, “This will be collected by the end of the period and I’ll mark it so do not take this lightly”

He placed his hand on Lexa's shoulder and the girl instinctively moved away from his touch, shrugging his hand off.

“You can use whatever you’d like to do this” he announced, ignoring the way Lexa's glare burned holes in the back of his head, “Let your creativity flow”

“So that’s it?” Lexa asked, “I’m just supposed to sit here and smile?”

“Don’t smile” the TA said before walking away to write a few things down on a sheet of paper in the back.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and sighed, “Okay” she shrugged, schooling her features and looking straight ahead, her fiancée right in her line of vision.

She let a small smile slip while watching the way Clarke worked with such intense focus but remembered the TA’s instruction not to smile. **_That douchebag,_** she refrained from rolling her eyes when she saw him walk through the rows, scrutinizing the paintings.

She frowned when she noticed how close he would stand to all the female students as opposed to the male ones. She itched to speak out but couldn’t.

Her leg started bouncing in anger and the TA shot her a warning stare, “Don’t move” he instructed, eyeing her leg.

She visibly tensed when he walked behind Clarke and put his hand on her shoulder. She watched how Clarke nearly dropped the pencil she was holding and how blue eyes became clouded with apprehension.

The TA grabbed the blonde's canvas and placed it in the back of the room before bringing a new one. Lexa couldn’t hear what was being said between the two but if Clarke's dejected face was anything to go by, it wasn’t anything positive.

It was killing her to remain seated while Clarke looked so sad. She caught blue eyes and tried to convey through her eyes everything she was thinking.

“Are you okay?” she mouthed.

Clarke nodded and brought the pencil down on the canvas to once again trace the outline of the painting, a hard look on her features.

“What the fuck did you tell her?” Lexa asked when the TA stepped next to her, a proud grin on his face.

“That it didn’t look like you at all and she had to do it again” he shrugged.

“That’s bullshit and you know it” Lexa snarled, “She has drawn me more often than I can count”

“Then she needs a lot more practice” he smirked before walking away.

Lexa clenched her fists and breathed deeply, knowing playing into his little game was exactly what he wanted to get out of her. She wouldn’t give in.

She tried to speak words of reassurance to Clarke through her eyes and she could see it was working a little.

The thought that this was a usual behavior for the TA made her skin crawl. She didn’t want to imagine all the things which had happened to her fiancée during this year already because of that guy and his abuse of the power he was given.

Clarke dropped her paintbrush near the end of the period and bent down to retrieve it. That's when the TA moved next to Lexa again to make his final move.

“She's got a great ass, doesn’t she?” he smirked in a way that made her feel sick.

“You better stop talking right now” she gritted her teeth.

“You know, if she wasn’t already with you, I would have had her underneath me a long time ago. Or on top of me. That's something she would like, huh?”

Lexa bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything she would regret. She was in the middle of class and therefore, The TA held a certain power over her due to his status.

“I bet she's a real slut in bed. Why don’t you tell me, huh?”

Lexa glared at him, “I know what you're doing and if you think it’s gonna work, you're wrong”

“Yeah? And what am I doing?” he feigned innocence.

“You’re too dumb to even come up with a more clever plan than this. It's quite pathetic” Lexa said, looking at her fiancée while she spoke because if she looked at him, she would lose her restraint.

“Yeah, you have no idea what I’m trying to do. That’s why you're stalling right now” he looked so sure of himself.

“You want to push me to my limits so that I punch you. Then, you'll report me to the University council for assault on a teacher. Once I'll be expelled, you hope to have a chance with Clarke which is really laughable because she would never even give you the time of day. How far off am I?”

He stammered out a few words, “H-how did you...What?”

“You're too stupid for your own good and you're not getting away with this so easily. I warned you once at the start of the year so this time I won’t even bother giving you a warning. You’ll be lucky if you still have a place in this University after I’m done with you” she simply said in an even tone.

He watched her with a baffled expression, “Who the fuck are you?”

“A fucking law student, you moron” she said right as the bell rang. She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder, “Rule number one: don’t mess with law students”

Clarke dropped her paintbrush and sighed. She was tired of the TA, of his constant unnecessary comments and of his overbearing presence. Today was even worse than usual.

She felt two arms wrap around her from behind and sighed, “It’s beautiful” Lexa whispered in her ear.

“You’re beautiful” Clarke replied turning around to connect their lips briefly.

Lexa grabbed her hand to lead her outside, grabbing Clarke's bag on her way out to carry it for her. She also collected the canvas that had been put aside by the TA.

“Why are you taking this?”

“Cause despite what that asshole says, it's beautiful and if you ever want to finish it, at least you still have it” Lexa shrugged.

Clarke smiled then looked down, “This wasn’t such a good idea, was it?” she said, referring to Lexa modeling for the class.

“Actually, this was something I needed to see” she said, “He treats his students like shit and you more than the others. You should have told me” she softly added, “I would have...I would have done something”

Clarke smiled, “I didn't want you to worry about that when you already have so many things on your plate” she brushed her thumbs along the brunette's cheeks.

“Clarke…”

“I know, I know” Clarke said, “I thought I could deal with it, you know” she sighed.

“Would you let me do something about it if it turns out I can change the situation?” Lexa asked, refusing to do anything behind her fiancée’s back.

Clarke smiled, “I don’t want you to get involved” she said.

“I’m already involved” Lexa pointed out, “He hates me more than anyone in this school. If I don’t act now, I don’t know what he and his rich father could do”

“What?” Clarke said in a whisper. She hadn’t even thought of that, “Wait, no. He can’t...no”

Lexa sighed, “So can I try to fix this?”

“I’m not sure you'll be able to”

“That wasn’t my question” Lexa pointed out, one eyebrow raised as she observed Clarke with kind eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah...yeah, you can but be careful if you try anything” Clarke said, “I don’t want you to end up being expelled because of me”

Lexa smiled, “I won’t be expelled” she said, shaking her head, “I gotta head to class now. I’ll do something about this, I promise. It’ll all turn out okay in the end”

Clarke nodded and kissed her, “Now go have fun”

“I thought you thought class wasn't fun”

“It isn’t...unless your name is Lexa Woods and the class we’re talking about has anything to do with your law studies which, correct me if I’m wrong, is the case for your next class”

Lexa grinned, “See you later” she whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Clarke's lips and walking to her next class.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa nervously paced back and forth in the long hallway until finally a door opened and she was called inside.

“Lexa Woods” a man, whom she assumed was the one at the head of the University, greeted her with a curt nod, “Please sit”

Lexa nodded in thanks and pulled out the chair. Once she was seated, her eyes connected with the man’s, trying to not let any trace of doubt seep into her demeanor.

“It is of my knowledge that you wished to talk to me about an issue concerning one of our teachers”

“Teacher's assistant” Lexa corrected, “And yes, that is correct, sir”

“Well, I’m listening”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

_Two days later_

 

“Lexa!” Clarke barged inside their bedroom, jumped on Lexa, and made her fall onto the bed all the while hugging her tightly.

The brunette let out a happy laugh, “Hello, Clarke. Not that I’m not happy about it but why such an enthusiastic greeting?”

“My TA has finally been fired” she informed Lexa.

Lexa acted innocent, “Oh? He has?”

“I have a feeling you already knew that” Clarke accused, smiling down at Lexa, “How did you do it?”

“I don't know what you're talking about” Lexa grinned.

Clarke straddled her hips and tickled Lexa's sides, “Tell me how you did it!” she demanded.

Lexa tried to wiggle away from Clarke, loud laughter bubbling out of her throat, “No” she said as she caught her breath.

Clarke resumed her assault, “Tell me” she insisted, not relenting.

Lexa grinned and shook her head, squirming on the bed as Clarke kept tickling her.

“A magician never reveals their tricks” she stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

Clarke tried to tickle her again but Lexa grabbed her arms and switched their positions, rolling on top of the blonde as she pinned her arms above her head.

Clarke whined, “Come on...just tell me”

Lexa peppered her face with kisses, first her forehead, then her nose, then both of her cheeks and finally, her lips.

“I didn't do anything” she whispered against Clarke's lips.

Clarke switched strategies. She tugged at the collar of Lexa's button up, “If you tell me, I promise you won’t regret it” she bit down on Lexa's lower lip.

Lexa's eyes darkened and she leaned down to capture pink lips in hers but Clarke moved her head to the side.

“Tell me” she murmured seductively, moving her hands up and down Lexa's jaw, toying with the baby hair at the bottom of her nape.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her and sighed, “I informed the director of the crimes for which his father covered for him with all the money he has”

Clarke's eyebrows shot up at that, “Crimes?” she repeated.

“Possession of drugs and driving in a state of inebriation” Lexa stated.

Clarke's eyebrows scrunched up in thought, then realization dawned on her, “That’s how you got him to stop grading me unfairly in the beginning of the year”

Lexa nodded.

“How did you find out about that if he covered it up?”

The law student shrugged, “I did some research and I asked one of my mom’s friends who was on the case when it happened”

Clarke shook her head, astonished and in awe of the woman before her, “You're amazing” she breathed out.

“I’m really not”

“You really are” Clarke reiterated.

“I just want you to be happy” Lexa softly said, “I’d do anything for that” honesty was mirrored in her eyes.

Clarke leaned up to connect their lips, “I love you” she said in between heated kisses.

Clarke suddenly pulled away and Lexa frowned, lips puckered up.

“Do you think you could blackmail our psychology teacher into giving me an excellent grade this semester?” the blonde asked.

Lexa laughed, “Don’t push your luck, Griffin” she said before kissing her again.

“It was worth a shot” Clarke grinned, then crashed their lips together, “I really, really love you, you know that?”

Lexa grinned, “I love you too” she pressed her lips against the skin of Clarke's neck and wrapped her arms around her frame.

“Lex” Clarke called out. Lexa hummed, eyes closed, “I can’t move”

The brunette hummed in acknowledgment but made no move to loosen her hold on Clarke's body. The blonde laughed and started tickling every bit of skin she could reach until Lexa started letting go of her.

The law student pouted, “Come back” she extended her arms towards her fiancée who shook her head.

“I have work to do” she apologetically said, “Later, baby” she kissed plump lips before taking a seat at their shared desk.

Lexa let out a whine of protest and Clarke smiled at the sound. She pulled out her work and started completing it, laughing at the way Lexa would ask her if she was finished every two minutes.

An hour and a half later, Clarke closed her study book and scooted the chair back to get up, her legs a bit sore from sitting for so long.

“You’re done?” Lexa asked from the bed, arms wide open and a wide smile plastered on her face.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m done” she said, smiling, before snuggling into her fiancée's arms, “Don’t you have any work to do?”

Lexa hummed negatively, “I did it before you came back”

Clarke suddenly sat up, “What day is it?” she asked.

“Wednesday, why?”

Clarke relaxed and lowered herself back into Lexa's arms, “I thought I was late for work”

Lexa smiled and kissed her temple, “Do you know who will be the new art teacher yet?”

Clarke shook her head, “But anyone is better than he was” she kissed the side of Lexa's jaw, “Thank you”

“It wasn’t a big deal” Lexa shrugged modestly, “He deserved it”

Clarke started peppering her neck with light kisses.

“It tickles” Lexa said through giggles.

Clarke smiled against her neck and propped herself up slightly so that their lips could meet in a slow kiss.

“Can we go to sleep early?” Clarke asked.

Lexa laughed, “It’s only 6pm, babe”

“But I’m so tired” Clarke groaned.

Lexa brushed a strand of hair away from her face and her hand lingered against Clarke's cheek, “How about you take a nap while I make us dinner?”

“You would do that?” Clarke asked sleepily.

Lexa bent down and kissed her forehead, “I’ll be back soon” she whispered. She felt a hand tug on her wrist as she left, and turned around.

“Can you give me one of your hoodies?” Clarke asked.

Lexa frowned but obliged, “What do you need that for?” she asked, giving it to her fiancée and watching as she held it close to herself.

“It smells like you” Clarke said, humming contentedly.

Lexa smiled and quietly left the room, slowly closing the door behind her with a soft thud.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

“I swear to God, if I wasn’t already with Artigas, I would date Lexa” Emori said when she got wind of the news that their TA had been fired thanks to Lexa.

“Oh, nice to know that me being her fiancée isn’t what would stop you” Clarke said, laughing.

Emori winked at her and sat down on her stool, already pulling out her art material. She grinned, “And...I heard that the new teacher is a woman”

Clarke's eyebrows shot up, “How do you know?”

Emori shrugged, “Overheard a few teachers talking about it by the entrance. They said she was the most skilled art teacher to ever be hired here”

“Now I'm getting excited. You better not be lying to me or I’ll dispose of your body somewhere no one could find it”

“That's not extreme at all” Emori said, laughing, “I’m telling you, these last couple months will be the best of your life”

Just as she said that, a woman entered the room. She looked beautiful, almost majestic. Her dark hair was pulled into a braid and her presence was imposing.

She dropped her briefcase on the desk in the front and clapped her hands once to gather people's attention.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Ms. Steel” she greeted in an even voice, “As some of you may already know, your previous TA has been removed from his duty and I will therefore be replacing him for the remainder of the year”

Clarke grinned in excitement.

“Make no mistake, it is not because I am young and a woman that I will be more lenient. I fully expect to be treated with the respect you would give to your older, male professors”

Clarke was jumping happily on the inside, excitement spreading through every fiber of her body.

“Now that we got that settled, let’s begin” the woman said, pulling out sheets from her briefcase, “Oh, one last thing. I’m gonna have to get a look at what you guys can do so for next week, I’d like each of you to hand in a painting of yours. The topic is for you to choose”

Emori looked at Clarke with a bright smile, “Best couple months of your life” she repeated.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Anya paced nervously. She had been with Raven for 5 months today and she wanted to organize a little something to celebrate it.

According to what Raven told her before leaving the dorm in the early morning, she had exactly two hours and ten minutes left before the girl's return.

She started off by cleaning the dorm because as much as she liked Raven, she couldn’t deny that the girl was one of the messiest people she knew.

She picked up a screw from the ground, “What the hell” she mumbled before fetching a plastic bag to put all those small objects in it.

Once the dorm was relatively clean, she dimmed the lights and left the room to go buy a few things. She soon realized she wouldn’t have enough time so she pulled out her phone to call Lexa.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa laughed when her fiancée threw her arms around her neck when she joined her friends for lunch, “What did I do to deserve such greeting?” she asked.

“My new art teacher is the best teacher I've ever had and it's thanks to you that she's here” she pointed her index against Lexa's chest.

“Technically it’s thanks to the people who decided to hire her in substitution of your TA” Lexa smirked, “But if I can get a hug out of it…” she trailed off.

Clarke kissed her deeply, “I love you” she whispered in between kisses.

The clearing of a throat behind them pulled them apart. They turned to see Emori looking at them, hands on her hips.

The girl pushed Clarke aside, “My turn” she said before hugging Lexa, much to the brunette's surprise, “Thank you for getting this dickhead fired”

Clarke huffed at being shoved to the side, “The audacity” she said in a light-hearted tone.

Lexa's hands were up in the air, not really touching Emori and the girl pulled away, “You suck at hugging. I don’t know why Clarke keeps going on and on about how safe she feels in your arms”

Clarke blushed, “That’s because she only hugs _me_ like that” she said, her eyes flicking towards Lexa who nodded in agreement, humming.

“Gross” Emori said teasingly.

“Jealousy” Clarke said, sticking her tongue at her friend as she and Lexa sat down in the grass, their movements quickly mirrored by Emori and Artigas.

Lexa's phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was a call from her sister, “Hey, An” she greeted, “What's up?”

_“Is Rae with you?”_

“Not yet. She finishes in one hour and I’m not sure she’ll have lunch with us. Isn’t she supposed to meet up with you?”

_“Yeah and that’s kind of why I'm calling. I’m trying to do something for our 5 months together and I need more time. I was wondering if you could try to keep Raven from coming back to the dorm until three o'clock”_

“Sure” Lexa said. Clarke climbed into her lap and Lexa covered the phone speaker, “What are you doi- oh” she let out when Clarke buried her face into the warmth of her neck.

“I’m exhausted” the blonde complained.

Lexa wrapped one arm around her fiancée.

 _“Lex? Are you listening?”_ Anya asked after not hearing a reply from her sister.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m listening”

_“So can I count on you guys to hold her up?”_

“Yeah, we’ll do it. Don’t worry”

 _“Thank you”_ Anya said before hanging up.

Clarke brushed her lips over Lexa's neck when the brunette placed her phone back inside her bag, making goosebumps appear on her skin, “What did she want?”

Lexa shivered at the way Clarke's breath hit her skin with each word, “We have to keep Raven from going back to the dorm as of now cause Anya's planning a surprise”

Clarke shrugged, “Easy. Just offer to get her pizza and she'll accept immediately” the blonde handed her phone to Lexa.

“I have her number too, you know” Lexa said as she took Clarke's phone. She unlocked it with her thumb, her fingerprint having been registered in her fiancée's phone long ago, and with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Clarke, she sent a text to Raven.

“Yeah but you love using my phone” Clarke smirked against Lexa's neck.

“It's a nice phone” Lexa agreed with a smile as she typed a new message.

 **Clarkey - 12.34pm:** _Pizza when you get out of class?_

 **Rae - 12.35pm:** _Is that even a real question? Of course. You know I'm always down for pizza_

“She said yes” Lexa said, giving the phone back to Clarke, “Hey” she gently nudged the blonde, “Don’t fall asleep on me, baby”

Clarke mumbled lowly and snuggled even more against her body, her nose brushing against Lexa's neck.

Emori laughed, “You’re like a koala”

Clarke merely hummed in acknowledgment, melting against her fiancée's body, eyes closed.

Emori and Artigas excused themselves after about thirty minutes, saying that they had planned to go see a movie together since neither of them had classes in the afternoon.

Once they had left, Lexa's attention riveted back to the nearly sleeping girl in her arms, “You okay?” she asked, rubbing a hand up and down Clarke's back.

Clarke hummed, “Just a bit tired”

Lexa's expression shifted to one of concern, “You’ll tell me if you need some rest, right?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah. I just have a lot of work right now” she all but whispered.

“If you need me to cover for you at the restaurant tonight, just tell me” Lexa let her know, “I finished most of my work so I have some free time on my hands”

Clarke pressed a kiss to her neck, “That’s very sweet of you” she murmured, “I’ll see how tired I’ll feel by then”

Lexa pulled away only slightly to drop a kiss on Clarke's forehead before she once again let the art student rest her face against her shoulder and into her neck.

“There are only two games left to play this season” she whispered, “I’m gonna miss playing soccer”

Clarke smiled, “You can play with my dad like you did last summer”

Lexa grinned, “Yeah” she agreed, “Although, no offense to your dad but he doesn’t have the same skills as my teammates”

“It's okay. You’ll let him win a few times to boost his confidence just like you did last year”

Lexa laughed, “You know, he still thinks he can beat me because of that”

“Then he’s delusional but we're gonna let him believe that” Clarke left delicate kisses down Lexa's neck.

“Are we planning to go somewhere this summer?”

Clarke yawned and nodded, “Yeah. My parents have a place in mind”

“Where?”

“That’ll be a surprise”

Lexa groaned, “Come on...just tell me”

Clarke kissed her jaw, “Nope. You’ll find out when we go”

“But it's in two months!” Lexa whined.

“It sucks, doesn't it?”

Lexa huffed, “That is so unfair” she mumbled, “Whatever. I’ll just ask Jake. You know he won’t be able to lie to me”

Clarke laughed, “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Cause I’m his favorite daughter”

“You’re not even his daughter” Clarke chuckled, her hands slipping under Lexa's shirt to slide along the skin of her hips.

Clarke yawned again and Lexa pinched her sides, making her jump slightly, “Do you want to go back home?” she asked.

The blonde shook her head, “No can do. We have class in two hours and we promised Raven we would have lunch with her”

“We can go back home and meet up with Raven once she's finished with her class” Lexa suggested.

Clarke hummed, “Okay”

Lexa laughed when Clarke showed no sign of moving from her lap, “Clarke” she received a hum in response, “I need you to cooperate if we want to get up”

The blonde groaned and begrudgingly moved from Lexa's lap, standing on wobbly legs. The brunette caught her waist so that she didn’t fall.

“Careful” she laughed, “Come on, let's go” Clarke stayed rooted in her spot and Lexa rolled her eyes, “You want me to carry you?”

Clarke grinned and nodded. She climbed on Lexa's back and closed her eyes as her fiancée walked them back to the apartment.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Raven frowned, “Y’all are acting weird” she commented, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason” Clarke said, grinning.

She was happy that Anya had planned something for Raven because Clarke knew how much the relationship mattered to her friend. Raven was going to talk about this for weeks after.

Raven grew serious and she absentmindedly played with the napkin on the table, “I think Anya is going to break up with me”

Clarke suddenly choked on the water she was drinking and Lexa quickly placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles with her thumb as Clarke's coughing slowly subsided.

“Wow, Griff. Don't die” Raven joked but it fell flat.

“She's not going to break up with you” Clarke said, “What makes you think that?”

Raven shrugged, “It’s stupid, really” she sighed when she noticed the two other girls were waiting for her to elaborate, “It’s our five months together and...and I think she forgot”

Clarke smiled at her best friend's flare for the dramatics, “So you just assumed just because she _hypothetically_ forgot about it, that automatically means she wants to break up with you?”

Raven nodded, “Yeah?”

“I’m sure she hasn’t forgotten. And maybe she thinks you forgot too?” Lexa chimed in, “Since I’m guessing you didn't mention it to her”

Raven stopped to think, “She doesn’t care about those things” she tried to convince herself.

“She does” Lexa argued, “She doesn’t say it but she does care. She's not going to break up with you”

“You think so?”

“I know so” Lexa said, “Now finish eating. I don't want to spend the whole afternoon here”

Raven got up, “I have to go see Anya”

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other with wide eyes. It was only 2.30pm and Anya had told them to hold Raven up until 3.

“No!” Lexa shouted, causing Raven to frown, “Um...cause you...I need help with my computer. I think it’s broken”

Clarke brought her glass to her lips to hide her smile. She pinched Lexa's side under the table, making the girl jump. Lexa threw her a subtle glare before focusing back on Raven.

“Can’t it wait?” Raven asked.

“No” Lexa answered. When Raven kept looking at her expectantly, she understood she would have to come up with a better excuse, “Cause I have an important essay due tomorrow. I haven’t started yet”

“That's not like you to start late”

Lexa stuttered, “I...yeah, I know. So...could you do it?”

Raven sighed, “Ten dollars”

Lexa laughed but then understood that Raven was serious, “Wait...you’re serious” she said, “Aren’t you supposed to do it for free when it’s us?”

“Not when you're keeping me from seeing my girlfriend. Pay up” Raven smirked, holding her palm up.

Lexa grumbled and put a ten dollar bill in her hand. She then pulled out her phone to text her sister.

 **Lex - 2.36pm:** _I just lost ten dollars because of you_

 **An - 2.37pm:** _??_

 **Lex - 2.38pm:** _Raven was heading back home and I needed to find a distraction so she is going to fix my computer which is absolutely not broken_

 **An - 2.38pm:** _Sorry...I only need twenty more minutes. I’ll pay you back_

\-----------

 

 

Raven raised an eyebrow at Lexa, “I don't see what’s wrong with this computer”

Clarke tried to muffle her laughter as Lexa stuttered out an answer, “Yeah….uhm, actually...it’s when...when I turn it on, sometimes it...it turns itself off immediately”

Raven squinted her eyes at her, “Are you pulling some sort of prank on me?”

“You really think I would have given you ten dollars for the sake of a prank?”

Raven hummed, “Good point. But I don’t see anything wrong with it. You know what, I’ll come back tomorrow to have a look”

Lexa nodded, seeing that it was already 3.05pm and therefore, the distraction was no longer needed, “Alright. Thanks, Rae”

“Thank _you_ for the ten dollars” the girl stuck her tongue out at her and left the apartment.

 **Lex - 3.07pm:** _Rae is heading back to the dorms_

 **An - 3.07pm:** _Thanks sis. I owe you_

 

 

_\--------_

 

 

 

Lexa dropped on the bed once they were home and let out a heavy puff of air when Clarke's body fell on top of her own.

“You’re a really good sister” Clarke peppered her face with kisses, “And a terrible liar” she added with a laugh.

“I did the best I could” Lexa weakly protested, “I wasn’t prepared for that”

Clarke hummed and captured the brunette's lips with her own, kissing her chastely, “I still gotta work on the painting our teacher assigned us to do”

“Your new art teacher?”

A nod.

“Is she cool?”

Clarke grinned, “She's amazing. She really listens to us and she is so invested in our works. She gives us amazing advice on how to get better”

Lexa smiled and her hands slipped under Clarke's sweater to run her fingers along the expanse of her back, “This is really  great. I’m happy for you”

Clarke left kisses up her fiancée's neck, lazily sucking on her pulse point, knowing it to be one of Lexa’s weak spots.

“Clarke…” Lexa breathily said, hands gripping at curvy hips under the blonde's sweatshirt, her touch setting skin ablaze.

Clarke slipped a hand under Lexa's shirt and moved it higher until her fingers reached the material of her bra. Her hand slipped past the cup of it and cupped Lexa’s boob.

“Come here” Lexa murmured, tilting her head up so she could kiss her, her thigh slipping between Clarke's legs to apply pressure on her center.

Clarke moaned and started grinding down on Lexa's thigh while reaching behind Lexa's back to unclasp her bra and push it out of the way.

“Off” she murmured between kisses, tugging at the material of Lexa's shirt.

The brunette quickly obliged and Clarke hurried to throw it away and to pull the brunette's bra straps off her body, discarding the garment to reveal perky breasts.

She licked her lips and attached them to a stiff nipple, swirling her tongue over it and drawing quiet sounds of pleasure from her fiancée.

A hand tangled in her hair, encouraging her. She switched her ministrations to Lexa's other breast, eagerly sucking it into her mouth.

Lexa's hips bucked up in search of friction and Clarke pushed on them to keep Lexa still, “Not yet” she whispered against the skin of Lexa's chest.

The brunette let out a whine, “Clarke..”

“Patience, baby” Clarke whispered, craning her neck to leave kisses up Lexa's neck, “You look beautiful” she whispered before kissing her way down, her hands traveling down Lexa’s body along with her lips.

Lexa's head fell back against a pillow and she groaned when Clarke unbuttoned her pants purposely slowly.

She tried to reach for her pants to accelerate the process but Clarke smacked her hands away, “Let me”

Lexa gave up any control and she let Clarke go at her pace despite how badly she wanted to just grind up on Clarke's leg which was just out of reach.

“I thought you had to work on your painting?” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Do you want me to stop?” Clarke arched an eyebrow, the brunette's pants already halfway off.

Lexa promptly shook her head.

“I thought so” Clarke said before pulling Lexa's pants all the way off.

She lowered her body on Lexa's and joined their lips in a heated kiss, careful to keep her legs away from Lexa's center, effectively keeping the brunette from getting any friction.

A hand ever so slowly moved down Lexa's stomach until it reached the waistband of her underwear. Before it moved past the material, however, she moved it back up and laughed at the groan of frustration that escaped Lexa's lips. She drowned out the sound with a kiss.

“Be still” she whispered into Lexa's ear.

“How do you expect me to do th- fuck…” she moaned when Clarke’s lips closed around her earlobe and her tongue glided over it.

“You’re cute when you’re turned on” Clarke whispered.

Lexa let out a small laugh, “And you’re not doing anything about it. That’s just plain cruel”

Clarke laughed and kissed down her throat before finally moving lower, hooking her fingers into the brunette's underwear to pull it down slim legs.

She settled between Lexa's legs and smiled at seeing her in all her naked glory. She placed both hands on her thighs, digging small moon shaped marks into the skin with her nails, and she started leaving loving kisses on the inside of them.

“Clarke, please” Lexa said with a huff that turned into a loud moan when Clarke finally flattened her tongue against her center, licking a broad line.

Her right hand moved to grab onto blond hair while her left hand gripped the sheets tightly.

Clarke licked through her folds, purposely avoiding the place Lexa needed her most. The brunette gently pulled on her hair but Clarke simply smirked at her before resuming.

“Clarke, I need you to-” she moaned when Clarke flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves.

The blonde started working fast, her tongue was enthusiastically circling her clit while her nails raked against Lexa's abs.

Lexa was soon turned into a whimpering mess, her hips canting up before being held against the mattress by Clarke's hand, “Don’t move” the blonde said before diving back in.

“I’m close” Lexa said, eyes rolling back into their sockets when Clarke pushed two fingers inside her and her lips wrapped around the brunette's clit, suckling on it.

She started chanting Clarke's name along with expletives in rhythm with the pace of the blonde's fingers. Her walls started fluttering around them and Clarke knew it meant she was close.

She withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue as her thumb drew tight circles on Lexa's clit, bringing the girl over the edge.

Clarke guided her through the last tremors of her body with short licks and light kisses. Her chin was glistening and she smiled smugly at Lexa.

The brunette took hold of her upper arms and pulled her up before kissing her intensely, humming into the kiss.

“I love you” Clarke whispered against her mouth, closing her lips around her bottom lip and briefly sucking on it.

“I love you too” Lexa whispered, holding her close, “And you're wearing too many clothes” she then commented, pulling on the material of Clarke's sweatshirt.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Raven frowned when she entered a dark dorm, the lights completely off. Anya was usually back at this hour. She flicked on the lights and gasped.

Rose petals were scattered around the floor along with a few candles on the nightstands and on their mini fridge.

Anya appeared from beside her with a big rose bouquet, “Happy five months” she shyly said, “I don’t know if you even remembered that it was today but I thought you’d like for us to do something special maybe”

Raven grinned and hugged her tightly, “Thank you” she mumbled against Anya's neck before kissing it, “And I didn’t forget. I thought you had forgotten, though”

Anya shook her head, “I’m an asshole but not to this extent”

 Raven laughed and accepted the flowers that were handed to her, “These are beautiful” she commented.

“I’m glad you like them” Anya grinned, “I have something else planned” she then added.

Raven smiled, “What is it?”

“Telling you would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?”

Raven groaned, “Spare me with that surprise bullshit. Where are we going?”

Anya smirked and grabbed a transparent plastic bag from under the bed, lifting it so that Raven could see it, “We’re going to tag a wall”

Raven's eyes lit up like a christmas tree, “Really?” she asked for confirmation, “But isn't that illegal?” she added, not that it would have stopped her.

“We will do it perfectly legally. I bought the wall so we could do whatever we want on it” Anya said, “It wasn’t that expensive. Just had to negotiate a bit with the guy”

Raven kissed her lips, “You know me so well, Woods” she grinned before taking Anya's hand in her own to head outside, excited as ever.

As for Anya, she was just glad Raven liked the idea. She was pretty positive she would but a part of her was still doubting.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa's back. She hummed in thought and the brunette turned around, “What are you thinking so intensely about?”

“About what I’m going to paint for the assignment. This is my chance to make a really good first impression. I don’t want to blow it”

Lexa turned around and wrapped her arms around the naked form of her fiancée's body, “I’m sure whatever you do will be amazing”

Clarke hummed, “I hope so” she quietly said, “I really hope so”

Lexa kissed the top of her head then watched the time, “You have work in thirty minutes” she noted, “We should get ready”

Clarke whined, “Nooo” she held onto Lexa's waist to keep her from moving out of the bed, the brunette's body providing her warmth and comfort.

Lexa laughed, “We'll have to get up at some point”

“Yeah but not now” Clarke buried her face in her neck and placed delicate, loving kisses there, “Now is cuddle time”

Lexa relented and fifteen minutes later had to drag a very uncooperative Clarke out of bed or else she would really be late for work and although the owner was kind, it was never a good thing to turn up late for work.

Lexa watched Clarke put on some pants and sweater. They stepped out and she playfully smacked her butt before getting into the car, “Buckle up, beautiful” she winked.

“I liked my bed better” Clarke complained, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“In three hours you can go back in it”

“That’s too long” Clarke sighed, staring out the window, “Remind me why I decided to take up on the job”

“Because you wanted to be more independent and to earn money by yourself” Lexa answered as she made a turn left.

Clarke hummed, “Stupid” she muttered to herself, “That was a mistake” she said.

Lexa laughed and grabbed her hand, pressing her lips against the back of it, “It was a mature decision which allowed me to have more free time so thank you”

Clarke smiled.

“I’ll see you later” the blonde said as she got out of the car after Lexa had pulled over, “Don’t bother cooking dinner for me. I’ll buy something on my way back”

Lexa smiled, “And how are you going to head back since I have the car?”

“It’s only two blocks away. You were just too lazy to walk here”

Lexa huffed, “Excuse you, you were the one who didn’t want to step outside not even five minutes ago. And you’re not going back on foot when it’s pitch black outside. I’ll come pick you up”

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her, “See you later, babe”

Lexa grinned and waited until she was safely inside before starting the car again to head back home.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Anya put the spray can down and took several steps back to admire the result. She smiled brightly, "You never told me you knew how to tag" she commented, her eyes flicking towards Raven.

"I had a lot of free time in high school" Raven shrugged.

"So you just made it a hobby to illegally tag walls?"

"I never said I did it illegally"

Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, yes, but I only did it a couple times and I never got caught" she admitted, "What about you? How come you're so good at it?"

"My uncle taught me before he died" Anya simply answered.

"I'm sorry" Raven said.

Anya shrugged, "It's okay. He was my biological father's brother. We didn't see each other that much because he was always working overseas"

"How did he die?"

"Lung cancer" Anya simply said, "Lexa never got to meet him which is probably for the best. She was only thirteen when he died and it probably would have been too hard on her if she had known him"

"You're very protective of her" Raven pointed out.

Anya nodded, "I don't usually tell her but she's everything to me. That's why I'm a bit hard on Clarke sometimes. I just want to make sure Lexa's safe"

Raven smiled, "How old was she when she got adopted by Indra?"

"Nine years old" Anya replied, "Her mother died in an accident and her father left shortly after. She only saw him once since. It was last year and that bastard had the nerve to ask her for money" Anya's features hardened, "After she got adopted, she would always hide in her room and keep to herself. She would deny it everytime I asked but I often heard her cry herself to sleep when I walked past her room"

Raven didn't say anything. She sat down on a small wall and Anya followed.

"I would knock at her door sometimes but it was rare for me to get a reply. She didn't eat with us for the first month. I would bring her food and leave it in front of her door. She only left her room to use the bathroom"

"That's..."

"That was heartbreaking to me" Anya completed, "And I understand why she felt like that, you know. She had just lost everything"

"How did she open up to you, then?"

Anya smiled at the memory, "Lincoln and I, we wouldn't stop trying. No matter how much she pushed us away. We snuck into her room one night and we spent the night telling her stories about us, about Indra too. She didn't say anything. She was just listening but it was already more than we hoped for"

Raven dropped her head on Anya's shoulder.

"It took a couple months but she started speaking to us, telling us stories about her childhood and her old friends. It would usually result in her crying because of how much she missed her mom but she was opening up and that was good. She healed, little by little. It took some time but she started laughing more. She made new friends. She was the most energetic child you have ever seen. Always jumping around, climbing trees and shit"

Raven laughed, "I can picture that"

"She's been through a lot. She's the person I care the most about in this world and I would die before I let something bad happen to her"

"You're a great sister" Raven commented, "She's lucky to have you"

"Actually, I'm the one who's lucky to have her" a tear escaped her eye as she recounted their childhood and Raven gently wiped it away with her thumb, "I don't tell her nearly enough"

"I'm sure she knows it" Raven said in a soft voice, "And I can assure you that Lexa is safe with Clarke. If there is someone in this world who loves Lexa as much as you do, it's Clarke"

Anya nodded. She cleared her throat, "Do you want to head back to the dorms?"

Raven nodded, "Let me just take a picture of our masterpiece first" she grinned.

 

 [Raven's pic](https://massappeal.com/wp-content/uploads/rime-graffiti-host18.jpg)

 

They intertwined their fingers and left the area, "Thank you for telling me all this" Raven said, thumb brushing over the back of Anya's hand.

"I wanted you to know" the older girl said with a smile.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

“See you, Darius!” Lexa said with a small wave as they left the restaurant after Clarke's shift.

The blonde instantly slumped down in the car seat, “I’m tireeeed” she complained, “I want to sleep for a whole week”

Lexa smiled, “First we're going to eat something maybe?”

Clarke hummed, eyelids growing heavy. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it would have to do.

Lexa drove for five more minutes before arriving at the Chinese place Clarke loved so much. She glanced towards Clarke to see that the girl was asleep.

She locked the car and entered the building to order some food for the both of them. By now, she knew Clarke's order by heart.

When she came back, she saw blue eyes fluttering open and smiled, “I got the food” she held the bags up as she climbed back into the car.

Clarke groaned and grabbed one of the bags, checking its contents with a wide smile.

“You got sushi” she grinned.

Lexa hummed, “Your favorite” she started the car to finally go back home.

They sat down on the couch of their apartment, the food placed on the coffee table.

“This is nice” Clarke said as she turned on the tv to see what was on. She stopped on some sort of talk show which would serve as background noises more than anything.

“You want some?” Lexa motioned at her noodles.

Clarke nodded and Lexa put some of her food in a plate before gesturing towards one of Clarke's sushi, “Can I?”

Clarke nodded and hummed through a mouthful.

“I wonder what Anya has planned for Rae” Clarke said after a few silent minutes.

Lexa smiled, “She bought a wall so they could tag it”

“Really? That is so smart” Clarke exclaimed.

“Is that something you would want to do?” Lexa asked, intrigued.

Clarke shrugged, “Tagging isn’t exactly the type of art that I do but it could be fun. I don’t know”

Lexa nodded, jotting down that information somewhere in her brain for a potential later use.

“You still don’t have any ideas on what you're gonna paint for your class?”

Clarke shook her head and sighed, “I haven’t had much time to think about it lately. It’s making me a bit nervous”

Lexa moved on the couch and placed herself behind Clarke, her arms wrapped around her waist, “You’ll figure something out” she kissed the spot behind Clarke's ear.

Clarke leaned back into the embrace, “Yeah. I hope so”

 

 

_\--Three days later--_

 

Lexa jumped when arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she was cooking their dinner. She relaxed into it when she noted that it was Clarke, “Hey, taking a break?”

Clarke shook her head, “I finished it”

Lexa turned in her arms, “You did?” she received a nod of confirmation, “Can I see it?”

“Of course”

Lexa turned off the stove and followed Clarke into the guest room which was used by the girl as a studio because of how spacious it was.

The canvas was covered by a white sheet and Lexa itched to pull it off to unveil her fiancée's creation.

“Remember that time we went camping with our families?” Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled. She remembered perfectly. It was last year, before they graduated from high school.

“I could never forget”

“Remember that dock we sat on and then you sang to me?”

Lexa nodded.

Clarke grabbed the white sheet and revealed the painting to Lexa. The brunette's eyes grew wide and her jaw fell. She carefully stepped forward and moved her fingertips closer to the painting without ever touching it.

 

 [the painting](http://www.druma.co/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/sunset-canvas-painting-mothers-day-canvas-painting-sunset-on-the-dock-the-pottery-photo.jpg)

 

 

“What do you think?” Clarke nervously shifted her weight on one foot then the other.

“It’s beautiful” Lexa all but whispered, eyes scanning each spot of the painting with utmost attention and wonderment, “It’s just so...captivating”

Clarke blushed at the praise. She should have become used to it by now with all the times Lexa had had that exact reaction to one of her paintings but truth was, no matter how many times Lexa had praised her talent, it still managed to increase the rhythm of her heartbeat and to spread warmth through her chest.

“I still can’t get myself to believe how talented you are. It’s insane” Lexa's eyes were still trained on the painting.

“Do you think my teacher will like it?”

“She'd be crazy not to” Lexa turned around and smiled, “Could we...if you get it back after, could we hang this in the living room?”

Clarke's heart jumped in her chest, “You want to put this one in the living room?”

Lexa nodded, “I'd put all your paintings in the living room if I could. This one…this one is even more special than the others for some reason” she looks back at the painting.

Clarke's blush intensified and she tugged on Lexa's shirt to get her to avert her eyes from the canvas. She got on the top of her toes and kissed Lexa's nose, then her lips.

“I’ll finish preparing dinner” Clarke said, “You can just relax a bit. You've been very stressed lately”

“How do you know?”

“Your shoulders are tense. If you want, I can give you a massage after we finish eating”

Lexa smiled, “That would be nice. Thank you”

Clarke brushed her fingers along the brunette's cheeks, “I love you”

“I love you too”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

“Lexa?” Clarke stepped inside the apartment after her shift at the restaurant and a small detour to retrieve an item she had ordered.

“In the bedroom!” Lexa called back.

Clarke dropped the item she purchased on the couch. She opened the bedroom door and smiled at the sight of Lexa working at the desk, her brow furrowed in thought, “Hey”

Lexa's head snapped to the side, “Hey” she smiled, gesturing for Clarke to move closer, “Come here”

The blonde sat down in Lexa's lap and threaded her hands behind the girl's neck, fingers brushing against the hair on the bottom of it.

“I missed you” Lexa whispered, kissing up Clarke's neck, “Where were you all day?”

“Sorry, baby. I went to the library to study a little. I forgot to warn you”

Lexa hummed, “Next time, bring me with you. I have some studying to do too”

Clarke rubbed up and down Lexa's arms, “You’ve been studying all afternoon, haven’t you?” she asked, noting the brunette's slumped shoulders and tired eyes.

Lexa nodded, “Yes. I just need to finish this one thing and then I’m all yours” she motioned towards her textbook.

“Can I just ask for like, two minutes of your time?” Clarke asked, hands cupping Lexa's cheeks.

The brunette hesitated, “Can’t it wait?” she asked, an apologetic look on her face, “I really am nearly finished. Thirty minutes tops”

Clarke smiled and nodded, “Okay” she agreed before climbing off Lexa's lap, “I’ll get a start on dinner”

“You’re amazing” Lexa said with a bright smile. Clarke mirrored it and went to leave the room when a hand caught her wrist, “What about my kiss?” Lexa puckered her lips up.

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned down to connect their lips in a loving kiss, “Don’t take too long”

“I won’t”

 

_\--Forty minutes later--_

“And...done” Lexa said, dropping her pencil on her worksheet before yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

She rolled the desk chair back and headed to the living room. Clarke was putting the plates on the table, “Finally” the blonde smiled.

“You wanted to show me something?” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded in confirmation, “Just wait here” she said before reaching into the closet where she had left it, “I know there are two official games left this year...and I wanted to encourage you in my own way”

She pulled out a black jacket. Lexa frowned, not understanding what this had to do with anything until Clarke turned it around and she saw **WOODS** written on the back in capital letters.

Lexa stepped forward and touched the material of it, “You had this made?” she asked, her eyes flicking up to meet Clarke's.

The blonde smiled, “Yeah. And I could wear it next year too. To show how proud of you I am”

Lexa’s eyes filled with unshed tears.

Clarke frowned, “Oh no, don’t cry” she said, “What’s wrong? If you don’t like the idea, I can just-”

Lexa engulfed her in a warm hug, cutting off the beginning of her nervous rambling, “I love it” she said. To someone else, it might seem like a small gesture but to Lexa, so clearly having the support of her fiancée, it meant the world.

Clarke happily returned the embrace, “I don't have to wear it if you don't want me to”

“No” Lexa shook her head, “No, I want you to” she assured, pulling away from the hug, “This is amazing” she commented, reaching to touch it once more.

Clarke kissed her lips softly, “And then everyone will know that I’m yours” she grinned, pecking her lips once more.

Lexa smiled and grabbed her hand, “You are your own person above all else” she quietly said, giving Clarke's hand a squeeze.

“You always say the most perfect things” Clarke all but whispered, “Is someone whispering all that to you in an earpiece?” she asked, feigning to look for something on Lexa's ear.

The brunette laughed and moved away from Clarke, “Nope, I find them all by myself”

“Like a big girl” Clarke added in a teasing voice and it caused Lexa to laugh loudly.

“Are you going to wear it tomorrow night at the game?”

Clarke grinned, “Of course. I’m already going to wear it tomorrow morning at school. That’s good publicity for the game” she winked.

Lexa laughed, “Come here” she tugged on the blonde's shirt before kissing her, “I love you”

Clarke grinned and put on the jacket, “How does it look?” she asked, turning around.

“You look beautiful” Lexa complimented, wrapping her arms around her fiancée from behind and burying her face in blonde strands, “Like always”

Clarke turned around and smashed their lips together. She grabbed the hem of Lexa's shirt and lifted it over her head.

“What about dinner?” the brunette asked with a small laugh.

“Dinner can wait” Clarke said against her lips before pushing the two of them towards the bedroom.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Anya groaned, “Raven, where did you put my favorite shirt?” she rummaged through the mess in their dorm.

The latina turned around with a sheepish expression.

“You're wearing it” Anya stated.

“I should have asked, sorry” she mumbled, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

Anya shook her head, “It looks good on you” she commented.

Raven grinned before spitting the toothpaste in their sink and rinsing her mouth, “Does this mean you’ll lend it to me sometimes?”

“Not even close. I’d have to be dead for that to happen”

Raven pouted and walked closer, placing both hands on Anya's hips, “Please?”

Anya shook her head, “No”

Raven slipped her hands under her shirt and raked her short nails against the skin of Anya's stomach, “Please”

Anya pretended to think it over before fixing Raven with an unimpressed face, “No” she repeated as she grabbed Raven's hands and pulled them out, “Nice effort, though”

Raven sighed, “You never let me borrow anything from you”

“You have your own stuff, don’t you?” Anya raised an eyebrow, “I could buy you the same shirt if you love it that much”

Raven rolled her eyes at how clueless her girlfriend could be. She kissed her lips, “It wouldn’t be the same thing”

“It’s the same shirt. How would it not be the same thing?” Anya raised an eyebrow, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“I like it because it’s yours” Raven clarified, “Because it smells like you and because it reminds me of you”

“Oh” Anya's mouth formed an _o_ shape.

“Yeah” Raven smiled, “Now come here, slowpoke” she tugged at Anya's hand and sat on the bed.

“Why?” Anya asked.

“Cause I need your help with something”

Anya squinted her eyes, “Okay?”

Raven took her hand, “There's this girl I know and she has this amazing girlfriend and the thing is, she wants-”

“Who are we talking about?” Anya interrupted.

“Shh” Raven places a finger on her lips, “So, as I was saying, she wants to invite her girlfriend to spend part of the summer holidays with her family but doesn’t how to ask her”

Anya hummed but her brow furrowed, “How is this my issue?”

Raven groaned, “I’m talking about me, Anya. I was asking if you want to meet my family this summer” she got up, frustrated.

Anya grabbed her hand, “No, wait” she said, “I’m sorry. I just...I’m really not used to this”

“It’s been over five months, Anya” Raven pointed out.

“I know!” Anya said, “And I swear, I’m trying my best” she added, “So would you please sit down so that I can tell you that I would love to meet your family?”

“You would?”

Anya nodded, “I’m sure they’re nice. And they should probably know who has been putting up with their daughter for five months”

Raven laughed and wrapped her arms around Anya, “I’m sorry for kind of blowing up on you. That was inconsiderate”

Anya shook her head, “You had every right to. I’ll be better”

Raven felt bad for constantly making Anya feel like her efforts weren’t appreciated or noticed. She brushed her thumb over the back of her hand, “I see how much effort you're making. I need you to know this because I don’t want you to think you’re doing anything wrong. I see that you’re trying and I appreciate it so much”

Anya smiled, “You do?”

Raven smiled and connected their lips for a long kiss, “Now, how do you feel about some ice cream?”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Clarke proudly wore her new jacket as she made her way through the sea of students and adults who came to see the game.

“Nice jacket” Anya said when she came to stand next to Clarke in the queue of students waiting to get allowed entrance.

Clarke startled and the tension left her shoulders when she realized it was only Anya, “Oh, thanks” she smiled.

It was silent until Anya sighed, “I want to apologize”

Clarke was confused, “Okay? What for?”

“For always being so hard on you when you have given me no reason to doubt your sincerity towards Lexa”

“Oh, you weren’t that hard on me, honestly. It’s fine”

“Still” Anya said, “I’m guessing Lexa has already told you about her first months with us when she was a kid”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah...yeah, she did”

“I’m sorry if I come off as overprotective but it’s only because she has suffered a lot in her life that I feel the need to be” Anya apologized once more.

“I understand, Anya” Clarke smiled, “I feel protective of her too. And you're her sister. It's normal for you to care like that”

The older girl nodded and took a seat before checking her phone, “Do you know when Rae will be here?”

Clarke shrugged, “She's usually late. She's probably working on something right now but she'll be here before the end of first half”

Anya hummed and typed out a text to her girlfriend before pulling out a book. Clarke eyed her intently, “What?” the older girl asked.

“How can you read when there's so much noise around?”

Anya raised her shoulders, “When you live with Raven, you have to learn to drown out the sounds”

Clarke laughed, “Ok, that’s true”

Anya smiled, “Is Lexa doing okay?” she then asked, “We didn’t have much time together the past couple weeks”

“She's doing fine. She's studying a lot for her finals but she's not overwhelmed by it so it’s good”

Anya processed the information and smiled, “Good. That’s good” she said, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

The players entered the field and it was their cue to end the conversation. Clarke raised from her seat and put both her hands around her mouth, “Get ‘em, babe!” she shouted.

Lexa, by some miracle, heard her shout among the yelling of the crowd and turned around with a bright smile. She blew Clarke a kiss, then followed after her teammates.

Clarke's yells of encouragement rang louder than the others when Lexa made a run for the goal after twenty minutes of playing.

A defender blocked Lexa's way. The brunette looked to her right and caught sight of Artigas, surrounded by two defenders. She shook her head and passed the ball to Miller instead, calming the game a little.

She received the ball back and slipped past the defender on the right side, running along the limit line. She shot it above the players' head and Artigas jumped high to head butt it into the bottom right corner of the goal.

The crowd erupted in cheers and acclamations and Clarke rose from her seat, shouting as well. Anya remained seated and just looked at her sister, pride written all over her face. She was never one to loudly express her feelings.

“Excuse me. Thank you. Sorry, thank you” Raven said as she moved through the rows to reach them, apologizing to each person she moved past.

“Hey, Rae” Clarke greeted her, “You just missed a goal”

“Oh man, really?” Raven whined. She leaned down to press a kiss to Anya's lips, “Hey, babe” she said before sitting down in the available seat next to her girlfriend.

Lexa grinned at Clarke when she caught her eyes.

 

 

\------------

 

 

The game ended with a score of 2-1 for their team. Lexa laughed happily when Clarke threw her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

“You were great” the blonde told her before kissing her lips softly.

Lexa turned Clarke around and placed her hands on her shoulder blades, “You’re wearing the jacket”

Clarke smiled and turned back around, “I told you I would”

“Woods!” Artigas called after her, “Good game” he patted her shoulder.

“Thanks, you did very good too”

“Emori and I are about to go to a restaurant to celebrate. Want to come with?”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to intrude” Clarke said.

“Nonsense. We would love for you guys to come” he assured her, “You guys too” he then told Raven and Anya.

Raven grinned, “It’s triple date time” she announced.

Anya rolled her eyes and followed after her girlfriend when she excitedly walked towards the parking lot, laughing at the students who had come all the way to support the opponent team.

“Raven, stop laughing at them” Anya said but her smile betrayed her amusement.

“Oh, look! This one seems completely crushed. That’s sad. I wish I cared” Raven said.

Clarke stayed a bit behind the group with Lexa, clinging to the brunette's arm, “The school year is almost over” she thought out loud, “I wonder what next year will bring”

“Let’s think about the present, alright?” Lexa softly said, “Like, for example, keeping Raven from bringing us to a suspicious restaurant”

Clarke laughed, “No risk of that happening. Artigas picked the restaurant”

Lexa kissed the top of her fiancée's head, “When we get back home, could you…” she stopped speaking, a hesitant look on her features.

“Yeah?”

“Could you read over my essay? I don’t usually ask for help because I don’t want to bother you but I just...there's something in it that I can’t get right and it’s bothering me so much because it all just feels so wrong and I’m just-”

“Baby” Clarke interrupted her rambling, “I’ll do it, but don’t put so much pressure on yourself. No one is asking you to be perfect. University is a way to form you for the future, to teach you new things and to help you grow. You don’t need to have it all figured out yet”

Lexa sighed, “I know...I’m just, such a perfectionist, you know?”

Clarke chuckled, “Oh yeah, I do”

“I just always feel like I’m not good enough. Everyone in my class is so smart and-”

“And so are you” Clarke intervened, “Baby, you are one of the smartest people I know. If anyone can do this, it’s you”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I do” Clarke smiled, “Lex, you are amazing. Stop doubting yourself. And I know this isn’t just about this one essay” she stopped walking and cupped the brunette's cheeks, “You want to do well but sometimes you need to relax. Putting that much pressure on yourself isn’t healthy”

Lexa nodded, “I just really don’t want to mess this up. My mom was just so happy when I told her I would follow in her footsteps”

“And your mom is proud of you” Clarke said, her thumbs brushing circles over pale cheeks, “You have no idea how much. There's no way she could not be proud of you”

Lexa placed her hands over Clarke's which were still on her cheeks, “Thank you” she all but whispered.

Clarke’s hands slid along her neck and she threaded her fingers behind it, “You’re an amazing student and you will make an outstanding lawyer”

“You think so?”

“I know so”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

“Raven, stop throwing food at me, dammit!” Clarke exclaimed when Raven threw yet another piece of bread at her.

“But I’m bored. We ordered like three hours ago”

“It’s only been ten minutes” Emori pointed out, “Way to be impatient”

Raven threw a piece of bread at the girl who glared at her before throwing it right back.

“Okay, stop” Lexa placed her hands in front of herself, “Stop throwing food around because we don’t want to start causing a scene in the middle of a restaurant”

“Ooh, that would be fun actually” Anya said with a smirk.

“Anya!” Lexa exclaimed, “Do not encourage this, please”

Anya grunted and slumped back in her seat, “Well, there goes my sole source of entertainment”

“I could entertain you” Raven said, tugging on the collar of the older girl's shirt.

“Gross” Clarke commented.

Artigas raised his glass, “To another victory and to a fantastic year” he toasted.

The others raised their glass and clinked them against his, repeating his words.

“Raven!” Clarke said when another piece of bread was thrown her way.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

“Oh, boy” Artigas said under his breath when Raven climbed onto the table.

“Attention, everyone” the girl clapped her hands, “I would like to introduce to you my friend, Lexa, who just won her soccer game tonight”

“Raven, get down!” Lexa hissed.

Raven ignored her, “Please, a round of applause for this wonderful lesbian” she patted the brunette's shoulder.

Anya muffled her laughter against her drink and Artigas hid his smile behind his napkin as he wiped at the sauce on his mouth.

A few people hesitantly started clapping their hands and Raven bowed before finally climbing off the table.

Lexa face palmed, cheeks heating up, “I want to disappear”

Raven laughed, “Aren’t you guys thrilled to be friends with me?”

“Yeah, we’re ecstatic” Clarke sarcastically replied. She left a kiss on one of Lexa's reddening cheeks.

A man approached their table and Clarke gripped Lexa's hand tightly, “Ouch, what's wrong?” the brunette asked. She followed Clarke's line of sight and groaned, “For fuck’s sake”

“It’s been awhile, Clarke” Finn said with a smirk, “And Woods” he scowled at her, “Didn’t think she would still be with you”

Lexa scoffed, “Of course”

Clarke sighed, “What are you doing here?”

He smirked, “My grandma lives here. I came to visit her”

“Oh yeah? Cause you give a shit about your grandparents?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“No, I just need their money”

Lexa huffed, “I should have known” she muttered under her breath. Clarke gave her hand a squeeze and Lexa sent a thankful smile her way.

“I suggest you to leave, Finn” Raven said after clearing her throat, “Clearly, we all have nothing to say to you”

“Actually, we have plenty to say to each other. Come on, high school was fun”

He tried to nudge Clarke's shoulder but Lexa grabbed his wrist, “To you” she lowly said, “It was only fun to you considering you spent all year spreading lies and making things worse for us”

“Ouch” he let out when she squeezed his wrist tighter before releasing it, “Psycho”

“Just leave” Anya warned, “And if I see you anywhere near my sister again, I’ll break your spine”

“As if” Finn laughed.

Anya raised an eyebrow and was about to get up when Raven caught her waist and pulled her back into a seating position, “Babe, no. It’s not worth it”

Finn laughed, _“Babe?”_ he repeated Raven’s words, “So what, that nerd arrives and suddenly everyone’s a lesbo?”

“Hey! Watch your mouth” Artigas intervened. He didn’t need to have the backstory to figure out that Finn was an asshole.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Doesn’t matter” Artigas said, “But I won’t let you spend another second talking to my friends like that”

“Oooh, I’m scared” Finn raised his hands as a mocking laugh escaped his lips, “What-” he said when a strong hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Leave” the owner ordered him, “Now” he added, “or I’ll call the police”

“For what?”

“Harassment” the owner said, “Get out of this establishment and don’t ever come back”

Finn grumbled and begrudgingly walked out, kicking a trash can on his way out. The owner apologized to them before going back to the kitchen.

Emori hesitantly spoke up, “So...who was that?”

Lexa cleared her throat and wiped at her mouth before dropping the napkin on the table, “I need some air, excuse me”

“Babe…” Clarke said.

Lexa gave her a reassuring smile, “I’m okay, I promise. I just need to step out” she assured before walking away.

Clarke sighed, “That was Finn Collins” she started explaining, “He was in high school with us during our senior year and he spent that time trying to make Lexa's life miserable”

“What did he do?”

“Called her homophobic slurs, laughed when she got publicly outed, threw her against lockers, did everything possible to make her feel as insecure as possible, and the list goes on” Clarke listed.

Emori looked down, “Wow...that’s…”

“Awful” Clarke completed for her, “I know you two see Lexa as this confident woman but it wasn’t always like that” she told Artigas and Emori, “She was going through a lot in high school and this just made it worse”

They both nodded, “We're here for her if she needs anything. We're here for the both of you”

“Thanks” Clarke smiled, “I should really go check up on her” she pointed towards the exit before leaving the table.

Raven was still trying to calm Anya down, “Maybe we should step out too” she suggested.

“I’m fine” Anya said in a clipped, almost robotic tone, “It’s him who won’t be when I find him”

Raven sighed and placed a hand on Anya's neck, “He’s gone and he can’t do anything to Lexa anymore. We won’t let him”

“Yeah, because I’ll break every two hundred and six bones in his body”

“Pretty impressive of you to know how many bones we have but I can’t let you do that”

“Why not?” Anya wasn’t just angry. She was downright livid.

“Baby, I know you're upset but I need you to calm down” Raven said.

“Don’t tell me what to do” Anya blew up at her and slid her chair back to leave.

“Anya” Raven tried to call after her but the older girl was already outside the restaurant, “Seriously?” Raven grumbled.

Emori and Artigas were at loss for words. They just sat there in silence, scared to say anything that would be interpreted badly.

“Here is your dessert” their waiter said with a smile when he came back, “Not a good time” he commented when he saw the look on their faces, then proceeded to turn back around and walk away.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

“Lex?” Clarke called out when she stepped outside.

She spotted the brunette sitting on the stairs of the house next to the restaurant. She carefully came to sit next to her.

“Are you okay?” she bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s.

The brunette shrugged, “I don’t know”

Clarke wrapped one arm around her shoulders and Lexa's head dropped onto her shoulder, “I know that seeing him was hard. I know that those are memories you don’t want to relive but it’s all in the past now. You are four times smarter and successful in life than he will ever be”

“It’s not me I’m worried about” Lexa quietly said, “Clarke, he kept harassing you in high school. I don’t want this to start again”

Clarke was taken aback, “You’re seriously worried about me right now?” her eyes grew unbelievably soft, “Baby, he can’t get to us anymore”

Lexa nodded against her shoulder, “I’m sorry for walking out like that. It wasn’t cool”

Clarke shook her head, “You needed it. I get it” she tilted Lexa's head up and kissed her chastely, “You want to head back inside and show our friends that we're alright?”

Lexa smiled and nodded. Just as they got up, Anya walked out of the restaurant, “Where is he?” she angrily asked.

“He’s gone” Clarke informed her, “It’s okay, Anya. He won’t come back”

“I don’t care. I just want to break his face”

Lexa told Clarke to head back inside and that she would meet her there in a few. As soon as they were alone, she stepped forward and engulfed her older sister in a tight hug.

“Thank you for always having my back”

Anya wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, “I can’t...I can’t let him get away with this, Lex”

Lexa pulled away, “Look, I know you're blaming yourself for not doing anything about it last year but you don't need to. I’m fine. It’s okay”

Anya shook her head, “No, it’s not. Lex, I can’t just let him walk away without being punished for what he's done”

Lexa hugged her once more, “I know that you want to protect me from everything but sometimes, you just can’t”

Anya's shoulders slumped. Ever since they were kids, it had always been an instinct for her to jump at Lexa's defense whenever something happened.

 

 

_\--Eight years ago--_

_“Move, nerd” some kid pushed Lexa off the swing and onto the ground when she was apparently taking too long to get off of it._

_Lexa wiped at her face and her bottom lip started quivering. She held her knee in pain, tears forming in the corner of her eyes and soft cries escaping her lips._

_A figure appeared in front of her and she watched as Anya grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him off the swing before throwing him on the ground, “Stay away from my sister, you jerk”_

_The boy all but ran away from her when he saw the dark look on her face._

_Anya crouched down. She cupped Lexa's cheek and inspected her face for any injuries. Once that was done, she slowly pulled up Lexa's pants to check the scratch on her knee._

_“Let's get you home” Anya said, helping her up before lifting her and carrying her all the way back home._

_Lexa buried her face in the crook of Anya’s neck and the older girl could feel the brunette's tears against her skin as they rolled down rosy cheeks._

_She herself disinfected the wound and put a bandage on it before carrying Lexa to bed. She spent two hours lying down with Lexa in order to calm the little girl down._

_That day, she promised herself to never let anyone hurt her little sister ever again._

 

_\--Present time--_

 

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you” she said, arms holding on tightly to Lexa's body.

“I know” Lexa said, “You’re the best sister I could ever ask for”

After a few minutes, they parted and Lexa let out a tentative smile, “Should we head back inside? The others must be waiting”

Anya nodded, “Yeah, Raven would-” she stopped speaking and her eyes widened, “Shit…” she said, looking down.

“What?”

“I blew up at Raven for no reason” Anya said, guilt settling in, “I’m such a dumbass” she scolded herself.

“She'll understand” Lexa tried to reassure her.

Anya shook her head, “Yeah but it doesn't mean she'll sit there and accept being treated like crap by someone who should have her bac 

“You don't treat her like crap”

“I don’t treat her good enough. I don’t even know why she still wants to be with me”

“Then be better!” Lexa insisted, “Don’t give her a reason to doubt your relationship”

Anya looked down at her feet.

“I know that this matters to you and you would be devastated if you lost what you two have. Don’t pretend that you don’t care. It doesn’t work with me”

Lexa grabbed her arm and tugged on it.

“What are you doing?”

“Bringing you back inside so you can apologize properly and fix your mistakes” Lexa said.

 

 

<<<>>> 

 

 

Raven barely looked up when Anya came to sit next to her. She could feel that the older girl wanted to say something to her but she wasn’t in the mood to fight.

“Rae?” Anya whispered, “Can we talk for a moment?”

Raven sighed, “Okay”

They isolated themselves in the back of the restaurant and Anya took Raven's hand in her own, “I’m sorry for shouting at you when you were just trying to help”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Yeah, not good enough”

Anya frowned, “What?”

“You can’t just mess up, apologize, then mess up again and apologize again in some sort of endless cycle”

Anya was at loss for words. There was nothing she could say. Raven was right.

“Actions speak louder than words, Anya” Raven said, “I don’t want this but…”

“Wait, please, don’t say it”

Raven threw her an apologetic look, “Anya, you know it’s for the best” she reasoned, “We should take a break. Put some distance between us until you figure out what it is that you truly want”

Tears formed in the corner of Anya's eyes and she watched helplessly as Raven walked away from her. As the woman she _loved_ walked away.

Her eyes widened at the realization.

Raven grabbed her bag and coat, “I have to go, sorry” she quickly apologized.

“Are you crying?” Clarke asked.

Raven shook her head, “I just need to go back to the dorms”

She left without another word. Lexa immediately got up and searched the room for her sister. She spotted her in the back, near the restroom.

“What happened?” she asked.

“She...I think we just broke up” Anya said, exhaling a shaky breath.

Lexa instantly wrapped her arms around her sister, “I’m sure this is only temporary” she spoke quietly, “She cares about you as much as you care about her”

“I love her” Anya admitted, “And now she's gone” tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

Lexa tightened her arms around Anya, “She needs time and space” she all but whispered, “So you're going to give her that but I refuse to let you give up on her. It’s not over, you hear me?”

Anya nodded.

“Let’s go home. You’re coming with us”

“What?”

“Raven needs time to think so you're not going back to the dorms. Come on” Lexa tugged on her hand.

Clarke saw Lexa come back, Anya in tow. One look in green eyes was enough for her to understand the situation. She threw her friends and apologetic look, “We’re heading back home. Sorry for the disaster that tonight was”

“Oh no, don’t apologize” Artigas told her, “It’s in no way your fault”

“Goodnight” Lexa told them. She paid for their meal before walking out of the restaurant.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Lexa and Clarke stared, arms crossed, as Anya dragged her feet towards the kitchen and slumped down on a chair before lazily pouring cereal into a bowl.

The older girl then proceeded to move her spoon around in her cereal without ever eating any of it.

Lexa sighed. Anya had been moping around for two whole days now, refusing to go out, not even for her classes.

_“Anya, exams start next week. You have to go to class” Lexa had told her but she had only received a groan in reply._

“Okay, that's enough” Lexa said.

She strode towards Anya and pulled the cereal bowl away from her face, sliding it towards the other end of the table.

“I was eating that”

“No, you weren’t” Lexa sat down next to Anya, “You can’t just mope around our apartment forever, An”

“Yes, I can” the older girl said, trying to reach for her cereal again.

Lexa sighed and rose from her seat, “Get up” she demanded.

Anya glared at her and didn’t move a single muscle. Lexa rolled her eyes at her stubbornness.

“Why are you making this so complicated?” she sighed and grabbed Anya under her arms, pulling her out of her chair, “You're going to get out and go to your classes because you need to pass this year”

Anya grumbled but followed after her sister when the latter pulled her into their bedroom to give her some clothes.

Ten minutes later, Lexa dragged a very reluctant Anya through the streets that lead to their University, “There” she said when they were standing next to the auditorium, “Now, you’re going to go in there and be extra attentive”

Once Anya disappeared inside, she pulled out her phone and called Raven.

_“Hey”_ the girl answered in a quiet tone.

“I think you and Anya need to have a talk” Lexa went straight to the point, “She has been all sad and gloomy around our apartment for two days in a row and it’s just sad to see”

_“I’ll talk with her”_ Raven told her, _“I just...I don’t know what to say to her, you know? I really want this to work but…”_

“She wants that too”

_“I know but I just wish she would show it more”_ Raven continued, _“She keeps avoiding all that revolves around feelings because she's scared and I get it, I really do, but…”_

“You wish she would tell you exactly how she feels” Lexa completed for her.

_“Yes”_ Raven sighed, _“I don’t want to break up with her, Lexa. I really don’t”_

“She doesn’t want that either. I know I told her to give you some space but I really think you should go talk to her”

_“You think it would help?”_

“Just ask her to be honest. She might just need a little push” Lexa told her, “Please, don’t give up on her”

It was silent for a few seconds, _“Okay”_ Raven agreed, _“I’ll go talk to her”_

“Thanks, Rae”

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Anya heard the door of the apartment open, “Finally. There's no more milk, Lex. How do you expect me t-” she stopped speaking when she saw that Raven was the one who had come in.

“Hey” Raven shyly said.

Anya just stared at her in silence before snapping out of it, “H-hey” she gave her a tentative smile, “Lexa and Clarke aren’t here. They left to-”

“I didn’t come here to see them” Raven cut her off, “I came to speak with you”

Anya couldn’t conceal her surprise, “With me?”

Raven nodded and gestured towards the couch, “Can we…?” she trailed off.

The older girl hurriedly nodded and took a seat on the couch. She nervously grabbed her own shirt in her fist, wrinkling the material with how tightly she was holding it.

Raven grabbed her free hand, “I’m sorry”

Anya frowned, “No…” she shook her head, “Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing”

Raven traced circles on the back of Anya's hand with her thumb, “I shouldn’t have suggested to take a break. It was stupid. We both know neither of us wants that”

Anya moved slightly closer, “What are you saying?” she tentatively asked, her voice hopeful yet cautious.

“I want to be with you. I have no doubt about that” Raven affirmed, “But I need to know where you stand. I can’t keep waiting, hoping that you’ll grow the balls to finally talk about your feelings”

Anya nodded, “I understand”

“So?”

The older girl took a deep breath and looked at Raven in the eyes, never once looking away, “I want you” she spoke quietly, “I don’t want my fears to keep holding me back because I…”

“Because you what?” Raven probed for more.

Anya looked down at their joined hands, “I love you” she all but whispered.

Raven's eyebrows shot up and a smile grew on her face, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you” she teased.

Anya blushed, “I said that I love you. Please don’t make me say it a third time”

Raven grinned and grabbed her face, smashing their lips together, “I love you too” she said when they pulled apart.

“Does this mean we're together again?” Anya asked, a grin plastered on her face.

Raven nodded and kissed her again.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

_A month and a half later_

 

 

Lexa watched as Clarke anxiously paced around the apartment, waiting for it to be time to head to the University to get their finals result.

“Babe, calm down. Everything will be fine” Lexa said, attempting to take away some of Clarke's anxiousness.

“You don’t know that” Clarke countered, “Maybe I failed terribly and I’ll fail my year. God, what if I fail my year?”

Lexa got up from the couch and walked close to wrap Clarke in a warm, comforting hug, “You won’t fail” she whispered, “Your art teacher has rightfully praised you on your art more often than I can count in the past two months and you are crazy smart so I know you aced all the other classes too”

“Even psychology and philosophy?”

“Especially those” Lexa said, “I have those classes with you and I have seen how well you understood the things taught in it”

“I’m just scared” Clarke admitted in a small voice, “And how are you not freaking out?”

Lexa smiled, “I’m nervous” she admitted, “But I know the results are there and are not going to change between now and the moment I see them. I just...I don’t want to worry too much about something I cannot control”

Clarke hummed, “You’ll pass brilliantly anyway” she said, kissing Lexa's shoulder, “You're the smartest person in this University”

Lexa laughed, “I’m not but thanks for having such faith in my abilities” she pulled away from the hug but kept her hands on Clarke's shoulders, “It’s gonna be okay, alright?”

The art student nodded and a tiny smile drew itself on her lips, “Yeah, alright”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Clarke nervously pulled the paper out of the slip and unfolded it ever so slowly, torn between needing to ease her worries by being made aware of her results and wanting to just throw the paper out a window and never find out.

Her eyes scanned the paper and a smile progressively appeared on her face, “Oh my god” she whispered, eyes bright.

Lexa stepped closer, “How did it go?”

Clarke hugged her tight, “I passed” she said into the brunette's ear, “I can’t believe it. God, I feel so relieved”

Lexa held her close and felt pride and happiness swell in her chest at seeing her fiancée so happy about her results.

“Look at my results in art class” Clarke said, showing the paper to her fiancée, “This is…”

“Entirely deserved” Lexa finished, grinning from ear to ear, “I’m so happy for you”

Clarke kissed her, “Your turn to find out” she nodded towards the paper slip still in Lexa's hand.

Lexa smiled and pulled the paper out with shaky hands. Her eyes quickly ran over the numbers and words on the paper and she gave a satisfied smile, “I passed”

Clarke grinned, “I knew it” she kissed Lexa again, “I’m proud of you, baby”

Her fingers slid against Lexa's jaw, lingering there. She pressed one last, slow and long kiss on the brunette's lips, then gave her a soft smile.

“Let’s go back home” she all but murmured.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“Can I come in now?” Lexa asked from outside the bathroom door, her knuckles knocking against the wood of it.

“Not yet!” Clarke shouted back as she turned down the tap of the bath, “Five more minutes!”

Lexa laughed, “What are you even doing in there?”

“It’s a surprise. I'm nearly done”

Four minutes later, Clarke turned off the lights of the bathroom and opened the door, letting Lexa in.

The brunette's lips shifted into a loving smile as she took in what Clarke had been busy with for the past fifteen minutes.

The blonde had run a bubble bath for them, adding candles on a small table and on the counter, and she had soft, relaxing music playing on her phone.

“I thought we could both use this after all the stress of the past few days” the blonde explained.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her fiancée from behind, and kissed her cheek, “It’s perfect. You're perfect”

Clarke turned around and tugged at the top button of Lexa's shirt, “Can I?”

Lexa nodded and leaned down to capture pink lips with her own, her hands slipping under Clarke's shirt to roam warm skin.

Clarke pulled Lexa's shirt off and threw it on the floor, “You’ll have to pick this up later” Lexa pointed out with a teasing smile.

“That's not what’s on my mind right now” Clarke said as she tugged her own shirt off, revealing covered, round breasts.

Lexa kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips whereas Clarke's hands found her belt and started unbuckling it slowly.

Lexa stepped out of her pants and got down on her knees to take off Clarke's jeans. She helped her out of them and left a kiss on each of the blonde's thighs before standing back up.

Clarke's hands slid behind the brunette's back to unclasp her bra before starting to do the same with her own but hands stopped her.

“Let me” Lexa spoke softly before undoing the clasp of Clarke's bra and pulling the garment off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Clarke stepped closer and pressed their bodies close together as their lips connected in a controlled yet passionate kiss.

After ridding themselves of their underwear, Clarke stepped inside the bath, her hand clasped in Lexa's. She tugged on the brunette's hand to get her to follow her lead.

Lexa leaned her back against the side of the bath and Clarke settled between her legs, her back pressed against the brunette's front.

Lexa's arms wrapped around Clarke's waist and her fingers traced random patterns on the skin of the blonde's stomach while her lips found the girl's neck, kissing it with delicacy.

“You get more beautiful everyday” she whispered in between kisses, “I don’t know how you do it”

Clarke smiled and her hands covered Lexa's. Her thumbs brushed against the back of it, “And you remain the gorgeousest person I’ve ever seen”

Lexa laughed, “ _Gorgeousest_ isn’t a word, Clarke” she pointed out, smiling against the back of the blonde's shoulder.

“It is now” Clarke countered.

Lexa chuckled and kissed down Clarke's nape before grabbing the soap and a washcloth. She passed the wet washcloth on Clarke's back before putting soap on it. She started rubbing it down Clarke's back and on her arms and stomach, spreading the soap. She then took off the washcloth and started moving her hand along smooth, soap covered skin.

Clarke hummed when Lexa’s hand moved to the front and brushed against her stomach until it reached the underside of her boob.

Clarke closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Lexa's hands, exploring her skin and of her lips traveling between her shoulders and her neck.

“Initially, this was for you to relax” Clarke said before humming when her fiancée's hand moved higher to cup one of her breasts.

“This is relaxing to me too” Lexa kissed the spot behind her ear and her thumb brushed against Clarke's nipple. There was no sexual undertones behind the gesture, nothing but a need to feel close, to feel connected to the other.

Lexa told Clarke to get up and she started smearing soap along her legs, all the while looking up into blue eyes. When it was done, Clarke instantly reclaimed her previous position.

Lexa's lips latched onto her pulsepoint and Clarke's hand grabbed the one Lexa rested on the blonde's stomach. She threaded their fingers together and brought them up to kiss the back of it, “I love you” she murmured.

“I love you too” Lexa replied.

Clarke turned around and kissed her long and deep. Her hands buried themselves in brown curls and a hum made its way up her throat when Lexa's hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer.

She climbed into the brunette's lap, reducing the space between them even further and her kisses moved to Lexa's neck, drawing strangled sounds from her fiancée.

“Clarke” Lexa said.

Clarke merely hummed against her skin in acknowledgment.

“Could we watch a movie after this?" 

“Disney movie?” Clarke asked with a knowing smirk.

Lexa smiled, “Could have been but I was thinking of a horror movie actually”

“A horror movie?" 

“I haven’t really watched one yet. I wanna know what the hype is all about, that’s all” she shrugged nonchalantly.

Clarke nodded, “Alright then. Prepare yourself to be scared though because we're not watching a soft movie” 

Lexa laughed and cupped Clarke's cheeks, bringing her in for a kiss, “I’ll be ready for whatever”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of it”

 

 

**_\--An hour later--_ **

Lexa jumped in surprise and hid her face in the crook of Clarke's neck, “What the fuck was that?” she asked, looking at the screen with half closed eyes. 

“I thought you could handle it” Clarke teased. 

“I thought I could!” Lexa insisted, “Why did you agree to this? Why didn't you stop me when I suggested it?” 

“I did ask you if you were sure” 

Lexa startled when a man popped up on screen, “For fuck’s sake” she muttered under her breath, her arms squeezing Clarke's left one tightly. 

“Are you trying to break my arm?” Clarke asked, chuckling. 

“Sorry” Lexa apologized, loosening her hold but tightening it again when a loud sound was heard. 

“We can change to another movie if you-” 

“No” Lexa cut her off, “I want to know what’s going to happen” 

Lexa's feet weren't even on the floor anymore. They were pulled up onto the couch, pressed against her front. 

Her eyes widened and she watched the screen intently as, in the movie, a little girl slowly moved towards a door which was ajar. Her senses were in high alert, waiting for the inevitable jumpscare. 

“BAAAH!” Clarke yelled beside her and Lexa startled so hard that she fell from the couch and landed on her butt. 

Clarke started laughing uncontrollably and Lexa pouted, “Clarke! That’s not funny! I almost had a heart attack” she said while getting up and sitting back down on the couch, “Are you trying to kill me?” 

The blonde kept laughing, “That was so hilarious. I wish I had filmed it” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and started tickling her, “Don’t do that again” she told her fiancée, “Because I will find a way to get back at you”

Clarke wiggled away from her hands, “And how are you going to do that? I’ll have you know I’m not scared by horror movies” 

“I’ll find some other way” Lexa said, “Might be today, might be tomorrow, in a month or in a year, but I will get back at you for this” she warned.

Clarke grinned, “I'd like to see you try”

“I’ll have you trembling in fear, waiting for me to strike. My revenge will be terrible” Lexa said. 

Clarke laughed, “You have some chocolate on your cheek” she pointed at it. 

Lexa wiped it and frowned, “Stop laughing at me” she raised a warning finger. 

Clarke leaned forward and kissed her, “How cute” she whispered. 

“I’m not cute” Lexa crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I’m terrifying and I will crush you” 

“Adorable” Clarke said with a bright smile. 

Lexa let a small smile escape, “Shut up, Clarke. I’m trying to look menacing” 

Clarke moved closer to whisper into her ear, as if to tell her a secret, “It’s not working very well” 

Lexa lightly shoved her away, “I thought you were about to say something interesting” she whined.

“Are you saying I'm not interesting?” 

“Yes” 

Clarke laughed and straddled Lexa's hips, wrapping her arms around her, “We should have movie nights more often” 

Lexa grinned, “We can. It’s the summer holidays” 

Clarke smiled brightly, “Oh, we're leaving in ten days, by the way. My dad is going to pick us up in the morning” 

“Where are we going?” 

“I told you already that you would have to wait and see” 

Lexa pouted and Clarke kissed it away, “I want to know” 

“And you will” Clarke said, “In ten days” 

Lexa's brow furrowed, “Not fair. Why does everyone always know except me?” she then asked. 

Clarke stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, “Because I know you like surprises even though you keep saying that you don’t” 

Lexa grumbled, “Okay but I’m sitting on the seat against the window”

“Suit yourself. I’ll be sleeping on you anyway” 

Lexa turned her attention back to the movie. Wrong idea. She screamed when something popped up, a loud sound accompanying it. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around her, “There, there. It’s okay, it’s just a movie. You're not going to die tonight” 

Lexa mumbled something. 

“What did you say?” 

The brunette lifted her head from where it was pressed against Clarke's chest, “Stop making fun of me” 

Clarke laughed and placed Lexa's head back on her boobs, stroking her hair in random patterns. 

Lexa turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss on each of her covered breasts, drawing small laughter from Clarke, “You are way too obsessed with my boobs” 

“Yes” Lexa simply said, “They're the most comfortable pillow ever” she mumbled, eyelids growing heavy. 

Clarke turned off the tv and Lexa whined, eyes closed, “The movie isn’t over” she said. 

“You're falling asleep on me, baby” 

“I’m not” Lexa said before stifling a yawn. 

“Liar” Clarke caressed her jaw before going back to stroking her hair in a soothing manner. 

Lexa fell asleep in a matter of seconds and Clarke carefully lay her down, placing a pillow under her head. She knew trying to carry Lexa would most likely result in the girl waking up and she didn't want that. It didn’t look like it but Lexa was heavy, blame it on her muscles. 

Clarke went to the bathroom, fetched a blanket and gently laid it down over her fiancée's body, “Sweet dreams, baby” she leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the bedroom.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Clarke woke up from her slumber when she heard her name being called softly. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, then looked towards the door, “Lex?” she said in a hoarse voice, “Why are you awake?” she got up and walked to the door, swaying a bit as she walked due to her sleepiness.

Lexa bounced on her heels, “I woke up a couple hours ago and I tried to fall back asleep but I can’t sleep without you”

Clarke's heart melted. She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let the brunette in. She then reclaimed her position in the bed and smiled when Lexa lay her head on her chest, claiming her favorite position.

“Much better” Lexa mumbled before closing her eyes again.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep again. Clarke's left hand slipped under her shirt and absentmindedly traced lines on Lexa's back with her index and middle finger while staring up at the ceiling.

She didn’t really feel all that tired anymore. She started mapping out random patterns on the brunette's back, smiling at the small sounds it produced from Lexa in her sleep. 

Her eyes quickly got used to the darkness and soon, she could take in her fiancée's peaceful features. Lexa looked so young and so childlike when she slept. Clarke would never tire of seeing that expression of pure innocence on her face. A rush of affection surged through her and she pressed a series of kisses on the crown of Lexa's head, “I love you so much” she whispered. 

Lexa let out a small sound that sounded oddly similar to _I love you_.

“Lex? Are you awake?” 

No response. Only the sound of Lexa's even breathing filled the room, confirming that the girl was still asleep. 

Clarke smiled, endeared that even in her sleep, Lexa would reciprocate the words. She held her a tiny bit tighter, “You’re everything to me...everything” she whispered before closing her eyes too. 

It took longer than it did for Lexa but eventually, she drifted to sleep, arms securely wrapped around the woman she loved.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update. Just an author note.

I just wanted to apologize for not updating as of lately. Being in a very demanding school, I am swamped up with work at the moment and probably will be for a while. That being said, I will not stop updating my fics. It'll just take longer for me to do so. I haven't finished writing the next chapter of The Missing Piece yet. Therefore, tomorrow, I will post another chapter of Break The Distance (my other fic) because I have the next chapter of that fic ready. I hope you'll all have a nice day/evening :)


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Lexa poked Clarke's stomach, “Remember when I told you I'd get back at you for scaring me during the horror movie?” 

Clarke hummed, “Yeah” she distractedly answered as she flicked the page of her book, “What about it?” 

“Nothing” Lexa answered with a smile, “Just making sure you haven’t forgotten about it” 

Clarke grinned, “You want me to be scared or something? Because I’m not” 

“You will be. You won’t see it coming” 

“I’d like to see that” 

“Just wait” 

Clarke placed her book beside her and climbed in Lexa's lap, “You just won’t let this go, will you?” 

Lexa shook her head. 

“Fine” Clarke said, “But I will be prepared. At all times” she added, “You can’t get me” 

“You’re awfully confident” 

“So are you” 

“I have reasons to be” 

Clarke smiled, “You don’t scare me. If anything, you’re pretty adorable right now” 

“I thought we agreed to not use this word anymore?” 

Clarke laughed, “You agreed to this in a very private conversation with yourself that didn’t include me because I have no recollection of that” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes, “Are you ever going to stop calling me adorable, though?” 

Clarke leaned forward and left a small kiss on the tip of the brunette's nose, “No” she answered, “Because you’re extremely cute” 

Lexa giggled when Clarke tickled the back of her ears before scratching it, “I’m not a dog, Clarke. Stop scratching my ears” 

“You’re not a dog? Could have fooled me” 

Lexa punched her shoulder and Clarke giggled before taking hold of one of the law student’s hands, bringing it to her lips to press kisses on her knuckles. 

“I want to go out tonight” Lexa announced. 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

“A restaurant?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

Lexa smiled, “Can we go to a restaurant, please?” 

“How do I know this isn’t part of your big plan to get back at me?” 

“I think you’re overthinking this. How can I get back at you in the middle of a restaurant?” 

Clarke remained suspicious. 

“I just want to spend a nice evening with my fiancée” Lexa wrapped her arms firmly around Clarke's waist and held her close, “To celebrate the beginning of summer holidays” 

Clarke gently pressed her lips against Lexa's, “Go put on something because we're going out tonight” 

Lexa grinned and placed her hands beneath Clarke's thighs to hold the blonde's weight as she got up from the couch and carried them to the bedroom.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Lexa smiled mischievously and Clarke shook her head quickly, “No, no, no” she quickly said, “I know that look. You’re about to do something” 

“I don’t know what you're talking about” Lexa said, her smirk firmly in place on her lips as she ever so slowly brought her glass up to her lips to drink from it. 

Clarke was eyeing her, waiting somewhat anxiously for what was sure to happen. She knew something was about to go down, she just felt lost as to what Lexa had planned. Her eyes looked around frantically and those same eyes widened when they landed on Lexa who was now kneeling on the floor, a jewelry box in hand with a ring that didn’t seem very authentic in the middle. 

“Lex!” she hissed lowly, “What are you doing?” a blush rose quickly to her cheeks as embarrassment filled her entire being. 

“Clarke Griffin…” Lexa started with a wide grin and Clarke wondered whether she should laugh or ask some stranger to get her out of here. 

Her eyes flicked quickly between the patrons _-who were now all staring their way-_ and Lexa, still on one knee on the floor. 

Had she not been feeling so self-conscious under all those inquisitive stares, Clarke might have commented on the fact that Lexa was going to get dust all over her pants. 

Lexa inhaled deeply and Clarke wanted to hide under the table. She almost did. 

“I love you more than anything, Clarke, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you” she raised the jewelry box a bit higher, “Will you marry me?” 

Everyone was now staring intensely at Clarke, waiting for the next words that would leave her lips. Clarke placed both hands in front of her lips and croaked out a small _yes_ while nodding. She then fell to her knees and hugged Lexa tightly, mentally patting herself on the back for her acting skills. 

The people in the restaurant started clapping and cheering loudly for them. Clarke leaned forward until her lips were brushing against Lexa's ear, “If this was your plan to make me pay for the horror movie, well done, I am mortified” 

Lexa's lips curled upwards, “Oh, this? It’s only the beginning, Griffin. More has yet to come” 

Clarke pulled away, eyes wide and jaw slack, “You wouldn't” she whispered. 

“I told you that you'd regret it” Lexa grinned, “Now kiss me or else it’ll seem weird” 

Clarke obliged but not without a subtle roll of her eyes, “At least we might get free dessert out of it” she mumbled when she pulled away. 

The patrons slowly went back to their occupations, no longer looking at the _“newly engaged couple”._ Lexa wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke whose cheeks were still a bit red. 

“I really hate you” Clarke muttered. 

“No, you don’t” Lexa grinned.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Dessert was brought to their table and Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke as to say _See? Worth it._ Clarke plastered a pretend smile when the owner congratulated them as he lowered the plate on the table. 

“Thank you, sir” 

He left shortly after and Clarke punched Lexa's shoulder when the girl started laughing loudly, “This is all your fault” she accused. 

“That we got free dessert? Why are you complaining?” 

Clarke laughed quietly, “I can't believe you” her eyes turned soft and she laced their fingers together, her thumb rubbing circles over the back of Lexa’s. 

Lexa picked up her spoon and dived into the dessert while keeping her hand linked with Clarke’s, “This is delicious, by the way. You should try it” 

Clarke smiled and pressed her lips against Lexa's fingers before tasting the dessert.

 

 

\------------

 

 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted, “We’re leaving in twenty minutes! What are you still doing in there?” the blonde knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Just putting on some makeup!” Lexa shouted back, “I still don’t understand why you won’t tell me where your parents are taking us. Everybody else knows” 

“Because it’s much more fun that way” 

“You can come in” Lexa said, “I’m decent” 

“As if that would have stopped me” Clarke said with a smile. She opened the door and gasped when Lexa threw a bucket of cold water in her face. 

She stood there, arms slightly raised in the air and her jaw hanging open while Lexa exploded in laughter. 

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled, “What the fuck?” water was dripping down her clothes and onto the floor of the bathroom. 

“Now my revenge is complete” Lexa announced with a proud smirk, “Besides, you told me you regretted not doing the ice bucket challenge when it was a trend a couple years ago” 

“I hate you” Clarke grabbed a towel and started wiping at her clothes, then abruptly stopped when she got a better idea. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa, pressing her wet clothes against the brunette, “Hug me” 

“Nooo” Lexa said, squirming to get out of the tight hold Clarke had on her shoulders. 

“This is nice, isn't it?” Clarke said with a smirk, making sure to get as much water on Lexa's clothes as possible. 

Lexa pouted when Clarke pulled away, “Now, we're definitely going to be late” she lamented. 

“Should have thought about that before attempting to drown me” 

Lexa laughed and swiftly grabbed Clarke's waist, hoisting the girl up over her shoulder. 

“Let me down” Clarke said in between her laughter. 

“Nope” 

Clarke stopped fighting against it after a few seconds and just let Lexa carry her around their apartment. 

“We’ll be late” she reminded. 

“Who cares?” Lexa said before lowering Clarke onto the couch and pressing her body against the blonde as their lips connected. 

Clarke hummed, “You’re turning into a rebel. Showing up late and stuff” 

Lexa chuckled, “Stop mocking me” she bit down on Clarke's neck, “I can still go back on my decision to end my revenge here” 

“You wouldn’t” 

“Why not?” Lexa pecked her lips several times. 

“Because if you do that, I’ll make sure to get back at you and you don’t want to go through that” 

Lexa laughed, “So you’re really confident you would win in a prank war?” 

“I’m one hundred percent sure I would” 

Lexa pushed herself off Clarke, holding herself up with the strength of her arms, “You’re on, Griffin” she whispered, “But right now, I just want to kiss you” 

Clarke placed a finger on her lips, “Later, baby. We’re already late” 

Lexa whined and tried to stop Clarke from moving away, to no avail, “Babe” she called but only received a smirk in answer, “Ugh” she fell back onto the couch. 

Clarke's head popped from the bathroom, “You also need to change, by the way. Your clothes are wet too” 

Lexa groaned and reluctantly got up to join Clarke in the bathroom and get dressed together, not without stopping to kiss her fiancée a few times.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

As soon as Aden was helped out of the car, he ran as fast as he could towards Lexa and barreled into her legs, “Lessa” he wrapped his arms around her legs. 

“Hey, little man” Lexa lifted him into her arms, holding him on her hip, “You’re growing up so fast” she commented, having noted how he had become taller over the last year. 

Aden grinned, “Soon, I’ll be big like you!” 

Lexa laughed, “Yes, you will” she kissed his forehead. She looked around and saw that Clarke was busy loading the suitcases into the trunk, “I have a very important question…” 

Aden nodded once, eyebrow furrowed, “A question?” 

“Yes. Do you think you can answer?” 

Aden giggled, “Maybe” 

“Okay. Do you know where we are going to? Because the others won’t-” 

“Are you seriously trying to get information from a four year old? I didn’t think you'd stoop that low” Clarke said with a grin, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“No one else will tell me anything” Lexa whined, “I want to know” 

“Patience, baby, patience” Clarke kissed her lips before taking Aden into her arms, “You’ll know it in due time” 

“Yeah, when we arrive there” Lexa huffed. 

“Exactly” Clarke kissed her cheek, “Now get in the car, hot stuff. We got an airport to get to” she patted her butt and Lexa blushed heavily. Jake raised an eyebrow at her and it only served to deepen her blush. The man laughed before climbing inside the car, in the driver’s seat. 

Abby squeezed Lexa's shoulder, “Ready to go?” 

“I don’t even know where we're going” 

Abby laughed lightly, an elegant laugh, as always, “Clarke didn’t tell you?” 

Lexa shook her head, “She never does!” she said with a huff, “She always says things about keeping the surprise alive” 

“Last year she told you” Abby pointed out. 

Lexa opened her mouth and closed it, “It’s not the point” 

Abby laughed, “Okay, Lexa” she smiled before climbing into the passenger’s seat. 

The brunette huffed and got in the backseat, moving away when Clarke tried to kiss her cheek, “Nope” 

Clarke giggled, “Come on, Lex” 

Lexa turned her head to the side and pretended to be interested in the view outside the car window. 

Aden jumped in his seat excitedly and he tugged at Lexa's hair, “Lessa” he smiled up at her, “Hug” he whispered before snuggling into her side. 

Lexa's lips curved upwards. Her arms slowly moved around the boy, holding him close, “I missed you, Aden” 

“I missed you too” Aden said, “And you too, Clarke” he switched sides and hugged the blonde whose heart melted as she returned the embrace.

 

 

\------------

 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa nudged her shoulder, “What’s wrong?” she noted the way Clarke's hands were gripping the armrest tightly, so tight that her hands were becoming white. 

Clarke let a nervous laugh escape, “Did I forget to mention that I don’t like planes?” she grinned but it was tainted with fear. 

Lexa smiled, “There's nothing to be afraid of, I can assure you” 

“Oh yeah, sure, nothing to worry about. It’s just an extremely big and heavy object flying through the sky. Nothing to worry about” 

“Statistically, you are more likely to die in a car or a train accident than on a plane. This is one of the safest ways to travel” 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Lexa's words, “You're very cute” she whispered before pressing her lips against a pale cheek. 

Lexa pried Clarke's fingers away from the armrest but Clarke wouldn’t let go of it, “Clarke, just relax” 

“Easier said than done” 

Lexa looked around. Everyone was either asleep or busy with one thing or another. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke, slowly and tenderly. 

Progressively, the tension left Clarke's shoulders and her hands moved up to cup Lexa's cheeks, releasing their grip on the seat in the process. 

“See?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, “You let go of it and nothing happened” 

Jake's head popped between the two seats behind them, “Don’t stop on my account” 

“Dad! Leave!” 

Jake laughed and settled back in his seat. Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder, “I’m going to take a nap on your shoulder. Now you're warned” 

Lexa chuckled, “Goodnight” she kissed the crown of Clarke's head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Lexa’s brow furrowed when the car pulled to a stop. They had been driving for one hour after getting off the plane, “Why are we…” her eyes grew twice their size and she abruptly turned to look at Clarke, “You didn't” 

The blonde's smile matched Lexa's, “Your mom gave us the address. She, Lincoln, Anya and Raven will join us tomorrow” 

“Did she agree?” Lexa said, nodding towards the door of the house they had parked next to. 

“She was the one to suggest it, actually. Initially, we thought of staying at a hotel but she said there was room for everybody” 

A woman walked out of the house, “Finally! I’ve been waiting forever in there. I thought I would be dead by the time you guys arrived” 

Lexa’s smile grew even bigger, “Grandma” she said as she surged forward to hug the woman, “I missed you” 

“Me too, baby girl” her grandma hugged her tightly before walking towards Clarke, “And finally, we meet” she smiled brightly before pulling the blonde into a hug. 

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am” Clarke said. 

“Oh please, sweetheart, just call me Jeanine” she stepped aside and grabbed her bag, “Here let me help you with that” 

“Oh, you don’t have to” 

“Please, honey. I might be old but I can still carry things” 

Clarke's face turned a deep shade of red, “I-I didn’t mean to imply that” 

Jeanine laughed and carried her bag inside, “Follow me, girls. Your room is upstairs” 

Lexa grinned, “We’ll join you in a minute” she told her grandma. She then slipped a hand inside Clarke's, “I can’t believe you did this” 

Clarke shrugged, “It’s not much” 

Lexa kissed her firmly, “It is. It means so much to me” she wrapped her arms around Clarke, burying her face in the blonde's neck, “I love you so much” 

Clarke buried a hand in brown curls and she kissed the side of Lexa's face, “I love you too” she tilted the brunette's head up, then joined their lips. 

“Lovebirds, get inside. Jeanine is waiting for you upstairs” Jake said, patting Lexa's shoulder before walking inside with some of their stuff. 

Abby and Jake finished unloading the car while the girls all but skipped upstairs, excited to get all settled. 

“Lexa! Come help me a little!” her grandmother shouted from one of the rooms. 

Lexa walked in and saw her grandmother hunched over one of the two single beds, “What are you doing?” 

“Could you help me turn those two single beds into a double one?” 

Lexa grinned, “Of course” she bent over and pulled the bed towards the other one, reducing the space between the two, “Isn’t there some kind of rule about couples sleeping in the same bed?” she joked. 

Jeanine scoffed, “If Jake and Abby can sleep in the same bed, I don’t see why you two can’t. You're both adults” 

Lexa smiled and hugged her grandmother again, “I really missed you” 

“I know, sweetie. So have I” 

Clarke started unpacking their luggage, placing their clothes in the cupboards while Lexa spoke with Jeanine. 

“....Clarke?” 

The blonde hummed, tearing her gaze away from the inside of Lexa's suitcase to look at her fiancée, “What?” 

“My grandmother was asking how we met” 

Clarke smiled, memories flashing in her mind, “We met when she moved here. She sat next to me in class” she decided to leave out the part of the story where Lexa had a panic attack. 

“She...she was the first one to really speak to me” Lexa completed, “It made me feel less nervous” 

Clarke's eyes grew soft. She and Lexa had never openly discussed about how they had felt during the early stages of their friendship, “Yeah?” 

Lexa nodded with a matching smile, “You were very kind. You didn’t have to be” 

Clarke put her hand on top of Lexa's and gave her a sweet smile, “You were scared and alone. Of course I wanted to help you” 

“You two are just adorable” Lexa's grandmother said, a huge smile splitting her lips, “I’ll let you get settled and rest some. The trip must have been exhausting” 

“Thank you, grandma” Lexa smiled, “I love you” 

“I love you too, Lexa” her grandmother closed the door behind her and instantly, Clarke dropped on the bed. 

She moaned when her back hit the mattress, “Oh my god, this is so comfortable” 

Lexa climbed next to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her fiancée's body, her lips mapping out the skin of Clarke's neck, “You are amazing" 

Clarke smiled and kissed her forehead, “You’re pretty great too” 

Lexa hummed and closed her eyes, her head resting on Clarke's chest, moving with the rise and fall of it, “I’m warning you that I’m falling asleep on you” 

“I don’t mind” 

“...love you” Lexa mumbled, already half asleep. 

“I love you too”

 

 

\------------

 

 

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Lexa's grandma yelled from downstairs. 

Lexa lifted her head off Clarke's chest and she rubbed at her eyes. She slightly nudged Clarke, trying to wake the girl as gently as possible. 

“Not now” Clarke mumbled, “I’m tired” 

Lexa dipped her head and left several kisses on the blonde's cheeks, “We have to go eat something” 

“Later” Clarke rolled around and grabbed the pillow tightly, burying her face into it in hopes that maybe, she could stay in bed a little longer. 

Lexa laughed and, with slow and delicate movements, she brushed a strand of hair away from Clarke's face, tucking it gently behind the girl's ear, “Should I tell my grandma that you’ll join us later?” 

Clarke hummed, “Yes, please” she mumbled against the pillow, a content hum building in her throat when Lexa started stroking her hair. 

“Goodnight” Lexa said, chuckling lightly. 

“ ‘Night” Clarke replied in a quiet voice. 

Lexa dropped a kiss on her forehead, then stepped outside the room, closing the door very quietly behind her. 

“Clarke isn’t coming?” Abby asked when she noticed only Lexa had come down the stairs. 

“She’s tired” Lexa explained, “She’ll join us later. I’ll keep a plate of food for her” she said, already putting a bit of everything on the plate that was supposed to be Clarke's. 

Jake smiled at Lexa's thoughtfulness, “Come sit next to me then” he patted the chair to his side, the chair that was originally meant for Clarke. 

Lexa happily obliged. Jeanine started speaking with Abby about the woman’s job as a surgeon, finding herself fascinated by the various stories the woman could tell her about the kind of patients and injuries she has had to treat in her line of work. 

In the meantime, Jake turned towards Lexa, “How is Clarke? She doesn’t tell us much when we ask”

Lexa grinned, “She’s doing great” she supplied, “She was very nervous about the exams results but she did so well, Jake. You should have seen her face when she saw the results, it was…I’m very proud of her” 

Jake smiled and squeezed her shoulder, “Please, don’t ever stop being so supportive of her. She needs that” 

“I won’t ever stop, Jake” Lexa promised, “Her happiness is all that matters to me” she said, cutting through her meat. 

Jake looped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug, “You’re the best daughter-in-law I could have ever asked for” he then caught the end of Abby’s story and scowled, “Abby, come on. We’re eating. Why do you have to start talking about that one specific surgery?” 

“It was extraordinary, Jacob” Abby scolded him, “You interrupted me. Now I have to start over” 

Jake laughed and tried to grab Abby’s hand but the woman pulled it away, a smirk on her lips. 

“Sad” Lexa commented and it earned her a glare from Jake. 

Thirty minutes later, as Lexa was starting to clear the table so they could eat the dessert, she heard footsteps from the hallway and smiled brightly when her fiancée emerged from it, yawning. 

She lowered the plates into the sink and smiled at the blonde, “I kept some for you” she held up the plate, filled with food. 

Clarke quietly patted towards her and wrapped both arms around her waist, burying herself into the warmth of Lexa's body, “Thank you” 

Lexa placed the plate on the kitchen counter and she returned the hug, “Feeling better now that you've had some rest?” 

Clarke shrugged, “A bit” 

Lexa tangled her fingers in blonde strands and started stroking her scalp, drawing pleased hums from her fiancée. 

“If you do that, I’ll fall right back asleep. On your shoulder” 

“I wouldn’t mind” Lexa said, “Though, I think it would be wiser for you to stay awake otherwise you won’t be able to sleep tonight” 

Clarke left a delicate kiss on her neck before begrudgingly pulling away and grabbing the plate Lexa was holding up for her, “Thank you” she kissed plump lips and slowly joined the adults in the dining room. 

“Look who decided to join us after all” Jake grinned. 

“I almost didn't” she joked. 

The rest of the dinner went by quickly. Clarke talked a bit with Lexa's grandmother, answering all of the woman's questions, which she had many of. 

Clarke wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up, smiling at Lexa's grandmother, “It was delicious, thank you” 

“Thank you, honey” Jeanine replied with a warm smile. 

Before Lexa headed back upstairs with Clarke, her grandmother grabbed her arm and moved closer to whisper in her ear, “I like this girl. You should bring her here more often” 

Lexa's lips shifted into a wide smile, “Of course” she hugged her grandmother, “Thank you for welcoming her so well” 

“Oh, no problem, honey. She’s a lovely young woman. A rare gem” 

Lexa admired her fiancée, her back against the wall as she texted Raven on her phone while waiting for Lexa to join her. 

“She's the most amazing person I’ve ever met” Lexa said, “I still can’t believe how lucky I am” 

Jeanine smiled and patted her shoulder, “Go back to your girl, she looks lonely over there” 

Lexa laughed and walked towards her fiancée, swiftly lifting her up bridal style, without so much as a warning, startling the blonde. 

“Lexa! I could have dropped my phone” Clarke said. 

“But you didn’t” Lexa grinned, “Up we go” 

Once back in the bedroom, Lexa gently lowered Clarke onto the bed before letting herself fall on the blonde. 

“Oomph” Clarke let out, then laughed, “Lex, you’re heavier than you think” she tried to push her off herself but the brunette wouldn't budge. 

Lexa whined, “This is comfortable” she mumbled. 

“Not for me” Clarke reminded, “Your bones are too sharp. It’s hurting my shoulder” 

Lexa instantly pushed herself off her fiancée, “I hurt you?” she frowned. 

Clarke shook her head, “It’s alright. It was bearable” she smiled, lifting herself up momentarily to drop a kiss on plump lips. 

Lexa's shoulder relaxed and she smiled, “My grandma loves you” 

“Of course she does” Clarke jokingly said, smirking. 

Lexa laughed, “Very modest of you” she commented before dipping her head to steal Clarke's lips with hers. 

Clarke smiled up at her fiancée, fondness in her eyes. Ever so slowly, she moved a hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Lexa's ear, “You’re beautiful” she whispered, her hand lingering on the brunette's cheek, fingers grazing soft skin. 

Lexa's lips curled into a beautiful smile, “So are you” she leaned down and kissed Clarke's nose, “I love you” 

“I love you too” Clarke toyed with the hair at the bottom of Lexa’s nape, “Tomorrow we’re going on a hike” 

Lexa frowned, “I thought you hated hiking?” she tilted her head to the side, confused and moved so that she was lying next to Clarke, on her side. 

“I do” Clarke confirmed, “But you love it” 

Lexa grinned, “You would put yourself through misery just for me to be happy?” 

“You know the answer to that” Clarke said, mirroring Lexa's smile. 

The law student hummed in satisfaction, “It’ll be great, you’ll see” 

“I doubt it but let’s pretend” 

Lexa chuckled and scooted closer to her fiancée until there was only an inch of space between them, their noses brushing. 

“I bet you were a hyperactive kid” Clarke told her. 

Lexa’s lips pulled into a smile, “I was Anya’s worst nightmare” she reminisced, laughing,

 

 

_\--Eight years ago--_

_“Lexa!” Anya called out, huffing as the small brunette sped away, running quicker than Anya despite how short her legs were._

_“You can’t catch me!” Lexa yelled, glancing back before accelerating even more._

_“I swear, when I catch you…” Anya started but had to stop to catch her breath, panting heavily._

_When she raised her eyes, they widened at the sight of Lexa clinging to the branch of a tree, pulling herself up with the strength of her arms._

_“Lexa, get down!”_

_She ran towards the tree but Lexa was already halfway up. Anya started panicking and she placed both hands around her mouth._

_“Lex, get down, please!” she shouted, “You’ll hurt yourself!”_

_Lexa stopped and gave her a big grin, “Look, Anya. I’m so strong. I can climb trees like Tarzan!”_

_“That’s amazing, sis, but please, come down now” Anya tried._

_Lexa sat down on a branch, one leg hanging on each side and her hands flat on the trunk of the tree, “See? I’m safe”_

_Anya was two seconds away from having a stroke when Lexa started climbing down. A huge breath of relief left Anya's lips when two small feet finally touched the grass._

_Instantly she kneeled and hugged Lexa close to herself, “Don’t ever do this to me again” she whispered, slightly out of breath._

_Lexa blinked a few times, then pulled away, tears forming in her eyes, “Sorry” she apologized, “Please, don’t tell mom”_

_Anya wiped at her tears, “Hey, I’m not mad at you” she reassured the young girl._

_“You’re not?” Lexa asked, surprised._

_Anya shook her head, “I was just scared that you would hurt yourself. I’m happy you’re okay” she hugged the girl again._

_Lexa nodded against her chest, “You’re really not mad?” she asked in a very small voice, tainted with apprehension._

_“Absolutely not” Anya assured her, “But don’t do it again, okay?”_

_Lexa nodded. She turned her head and gasped, “A squirrel!” she exclaimed, running towards the animal, scaring it in the process. She watched with sadness as the animal ran away, “He left”_

_Anya was about to comfort her when Lexa's attention was suddenly elsewhere._

_“I want to go on the swings!” she exclaimed before running off._

_Anya sighed and ran after her. She wasn’t nearly fit enough to keep up with someone as hyper as her little sister._

_\--Present time--_

Clarke laughed, “You climbed a tree in ten seconds?” 

“Twenty” Lexa corrected, “I was very energetic” 

“I can see that” Clarke grinned, “Poor Anya. I would have been unable to keep up with you” 

“Are you telling you weren’t an active kid?” 

Clarke bumped Lexa's nose with her own, “I liked playing outside but I wasn’t running around like you” she reminisced, “My parents were able to keep up with me at least” 

Lexa hummed and kissed her lips, “That may be why you hate exercising so much” she smirked. 

Clarke slapped her shoulder, “I don’t _hate_ exercising” she denied, “I simply wouldn’t mind if I wasn’t allowed to do it anymore” 

Lexa's lips pulled into a knowing smile, “So you hate it” 

Clarke laughed, “Just a little” she admitted, “But I should exercise more. I’ve gained some weight lately” she lamented, frowning. 

Lexa's brow furrowed, “Do you feel bad about your body?” she asked quietly. 

Clarke hesitated, then shook her head, “Not really, but...my thighs have gotten bigger and my stomach is just...I don’t know, maybe you would want me to-” 

“Stop” Lexa interrupted her. She pressed her lips ever so gently against Clarke’s, “As long as you feel good about your body, it’s all that matters” she whispered before kissing down Clarke's neck. 

She slipped one hand under Clarke's shirt and caressed the skin of the blonde's hip, her thumb grazing the girl's stomach. 

“I love everything about you and your body is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen” she kissed Clarke's collarbone, then moved on top of the girl, straddling her, and tugged at the hem of Clarke's shirt. 

“Are you trying to have sex with me right now?” the blonde asked, confused. 

Lexa shook her head, “No. It’s nothing like that” she assured her, “Can I take this off?” she pulled on the fabric once more and discarded it when Clarke gave a nod of consent. 

Once Clarke's shirt was gone, Lexa dipped her head and started kissing down her stomach, pressing her lips against every bit of skin she could reach. 

“You don’t even know how beautiful you are” Lexa whispered, a hand on Clarke’s hipbone and the other over her ribs, “I love your curves. They're so sexy” 

Clarke's lips blossomed into a wide smile, “You do?” 

Lexa answered by pressing their lips together. Clarke's hands tangled in brown curls and she smiled into the kiss. Her hands traveled down and slipped under the fabric of Lexa's shirt, roaming the smooth skin of her back. 

A knock on the door forced them to pull apart and Lexa climbed off her fiancée, “Yes?” she called out. 

Her grandmother popped her head inside and smiled, “I just wanted to wish you two a good night” 

“You’re going to sleep already?” Lexa said, noting that it was only 9.30pm. 

“I’m old” her grandmother simply said, shrugging, “My sleep habits are lame” 

Lexa laughed and got up from the bed so she could hug her grandmother, “Goodnight” 

Jeanine gave Clarke a warm smile before closing the door with a small wave, “See you tomorrow, ladies” 

“I love your grandma” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled, “Everybody does” she rummaged through her bag and retrieved underwear and her sleepwear, “I’m going to take a shower” she told Clarke. 

The blonde nodded, “Alright. I’ll go after you” 

“Or you could come with me” Lexa suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

Clarke laughed “Very tempting but I'll have to decline” 

Lexa shrugged, “Your loss” 

As soon as Lexa closed the bedroom door behind her, Clarke sprung from the bed and fetched the large duct tape she had taken with her. Lexa might have forgotten about their little prank war but Clarke most definitely hadn’t. 

She opened the door and put a line of tape at eye level, knowing that she and Lexa were pretty much the same height, the brunette only being a couple inches taller. 

She stuck a second line below the first one, creating a barrier of tape between the outside and the inside of the bedroom. Once that was done, she kneeled and put two other lines of tape at the bottom, at the level of her shins. 

“You’re going down, Woods” 

She spent the next ten minutes waiting on the bed. When finally, she heard the bathroom door open, she pulled out her phone and started filming. 

Lexa appeared and stopped in her tracks when she saw the camera in Clarke's hands. She looked ahead and caught sight of the tape, “Seriously? You really thought I was this stupid?”

She then ducked her head to avoid the tape but her feet got caught in the tape Clarke had placed at the bottom and she fell ungraciously to the floor, a yelp escaping her lips. 

Clarke burst in laughter and stopped the recording. She kneeled next to Lexa and patted her head, “I got you” she murmured, “Now we're even” 

Lexa pouted, “That hurt” 

Clarke laughed and lay down on her stomach in front of Lexa. She moved closer until she could join their lips, “Sorry, baby” she apologized, “But I’m not going to let you win this” 

“Oh, this is war” Lexa announced, pushing herself off the floor, “By the way, you better not send this video to anyone” she gestured at the blonde's phone. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll just keep it for myself, for whenever I need a good laugh” Clarke got back up. 

“Laugh at my expense, why don’t you” Lexa said, wiping at her pants. 

“Always” Clarke grinned proudly, “You got to admit, I got you good”

A smile escaped Lexa's lips, “Fine, you got me good. Happy now?” 

“Very” 

The door of the bedroom was pushed open and Aden ran inside, “Lessa!” he tugged at her pants, “Read me a story, please” 

Clarke smiled fondly as Lexa kneeled and told Aden to climb on her back so she could carry him to his bedroom. 

“Faster!” the boy asked and Lexa started jogging lightly towards the end of the hallway, careful to not be too loud because her grandmother was asleep on the upper floor. 

Clarke followed after them and she tucked Aden in once Lexa had lowered him onto the bed, “Alright, Aden. Which story do you want?” 

The boy thought for a moment, then his face lit up, “A knight!” 

“A story about a knight?” Clarke repeated and Aden gave a nod of confirmation. The blonde looked at Lexa and raised an eyebrow, “You start” she said. 

And that's how they both spent about thirty minutes telling the story of a knight who travelled across the country to get back to the love of his life. Aden had insisted for the love of his life to be another man and Clarke had smiled widely at that. 

Each left a kiss on the top of his head before walking back to their own bedroom. Clarke went to take a quick shower, then she joined Lexa in bed, snuggling closer. 

“Your feet are cold” Lexa commented when Clarke's foot brushed against her own. 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, purposely brushing her feet against Lexa's. 

Lexa giggled, “Stop” she moved her legs away from Clarke but the girl rolled on top of her. 

“Hey” she whispered, smiling. 

“Hey, cold feet” Lexa replied. 

Clarke laughed and buried her face in the crook of Lexa's neck, “How do you manage to smell that good all the time?” 

Lexa shrugged and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, “The same way you manage to get more beautiful everyday” 

“That was very smooth” Clarke mumbled into her neck. 

“I know, thank you” Lexa replied, “I’ve been practicing” 

Clarke chuckled, “Have you really?” 

Lexa scoffed, “No” she said, “Who do you think I am? I don’t need practice to woo my lady” 

The art student grinned against Lexa's neck, “You’re cute” she pressed several kisses there. 

“Again with the C word” 

 _“The C word?”_ Clarke repeated, amused. 

Lexa smiled, “Yup” 

“You’re ridiculous” 

“You love me” 

“I really do”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“I’m officially dying” Clarke announced, hunched forward, hands on her knees and panting, “Who thought this would be a good idea?” 

Jake, Abby and Lexa all pointed towards Clarke, “You did, babe” Lexa pointed out, “You said we’d go hiking because you wanted to make me happy” 

Clarke groaned, “Right. You know, I do want you to be happy but I’m starting to seriously regret suggesting this. I should have stayed with Aden and your grandmother” 

“We’ve only been walking for ten minutes” Lexa pointed out. 

“Ten minutes too long” Clarke retorted, causing Lexa to laugh loudly, “Carry me?” Clarke asked, batting her eyelashes. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You can pout and bat your eyelashes all you want but I won’t carry you to the top” she grinned at the betrayed expression on her fiancée's face. 

Jake tapped on his daughter’s shoulder, “It sucks, doesn't it?” he said before walking away.

“Seriously?” Clarke threw her arms in the air, “That’s what I get for trying to be nice for once?” 

“Yes” Lexa replied. 

“You” Clarke pointed a finger at her, “You should be ashamed” 

Lexa laughed and laced her fingers with Clarke's, “I’m not the one who suggested this hike” 

“Yeah, I stupidly did it” Clarke said, “And now I’m sick of it. Can we go back?” 

Lexa shook her head, “Sorry, baby, but we're at least climbing to the top of the mountain” 

“The top!?” Clarke repeated, “You want my death, is that what you want?” 

“It’ll be worth it. I promise” Lexa assured her, “Indra often brought me here when I was a child” 

“She subjected children to such torture?”

“I asked to go actually” 

Clarke gasped, “Who even are you? Wait no, _what_ are you?” 

Lexa shrugged, “It’s fun” 

“I can’t marry you anymore” Clarke said, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

The casual reminder that they were engaged caused a fluttering feeling to erupt in Lexa's stomach and a smile to grow on her lips. 

“Oh, I’ll just have to call Luna and ask her to marry me instead” Lexa teased. 

“You wouldn’t” 

Lexa grinned teasingly, “I think I still have her number from when we did that assignment together in high school” she started searching through her phone. 

Clarke snatched her phone away from her and glared at her, “No way” 

“Jealous?” 

“As if” Clarke scoffed. She stepped closer, “I’m yours and you are mine and nothing will ever change that” 

Lexa grinned, “I can’t wait for you to be my wife” 

All teasing left Clarke's face and her eyes turned incredibly soft. She brushed her fingers over Lexa's cheek, “And how do you picture our future exactly?” 

Lexa smiled, “A small wedding, with all the people we love. You in a long white dress and me waiting at the altar, most likely with tears in my eyes” 

Clarke hummed, “What else?” 

“A honeymoon in a heavenly setting” 

“Very tempting” Clarke connected their foreheads and intertwined her fingers behind Lexa's neck, “How many kids?” 

“Two or three” Lexa answered, “One with your blue eyes and blond hair” 

“Another one with your eyes and your hair” Clarke completed. 

“And maybe a last one with your smile and that cute freckle above you lip” Lexa said, pressing a kiss to said freckle. 

Clarke looked at her with an unreadable expression and it made Lexa grow slightly nervous. The silence stretched for a few long seconds. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke shook her head, “You’re so perfect” she whispered, “I’m so, so in love with you. It’s like, sometimes, I feel overwhelmed with how much I love you and I just don’t know what to do with all of it and then you go and say things like this and I just...I love you so much” 

Lexa blinked away a few tears, “I love you too” she whispered, “So, so much” she smiled and crashed their lips together. 

“Girls! Hurry up!” Jake called out from the top of the hill. He had come back looking for them when he noticed they weren’t following anymore. 

“We’re coming!” Lexa shouted back, “Give us two minutes!” 

Jake nodded and walked back towards his wife, leaving the two girls alone again. 

“He kinda ruined the moment” Lexa commented with a laugh. 

Clarke shook her head. She grabbed the back of Lexa's neck and joined their foreheads, “Not really” she murmured before connecting their lips in a soft kiss, “The future sounds really nice” 

“It does” Lexa smiled, “Where do you picture our honeymoon?” 

“Somewhere exotic and quiet where we could just lay in bed all day with a wonderful view ahead of us and breakfast in bed” Clarke dreamily said, “And a pool, we need a swimming pool” 

Lexa chuckled, “It sounds amazing” she kissed the tip of Clarke's nose, “I don’t know if we'll be able to afford that much, though” 

Clarke smiled, “You know, I don’t really care where we go. I just want to be with you” she caressed the brunette's face, “And a swimming pool. I’m not sacrificing the swimming pool” 

Lexa laughed, “I’ll make sure we have a swimming pool” she promised, “We still have a few years ahead of us before we need to plan it all out” 

“I know” Clarke grinned, “But I love speaking about it with you. It makes me excited for the future” 

“How about we enjoy the present for now?” 

Clarke nodded and leaned forward to kiss Lexa but the brunette pulled away. 

“And for now, the present is climbing to the top of this mountain” Lexa cruelly reminded her fiancée. 

Clarke gasped, “I can’t believe you would still want to go through with that even after everything we’ve just said to each other. You wound me” 

Lexa smirked, “Come on, big baby” she took Clarke's hand in hers and resumed walking. 

“I don't wanna” Clarke whined. 

Lexa chanced a glance behind her and laughed when she saw Clarke sitting at the bottom of a tree, her back resting against the trunk. 

She climbed back down the few meters she had walked and crouched in front of Clarke, “Climb up” she offered. 

Clarke's face brightened and she climbed on Lexa's back, “I’m not too heavy, am I?” 

“Not at all” Lexa smiled, “Hold on tight” she instructed before starting to walk back up, hiding behind a smile the effort it demanded to carry Clarke to the top. 

Clarke saw the small crease of her eyebrows and the sweat dripping down her forehead, though. 

“Put me down” she requested after a couple minutes. 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m too heavy and I don’t want to hurt you” Clarke explained. 

“Wha-” 

“Lex, I know you” Clarke gently said, “You wouldn’t have said anything and would have kept carrying me through the pain, simply because you want me to be satisfied” 

“That’s not-” 

“I won’t be satisfied if you get hurt because of me. So put me down. I can walk the rest of the way” 

Lexa sighed and lowered Clarke onto the muddy ground, “Sorry” she blushed. 

“Don’t apologize” Clarke grabbed her hand, “I just don’t want you to think you have to do everything I want. You can tell me no sometimes. That won’t make me love you any less” 

Lexa nodded, “Okay” 

“And I know I complain a lot about this whole hiking thing but truth is, I love hiking with you” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah” the art student confirmed, “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I truly hated it” 

“So you didn’t just suggest it to make me happy? I have been deceived” Lexa nudged her playfully. 

“Well, it’s one of the reasons” 

“What are the others?” 

“The beautiful scenery, the look on your face when we finally reach the top, the satisfaction of making it to the top in spite of how out of shape I am” 

“You’re not out of shape” Lexa argued. 

“You're only saying this cause you're biased” she smirked, “Maybe one day, we can go to the gym together and you can coach me a little” 

“I already told you that your body was perf-” 

“It’s not about my body this time” Clarke interrupted her, “I miss doing sport. In high school we had a physical education class which forced me to exercise regularly but now, I don't do much aside from studying and making art” 

“Your art is pretty damn amazing” Lexa intervened. 

“Thank you” Clarke smiled somewhat shyly, “But I want to get back into sports too” 

Lexa smiled, “Let’s start by finishing this hike, shall we?” 

Clarke nodded and pressed a kiss against Lexa's cheek before resuming walking, this time with much more energy, a slight bounce in her steps.

 

 

\------------

 

 

“Ugh, finally” Clarke dropped to the ground once they reached the top, arms and legs spread out like a starfish, “I almost thought I wouldn’t make it out alive” 

Lexa laughed and crouched down next to her fiancée, “Get up, come see what you walked all this time for” 

Clarke pushed herself off the ground with grunts and groans, “This better be worth it because I’m-” words died in her throat when she took in the view ahead. 

From here they had a view on the entire village and on the mountains opposite them, “It’s beautiful” Abby commented, pulling out her camera. 

Lexa came up behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind, “See? It was worth it” 

“Yeah, maybe” Clarke relented. A smile grew on her face when soft lips pressed against her cheek. 

“You know, every time, you complain about the hike but every time, you admit that it was worth it” 

“And I’ll keep complaining about every hike that we’ll do in the future” 

Lexa smiled, “You plan on doing this again?” 

“Not anytime soon” 

Lexa chuckled and released the hold she had on Clarke's waist, “Let’s eat” she said when she saw Abby and Jake pull out sandwiches from their backpacks. 

Clarke groaned, “Yes, finally” 

Lexa tugged on her hand. 

“What-” 

Lexa cupped her cheek and joined their lips, “Thank you for suggesting to do this” 

Clarke smiled and kissed her again, “You’re very welcome” she grinned, “Now, can we go eat because my stomach feels so empty right now that it physically hurts” 

“Okay, drama queen” Lexa pecked her lips and they joined the blonde's parents a few feet away.

 

 

\------------

 

 

“My whole body is sore” Clarke complained later that night, when they were lying down in bed, “And where are the others? I thought they were supposed to join us today?” 

“They had a problem with the car so they’ll be here tomorrow morning” Lexa explained, “Take off your shirt” 

Clarke laughed, “Okay?” she said, confused. 

“I’m giving you a massage” Lexa clarified, “For your sore muscles” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Now get on your stomach and take off your shirt” 

“Feisty” Clarke commented with a teasing smile as she discarded her shirt and lay down on her stomach. 

Lexa threw one leg over Clarke's waist, straddling the girl and her hands worked on undoing the knots in her shoulders, “You’re tense” she pointed out.

Clarke merely hummed. 

Lexa unclasped her bra and started kneading the length of her back, “This helps?” 

Clarke hummed in the positive, “Don’t stop” 

“I wasn’t going to” 

Lexa moved down Clarke's body and she leaned forward to kiss along the blonde's spine, earning small sounds of contentment. 

“I’m about to fall asleep” Clarke mumbled. 

“Good. You deserve it after today” Lexa climbed back up and started stroking the girl's hair, knowing it always made Clarke feel sleepy to have her hair touched like that. 

Progressively, Clarke's breathing evened out and her small contented sighs turned into a light snoring sound, a clear indication that she had fallen asleep. 

Lexa pushed herself off Clarke and settled behind her. She moved one arm under Clarke's pillow, and wrapped the other around Clarke's waist, spooning her. 

With utmost care and delicacy, she moved some of her fiancée's hair away and gently kissed the nape of her neck. 

Her hand moved under Clarke's shirt, meeting the warm skin of her stomach and she smiled to herself before closing her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of her fiancée's shampoo. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep as well.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month. I genuinely feel bad about posting so infrequently. I'm sorry...I'll try to find time to write during the Easter holidays. That being said, this chapter kind of takes an unexpected turn. I hesitated to include it in the story because to some it might feel like it's too out of the blue for it to make sense, but ultimately, I decided to write it anyway. Most of what Lexa will feel in this chapter and the following ones is something I have personally experienced and still do from time to time and it wasn't necessarily easy to write about it but, in an odd way, it helps me feel better. I tried to write it in a way that made sense. I hope you'll like it.

 

Clarke's brow furrowed when she saw Lexa sitting alone on the porch of her grandmother’s house. 

They had been here for a week now. Raven, Anya, Indra and Lincoln had joined them two days after their arrival and they had spent three amazing days together. 

Now, however, it had been a couple days that Lexa had grown unusually quiet, and surely not in a positive way. She would eat very little and speak with short sentences. Her appearances made themselves rarer and she didn’t sport the same smile she used to anymore. This one was a bit hollow. 

Clarke didn’t know what had caused this shift in her fiancée. She didn’t even know if there was a real reason behind it. 

“Lex?” she called quietly. 

The others were out, as per Aden's request to go to the local swimming pool. Lexa had declined, saying she didn’t feel in the mood for that. And naturally, Clarke had decided to stay at the house too in case her fiancée needed anything. 

Lexa didn’t give any sign of acknowledgement that could have told Clarke that she had heard her. 

“Baby?” Clarke tried again and this time, she got a small hum in return, “Are you okay?” she sat down beside Lexa and put her hand on her upper arm. 

Lexa’s arms were on her knees which were pulled up against her chest, and she sat there, chin resting on her folded hands. 

“Yeah…” Lexa whispered quietly, looking into the distance distractedly. 

“You’ve been quiet lately.” Clarke pointed out in a soft tone which held no accusation. 

“I know...I'm sorry.” Lexa whispered. 

“Don’t apologize.” Clarke wrapped one arm around Lexa's shoulder and the brunette leaned into the contact, “I’m just worried about you. What's wrong?” 

Lexa shrugged, “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m okay.” 

“You don't seem okay.” Clarke insisted, “And I will always worry about you. I thought you knew that.” 

Lexa sighed, “I know.” she quietly said, “But maybe you shouldn’t…” 

Clarke frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m just a weight for you…” Lexa dejectedly said, “I don’t know why you're still being so-” 

“Stop.” Clarke cut her off, “Stop right now because I can’t let you speak such nonsense any longer.” 

Lexa looked up at her through shy eyelashes. 

Clarke briefly pressed her lips against plump ones, “What makes you think you are a weight for me? After all this time.” 

Lexa once again shrugged, “I just don’t know what I’m doing. I’m so confused. I...I’m tired of everything and I don’t even have a good reason to feel like that.” 

Clarke moved in front of her and pried her arms away from her knees, “Listen to me, what you're feeling right now is temporary, okay? And just because you don’t have a good reason for it, it doesn’t make it any less valid.” 

“I don’t even know why I feel like this…” 

Clarke pushed Lexa's legs apart so she could slip between them and she wrapped Lexa in a hug, trying to offer as much comfort as she could. 

“Do you think…” Clarke hesitated, “It's more than just one bad day, isn't it?” she asked, her voice impossibly gentle. 

Lexa stayed silent. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started breathing more loudly, “I’m so confused.” 

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?” Clarke pulled away and cupped her face. 

Lexa nodded and brought a hand up to wipe at her tears. Clarke slowly leaned forward and pressed soft kisses on her cheeks. 

“It’ll be okay.” Clarke whispered before joining their lips, “I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” 

Lexa hummed almost inaudibly and gave her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Lexa let her head drop against her fiancée's shoulder and tears started falling freely. 

Clarke's heart broke a little more with each broken whimper that pushed past Lexa's lips. 

“Hey.” she called in a soft voice, “How about we go back inside?” she threaded her fingers through brown curls, “It’s getting chilly here.”

“It’s summer.” 

Clarke smiled a bit, “Yes, but the weather didn’t get the memo apparently.” she tried to lighten the mood. 

A tiny smile appeared on Lexa's lips but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. She let herself be pulled up on her feet and followed Clarke inside the house, their hands never disconnecting. 

Clarke led them to the bedroom and lifted the covers, motioning for Lexa to get under it. The brunette obliged and Clarke followed suit. 

They both lay on their sides, facing each other. However, only one of them was looking into the other’s eyes. Lexa's eyes were fleeing and much more focused on the folds in the bed sheets. 

Clarke, with utmost gentleness, placed two fingers under Lexa's chin and tilted it up. Green eyes were still looking anywhere but at her. 

“Lex…” she murmured, “Look at me, please.” 

Lexa breathed more heavily but her eyes were still elsewhere. Clarke scooted closer until their faces were only a few inches away. 

“Babe, please.” she tried again, her tone never losing its softness. 

Finally, green eyes rose to meet blue and Clarke's chest hurt upon seeing the unshed tears dancing in those same eyes. 

Her hand moved up and traced the contour of Lexa's face, tracing down her jaw and across her cheeks, “Tell me how you feel.” she caressed the brunette's cheek with her thumb. 

“I don't know…” Lexa whispered, “I have no reason to feel this way. I’m just being a burden right now.” she lamented. 

“Is that how you feel? Like a burden?” Clarke asked, noticing that it had been the second time Lexa had emitted the thought that she was a weight. 

Clarke kissed her forehead delicately, still trying to figure out what could have caused this one eighty shift in Lexa's behavior. If there was a reason at all. 

What people don’t say about depression, it’s that it often strikes when you least expect it. It isn’t necessarily preceded by a traumatic or tragic event. 

Clarke hadn’t seen the signs and she blamed herself for it. She hadn’t picked up on the small shifts in Lexa's behavior that would occur from time to time. 

Knowing Lexa's previous struggles with anxiety, it should have been expected that her doubts and insecurities would have gotten the best of her at some point. Clarke simply didn't expect it to happen during such a happy time. 

And that is just proof that depression doesn’t always hit when one is at their lowest, but rather when one has been pretending to be fine for far too long that they have started believing it to be true, and reality has finally caught up to them in a brutal way. 

“Do you feel anxious about anything?” Clarke asked in a whisper. 

Lexa didn’t say anything at first. Then, when Clarke was about to tell her that she didn’t have to answer, she nodded and a sob broke past her lips. 

Clarke's hand instantly moved up to cup the side of her face, “What are you nervous about, baby?” she connected their foreheads. 

Lexa shrugged, sniffing, “I don’t know…just...” she didn’t finish her sentence. 

Clarke pressed a kiss against her lips and felt them tremble against her own, “I’m here. It’s okay.” 

Lexa nodded a few times and breathed deeply, “Next year...and school and-” 

Clarke hushed her when she noticed how agitated it started to make her, “Relax, baby. You’re okay.” 

“It’s not-” Lexa’s voice cracked, “Not just that.” 

Clarke caressed her cheek in slow, patterned movements, “You can talk to me. About anything. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you.” 

“I need my mom.” 

As she pronounced those words, tears started streaming down her cheeks. 

“Your mom? You want me to call Indra?” Clarke asked, already moving away and scanning the room for her phone but a hand on her wrist stopped her. 

“No, not...not Indra.” green eyes looked up at her, filled with so much pain and it broke Clarke's heart even more. 

Clarke frowned, then it dawned on her who Lexa was really referring to. 

_Her biological mother._  

The woman who died in a car accident when Lexa was only nine years old. 

Clarke lay back down and held Lexa tightly against herself, trying to shield her from all the hurt, “I'm sorry.” she whispered. 

“I miss her.” Lexa lamented in between two sharp intakes of breath, “I wish she could have met you...She would have loved you.” 

Clarke placed a hand over Lexa's chest, the brunette's heart beating below her fingertips, “I’m sure that wherever she is now, she’s proud of you and of the woman you became.” she spoke carefully and earnestly. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and held it close to herself. She lifted it close to her lips and pressed a kiss against it, a mere brush of her lips, before closing her eyes. 

“I feel tired.” she mumbled. 

Clarke squeezed her hand, “You could try and get some sleep.” she suggested, to which Lexa answered with a hum. 

Clarke felt helpless. She felt like a mere spectator of it all. She wished more than anything that she could put a smile back on her fiancée's face but, truth was, she couldn’t. Only Lexa could get herself out of there. Clarke could only try to guide her through it. 

Lexa fell asleep after a few minutes and Clarke moved even closer. She held Lexa tightly, “You’ll be okay.” she whispered.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Anya knocked on the door softly. She had come back from the swimming pool earlier than the others and wanted to check up on her sister, having noted a shift in her behavior in the past couple days. 

“Come in.” she heard Clarke say, and pushed the door open. 

Lexa was asleep in Clarke's arms and she had dry tear tracks on her cheeks. Anya sighed, “She’s not doing fine, is she?” 

Clarke looked away, “Not really.” 

Anya crouched next to the bed and passed a hand through Lexa's hair, “And she didn’t talk about it…” she lamented, “Why is she so stubborn all the time?” 

“She doesn’t want people to worry about her.” Clarke quietly said, “She...I think she feels like it’s bothersome to us if we have to worry about her well-being.” 

“It’s not.” 

“I know.” Clarke tucked a fallen strand of hair behind Lexa's ear, “But that’s the way she feels and it’s hard for her to fight those thoughts, no matter how much reassurance we provide.” 

Anya's eyes grew sad, “I was wondering when she would break. It’s horrible to say but...she’s been through so much and she always seemed to have the strength to keep going.” she elaborated, “And I feared the moment where trying to push through wouldn't be enough anymore.” 

“She’ll get through this, Anya.” Clarke said, trying to force as much certainty into her voice, “She’s so strong. She’ll get through this.” 

“I know.” Anya said, “But it still hurts to see her like this.” 

“I was planning to take her somewhere tonight…” Clarke revealed, “But now I’m not sure.” 

“No, don’t cancel it.” Anya said, “This is exactly what she needs. To go out and think about something else.” 

Clarke nodded, “Okay.” 

“Where are you taking her?” 

Clarke opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she felt movement next to her. Lexa had moved in her sleep and buried herself deeper in the warmth of Clarke's arms. 

“I’m taking her to a drive-in cinema. I’ve been told there is one nearby.” 

“That’s a good idea. It’ll be good for her.” Anya nodded towards Lexa, “Thank you for everything you do for her.” 

“I’d do anything for her.” Clarke replied without missing a beat. 

Anya nodded and smiled before rising back up, “I’ll come back to check up on her later. She loves hot chocolate, if you didn’t know that already.” 

Clarke smiled in thanks. She knew that already, “A hot chocolate in summer?” she said in a light tone. 

“I don’t think that will matter much to her.” Anya returned the smile.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"She...she mentioned her mother..."

"Indra?"

"No...not Indra" 

Anya's eyes flashed with realization. She gave a sad smile, "Just take care of her, alright?" memories surged up inside the older girl's mind. Memories of when Lexa had just been adopted, of when the brunette would cry out for her mother at night, sobbing as she tightly held onto the teddy bear her mother had given to her on her sixth birthday.

Clarke nodded and Anya closed the door when she left.

Clarke sighed and focused back on the girl in her arms, “Tell me how I can help.” she whispered, despite the fact that Lexa couldn’t hear her at the moment. 

She brushed her fingers against a pale cheek and connected their foreheads. She stayed like this for at least one hour before begrudgingly moving out of bed to join her parents downstairs to get a start on dinner.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

When she returned upstairs an hour later, she found Lexa sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“Can I join you?” she carefully asked. 

“You don’t have to be so cautious with me...I’m not a fragile little thing.” 

“I know, Lex.” Clarke climbed on the bed and took the brunette's hands in hers, “Don’t you think I know that? You're the strongest person I know.” 

Lexa shrugged. 

“It’s true.” Clarke insisted, “And asking for help does not make you weak in any way.” she added, “You can talk to me if you need to.” 

Lexa nodded slowly and squeezed Clarke's hand, “Your hands are cold.” she added in a small voice. 

“Yeah?” Clarke said, placing her hand against the brunette's neck, “How cold?” 

She laughed when Lexa let out a small gasp and moved away, “That’s cold.” she hissed. 

Clarke motioned for Lexa to climb in her lap and hugged her tight against herself, “I love you.” 

Lexa sighed and let her face rest against Clarke's shoulder, “I love you too.” she whispered, “I’m sorry for being like this.” 

“Shhh.” Clarke hushed her, “This is in no way your fault nor should you blame yourself for it. I just want to help you get better.” 

“You’re helping.” Lexa quietly admitted, “At least a little. I just feel tired.” 

Clarke kissed her temple, “I know, baby.” she whispered, “If there is anything you need or anything that I can do to help, just tell me, alright?” 

Lexa nodded slowly, “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me.” Clarke said, cupping the brunette's cheeks, “I hate seeing you so sad...I just...I wish I could put a smile back on your face but I can’t. I can’t make you happy right now and I hate myself for it.” she let her hands drop on Lexa's hips. 

“You make me happy.” 

“Not enough.” Clarke sighed, “At least, not now and I just…” 

Lexa connected their foreheads and closed her eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing, Lex.” Clarke told her, “This isn’t something you can control. I just wish I was able to somehow help you through this.” 

“You are helping.” 

Clarke nodded, though not entirely convinced, “Your sister is worried about you too.” 

A sigh pushed past plump lips, “I know. She has always been very protective.” 

“Do you want to go talk to her? Maybe it’ll be easier with her than with me…” 

Lexa frowned, “What? Clarke, it’s not difficult speaking with you specifically.” she assured her, “It’s just...speaking with anyone about it is hard.” 

Clarke held her closer to herself, “I had something planned for tonight but I think we should probably stay home.” 

“What did you want to do?” 

“A drive-in cinema.” Clarke revealed, “But we don’t really have to go. We can just stay here if you'd prefer.” 

“I think...I think going out might help.” Lexa quietly said. 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, leaning backwards to stare into green eyes which had lost some of their usual light. 

Lexa nodded, “Yeah.” 

A light knock on the door made Lexa snap her head to the side, hands gripping Clarke's shoulders to hurriedly climb off her. 

“Come in.” Clarke said, her hand sliding along the sheets to take hold of Lexa's, intertwining their fingers. 

Raven's head popped inside, “Your father was asking whether or not you would be there for dinner?” 

Clarke shook her head, “We’re heading out in twenty.” she looked to her left, wordlessly asking for a confirmation from her fiancée. 

Lexa gave a small nod. 

Raven took notice of Lexa's quiet demeanor but didn’t comment on it, which both Clarke and Lexa were thankful for. The girl simply nodded, then left. 

“We really don’t have to go if you don’t-” 

“I want to.” Lexa jumped in, “I really want to. I really think I need it.” 

Clarke lifted Lexa's hand and kissed the back of it, “We should get ready. The movie starts in half an hour.”

“Clarke, wait.” Lexa caught hold of the blonde's arm as the latter rose from the bed. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Lexa assured her, “I just wanted to thank you for doing this. All of this.” 

Lexa's head was hung low. She was sitting on her feet, knees digging into the mattress and her hands were clasped together in front of her. 

Clarke pried her hands apart and climbed on the bed to wrap the young woman in a tight hug, “Don’t thank me for that.” she buried one hand in brown curls and traced random patterns on Lexa's scalp. 

Lexa melted into the embrace. Her shoulders sagged and she let her whole body rest against Clarke's. Her eyes fell closed and she clenched them, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to take care of me like that” 

“Stop apologizing, baby.” Clarke whispered, “I want to help. It kills me to see you like this.” 

Lexa held her close, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke kissed the side of her face, “More than anything.” 

“Can we go to the cinema now?” 

“Whatever you want.” Clarke moved away, “Let me just get you something to change into.” 

She came back two minutes later with jeans and one of her sweatshirts. Lexa offered a small smile and lifted her head slightly when Clarke bent down to kiss her. 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa was quiet. Each second spent in silence was a direct hit to Clarke's heart. The ever present feeling of powerlessness grew stronger in her with each passing minute. 

Her hand reached across the console and took hold of Lexa’s, bringing green eyes back on herself, “We’re almost there.” 

Lexa gave a short hum, then her eyes flicked back towards the window and the changing scenery, “What's the movie?” 

“Pirates of the Caribbean.” 

Clarke perceived a slight change in Lexa's demeanor. A flicker of light appeared in green eyes. It was gone as soon as it had appeared but the brief sight of it pulled a smile out of the blonde. 

She focused back on the road ahead and shortly after, pulled up into a parking spot, “We have arrived safely to our destination. Thank you for riding with us tonight. We hope you enjoyed the ride.” she said, imitating the voice of a plane pilot. 

Her smile grew when she heard the sound of Lexa's laughter. She had missed that sound more than one could imagine. 

“You’re silly.” Lexa told her, a smile on her lips. 

Clarke returned her smile and took her hand, “Let’s get settled. The movie starts in ten minutes.” she reached for the blanket and the pillows in the back and handed the pillows to her fiancée. 

Lexa wordlessly put them in the back of the truck. Clarke then laid the blanket and climbed in the truck. She offered her hand to Lexa and pulled her up as well. 

Lexa offered a tentative smile. It took approximately two seconds for the brunette to snuggle up to Clarke. Her face was buried in the blonde's neck and she breathed in her perfume, the scent of it aiding in appeasing her mind a little. 

“If you ever need me to give you some space, just say the word and-” 

Lexa shook her head, “No.” she mumbled, “I need you.” 

Clarke wanted to say something but her mind went blank. She settled for a nod of her head and rubbed a hand up and down Lexa's shoulder. 

The movie started earlier than planned and replaced the newfound silence. It took some time but eventually, Lexa started getting into the movie. She would let out small gasps of surprise and laugh quietly along with the jokes. 

Clarke felt tears form in the corner of her eyes and she tried to subtly wipe them away but Lexa noticed the sudden movements.

“Clarke?” 

“Hm?” the blonde tried to sound as normal as possible. 

“You’re crying.” Lexa noted with sadness, “This is because of me." she looked down, shame and guilt eating up at her. She moved away from her fiancée and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Lex, no.” Clarke scooted closer, “I just wish I could help you more and seeing you laugh just now, it made me a bit emotional because I had missed that sound so much.” 

“Do you think I should go see a therapist?” by the sound of her voice, it was clear this had been something Lexa had been considering for a little while already. 

“Only if you feel the need to.” Clarke replied, “It’s your choice and if you feel like talking about it to someone who isn’t connected to you might help, then go for it. I’ll pay for the sessions if you go through with it.” 

“What? No, Clarke. I can’t ask this of you.” 

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.” Clarke argued, “Let me do this for you, please. I make more than enough money with my job at the restaurant. I want to put that money to good use.”

“Exactly. You could buy yourself something instead of wasting that money into therapy sessions for me.” 

“There is no better way for me to spend that money than to use it to make sure you're happy.” 

Lexa's eyes filled with tears. The movie playing on the huge screen was long forgotten and the brunette threw her arms around her fiancée, “I love you.” she said against Clarke's shoulder, her voice cracking on the three little words. 

“I love you more.” Clarke held her tightly against herself.

 

 

\------------

 

 

The next day, Lexa surprisingly decided to join the group when they opted to go to the beach which was a two hour drive away from Lexa's grandmother's house. 

Indra pulled on Lexa’s hand, leading her away from the group before their departure. No one questioned it when they noticed the two women moving to speak in private. 

“Lexa.” 

“Mom.” Lexa replied, her voice scared and tentative. 

“You don’t have to be scared with me.” Indra said with a gentleness that was rare in her tone, “You can speak to me if something is wrong. You know that, right?” 

Lexa nodded and felt her eyes burn with the sting of tears, “I know.” she replied, a knot forming in her throat, making it hard to speak. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Indra moved forward and wrapped her daughter in a hug, “It’ll be okay.” 

Lexa slowly brought her arms up and returned the embrace to the best of her ability, “Thank you, mom.” her hands gripped the fabric of her mother's pullover. 

“I love you, Lexa.” 

Lexa's tears rolled down her cheeks at the confession, which had been lingering yet left unspoken many times in the past due to her mother's natural instinct to keep her feelings contained and hidden. 

“I love you too, mom.” 

Clarke watched the interaction from afar, a sad smile tugging at her lips. She was glad Lexa had someone like Indra to be there for her in those kind of moments because Clarke would never have the pretension to pretend being able to provide, all by herself, all the help Lexa needed. 

Ultimately, the only person who could truly help Lexa get through this, was Lexa herself. It would demand perseverance and a heavy work on herself but Clarke knew Lexa was more than capable of it. 

They all climbed inside Jake and Jeanine’s cars respectively. Anya insisted on staying with Lexa in their grandmother’s car and no one had any reason to object to that.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“Lessa?” Aden said from his position in her lap. 

“Yes?” Lexa said, his voice tearing her away from her thoughts. 

“You okay?” he then asked. 

The car grew silent. Lexa blinked slowly. Was she that obvious that even a four year old kid had noticed a shift of behavior? How would she even begin to explain it to him. She didn’t even comprehend it herself. 

Thankfully, Clarke chimed in, “She’s just a bit tired.” the blonde caressed Aden’s short blond hair. 

“Tired?” the boy repeated, his eyes moving towards Lexa. 

The brunette nodded, “Yeah, just a bit tired.” she lied. 

Aden’s hands shot up and he slid his index fingers along her eyelids, trying to close them, “Sleep, Lessa!” he exclaimed. 

The brunette smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb, “Alright, but only if you get some sleep too. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you stayed up late last night.” 

Aden nodded seriously and instantly closed his eyes, his head coming to rest against the brunette's chest, “Goodnight.” he mumbled. 

Lexa's smile widened and she chanced a glance at Clarke who had one eyebrow raised, “Well, what are you waiting for, Woods?” 

“Wait, really?” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke gestured towards Aden who was now looking at the brunette with a stern look, “Lessa, sleep.” he repeated. 

Lexa obliged. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Warmth spread through her chest when she felt Aden leave a small kiss on her collarbone. 

“Goodnight, Lessa.” 

“Goodnight, Aden.” 

Jeanine smiled to herself, looking at the scene briefly through the rear view mirror.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

The car came to a sudden halt in a nearly deserted parking lot. The abrupt movement tore Lexa from the deep slumber she had fallen into. 

She blinked a few times to clear her mind of the fog currently clouding it, and for a short moment, she felt confused as to what her surroundings were. That was until a hand settled on her own, the warmth of it sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her body. 

“You feel better?” Clarke's raspy voice reached her ears. 

Lexa pushed herself up, using her right hand. She smiled a bit, almost imperceptibly, and gave a short nod. Her left arm moved to wrap around Aden who, despite the sudden movement and noise, remained deeply asleep in her lap. 

“We just stopped because Anya and your grandma had to pee. My mom went with them.” Clarke explained, to which Lexa offered a nod of acknowledgement. 

Silence then surrounded them. 

“Do you think Raven hates me?” the brunette asked. 

“What?” 

Clarke was genuinely confused as to what had led Lexa to ask herself such an absurd thing.  

“I just, I guess...maybe…” 

“Lex, why do you think that?” 

Lexa shrugged. 

“Please talk to me...” 

“I’m just being stupid. It’s nothing.”

Clarke moved closer. She placed her right hand over Lexa's cheek, “Hey, look at me. Raven doesn’t hate you. If anything, she thinks you’re the best person this world has ever known.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. She keeps telling me that if we ever broke up, she’d steal you and marry you in Las Vegas.” 

“Isn’t she with Anya?” 

“She said Anya would understand.” 

Lexa's lips curved upwards into a smile and she shifted in her seat so that she could press her lips against Clarke's, “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” Clarke bumped their noses together. 

“You did more than you think. You _do_ more than you think.” 

“I’m just trying to be here for you the same way you always are for me.” 

Abby, Anya and Jeanine came back. The slam of the car door jolted Aden awake and the boy's eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. 

“Hey, buddy.” Clarke extended her hand and Aden smiled as he took it with his two hands and pressed his lips against the back of it in a wet kiss. 

“Good morning.” he grinned, “Lessa, do you feel better?” he then asked as Lexa's grandmother started the car and began driving towards the highway. 

The brunette's lips fell open and she tried to smile, “Yeah, I feel better.” she lied for his sake. He was too young to be confronted with things like that. She wanted to preserve that innocence he had. 

“I’m happy then.” Aden gave her a big toothy grin and turned back around in her lap, his attention having shifted to a dinosaur-shaped-toy which had been left in the back pocket of the front seat. 

Lexa's smile dropped and her shoulders slumped. She wrapped her arms around Aden’s waist and kissed the top of his head. 

A single tear rolled down her cheek but she was quick to wipe it away. Unfortunately _-or fortunately, depending on who we're asking-_ she wasn’t quick enough for Clarke not to notice it. 

Clarke intercepted her hand when Lexa lowered it back down. The blonde pressed several small kisses on her knuckles. She didn’t let go of her hand after that. She kept a hold on it, only releasing it when they arrived to their destination.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Anya, Raven and Abby immediately headed towards the water after discarding their clothes, leaving them only in their bikinis. Without wasting any time, Raven set off on a run to the shore, followed closely by Anya who was starting to regret her decision to run barefoot on the burning hot sand. 

Raven had been smarter and had kept her shoes until they were at a good fifteen feet from the water. 

“What if the level of water rises and your shoes get swallowed down by it?” Anya pointed out. 

Raven smiled, “You’re just mad because your feet are burning.” 

“I can just put them in the water to cool them off.” 

“What are you waiting for then?” 

Anya chanced a look over her shoulder. Her sister was rummaging through a bag to retrieve a towel. Usually, the brunette would go straight into the water but not today. 

Anya's eyes remained on her for a little while longer. She too felt powerless, unable to help, and useless most of all. She felt a tug on her hand and snapped out of it, “What?” 

“You okay?” Raven asked, genuine concern in her voice. 

“I am.” Anya nodded. **_But Lexa isn’t,_** a voice in her head reminded her, “Let’s just go swim.” she said, quickly looking behind her once more. She saw that Clarke had settled beside Lexa and she felt slightly reassured to know that her sister had someone like the art student to help her through this. 

Clarke patted her towel before dropping down on it with a grunt, “Finally.” she whispered, mostly to herself when she lay down on it. 

Lexa remained seated. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was staring at the waves crashing against the sand with a far-away look. 

Clarke lowered her sunglasses onto her eyes so she could dare look up without blinding herself, “Babe?” 

Lexa didn’t reply. She was lost in her thoughts. Her eyes fixed on the line of the horizon but her mind not really registering anything. 

Clarke pushed herself up with her elbows and settled behind her fiancée. With utmost care, she slipped her arms around Lexa's waist and reached up with her hand until the palm of it was pressed against Lexa's chest, right over her heart, attentive to the steady pulse against her palm. 

Lexa covered her hand with her own after a few seconds, and the brunette laced their fingers together, “What are you doing?” she quietly asked. 

“Holding you.” Clarke answered, her lips leaving a trail of kisses down the brunette's neck, left exposed due to Lexa’s decision to put her hair up in a bun that morning.

Clarke felt Lexa tremble, slightly at first, then more intensely. Lexa was crying, she realized. Wrapped up in Clarke's arms, the brunette's eyes filled with tears and her body started shaking with the intensity of her sobs. 

Clarke hated this. She hated that heart-wrenching sound. She hated herself for being unable to help Lexa. 

“Shhh, baby, you’re okay.” she whispered squeezing Lexa's hand and pressing her lips to the nape of her neck. 

Lexa nodded, however her tears kept falling. Her chest tightened around her heart and she started squeezing Clarke's hand. Hard. 

Clarke repressed a pained sound when Lexa held onto her hand a bit too tightly and she moved in front of Lexa, fingertips reaching out to graze Lexa's cheeks and wipe away the tears. 

Slowly, she leaned forward and their foreheads knocked gently together. Clarke kept one of her hands pressed flat over the brunette's heart while the other stroked brown hair. All sounds were drowned out and Clarke's hearing zeroed in on the sharp intakes of breath Lexa took as she tried to breathe steadily. 

“When we go back home, I want to see a therapist.” Lexa announced once her sobs had subsided. 

“Okay.” Clarke grazed her lips against chapped ones. It was a mere brush of her lips, not meant to be anything more than that but Lexa pressed her lips harder against Clarke's, seeking comfort through that kiss. 

Clarke's hands settled on both of Lexa's cheeks and her thumb traced circle patterns against pale skin. 

“My mom knows a good therapist. I can talk to her about it and see if she can give me her address. Unless you would rather not inform my mother. In that case, I can look for a therapist on my own. What would you prefer?” 

“Y-your mom.” Lexa breathed in shakily, “I trust her more.” 

“Then I’ll speak to her about it, alright?” 

Lexa nodded, her eyes sad and defeated. 

“Hey.” Clarke tilted the brunette's chin up, “It’ll get better. Maybe not today or tomorrow but it will.” 

A traitorous tear escaped Lexa's eye and she hurried to wipe it away, not wanting to be seen like that. It was stupid really because this was _Clarke_ , but still, she didn’t want her fiancée to see her so vulnerable and scared. 

For the longest time, she had learned to swallow down her feelings and keep things bottled up to not worry her loved ones and the people who cared for her. But also to protect herself. 

When Clarke had barreled into her life, she had created a crack in those seemingly unbreakable walls Lexa had built around herself. 

Even now, those walls hadn’t entirely tumbled down. Lexa still preferred to keep to herself most of the time and try to sort out situations without asking for others’ help. 

For very long, she had considered asking for help as a sign of weakness and she was only now coming to terms with the idea that it wasn’t weakness to show vulnerability but her mind hadn’t registered the information fully yet and to this day, she still dreaded revealing her true emotions to others. 

Too many times in the past, she had been made victim of people using her emotions against her to the point that it was hard for her to believe she could trust others to preserve her heart, should she decide to open up. 

“Baby?” Clarke called out, “Where did you go?” she asked, having noticed a change in Lexa's demeanor, the brunette too wrapped up in her thoughts to react to her words. 

Lexa snapped back to reality, “Sorry.” she lowered her head but Clarke tilted it back up almost instantly 

“Hey, don’t apologize. Especially not to me.” 

Lexa gulped and nodded. Clarke let go of her chin and lifted one of the brunette's hands to leave soft kisses on her knuckles. 

The little bubble they had created was broken when a plastic soccer ball landed a foot away from them, sending sand on them. 

“Sorry!” a young boy, whom Clarke assumed was the owner of the ball, apologized. 

“No worries.” Clarke handed back the soccer ball and watched as the boy ran back to his father presumably. 

Only then did she notice that everyone was already in the water, with the exception of her father who had lied down only about five feet away. She had been so focused on Lexa that she hadn’t even taken notice of his presence. 

The man was watching Lexa with unconcealed, deep concern, knitting his eyebrows. Clarke shook her head, “Dad, don’t.” she mouthed. What Lexa needed right now wasn’t people looking at her with pity in their eyes. It could potentially make her feel even worse. 

Jake nodded dejectedly and looked down, “Lexa?” 

Lexa startled, not having noticed his presence yet, “Y-yes?” she stammered out. 

“If you need anything…” he trailed off. 

The brunette didn’t need him to finish that thought. She offered a thankful smile, “I know. Thank you, Jake.” 

“Don’t thank me for that.” the man brushed it off, “You’re like a daughter to me, it’s normal for me to offer my help if needed.” 

Lexa's eyes filled with tears but this time for a vastly different reason, “Thank you.” 

“What did I say about thanking me?” he smiled warmly. 

Lexa chuckled a bit and Clarke ever so gently brushed her tears away with the back of her index finger. 

“I feel hot.” the brunette said after a few moments. 

“Cause you _are_ hot.” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows and smiled widely when it drew a chuckle from Lexa, “You can lie down on this towel. I’ll go get another one.” 

Lexa nodded, and pulled her shirt over her head before tugging her pants off, leaving her in her bikini. 

Clarke reached for the tube of sunscreen, “Lie on your stomach, babe.” she instructed. 

“I can do it mys-” 

“Shh, lie on your stomach.” Clarke repeated, patting her thigh, “We can’t risk you getting a sunburn.” 

“My skin isn’t as pale as yours.” 

“Doesn’t make it immune to the sun.” Clarke reminded her as she squeezed some of the sunscreen on the palm of her hand, “Come on, turn over.” 

Lexa obliged and closed her eyes while Clarke smeared sunscreen on her back, careful to cover every spot with it. 

“It tickles.” 

“Almost done.” 

“I didn’t say I didn't like it.” 

Clarke smiled and tapped on Lexa's shoulder, “You can turn around now.” 

Lexa shook her head. 

“You don’t want to?” 

Another shake of head, “I’m tired.” 

Clarke nodded, mostly to herself, then moved to lie down on her own towel, keeping her clothes on because, as opposed to Lexa, she wasn’t feeling the heat yet. 

She extended her left hand and started tracing circles on her fiancée's back, “In two days, we’ll be back home.” she thought out loud. 

“When we're home…” 

“We’ll get in touch with the therapist my mom knows. I promise, as soon as my mom gets out of the water, it’s the first thing I’ll ask her.” 

“Okay but...not in front of the others, right?” 

“Of course not.” Clarke's hand stopped on Lexa's shoulder and she then traced down the brunette's spine with her index and middle finger, “Nobody has to know.” 

Lexa hummed. Clarke halted her movements and smiled when it earned her an involuntary whine of protest from her fiancée. 

“Don’t want me to stop?” 

“No.” Lexa mumbled, “Keep doing it, please.” 

They spent most of the afternoon lying down on their towels. Clarke had discarded her clothes thirty minutes in when the heat could be felt much more intensely. She had asked Lexa a few times if she wanted to go in the water but had been met with a negative answer each time. 

When Abby had come back where they were, Clarke had instantly asked her about the therapist she knew. Abby had promised to contact her friend as soon as they were back to Lexa's grandmother’s house. She had given Lexa a hug and had kissed the side of the brunette's head. 

Now, they were walking back to the car. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in orange and red, among other bright colors. 

Lexa's eyes were fixed on the horizon and her feet had stopped moving forward when her eyes had caught sight of that colorful sky. 

Clarke tugged on her hand, “You okay?” 

Lexa wanted to shake her head. To drop in the sand and stay there forever, far away from any responsibilities, far away from all the hurt and the pain, away from the difficulties of life. It was delusional to even entertain the idea that such thing was possible. Instead, she offered a nod and followed wordlessly after the group, letting herself be pulled along by Clarke. 

During the car ride back to her grandmother's house, while the others slept, Lexa replayed in her mind Clarke’s words, over and over again; 

_It’ll get better. Maybe not today or tomorrow but it will._

With that in mind, she allowed her eyelids to fall, no longer fighting to stay awake. The last thing she saw and heard before she fell asleep were Clarke's blue eyes and her voice, whispering to her: 

“You’ll be okay. I love you. Don’t give up on yourself.” 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Clarke looked down when she felt Lexa move in her sleep. The brunette buried her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. She was mumbling indecipherable words. 

Clarke raised a hand and threaded her fingers through brown curls so she could stroke them, following circular patterns. 

“Clarke…” 

“Yes?” Clarke quickly said before realizing Lexa was still asleep and had spoken her name unintentionally. 

Lexa snuggled even closer, her right hand gripping the blonde's shirt, “Cla…” she mumbled. 

“I’m right here.” Clarke placed her free hand on the one Lexa was using to hold onto her shirt. 

She pressed her lips on the top of her fiancée’s head. If all she could do to help Lexa through rough times was to hold her and to drown her with small gestures of affection, then she was going to do it as often as possible. 

The car arrived back to Lexa's grandmother's house a little while later. Lexa had shifted in her sleep a few times but had remained asleep in spite of it. 

“Babe…” Clarke gently shook her fiancée awake, “We have arrived.” 

Lexa blinked her eyes open and she cutely scrunched up her nose, a hint of confusion dancing in her eyes, “What?” she rubbed at her eyes. 

Clarke outstretched her hand, “Come on. We have to lock the car doors.” 

Lexa slowly pushed herself up and she begrudgingly climbed out of the car, grumbling something about being more comfortable inside the vehicle. 

Clarke smiled and, without any warning, she lifted Lexa. Well, she tried to but had overestimated her strength and underestimated Lexa's weight. 

“Ugh, why can’t I carry you?” 

“Because I weigh more than I look like.” 

“It’s because of your muscles.” Clarke huffed. 

“You don’t like them?” 

Clarke blushed, “You know I do.” she grabbed Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers, “My mom wants to speak with you for a bit. You don’t have to but…” 

“Okay.” Lexa said. 

Clarke's eyebrows shot up. She didn’t think it would be that easy to convince Lexa. She thought the girl would need a little more encouragement. 

“Okay.” she repeated with a smile, rubbing Lexa's arm up and down with her hand before pecking the brunette's lips, “Your hair is all messy. It’s cute.” 

Lexa tapped down on her hair to smooth it out. She then looked towards Clarke. 

The blonde smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear, “There, you look perfect.” 

Lexa nodded and squeezed Clarke's hand, “Thank you.”

 

 

\----------

 

 

Clarke's worry increased the longer Lexa spent with her mother in Abby and Jake's bedroom. According to her calculations, the brunette had been in there twenty-three minutes already and had yet to come out. 

She couldn’t make out what they were saying from where she was standing and she refused to eavesdrop on the conversation so she remained rooted in place. 

Finally, after ten more minutes, the door opened and Lexa walked out, head low and eyes red from crying, Clarke supposed. 

The blonde shot her mother a look, “What did you say to her?” she asked, confused. 

Abby smiled and shook her head slightly, “Nothing bad, honey.” she then closed the door. 

Clarke tilted Lexa's chin up, “If she said something to you, don’t hesitate to-” 

“She didn’t.” Lexa cut her off, “It just...it got very personal and I’m not good at controlling my emotions.” 

She wiped at her cheeks and scoffed. 

“This is so embarrassing. I cry like a baby all the time.” 

Clarke gathered her in her arms, “Don’t say that. Crying isn’t something to be ashamed of. Everyone cries, only very few admit to it, though.” 

“I'm hungry…” 

“I’ll cook something for you.” 

Lexa laughed, “You don’t know how to cook.” she reminded the girl. 

Clarke gasped, “How dare you? I’ll let you know that I make a mean mac and cheese.” 

“Oh yeah?” Lexa smiled. 

“Yup. You’ll see.” she pointed a finger at Lexa's face, “I’ll remember that you don't have faith in my cooking abilities.” 

“Because they're non-existent.” 

“You’re playing with fire, Woods.” Clarke grinned, “I’ll prove you wrong. I’ll prove all of you wrong and you’ll bow before me in a couple years when I'll be America's new Masterchef.” 

Lexa laughed loudly and the sound warmed Clarke's heart, “You're aiming a bit high. You won’t even be selected to be part of the show.” 

“Doubting my abilities again. Tsk, tsk.” Clarke said, “I don’t need your support anyway. There are other people who will be there to encourage me.” 

“Surely not me, blondie.” Anya said from her position on the couch, “I'm not betting on the wrong horse again.” 

“Again?” Clarke said. 

“Long story.” 

Lexa smiled, “When I was thirteen, we organized a race of snails. She lost because her snail decided to go in the opposite direction.” 

“I was rooting for him!” Anya exclaimed, “That little bastard.” 

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind. She let her chin rest on the brunette's shoulder, “That sounds like fun.” 

“It was.” Lexa wistfully said. 

“To you.” Anya grumbled, “It was only fun to you since you won.” 

“Yeah.” Lexa smirked. 

Clarke kissed her cheek, “Give me twenty minutes and I’ll bring you something to eat, alright?” 

Lexa nodded and turned her head so she could peck Clarke's lips, “Thank you.” 

Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek once more before disentangling herself from Lexa and walking to the kitchen. 

“She's really good for you.” Anya said, flipping the page of her book, “I haven’t said it often but this girl right there, is one of the most amazing things that’s ever happened to you.” 

Lexa frowned, “She's _the_ most amazing thing that’s happened to me, actually.” 

Anya lifted her gaze from her book when she heard the trembling in Lexa's voice, “Come here.” she sat up and opened her arms. 

Lexa quietly sat down and let herself be cradled in her sister's arms, “She’s so perfect.” Lexa sighed, “And I’m so...not perfect. I don’t deserve someone like her and one day, she’ll realize that and she’ll leave and-” 

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on.” Anya interrupted her, “Is that really what you think?” 

Lexa shrugged. 

“Lexa, this girl loves you more than anything. How can you even think that she would leave you?”

“Everybody leaves.” 

Anya's eyes softened, “Is this about your dad?” Lexa stayed quiet and Anya got her answer, “Lexa, your dad left you because he was and still is a selfish person who didn’t care about his family.” 

“He left because I wasn’t enough to make him stay after my mom died. She left me too when I still needed her. And Costia left me after making me fall in love with her. Everybody leaves.” 

“Not Clarke.” Anya insisted, “You have so many people here with you. You have Indra, Lincoln, Jake, Abby, Raven, grandma,...” she listed off, “You have me.” 

They heard footsteps coming from upstairs and grew quiet. Lexa sniffled quietly, her silent tears wetting the fabric of Anya's shirt. 

“Lexa?” Lincoln called, “Grandma’s sewing. Apparently you asked her to teach you.” 

Lexa nodded and pushed herself off Anya, “Yeah, two seconds.” she wiped at her eyes and hugged her older sister before following Lincoln upstairs. 

Her brother wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, “We’re here for you, alright?” 

She nodded against his chest. She hadn’t thought it had been that obvious that she wasn’t feeling well but apparently, everyone in the house had caught onto it. She felt overwhelmed and was torn between letting her loved ones offer their support and running away as far as possible to isolate herself for a moment. She settled on the former and pushed her grandmother's bedroom door open, greeted by the sound of the sewing machine.

 

 

\----------

 

 

“Where's Lexa?” Clarke asked when she entered the living room. 

“Upstairs with grandma. They're sewing.” 

Clarke nodded and carried the plate of mac and cheese up the stairs, careful not to drop it. She knocked gently on the door and pushed it open after being allowed entrance, “Lex? I got your meal.” she smiled. 

Lexa looked up from the sewing machine and let out a loud, pained sound when the needle accidentally ran through the side of her finger, cutting the skin of it. 

“Shit.” Clarke exclaimed. 

Lexa's grandma instantly reached for a tissue and pressed it to the injury. Clarke looked on, frozen in place and not knowing how to react. 

Lexa's eyes filled with tears at the sharp pain in her finger, “It hurts, grandma.” 

Clarke finally snapped out of it and took Lexa's uninjured hand, “We have to clean the cut, come here.” 

She led the two of them to the nearest bathroom, turned on the tap and ran first her own hands under the water stream to prevent any bacteria getting in contact with Lexa's cut. She then guided her fiancée's finger under the water, her heart sinking at the hiss of pain it drew from Lexa. 

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke apologized, “If I hadn’t come in like that-” 

“It’s okay.” Lexa hurriedly said, “Clarke! It’s bleeding a lot.” she pointed out, panicking, “That’s not good.” 

“Shh, I got it, don't worry.” 

Clarke cursed the fact that her parents had decided to go on a walk that evening and therefore, her mom wasn’t here to help. Calling her and waiting for her to return would take too long. 

Clarke grabbed a washcloth and wet it before cleaning around the cut, “Fuck, it’s a pretty deep cut. You’ll need stitches, I think.” 

She watched as blood oozed out of the wound and her eyes widened. 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, eyes wide. 

“We need to get you professional medical care immediately. I’m not sure but I think you might have cut through an artery. It’s bleeding a lot.” she started panicking, "Maybe I'm wrong but I'm not taking any chances."

“I can drive her.” Jeanine chimed in, “There's a hospital nearby.” 

They all but ran towards the car and Jeanine drove just above the speed limit but no one really cared at the moment. 

She didn’t bother finding a parking spot and told Clarke to run towards the emergency room. The blonde gave Lexa a  clean washcloth and told her to apply pressure on the wound. 

Clarke instantly grabbed the attention of a nurse walking by, “Excuse me, we need a surgeon here immediately. I think she cut through an artery.” she said much more calmly than she felt. 

The nurse nodded and instantly paged a surgeon. Lexa smiled but it dropped a second later, “I feel dizzy.” 

“Okay, just, sit down.” Clarke told her, “A surgeon is on the way.” 

Her phone rang with a call from Anya. 

“Hello?” 

_“We saw you guys leave in a hurry. What happened?”_

“Lexa cut herself with the sewing machine and it looks bad. Her grandmother drove us to the hospital. We’re waiting for a specialist.” 

_“How bad is it?”_

“She might have cut through an artery but I’m not sure, I just...my mother would know but we didn’t have time to contact her.” 

_“Okay, keep me updated, please.”_

“I will.” 

With that, she hung up and looked up to see a surgeon running their way, “Hello, my name is Daugherty. Follow me, please.” he quickly said. 

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and gave it a squeeze. They entered an examination room and the surgeon quickly asked Lexa to sit down on a stool before starting to get a look at the wound. 

He hummed and looked up after a few long seconds, “Good news is, the artery isn’t severed.” 

Lexa and Clarke both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Bad news is, the cut is deep and you’ll need stitches.” 

Lexa paled at that, “Oh.” 

Clarke placed a hand on her knee and rubbed circles with her thumb, “It’ll be fine.” she whispered. 

“She’s right.” the surgeon chimed in, “It’ll be very quick. It’ll hurt a little but nothing too bad.” 

He started cleaning the wound and raised his gaze momentarily. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Lexa Woods.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Eighteen.” 

He nodded, “Alright, I’m gonna get what I need. Stay put.” 

He came back with a small needle, thread and all things necessary to clean the cut and prevent any further bleeding. 

“Your cut isn’t very big but it’s deep so I need you to stay still.” he instructed, “Can you do that?” 

Lexa nodded though the fear didn’t leave her eyes. She let him take hold of her hand and turned her head to look at her fiancée, “Clarke…” 

Clarke cupped her face, “It’ll be alright. I know you don’t like needles but you can do this.” 

Lexa nodded and let out a loud hiss when the surgeon started suturing her wound, “It hurts.” she whined, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Clarke moved her stool closer and connected their foreheads, taking hold of the brunette's uninjured hand, “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Lexa shook her head, “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have looked up from the machine, I should have-” 

“Shh…” Clarke brushed her thumb over Lexa's cheek. 

A couple minutes later, the surgeon dropped his tools next to him and smiled, “It’s done. You were very brave.” 

Lexa gave a weak smile and he quickly bandaged her finger. 

“Leave the bandage on for the first twenty-four hours and then you can take it off. If the bleeding starts again, come back here. And within the next forty-eight hours, cover it with a band-aid if you want to take a bath. Also avoid any activities that might cause a contact with the stitches and therefore risk that it reopens.” 

Lexa nodded, “Thank you.” 

Clarke smiled at her, “You did good.” she whispered in her ear. 

They met up with Jeanine in the hospital parking lot ten minutes later. The older woman had decided to wait for them on a bench nearby the entrance. 

“How is my favorite granddaughter?” 

“I’m gonna tell Anya you said that.” Lexa said, smiling a bit, “I’m better.” she looked down at her bandaged finger. 

“How bad was it?” 

“She just needed some stitches.” 

“It was horrible.” Lexa mumbled before climbing inside the car, “You could have warned me that it hurt that much.” 

Clarke squeezed her hand, “I didn’t want you to freak out. And it’s over now so it’s all good.” 

Lexa nodded. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, “I don’t want to sew ever again.” 

Jeanine laughed, “I understand, sweetheart.” 

Lexa held her injured finger against her chest and looked out the window with a far-away look, eyes inexpressive. Clarke grabbed her free hand and brought it up to press a kiss against the brunette's knuckles but she only got a small hum of acknowledgement. 

“Lex…” she tried but Lexa was lost in her thoughts, brow creased and eyes looking into the distance, “Babe?” 

“I think she needs some time alone maybe.” Jeanine said from her position in the driver seat. 

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, then closed it. Slowly, she untangled her hand from Lexa's but the brunette blindly patted the seat to find her hand and take hold of it once more before closing her eyes. 

“I can’t leave her on her own like that.” Clarke said, rubbing her thumb over Lexa's hand. 

“I know you mean well, Clarke. But it’s okay to let her have some space and to let her figure things out on her own.” 

Clarke sighed. She looked to her left and assumed Lexa was asleep. The brunette's face looked peaceful and her breathing was slow and steady. 

“I’m scared that…” 

Jeanine chanced a quick glance behind, “Scared of what, sweetheart?” 

“I’m scared she won’t get through this and I know it’s stupid to think that way because she's so strong but it’s been days and she seems to only be getting worse and I’m trying to help, I’m trying _so_ hard” her voice cracked, “But I’m not good enough. I wish I was good enough but I'm just not and I...I just really don’t know what I can do. I don’t know what to do...” Clarke repeated. She didn’t mean to rant but she had to let her feelings out at some point. 

Lexa's grandmother gave a sad smile, “There isn’t a miracle solution to depression. It doesn’t matter how many friends you have or how many times people compliment you. Depression hits you at random times and invades your mind in the worst way possible, rendering it nearly impossible to fully enjoy anything. You lose motivation to do things that you loved doing before and everything just seems pointless.” 

Clarke wanted to cry for her fiancée. She wanted to cry at the realization that there was nothing more that she could do to help Lexa. That her job stopped here. All she could do was offer support. 

“I just want her to be happy.” she quietly said, “Is it normal that my heart breaks everytime I look into her eyes now? They just always seem so sad and...empty.” 

Jeanine hummed, “It’s normal, dear. You just need to have faith in Lexa and in her ability to bounce back from this.” 

“I do have faith in her.” Clarke insisted. 

“Then that’s all that matters.” 

“Thank you, Jeanine.” 

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

 

 

\------------

 

 

Clarke tried to reach for Lexa's hand when they climbed up the stairs after dinner but the brunette flinched away from the touch. Come to think of it, Lexa had ignored all of Clarke's attempts at physical contact ever since they came back from the hospital. 

“Lexa?” she said when they walked past their shared bedroom’s threshold. 

No response. 

“Lexa, please.” 

The brunette turned around, features closed off and a scowl on her face, “What?” she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Clarke took a small step back, “Did I do something wrong?” she asked carefully. 

Lexa wordlessly shook her head, then grabbed her sleepwear, “I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Keep the band-aid on.” Clarke reminded but, although it had been heard, her comment didn’t receive a reply. She sighed and dropped on the bed, “What did I do to upset her?” she asked to no one in particular, her frustration growing at not being able to understand her fiancée's feelings. 

When Lexa stepped out of the bathroom, Clarke walked towards the girl and reached out with her hand but Lexa stepped aside and slipped under the covers. Clarke was confused. She climbed into the bed and scooted closer while keeping a reasonable distance from Lexa. 

“Baby, talk to me.” 

No response. 

“If I did something wrong, please tell me.” 

Lexa huffed and turned around but didn’t say a word. She simply stared into blue eyes before breathing out a deep sigh. 

“I think you made it very clear in the car that I was too much to handle.” she said in a quiet yet angry voice. 

Clarke wasn’t so much hurt by the anger in Lexa's tone as she was by the disappointment lacing the brunette's words. 

“What?” her voice came out strangled and quiet. 

“You said it yourself, it breaks your heart to merely look into my _empty eyes_.” she repeated Clarke's earlier words. 

“You were awake.” the blonde realized. 

Lexa simply huffed and turned back around, presenting her back to Clarke and hugging a pillow close to her chest. Clarke moved even closer and now their feet were touching. Lexa's feet were cold against her own but it didn’t matter. 

“Lex, I didn't mean it like that.” 

“Like what?” Lexa harshly replied, “It sounded pretty clear to me, Clarke.” 

“Babe, will you listen to me, please?” 

“What's even the point of you trying _so hard_ if I’m only _getting worse_ everyday?” Lexa asked. 

“Stop using my words against me.” 

“Those _were_ your words, Clarke.” 

“Yes, but there was context to them. Here, you’re just throwing them around in a way that makes it sound bad.” 

“Are you saying I’m wrong to feel hurt by those words?” Lexa asked, unconsciously moving away from Clarke. 

“No, Lex.” Clarke tried to place a hand on Lexa's shoulder but the brunette shrugged it away, “It’s not what I’m saying.” Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes and her hand itched with the need to reach out for Lexa but she couldn’t handle yet another rejection from the girl she loved so she decided to keep her hands to herself for now, “I’m not trying to invalidate your feelings. I just want to help you.” 

“Maybe I don’t want your help.” 

Those words were like a direct stab to Clarke's heart, “I…” she swallowed heavily and moved back on the mattress, the sound of her body moving against the sheets loud in the tense silence, “Then I’ll leave you alone, I guess.” her voice trembled and she slipped out of bed. She put on socks and quietly walked towards the door, throwing one last look to Lexa, trying and failing to make out her face in the dark, “Goodnight, Lexa.”

She didn’t expect a reply. 

She didn’t get one. 

That night, she couldn't find sleep. She tossed and turned in Aden's bed and the boy woke up due to her incessant movement. 

When he saw the tears in her eyes, he hurried to wipe them away with his small fingers, “Don’t cry, Clarke. It’s okay.” he whispered. 

She held him tightly against herself and fell asleep of exhaustion after an hour or so.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Lexa slowly made her way down the hallway. It was still dark outside. Hesitantly, she walked down the stairs and checked the couch in search of Clarke but didn’t find her there. Finally, after checking each room, she pushed open Aden’s bedroom door and found her fiancée asleep in it, the boy snuggled close to her. 

Lexa felt awful. She knew she had hurt Clarke by refusing to acknowledge that the girl had only said those things out of concern for her. She had been so blinded by the way the blonde's words had made her feel that she hadn’t taken Clarke's feelings into consideration. 

She remained by the threshold, watching her fiancée's sleeping form from afar. It felt as though someone was squeezing her heart. She wanted to step closer and to wrap her arms around the blonde, to whisper an apology in her ear, but she didn't feel deserving of forgiveness. 

After spending a few seconds second-guessing it, she came to the conclusion that she never wanted to go to sleep while in bad terms with her fiancée. Slowly she reached out and wrapped her arm around Clarke's body, her hand slipping under her shirt and resting on the girl's stomach. 

She felt at home again. 

Clarke stirred a few seconds after Lexa started tracing circles on the bare skin of her stomach. 

“Clarke…” she all but whispered when the blonde turned in the embrace, “I’m so sorry.” she said into the blonde's neck, hands gripping Clarke's shirt. 

Clarke felt something cold and wet on her skin and realized Lexa was crying as the brunette's body started shaking. 

“Please, don’t break up with me.” Lexa sobbed against her neck. 

Clarke's heart shattered at the raw emotion in Lexa's voice. She lifted one of her hands and caressed Lexa's temple, then her cheek and finally, her jaw. 

“I won't break up with you.” she affirmed, “Unless this is something you want.” she added, dread seeping into her voice. 

Lexa looked up and grabbed Clarke's face to crash their lips together, “I just want you.” she whispered in between kisses, “Just you.” 

“I’m scared too, you know?” Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek, blue boring into green. 

“You’re scared?” 

“Yes.” Clarke admitted, “I’m scared that this is going to break us. That we're not strong enough to survive this.” 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Lexa hugged her tightly. 

“Me neither, baby.” Clarke whispered. 

“Then we’ll make it work. We’ll get through it. I'll get help and we’ll survive this.” 

“I hope so, baby. I really hope so.” she pressed her lips against plump ones, “Because I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” 

Lexa's lips trembled against Clarke's, “I love you too.” 

Clarke pecked her lips, “We should get back to sleep now. It’s late.” 

“Clarke, wait.” Lexa grabbed the blonde's hand and played with her fingers, “I want to properly apologize for earlier. I reacted poorly and I hurt you. I just really hate myself for it right now.” 

Clarke kissed her, “I think maybe we need to get better at communicating.” she gave a sad smile. 

“We used to have it all figured out in high school.” Lexa lamented. 

“Yes but things change.” Clarke said, “And the future is unpredictable.” 

“How are you forgiving me so easily?” 

Clarke smiled, “Because I love you. And I know you. I know you didn’t say that to hurt me. Now sleep.” 

Lexa nodded, “Clarke?” 

“Hm?” Clarke hummed, eyes closed. 

“Can I kiss you, please?” 

Clarke smiled and puckered her lips up. She felt plump lips against her own and smiled through the kiss. 

“Now, goodnight.” she then said, turning around. 

She felt more than saw Lexa move around on the bed so that they weren’t exactly touching anymore. Clarke reached behind her and took hold of Lexa's hand, pulling it across her waist and up her upper body until the brunette's hand was resting on one of her breasts. 

“C-Clarke?” 

Clarke shushed her, “This is a peace offering.” she joked. 

Lexa laughed somewhat timidly, “Okay.” she murmured, a smile on her lips. She kissed the back of Clarke's neck, “I’m really sorry.” she reiterated. 

“I know.” Clarke whispered, “Don’t worry about it now. It’s in the past.” 

“You should make me earn your forgiveness. This is-” 

“Baby, I just hate fighting with you. You don’t need to _earn_ anything. We had a disagreement. It happens.” 

“But I-” 

“Shh…” Clarke rolled around and pressed her lips against Lexa's, “Get some sleep.” she whispered before turning back around, her back against Lexa's front. 

“I love you.” 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Clarke grabbed Lexa's bandaged finger and placed small kisses on it, “Good morning.” she smiled brightly at her fiancée. 

“Good morning.” Lexa croaked out, a hand placed in front of her eyes to shield them from the sun peeking through the gap between the curtains. Clarke rolled on top of her fiancée and Lexa let out a groan mixed with the sound of her laughter, “Clarke, you’re crushing me.” 

“Good morning.” Clarke said, once more. 

“You already said that.” Lexa pointed out. 

“It really is a good morning.” Clarke grinned before leaning down to press her lips against Lexa's. Clarke frowned when a hand pressed against her lips instead. 

“I have morning breath.” Lexa explained. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and swatted Lexa's hand away from her mouth, “When has that ever stopped me?” she pressed her lips against Lexa's, then offered the woman a blinding smile. 

Jake knocked on the door and pushed it open after being given permission to enter. He stepped forward, a soccer ball trapped between his arm and waist, “Hey, are we still on for that soccer match we talked about before?” 

Lexa gave the man a shy smile and nodded. 

“Cause if you don't feel like it, I totally understand and we can just do it some other time-” 

“I’d like to do it now.” Lexa assured him, taking the ball in her hands, “But I haven’t played in weeks. I might be rusty.” 

“You’ll still beat me.” Jake shrugged, “I haven’t played in months.” 

“Months?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, “More like years.” 

“I played with Aden three months ago.” 

“He’s four years old. That doesn’t count.” Clarke laughed, “Well tried.” 

They gently woke Aden up before making their way out of the boy’s bedroom. 

“Why were you two in Aden’s room?” Jake asked when they stepped outside. 

“It’s...it’s a long story.” 

“That’s what people usually say when they don't want to explain.” the man pointed out and Lexa blushed, “Don’t worry about it.” he patted her shoulder. 

Lexa and Jake played soccer for the bigger part of the morning and, though trying his best, Jake was really struggling to keep up with Lexa. 

The brunette dropped down onto the grass after nearly three hours, claiming that she needed a break and Jake agreed with her, coming to lay next to her on the grass. 

“I brought some water bottles.” Clarke announced as she came out of the house through the sliding glass door, “Fresh out of the fridge.” 

Jake instantly snatched it away from the blonde's hand, “Yes, thank you.” he placed the bottle against his forehead and sighed at the cold feeling it brought. 

“You’re supposed to drink it, not put your sweat on it.” Clarke said, handing Lexa her own water bottle. 

Lexa opened the cap and poured half of the water onto her head. 

“See, she’s not drinking it either.” Jake pointed towards Lexa who was panting hard on the grass, eyes closed. 

“Debatable. Some of it got in her mouth.” 

Lexa laughed at that and she placed her arm above her eyes to shield herself from the sun and look up at her fiancée, “You look beautiful.” 

Clarke blushed, Lexa could see it from where she was lying down, “Thank you.” the blonde placed a strand of hair behind her own ear and smiled almost shyly. 

Jake pretended to gag and Clarke rolled her eyes before offering her hand to Lexa so she could pull the girl to her feet. 

“Thanks.” Lexa wiped at the grass on her jeans and picked up the soccer ball from the ground to carry it back inside, “Maybe next year.” she told Jake. 

The man flipped her off and Clarke slapped his hand, “Not in front of children.” she scolded, nodding towards where Aden was watching them from afar, sitting on Abby’s lap. 

“You’d be better at parenting than I am.” Jake said, “Oh well, I didn’t do such a bad job with you.” 

“That’s because mom was here to help. Who knows how messed up I would have turned out to be otherwise.” 

“Always so kind.” Jake placed a hand over his chest. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and followed her fiancée inside, instantly wrapping her arms around her waist when she placed the soccer ball into a wooden basket in the hallway, by the door. 

“I'm sweaty.” Lexa said, dropping the towel she was using to dry her face and trying to free herself from Clarke's arms. 

“And?” 

“That doesn’t disgust you?” 

Clarke laughed, “I’m not that easily disgusted, babe. Besides, it's kinda hot.” 

Lexa frowned, “I don’t get it.” 

“What?” 

“How people can think that sweat is hot. It’s humid and gross and it smells-” 

Clarke laughed and Lexa frowned. 

“Are you mocking me?” she asked, turning around to face Clarke. 

“I just really love it when you start ranting about small things like that. It always gets you so riled up and it’s cute.” 

Anya burst their small bubble when she smacked Clarke behind the head, “Stop being so gross. It makes me nauseous.” 

“Jealousy.” Clarke mumbled. 

Anya scoffed, “As if.” she smirked as he took a seat on the couch, then stole a glance at Lexa. 

Lexa gently grabbed Clarke's arms and pulled them off her body before disappearing upstairs without another word. 

Anya frowned and looked at Clarke, the question clear in her eyes, “Did we say something wrong?” 

“I don’t know...” Clarke said, looking at the stairs, “I’ll go talk to her.” she announced right when Raven walked into the living room and dropped in Anya's lap. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at that and smirked. Anya kindly gave her the finger before sliding her arms around Raven's waist, ignoring Clarke when she mumbled _who’s the gross one, now?_

_\-----------_

 

 

“Lexa?” she softly brought her knuckles against the closed door. She tried the handle but it was locked, “Can you open up?” 

She heard the click of the key in the door and pushed it open. Lexa went back to sitting on the bed, grabbing a book and flipping back to the page where she had stopped at. 

“Is there something wrong?” Clarke asked, the bed dipping under her weight as she settled down on it. She moved around on the blue covers until her shoulder was pressing against Lexa's. 

Lexa shook her head, “I’m good.” she distractedly said, reading over and over the same line in her book because she couldn’t seem to focus on it right now. 

Clarke sighed, “Why did you run off like that?” she asked cautiously, fearing another outburst from her fiancée. 

“I just needed some quiet, I guess.” 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Clarke asked, hoping for a negative answer but ready to accept a positive one nonetheless. 

Lexa didn’t speak for a few long seconds, then shook her head, “You can stay.” she murmured as she flipped the page of her book. 

After two minutes spent quietly, surrounded only by the sound of Clarke's fan blowing air in their general direction and of the faint voices of Aden and Jake from the backyard down the window, Lexa swung her legs off the bed and got up. 

“I need to shower.” she said in a quiet voice before bending down to grab a new underwear, shorts and a white tank top from her suitcase. 

“Okay.” Clarke simply said, not knowing what else to say. 

Her eyes followed Lexa as the brunette moved towards the bathroom, hesitating just momentarily in front of the door, hand hovering over the doorknob, before bringing her hand down on it and pulling the door open. Clarke watched as she disappeared behind the closed door and the blonde fell down on the bed, a heavy sigh pushing past her lips. 

She grabbed her phone and opened google. She hesitated, then brought down her fingers on the digital keyboard, quickly typing. She looked at her past searches and closed her eyes.

 

_How to help someone who suffers from depression?_

_What to do in the case of depression?_

_What are the main causes for depression?_

And her most recent search:

 

_´Don'ts when speaking to someone who has depression.’_

She scrolled through the article and it provided answers that she already knew. She closed the web page and put her phone on the nightstand before standing up. 

She barged inside the bathroom and quickly removed her clothes before stepping inside the shower, startling Lexa whose back was facing her up until now. 

“Clarke!” Lexa shrieked, shielding her body, more out of instinct than out of shyness. 

The blonde took the shampoo bottle out of Lexa's hands and poured some on her hand before instructing Lexa to turn around and tangling her fingers in brown curls to help wash the brunette’s hair. 

Lexa hummed at the feeling of Clarke's hands stroking her scalp and her shoulders visibly relaxed, the tension leaving her body progressively. 

“Turn around.” Clarke said. 

She then left a soft kiss on Lexa's lips before gently pushing on the girl's shoulders to guide her under the stream of water. 

They showered mainly in silence, sometimes stealing glances and exchanging shy touches. When they were done, Clarke turned off the shower and stepped out first to hand Lexa her towel, not without kissing her fiancée once more. 

“I love you.” she whispered against Lexa's lips, “Don’t you ever forget that.” 

“I might need you to remind me sometimes.” 

Clarke smiled, “Now you’re just fishing.” 

Lexa's lips curved into a beautiful smile, “Maybe I am.” she admitted softly. 

Clarke slid her hands along the skin of Lexa's waist, “I don't want to force you to speak about anything but...what happened just now, with Anya...what triggered that?” 

Lexa looked away and Clarke felt a little bad.

“I just want to know which topics to avoid or-” 

“I don’t want everyone to adapt their life and change their habits just because of me.” Lexa said, pulling away from Clarke's hold and grabbing her underwear, “I just…” 

She didn’t finish her thought and dried her legs before tugging her underwear up her legs. 

“Did we say something that upset you or-” 

“You didn't.” Lexa cut her off, “I just wish my sister would stop looking at me with pity in her eyes, as if I’m a fragile little thing that needs to be protected from all the hurt in the world.” 

“Lex…” 

“Please, don’t look at me like that.” Lexa pleaded, looking away. 

Clarke grabbed the girl's shirt and handed it to her, along with the shorts, “We don’t see you as a fragile little thing.” she tried to explain, “We're simply trying to help in the only way we know how.” 

Lexa nodded and finished getting dressed before making her way towards the door. She stopped when Clarke called her name, “What?” 

“We’re all here for you. And it doesn't mean that you need our help but we're offering it anyway.” 

Lexa offered a thankful nod before leaving the bathroom and reclaiming her position on the bed.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“Pack your things up, girls. We have to leave now if we want to be back before dark.” Jake said as he carried some of their luggage towards one of the cars. 

Lexa's grandmother was holding her granddaughter tightly in her arms, “Come back whenever you want. And I’ll try again to teach you how to sew.” 

Lexa shook her head, “No, no more sewing.” she said with wide eyes. 

“I think she's scarred for life.” Clarke joked, moving forward to hug Lexa's grandmother as soon as the woman had released Lexa, “We’ll try to come back soon.” 

“You better.” Jeanine said with a laugh, “Have a good trip back home.” 

The others each said goodbye to Jeanine before splitting up in two groups, each group respectively settling inside one of the cars. 

Lexa's head dropped on Clarke's shoulder and she closed her eyes, already planning on catching up on the sleep she didn’t get the night before because of all the overthinking she did. 

Clarke kissed the crown of Lexa's head, then grabbed the brunette's hand to stroke the back of it with her thumb.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

As soon as they arrived back home, Lexa sprinted towards her room and retrieved her guitar from the closet she had left it in, “I missed you.” she whispered, holding the instrument close. 

Clarke laughed, “That much?” 

Lexa nodded. Music was her escape. Whenever she was anxious or sad about something, playing helped her focus on something else and clear her mind of potential dark thoughts. 

She sighed contentedly when her fingertips grazed the strings, “I missed this.” she all but whispered, sitting on the bed. 

“You’ll probably have to tune it, though.” Clarke remarked, already getting a start on unpacking their bags. 

“Yeah.” Lexa strummed it for a bit, “Yeah, it sounds a little bit off.” she started tuning the guitar, strumming every once in awhile to test the sound, “I should have taken it with me.” 

“To sing around the campfire?” Clarke smirked. 

“Don’t make fun of me.” Lexa gave her a smile of her own, “Besides, you would have enjoyed that.” 

“Probably, yeah.” 

Lexa positioned her fingers on the strings and strummed a few times. Clarke's jaw nearly fell when Lexa started singing. After all this time, her fiancée's vocal abilities still impressed her greatly.

 

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my mother's eyes_

The sound of the guitar started resonating through the apartment. Clarke didn’t miss how Lexa had changed the word _father_ to _mother_ in the song.

 

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne_

_But those days are gone_

_Now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the songs_

_From places where I was born_

Clarke noticed a tear rolling down Lexa's cheek and she shifted closer to wipe it away with the back of her index finger.

 

_Upon the hill, across the blue lake_

_That’s where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My mother said_

_Don't you worry, don’t you worry, child_

_See heaven’s got a plan for you_

_Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now_

Clarke moved even closer and she cupped Lexa's face with shaky hands so she could press her lips against the brunette's forehead. 

“I love you.” 

Lexa smiled as more tears escaped and rolled down her face, “I love you too.” she interrupted her strumming and crashed their lips together. The guitar made it awkward because it prevented their bodies from getting any closer than their current position. 

Clarke laughed against Lexa's lips, “This is the most awkward kiss we've ever shared.” she took the guitar and pulled it above Lexa's head before carefully placing it on the floor. 

She climbed into Lexa's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette so tightly that the only movement Lexa could do, was lift up her arms to return the embrace. 

“You’re strong.” Clarke whispered, “And you _will_ get through this just like you went through everything else and only came back from it stronger.” 

Lexa only managed a nod, her eyes burning with the sting of tears. 

“And when you do, we’ll all be here to celebrate it with you because you are _not_ alone. You will never be alone again.” 

Lexa's hands slipped under Clarke's shirt and her fingers slowly traced the expense of her back, gliding across smooth skin and round edges. She tugged at the hem of Clarke's shirt and started peeling it off somewhat hurriedly.

Clarke let her but a frown appeared on her features, “Lex…” 

“I just need to feel your skin.” the brunette replied, “I’m not trying to start anything.” 

Clarke nodded and she threw her shirt across the room before ridding herself of her pants, “Better?” she softly asked. 

Lexa's hands slid down her sides, then down her thighs and the brunette closed her eyes momentarily, “What if I don’t bounce back from this?” 

“You will.” Clarke said with more assurance than she felt. 

Eyelids opened to reveal scared and unsure green eyes, “I need you. I can’t do this alone.” her hands gripped the skin of Clarke's legs, not tightly enough to cause pain but tightly enough to anchor herself. 

“I’m right here.” Clarke closed her fists around Lexa’s shirt and pulled it over the brunette's head before gently pushing on her shoulders to get the brunette to lie down on the bed. 

She lowered her hands onto Lexa's stomach and traced small circles on it with her thumbs, smiling when it caused Lexa to squirm on the bed because the girl was ticklish. 

Lexa's hands moved behind Clarke's back and unclasped her bra, revealing her naked breasts. She did the same for herself. Lexa then wrapped her arms around Clarke's body and pulled the girl against herself, sighing when finally, not an inch of space was left between their bodies. 

“Does this help?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded in lieu of a reply. She hummed when Clarke started leaving innocent kisses down her neck, on her collarbone, and finally on her chest, right over her heart. 

“We're in this together.” Clarke whispered before kissing Lexa's lips. 

“Did you just quote _High School Musical?”_

Clarke smiled, “No.” she answered, “If I wanted to quote _High School Musical,_ I would have said that we are _all_ in this together. Don’t ruin the mood, babe.” 

Lexa smiled and her hands traveled across Clarke's back, enjoying the feeling of warm and soft skin under her fingertips, “I love you so much.” she said almost in a whisper. 

“I love you more.” 

“Impossible.” 

“Very much possible.”

“No.” Lexa argued. 

“Yes.” Clarke countered. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

Clarke smiled brightly and Lexa groaned, realizing her mistake, “Got you.” Clarke smiled before pecking Lexa's lips. 

“You’re exhausting.” 

“I know.” Clarke kissed her nose, then her forehead, “But you’re stuck with me.” she winked. 

“That makes me the luckiest woman on earth.” Lexa smiled up dreamily at her fiancée. 

Clarke grinned, “Charmer.” she leaned down to capture Lexa's lips with her own. 

“It worked.” Lexa pointed out. 

“You know it always does when it’s you.”

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

Lexa woke up abruptly, panting heavily and a layer of sweat rolling down her forehead. The sudden movement jolted Clarke awake and the blonde frowned as she rubbed her eyes. In the dark, she made out her fiancée's silhouette and broken sobs reached her ears. She was at Lexa's side in an instant, arms wrapped around the girl from behind, “Shhh, it’s okay.” she whispered, lips pressed against Lexa's disheveled brown hair, “You’re okay.” 

Lexa's chest moved up and down with each shaky intake of breath, her eyes closed tightly and her fists clenched at her sides. Clarke brushed Lexa's hair aside and trailed kisses down the nape of her neck, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. 

Lexa turned around and Clarke's heart shattered when she noted the tears and the fear in emerald green eyes, “It’s okay.” She wiped at Lexa's cheek with her thumb, then replaced it by her lips, kissing the tears away before capturing Lexa's lips in what was intended to be a short kiss but quickly turned into more when Lexa deepened it and buried her hands in blonde hair, pulling Clarke's mouth harder against hers. Their lips clashed together until the lack of air forced them apart.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and connected their foreheads, “Tell me.” she whispered, “Tell me what you need.” 

“I need you to make me forget.” 

Clarke wanted to argue that this wasn’t the best way to handle this but she stopped herself when she saw the desperation in the pleading green eyes looking back at her. Hands tugged at clothes and fingers dug into skin as their bodies moved together, hips bucking and lips latching onto every bit of skin available. 

When Lexa reached her high, muffled sobs escaped her lips and it took Clarke a few seconds, in her dazed state, to realize that the sounds Lexa was letting out weren't sounds of pleasure anymore. She crawled her way back up Lexa's body and cradled the brunette in her arms, kissing her temple, “It’s okay.” she murmured, “I’m right here.” 

Lexa's breathing was ragged, “I saw my mom. M-” her words got cut off by an unexpected hiccup, “my biological mother. I saw her die over and over and over and-” 

“Shhh…” Clarke threaded her fingers in brown curls and traced circles on her scalp. 

They stayed in silence after that. Clarke realized Lexa has fallen asleep in her arms after ten minutes, giving into her exhaustion. She brushed her fingers over Lexa's forehead, then pressed a kiss on the same area. A voice inside her head screamed at her that she wasn’t doing enough, that _she_ wasn’t enough, but she silenced it just as quickly.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

The next morning, after breakfast, Clarke swung her legs off the couch and reached for something inside her bag. 

“The photo album your father gave us at Christmas.” Lexa breathed out when Clarke placed it on the coffee table. 

“I thought seeing this might help.” Clarke explained, “Not that I have the pretension to say that our relationship is important to the point of-” 

Lexa kissed her. 

“You speak too much.” 

Clarke laughed, “Okay, I’m just gonna shut up now.” she relented, sliding the photo album towards Lexa. 

The brunette grabbed it and slid her fingers against the cover before opening it. She smiled when she saw the very first picture, the one that had been taken before the Winter Ball. 

“You looked magnificent that day. You were absolutely beautiful.” Lexa commented, fingers grazing the page, “You always are.” she added quietly, almost as if she was speaking only for herself to hear. 

Clarke's heart swelled. _This_ was what she loved most about Lexa. The girl's ability to say the sweetest and kindest things without even trying to, the girl’s tendency to always give without ever expecting anything in return. 

Clarke moved on the couch until she was sitting next to her fiancée. She dropped her head on the brunette's shoulder and instantly, Lexa's head came to rest on hers. 

Lexa flipped the pages slowly, stopping every once in a while on a picture she particularly liked. 

“This is…” Lexa said, her throat bobbing when she saw a picture of the two of them around a campfire. The picture was from their camping trip and Clarke was snuggled into Lexa's arms. Lexa was holding a huge blanket and she had wrapped it around the two of them. Lexa was looking down at her lovingly and Clarke was looking up with the same love reflected in her eyes.

“My mom took this one.” Clarke said. 

Lexa flipped the page and her eyes filled with tears when she saw the very first photo they took all together as a family, with Aden’s small body in the middle, between Clarke and Lexa. Clarke brushed her tears away with the back of her finger. When more tears flowed down Lexa's cheeks, she leaned forward and kissed them away. 

“We're a family now.” Clarke whispered, “And a family means no one gets left behind.” she added with a smirk. 

A beautiful laugh escaped Lexa's lips, “And now you’re quoting Lilo and Stitch?” 

“Yes.” Clarke smiled brightly. 

“I love that movie.” Lexa said as she turned the page. 

“We could watch it?” 

“Now?” 

“Why not?” Clarke shrugged. 

As soon as those words were out, Lexa rose from the couch and crouched down next to their dvd drawer. She rummaged through it for a good five minutes before lifting up a dvd case, “I found it.” she grinned. 

Clarke watched as Lexa all but skipped towards the dvd player and inserted the dvd in it. The woman was clearly still a child at heart and Clarke's eyes burned with the sting of tears when she remembered just how brutally Lexa's childhood had been ripped away from her. And yet, despite all of that, Lexa was still here. In the middle of tough times, she managed to get by, to fight for herself. 

“Where's the remote?” the brunette asked, whipping her head from side to side in search of it. 

“Come here.” Clarke murmured. 

Lexa obliged but not without a confused frown, “Why?” 

Clarke reached out and cupped her cheeks with both hands before pressing her lips against Lexa's in a delicate yet powerful kiss. 

“I love you.” she brushed her thumbs over rosy cheeks. 

Lexa's eyes opened slowly, “I love you too.” she echoed, “But where is the remote?” 

Clarke laughed, “It’s behind you, baby.” 

Lexa flipped around and smiled when she spotted it, “Finally…” she said as she pressed play on the movie. 

Clarke leaned her back against the couch and patted the space between her legs. Lexa sat down and Clarke's arms wrapped around her middle. 

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” Lexa asked worriedly. 

“Not at all.” Clarke kissed the side of her neck delicately.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“I’m scared.” Lexa admitted when they were standing in front of the therapist’s building. 

Clarke squeezed her hand, “Why?” 

“What if I...blank and don’t say anything? I don’t even know her, Clarke. What if she can’t help me? What if-”

Clarke rubbed her hands up and down Lexa's upper arms, “First, I need you to relax. Second, it’s her job. She knows what she’s doing and you don’t have to reveal your darkest deepest secrets on the first appointment. Go at your pace. If you wanna spend an hour talking about the weather, then you’ll spend an hour talking about the weather.” 

One of Clarke's hands cupped her cheek while the other slid behind the brunette's neck to play with the small hair at the base of it. 

“You’ll speak when you’re ready to. There is no pressure at all, you hear me?” 

Lexa nodded and breathed in and out deeply, “Okay.” she whispered. Her hands grabbed Clarke's and she kissed the palm of each, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Being here with me.” Lexa whispered. 

“Always.”

The brunette inhaled deeply, then brought her finger down on the doorbell. The chiming of it could be heard from outside. 

“It’s Lexa Woods.” Lexa spoke into the intercom and a few seconds later, they heard the telltale sound of the door being unlocked. They pushed it and stepped inside. It wasn’t quite her session’s time yet so they headed to the waiting room. 

Lexa's knee was bouncing and Clarke placed her hand on it to stop its frantic up and down movement, “Relax, babe.” she murmured, “It’ll be fine.” 

Finally, after ten minutes - _ten long minutes-,_ the therapist called for Lexa's name. 

“Off you go.” Clarke smiled. 

Lexa reluctantly let go of her hand but still wouldn’t move forward. Her brain was screaming at her to walk to the therapist’s office but her feet wouldn’t obey. 

“If you wish, your friend can come in with you.” the therapist suggested. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow and saw doubt flashing through Lexa's eyes. Clarke gave a small smile, “I think it’s better if you go alone, yeah?” 

Lexa tensed at the idea but nodded nonetheless, “I’m sorry.” she all but whispered. 

Clarke kissed her briefly, “Hey, no. Don’t apologize for that. I’ll be right outside waiting for you once the session is over, okay?” 

Lexa nodded and with one final kiss and one last glance towards her fiancée, she followed after the therapist inside the room.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

The therapist quietly took a seat and gestured for Lexa to get comfortable in the couch in the center of the room, “You can sit or lie down, whichever feels best for you.” 

Lexa initially sat down, then decided against it. Lying down allowed her to stare at the ceiling instead of making eye contact with the therapist and that thought eased her mind even if only slightly. 

She placed her hands over her stomach and started panicking when she realized she had no idea where to go from there. Thankfully, the therapist was the one to initiate the dialogue. 

“So, Lexa, can I call you by your first name? Is that okay?” 

“Yes.” 

 _Yes or no question,_ _that I can do,_ she thought. 

“I read here that you’ve just passed your first year in Uni as a law student. Quite impressive.” 

“Thank you.” 

 _So far so good,_ Lexa told herself. 

“How are things going at school?” 

“Uh, g-good. I think.” Lexa answered, “I’m doing pretty good, I guess.” she started playing with the fabric of her shirt, trying to find something to do with her hands. 

“And with your friends?” 

Lexa thought for a moment before answering, “They're...they're great.” 

“Just great?” 

“They’re amazing.” Lexa breathed out, “And I just…” she started speaking but stopped before she could get the words out. 

“You can rest assured that whatever you say won’t leave this room.” the therapist reassured her. 

“I feel like I’m a burden to them.” 

“How so?” the therapist started jotting down things and the sound of the pen sliding against the paper filled the silence that followed her question. 

“I...I feel like I annoy them. Like maybe, they don't really like me as much as they say they do.” 

“What makes you think that? Have they given any indication of it?” 

Lexa shrugged, “Not really.” she admitted, “I just always feel like that. I don’t need a reason. I’m just always picturing worst case scenarios.” she sighed, frustrated at herself. 

“And have you spoke to your friends about it or not at all?” 

Lexa shook her head, “I don’t know how to.” she confessed, “I’ve just never known how to approach people.” 

“Even those you've known for a long time?” the therapist asked as she wrote something down. 

“I have a hard time trusting that people's intentions are pure.” 

The therapist hummed, “What about the young lady who was with you in the waiting room? What does she mean to you?” she looked up from her paper. 

Lexa's eyes jumped to the ceiling and she sighed, “She means the world to me.” she quietly admitted. 

“You two are close.” 

“She's my fiancée.” Lexa said, fearing the woman's reaction but the woman simply hummed and asked her next question. 

“How did you two meet?” 

“I was new at her school.” Lexa explained. A smile grew on her features at the memory, “It was hard for me, being the new kid and she helped me a lot.” 

“Did things get better afterwards?” 

Lexa nodded, “Because she was there. She's my rock.” 

“How long have you been together?” 

“A year, eight months, and…three days.” 

The therapist smiled at the precision of the answer, “Did you get together immediately after meeting each other?” 

Lexa shook her head, “It took a little over two months. We were friends before that.” 

“You said you felt like a burden to your friends. Is it also the case with your fiancée?” 

Lexa sighed and rubbed a hand in front of her face, “Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” Lexa realized she didn’t really know the answer to that, “She's always there for me and I’m not able to offer the same care and attention at the moment.” 

“Does she understand why that is?” 

“Yes.” Lexa admitted, “She's tried to reassure me about the fact that...that she wanted to be there for me and that she would never give up on me and stuff like that…” 

“The state that you are in, do you know to what it is linked?” 

“Not really…” Lexa said, sighing, “I’m sorry. I’m really of no help at all.” 

“Do not worry about that.” 

There was a beat of silence. The room grew eerily silent and Lexa could hear her own thoughts all too clearly. 

“My mom died when I was nine.” she finally let out, “I...still think about her sometimes and, uh, I just...I miss her.” 

Tears formed in her eyes and the therapist handed her a box of tissues. 

“Were you close to your mother?” 

Lexa nodded, “She was my best friend. I can’t...It’s been years but I still can’t believe she's gone.” 

“What about your father?” 

Lexa's face hardened, “He left soon after my mom’s death. Said he couldn’t handle it alone. I became an orphan because he couldn't handle the responsibility that was a kid.” she spat out, “Because apparently seeing my face everyday was just _too much_ and he needed space.” she started growing agitated, “Well, _I_ needed my father.” her voice grew shaky and tears were now rolling down her cheeks. 

The therapist’s voice came out gentle, “Have you heard from him ever since?” 

Lexa scoffed, “Yeah, when he contacted me to try and get money from me.” she bitterly said. 

“Have you spoken to him about how you felt on the matter?” 

Lexa sniffed, “No.” she replied, “I don’t want to. It’s easier to just pretend it doesn’t affect me. I refuse to let him see how much he hurt me.” 

The therapist nodded and jotted down a few things, “Because you do not want to give him any power over you, is that why?” 

Lexa thought for a moment, “Yes.”

 

 

\------------

 

 

Clarke looked down at her watch. Lexa had been in there for fifty minutes, meaning there were ten minutes left before the end of the session. It stressed Clarke out to not know what was being said inside this room but she would remain respectful of Lexa's privacy and of her right to keep things for herself. Her knee started bouncing and she would look at her watch every two seconds, as if the time would have somehow accelerated. She wanted to be in there with her fiancée, even if just to hold her hand and offer her support. 

Finally, the door clicked open and she saw her fiancée from the space between the door and the wall. Lexa was saying goodbye to the therapist. Clarke pushed herself off her chair and winced when she realized how numb her butt had become from sitting for so long. She really should have went for a walk or something. 

“How did it go?” she quietly asked. 

“Good.” Lexa mumbled before wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder. 

Clarke's fingers tangled in brown curls and she kissed the side of her fiancée's face, “You wanna go home?” 

Lexa nodded, “I’m a bit tired.” she admitted, “It...it wasn’t easy.” 

“Let’s go home.” Clarke kissed her, then linked their hands as they left the building.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“We talked about my dad.” Lexa said once they were back in their apartment. 

“Yeah?” Clarke looked up from the stove and raised an eyebrow, “Did it help to speak about it?” 

Lexa shrugged, “A little, I think. It was nice to have someone who would just...listen. And I know you do that too but...I don’t know, maybe the fact that she's a stranger helps…” 

Clarke smiled, “I’m glad it’s helping. Even if just a little. You plan on rescheduling a session?” 

“Already have.” Lexa announced, “Next Wednesday.” 

Clarke shut down the fire under the pan and she cupped Lexa's cheek to connect their lips, “I’m proud of you.” 

Lexa smiled, “Let me finish preparing our lunch.” she then said, grabbing the wooden spoon from Clarke's hand. 

“What? No, I was doing just fine.” Clarke whined.

“You forgot to put oil in the pan.” Lexa pointed out. 

“And you didn’t tell me because…?” 

“You looked proud of yourself for attempting to cook something.” 

Clarke sighed, “I’m such a bad cook. I won’t ever learn.” her shoulders dropped and ppshe made to move back to the kitchen when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

Lexa's breath tickled the shell of her ear as she whispered something, “Let me teach you, then.” 

Clarke turned around in the embrace, her hands moving up to cup Lexa's cheeks, “You would do that?” 

Lexa hummed and gave Clarke a peck on the lips before guiding the two of them in front of the stove, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Clarke's eyes widened when she took her first bite, “This is actually good.” she exclaimed, “I made something that isn’t entirely disgusting.” 

“I told you you could do it.” 

Clarke squinted her eyes at her, “No, you didn’t. As a matter of fact, you and Raven keep reminding me of how much I suck at cooking.” 

Lexa scowled, “Guilty as charged.” she admitted, “But we were wrong.” she pointed at the meal Clarke had just cooked, following Lexa's indications. 

Clarke smiled. She reached out and laced her fingers with Lexa's, “You look good.” she commented, “Happier.” 

Lexa smiled, “I’m trying.” she all but whispered, “It’s not easy but I promise I'll try to get better. For me and for you too.” 

“For me?” 

“Yes.” Lexa nodded, “Because it’s taking a toll on you too.” 

“What? It’s not-” 

“Shhh…” Lexa hushed her, bringing their foreheads together, “I know that it’s hard on you to stand by and watch without really being able to fix things. And I apologize for that. For hurting you in the process.” 

“We've had this conversation before, Lex. You don’t have anything to apologize for.” 

“Still. I want you to know how sincere I am.” Lexa stroked her thumb across Clarke's cheek. 

“I know how sincere you are.”

“Good.” Lexa kissed her.

 

 

\------------

 

 

_\--two weeks later--_

 

 

A knock on the door burst the bubble of silence and calm they had created for themselves. Clarke stirred and pushed herself from Lexa, swinging her feet off the couch so she could go and open the door. 

“Rae?” she rubbed her eyes. 

“I need some help with a project.” 

“What kind?” 

“The kind that could go very wrong if I don’t execute it perfectly but that would be amazing if it works out.” 

“How wrong can it get?” 

“Well, it could hypothetically go boom?” 

“No.” Clarke said without missing a beat, “Find someone else for that. Or drop the idea altogether.” 

“Come on…” 

Clarke crossed her arms and shook her head, “No.” 

“You're no fun, Griff.” Raven pouted, “Why isn't anyone as enthusiastic as I am? This could be amazing!” 

“Let me guess, Anya said no, too?” 

“She closed our dorm room door in my face so I guess it’s a no. Or maybe she was too excited and decided to get all the material ready and she’ll call me as soon as-” she stopped speaking when she saw the raised eyebrow on her friend’s face, “Yeah, you’re right, she won't ever agree to something like this.” 

Clarke nodded, “Is there something else you need?” 

Raven looked behind Clarke and caught a glimpse of Lexa resting on the couch, the tv playing but left mostly ignored, “How is she doing?” she asked quietly, careful not to be heard by the brunette. 

“A lot better.” Clarke said with a smile, “She's been to three therapy sessions so far and it seems to really help. She always comes back exhausted but satisfied and a bit more at peace with herself.” 

“Good. That’s really good.” Raven smiled, “What about you? How are _you_ doing? We've asked about Lexa a lot but this can’t be easy for you either.” 

“I’m trying to do my best.” Clarke said, “She's really getting better, Rae. And I would do anything to help her.” 

“I know.” Raven nodded, “But don’t lose yourself in the process, alright?”

“I won’t.” Clarke assured her, “I’m doing good, I swear.” 

Raven stepped forward and wrapped her friend in a hug, “You looked like you needed that.” she whispered. 

The tension left Clarke's shoulders and she brought her arms up to reciprocate the hug. 

“I take it you won’t help me for my project?” Raven then asked. 

Clarke laughed, “Exactly.”

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“What is your astrological sign?” Lexa asked, frowning. 

Clarke looked up from her sketchbook, “Why are you asking this now?” 

“I’m reading my horoscope.” Lexa lifted up the newspaper she had in her hands, “And I don’t want to look up what your astrological sign is.” 

“I was born in the same month as you.” 

“Yes but you were born the 15th of August and I was born the 25th so we don’t have the same astrological sign.” 

“You’re a virgo and I’m a leo.” Clarke said. 

“How do you know that?”

Clarke shrugged. 

“It says here that you might face some difficulties but you'll come back from it stronger. Do not give up on the possibility of….finding love…?” Lexa finished, frowning. 

Clarke reached out and took the newspaper out of Lexa's hands, “See? This is why horoscopes are bullshit. They just say the generic thing people want to hear.” Clarke climbed into Lexa's lap, “I already found love.” she pecked the brunette's lips. 

“What does it say about me?” 

Clarke chuckled, “You still want to know even though it’s bullshit?” 

“I’m bored.” Lexa shrugged. 

Clarke flicked through the pages until she found the astrology part. She started reading out loud, “Your relationship won’t face any major hardships. The goddess Venus stands with you.” at that, she laughed quietly, “Hear that, babe? Venus is on our side.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

“The moon will cause you to be a bit more emotional and you might face some turmoil…” she stopped speaking then, “Look, Lex. These are bullshit.” she threw the newspaper away. 

“But not completely…” Lexa argued, “Emotionally speaking, I’m not in the best of places.” 

“But you're getting better, much better.” Clarke grabbed both of Lexa's hands, “You might not see it but I do.” 

Lexa nodded, “Okay.” she whispered. 

Clarke got up and tugged on Lexa's hands to pull her up to her feet, “Get dressed, we're going out.” 

“Where?” 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Lexa shook her head with a smile when she saw where Clarke had brought them, “Seriously?” 

“Yes.” 

Clarke had brought them to a freaking pottery class. How cliché. 

“You do realize this isn’t as easy and romantic as it looks? You just get clay all over your hands and clothes.” 

“Don't ruin all the fun, babe.” 

Lexa grumbled but sat down on a stool anyway. She laughed when she heard the screeching of a stool behind her and saw that Clarke had moved her own so that she was right behind Lexa. 

“How much more cliché can you get?” 

Clarke winked at her. 

There weren’t that many people in the room. Just the teacher and three other people. Once they had been told how it worked, Lexa carefully placed her hands around the clay. 

“Why am I the one doing it?” she asked, “I’m going to fuck it up.” 

Clarke wrapped her arms around her fiancée. She pressed a kiss to the brunette's neck, then covered the woman's hands with her own. 

“I’ve done it once a few years ago.” 

“You have?” 

“My father brought me.” Clarke explained, “I made a mess but I got the hang of it eventually.” 

“How old were you?” 

“Sixteen years old.” 

Clarke placed her fingers between Lexa's and kept a firm grip on her hands. After a couple minutes, she noticed that Lexa was no longer looking at the clay. She was glancing at Clarke over her shoulder. 

Clarke kissed her neck and rested her chin on the brunette's right shoulder, “This is nice.” 

Lexa hummed, “Cliché, but nice.” 

“And look, it doesn’t look too ugly.” Clarke nodded towards their creation. 

“Doesn’t look nearly as good as his.” Lexa gestured towards what another person was doing next to them. 

“Shh, don’t worry about others. Ours is the most beautiful in my opinion.” 

Lexa smiled, “You paid for this class, right?” 

Clarke nodded, “I did. This morning.” 

“And what if I had told you that I didn’t feel like going out?” 

“I would have dragged you out by your hair and locked you in the trunk of the car.” 

Lexa chuckled quietly. 

“In all seriousness, I would have been happy with whatever. If you had wanted to stay home, we probably would have just watched a movie.” 

Lexa smiled, her head turning to look more clearly at her fiancée, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Clarke mirrored her smile. 

Their hands slipped from the clay and Lexa shrieked. She blushed when she noticed the four pair of eyes on her, “Sorry.” she mumbled, slowly placing her hands back over the clay. 

Clarke tried to muffle her laughter against Lexa's shirt but it was to no avail. 

“Claaarke.” Lexa whined, “Shut up. It’s not funny.” 

Clarke kept laughing, hands gripping the fabric of Lexa's shirt, “That was such an adorable sound.” she managed to say in between her laughter. 

“I hate you.” 

Clarke smiled, “I just put clay all over your shirt, sorry.” 

“What? Clarke!” Lexa said, “This is my favorite shirt.” 

“It’s my shirt technically.” 

“You gave it to me.” 

“Still mine to begin with.” 

“Not anymore. You gave it to me, so it’s mine. And it’s my favorite but you put clay all over it.” 

“We’ll wash it.” 

“What if it doesn't work?” 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” 

Lexa smiled and focused back on the task at hand, “Now help me make a masterpiece. You’re the artist.”

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Jake looked up from his notebook when he heard the phone ringing, “Yes?” he said into the device. 

Lexa’s voice rang through the phone, “I need your help.” 

Clarke was gone for the moment. She had been called into work an hour ago and Lexa wanted to take the opportunity to plan out Clarke's birthday which was in two days. 

Jake listened and nodded to everything Lexa said. His smile grew the longer she spoke, “Alright. We’ll be there.” 

“Thank you so much.” Lexa said, “Bring Aden with.” 

“Of course.” Jake smiled, “See you soon, kiddo.”

 

 

_\---two days later---_

Clarke woke up with a smile. She was turning nineteen today and she had the feeling that it would be an amazing day. She rolled around in her bed and patted the space next to her, frowning when she noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. 

“Babe?” 

No response. 

She reluctantly pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the living room, then the kitchen. She found her fiancée in neither rooms and grew confused. 

“Lexa?” 

Still no answer. She walked back into the bedroom and noticed a note on her nightstand. She smiled and picked it up.

 

_Went to get some milk. Brb_

_-Lexa_

Her smile fell and she turned the note around but the back of it was blank. No birthday wishes, nothing else written on that note. 

She told herself that maybe Lexa wanted to say it to her in person and not through a note and that was why. Or maybe the brunette wasn’t getting milk and was planning something much bigger. 

That hope died when Lexa reentered the apartment and dropped two bottles of milk on the table with a simple _good morning._  

Clarke reciprocated the kiss Lexa dropped on her lips but she couldn’t conceal her disappointment at the fact that her fiancée had forgotten about her birthday. 

It was stupid, come to think of it. She had never cared about her birthday and yet, she had still hoped Lexa would remember it. She was hurt. She wanted to be able to overlook it and convince herself that it was only because Lexa’s mind had been elsewhere lately. It was stupid, but it hurt just the same. She plastered a fake smile on her face, “I thought maybe we could go somewhere today and-” 

Lexa gave her an apologetic look, “Today, I can’t. Sorry. I told Anya I would spend the day with her. I’m meeting her right now. Maybe tomorrow we can?” she suggested. 

 _But tomorrow it won’t be my birthday anymore,_ Clarke thought dejectedly, “Yeah, sure.” she said instead, “Have fun.” 

She waited until Lexa shut the door behind her before dropping on the couch and letting her tears fall free. She had kept it in when her fiancée was in the apartment because she didn’t want to add to the brunette's feeling of guilt. 

She checked her phone and saw a couple messages from Raven and her mother wishing her a happy birthday. She sighed, wishing it had been Lexa who had sent one of those messages. She replied to both messages, then turned on the tv, switching through the channels in hopes of finding something to distract her mind with. 

No such luck. 

Every channel was either telemarketing or the news. She shut down the tv and reached for her phone. She opened the twitter app and went on her fiancée's account, reading her most recent tweets. 

 **Lexa Woods** @GriffinWoods: _I found you and I don’t ever want to lose you._

She smiled at that. The tweet had been posted two days ago but Clarke hadn’t seen it yet. She retweeted it, then scrolled down. 

 **Lexa Woods** @GriffinWoods: _I miss soccer_

 **Lexa Woods** @GriffinWoods: _Why is it so hard to find a squid plush toy? Squids are adorable. Get with the program @Walmart @ToysRUs_

Clarke laughed through her tears. She quickly typed a reply. 

 **Clarke Griffin** @Griffindor: _You need to accept that you are the only american who thinks squids are cute, babe._  

She scrolled down a bit more, laughing at the retweets of her fiancée. They were mostly videos about deep sea creatures or ancient dynasties. 

 **Lexa Woods** @GriffinWoods: _My_

 _girl’s birthday is coming up. She's getting so old._

Normally, Clarke would have laughed at Lexa's comment but she was just saddened by the fact that Lexa truly had forgotten about her birthday. That she had known it was today but had forgotten anyway. She looked down at her phone again. 

No new messages.

Only thirty seconds later, her phone rang with a new notification. She hoped it was a text but realized it was only Lexa replying to her previous tweet. 

 **Lexa Woods** @GriffinWoods: _They’re the cutest and the four people who liked my tweet think the same thing._

 **Clarke Griffin** @Griffindor: _Two of those people were my dad and Raven. And to be honest, Raven did it to make fun of you._

 **Lexa Woods** @GriffinWoods: _She obviously didn’t. Get with the winning team, hoe._  

Clarke shook her head and switched her phone off. She sighed and took out her sketchbook. Her hand started drawing lines unconsciously and she soon realized that she was drawing Lexa's eyes once again. 

She threw her pencil on the ground in frustration when she couldn’t get the brunette's eyes quite right. She had attempted to draw and paint the girl countless times but her eyes were always the trickiest part. 

Lexa's eyes were of such beauty that thinking one could recreate it on a canvas was proof of pure madness. Lexa's eyes were the most expressive part of her face, much more telling than her smile could ever be. 

They were fleeing when Lexa felt ashamed or guilty, they were bright when the girl was happy and shiny when she was on the verge of crying, and they were empty when Lexa felt depressed. That last observation was made as of recently and Clarke wished she had never seen that aspect of Lexa's eyes. 

They were the best way to guess how Lexa was feeling. The best way to get inside the brunette's head, or should she say, inside her heart. The eyes don’t lie. And when it came to Lexa, that sentence was more accurate than ever. 

Clarke sighed and ripped the page of her sketchbook, crumpling it, then throwing it across the room. She fell down on the couch and groaned. 

“Best birthday ever.” she muttered under her breath, thinking of how she had to go to her work later that day and that the only time she could have spent with Lexa was now but the brunette was out somewhere with her sister. 

A permanent feeling of aching settled inside her chest and she didn’t even smile when several notifications popped up on her screen of people wishing her a happy birthday on facebook. 

None of those were from Lexa anyway.

 

 

_\--Two hours later--_

Clarke heard a knock at her door and she groaned, “What?” she asked, annoyed, when she pulled the door open. 

“Whoa, relax, princess.” Raven raised her hands in the air, “Happy birthday.” she grinned, “I’m taking you somewhere.” 

“I’m not really in the mood, Rae.” 

“What's wrong?”

Clarke just shrugged, her tears filling with tears, “It’s just…” 

Raven closed the door behind her and stepped closer, “What is it?” 

“I think Lexa forgot about my birthday” Clarke shrugged again, trying to brush it off but failing to do so. 

Raven's eyes widened, “I’m sure she didn’t. Maybe it slipped out of her mind but she'll definitely remember it at some point.” 

“She left to hang out with Anya.” Clarke started crying, “And it’s so selfish of me to want her to be here for me but I-” 

“Okay, come with me.” Raven pulled on her hand and brought her outside the apartment, “I’m taking you somewhere.” 

“I’m really not-” 

“Hush, woman.” Raven said, all but pulling her down the stairs and towards her car, “I’ll drive.” she then said, holding her palm up to receive the car keys. 

“Okay.” Clarke relented, knowing it was pointless to argue with her friend.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

They climbed up the stairs of an apartment building and Clarke's confusion grew, “Raven, you’re weirding me out. What is this place?” 

“My cousin’s apartment.” 

“What the hell are we doing in your cousin’s apartment.” 

“Stop asking so many questions.” Raven said, inserting the key in the lock before pushing the door open. 

Clarke sniffled and wiped at her tears as she stepped into the dark apartment, “Raven, I really don’t feel like partying. I already feel like shit because of Lexa and I don’t-” 

Raven turned on the lights and people jumped from behind the couch, yelling out, “SURPRISE!!” 

Everyone except Lexa who was standing in the back, a pained and guilty expression on her face. Clarke jumped at the sudden yell. 

Lexa walked towards Clarke and grabbed her hand, leading her outside, “You feel like shit because of me?” she asked in a small voice. 

Clarke was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing all her friends and her family inside the apartment, “You...but you...and…” Clarke stammered out, looking back between Lexa and the inside of the apartment, “I thought…” 

Lexa waited with expectant eyes. 

“I thought you had forgotten about my birthday…” Clarke admitted, a traitorous tear escaping her eye. 

Lexa's eyes widened, “What? No, of course not.” she then took some time to think of how it must have all looked from Clarke's perspective, “Shit.” 

She had basically ignored Clarke all morning, then proceeded to tell her she would spend the day with her sister. 

“Shit, Clarke. I’m so sorry.”

Clarke hit her against the chest, “Don’t ever do this to me again.” she said, hitting her again and again. 

Lexa's guilt disappeared when she noted the relief and the smile on Clarke's face, “I won’t. It was a stupid idea. I just really didn’t want you to figure out what I was planning.” 

“Well, I didn’t guess it but I felt like shit.” 

“I’m so sorry, babe.” Lexa started peppering her face with kisses, “I would never forget your birthday, I swear.” she promised, “Happy birthday, Clarke.” she repeated those words again and again. 

Clarke shook her head, “Okay, you can stop now.” she smiled, “Don’t you dare do this again.” 

“I think I’ve learned my lesson now.” 

Clarke grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, “I can’t believe you got my family to come. Thank you.” 

“They wanted to be here.” Lexa explained, wrapping her arms around her fiancée's waist, “They flew all the way here. I just made a phone call. They’re the ones you should be thanking.” 

Clarke pecked her lips several times, “I don’t know if I want to kiss you or kill you for pulling this trick on me.” 

“I like the former a bit better.” 

Clarke laughed and joined their lips once more. One look at her watch caused her lips to curl downwards, “I won't be able to stay long. Work starts in two hours.” 

“It doesn't.” Lexa said. Upon seeing the confused look on Clarke's features, she explained herself, “I called your boss and he agreed to give you today off. You’ve been working hard and he didn’t see a reason to prevent you from celebrating your birthday with your family.” 

Clarke's jaw fell. She smashed her lips against plump ones, “I keep falling more in love with you every day.” 

Lexa's hands tightened on Clarke's waist, fingers digging into the curve of it, “I love you too.” she smiled, “Now, will you please come back inside so we can properly celebrate your birthday? Which I would never forget, by the way.” 

Clarke slapped her shoulder, muttering ‘ _asshole’_ as she joined her family in the apartment. 

In the middle of the celebration, Clarke leaned against the table and looked at her fiancée from afar. She found herself smiling when she saw the happiness etched onto the brunette's features, the kind of happiness that she hadn’t seen there in a while. 

She didn’t have much time to dwell on it because soon, Lexa _-who was a little tipsy by now-_ invited her to dance and who was she to deny her fiancée anything? 

“I’m proud of you.” Clarke whispered into her ear, stepping closer until their bodies were flushed together. 

“What?” 

“I said, I’m proud of you.” 

Lexa's lips curled upwards, “Why?” her cheeks were slightly pink due to the heat but mostly to the alcohol in her system. 

“Because you’ve come so far and I missed this.” Clarke gestured at the brunette. 

“Missed what?” 

“I missed seeing you so happy. You're basically glowing.” 

“It’s because it’s your birthday. It’s the most important day of the year.” 

“Even more important than that yearly convention about deep sea discoveries?” Clarke teased. 

Lexa smiled, “It’s a close second but your birthday is more important.” 

Clarke laughed and her heart grew twice its size, “I’m honored.” 

“Good.” Lexa said, letting her head drop into the crook of Clarke's neck, “You smell really good.” 

“And you're nearly drunk.” 

“I’m not.” Lexa denied. 

“You’ve only had two beers and a glass of wine. How are you that much of a lightweight?” 

Lexa hummed, “Don’t make fun of me.” she mumbled, “Not everyone can be like Party Girl Griffin.” 

“Who told you about this nickname?” 

Lexa giggled, “Raven.” she revealed, “Told me all about your junior year. Apparently I tamed you or something.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“You were hardcore.” 

“How much did she tell you?” 

Lexa giggled a bit more and she started swaying them from side to side, “Everything.” 

“Everything?” 

“Yeah, even the time you…” she leaned closer and whispered the rest in Clarke's ear. 

The blonde gasped, “She did _not_ tell you this. I’m going to kill her for this.” 

Lexa laughed and gripped Clarke's shirt, pulling her closer, “I thought it was funny. I wish I had been there to see it.” 

“It wasn’t nearly as fun the next morning as it was in the moment.” 

Lexa smiled, “You are sensational.” 

“Do you mean that or is it the alcohol speaking?” Clarke smirked. 

“You know the answer to that.” Lexa grinned, grabbing Clarke's hand to make her do a small spin before pressing their bodies together again. 

“I want to hear you say it.” 

“Yes, I meant it.” Lexa whispered, “You are exceptional.” 

“I believe your exact words were _you are sensational.”_

Lexa grinned, “That too.” she closed her eyes and rested her head against Clarke's shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she stepped away, “Have to pee real bad.” she whispered loudly before running off, opening every door in search of the bathroom. 

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She felt someone tug at her pants and looked down to see Aden. 

“I want to say goodnight.” the boy said. 

Clarke checked her watch. It was already nine o’clock, thirty minutes past Aden’s usual bed time. She crouched down and lifted the boy in her arms. 

“Goodnight, little man.” she kissed his cheek. 

“And happy birthday, Clarke.” the boy grinned at her, grabbing her face and kissing her nose. 

“Thank you, buddy. Now let’s get you to sleep.” she started walking towards the stairs but the boy made a noise of protest. 

“I have to say goodnight to Lessa.” 

Clarke smiled and turned on her heels to wait outside the bathroom. When the door opened and Lexa exited, Aden tried to reach for her with his arms. 

Lexa carefully cradled him in her arms, “Hey, handsome.” she winked, “Isn’t it time to go to sleep?” 

He nodded solemnly, “Want to say goodnight to Lessa.” he grinned, then kissed her nose as well, “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, buddy.” Lexa smiled before carrying him upstairs. 

She stayed with him until he fell asleep, then joined her family and friends back downstairs.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

It was getting late so most people had left. Jake and Abby had stayed with Aden in Raven’s cousin’s apartment so that someone was there when the boy woke up. The two adults would take a plane back to their town in the afternoon. 

Lexa and Clarke had thanked everyone for coming and had hugged Raven’s cousin, thanking her again for letting them organize that in her apartment. 

Now, they were lazing around on the couch of their living room. It was a quarter past eleven and Clarke was snuggled up in Lexa's arms. 

“This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Clarke whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled, “I almost don’t want it to end.” 

Lexa suddenly pushed Clarke off her and stood from the couch. The blonde looked up at her, confusion written in her eyes. 

“Lex, what are you up to?” 

“Your birthday isn’t over yet. There are still…” she checked her watch, “Forty-three minutes left. I want to make the most of it.” she extended her hand, “Will you do me the honor of a dance?” 

Clarke laughed and clasped her hand in Lexa's, “I can’t believe you.” 

Lexa grinned and grabbed her phone, searching through her playlist for the right song, “Found it.” she said, her tongue trapped between her teeth in a happy smile. 

Clarke was so mesmerized and caught off guard by the sight of such happiness gracing her fiancée's face _-something that had become unusual over the past few months-,_ that she almost missed the first notes of the melody.

 

_When the night_

_Has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon_

_Is the only_

_Light we see_

“I love this song” Clarke whispered. 

“I know.” Lexa grinned, swaying them from side to side, one arm wrapped around her fiancée's waist, and the other raised, hand clasped in Clarke's.

_No I won’t be afraid_

_Oh I won’t be afraid_

_Just as long_

_As you stand_

_Stand by me_

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me_

_Oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

Lexa started singing quietly, spinning Clarke around every now and then before claiming back their previous position. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Lexa murmured. 

Clarke blushed and she moved her hands until they were linked behind the brunette’s neck.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble_

_To the sea_

They knocked their foreheads together. Clarke closed her eyes but Lexa's remained open, admiring the woman she was holding against her.

_I won't cry_

_I won’t cry_

_No I won’t shed a tear_

_Just as long_

_As you stand, stand by me_

_“And darling, darling, stand by me.”_ Lexa sang along, arms tightening around Clarke until they were hugging more than dancing, _“Oh, stand by me. Oh stand, stand by-”_

Clarke cut off the end of Lexa's words by joining their lips. Lexa breathed in sharply through her nose and her right hand moved up until it was resting over the nape of Clarke's neck, her fingers brushing against the skin at the top of it just as Lexa changed the angle of the kiss. 

Lexa's hands slipped under Clarke's shirt and her fingers traveled up her back, setting the blonde's skin ablaze. She reached the clasp of Clarke's bra and got it undone in record time. Clarke let out a muffled groan when Lexa's hands pulled her bra aside and cupped her breasts. She switched her kisses to the brunette's jaw until she reached her neck. 

Lexa angled her head to the side to give Clarke more space to work with, and one of her hands moved down until it was resting on the lower part of Clarke's back. Clarke joined their lips once again and relished in the hum it elicited from her fiancée, “Bedroom.” she mumbled against Lexa's lips, hurryingly tugging the brunette's shirt over her head.

“Your wish is my command.” Lexa replied with a smile, bending her legs before lifting Clarke into her arms to carrying her to the bedroom.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa was tracing random patterns on Clarke's chest, her fingers sliding gently along warm skin. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“So are you.” Clarke replied, her head moving to the side to see the brunette. 

Lexa moved her fingers to the blonde's stomach. She smiled at the small sounds of content which left Clarke's lips. She then looked at the digital clock on her nightstand.

 

**11.56pm**

“Happy birthday, baby.” she whispered.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see (at least for those who don't read my other stories). Sorry for taking so long. That being said, I think it is only fair to let you know that this fanfic is quickly coming to an end. I want to focus more on the other stories that I have going on at the moment. Does it mean the end of this one? Not necessarily. There could be a third installment, I haven't decided yet. The next chapter will probably be the last one. Thank you all for the support :)

 

 

Raven watched with a wide smile as Clarke frantically paced across her living room, muttering things under her breath. 

“Why are you so nervous? It’s just Lexa's birthday. Even she doesn't make such a big deal about it.” 

Clarke stopped walking, “ _Just Lexa's birthday?”_ she repeated, “This is important, Reyes. She went to great lengths for mine and I have to make sure hers is just as amazing.” 

“She made you feel like shit by pretending to have forgotten about it.” Raven reminded.

“Don’t say it like that.” Clarke reprimanded, “She meant well. And it turned out perfectly fine in the end.” 

Raven hummed, “So what do you plan on doing for hers?” 

“I have no fucking clue.” Clarke sighed, dropping on a couch, “And it’s in three days. What am I gonna do?”

“You know, she’d be happy with just staying home with you. She loves you. You’re enough, no need for grand gestures.”

“Whilst that is very nice of you to say, it isn't enough. I can’t just come up to her and tell her _‘hey, I’m your gift because I couldn’t find anything else for you’_. Like, no.” 

“I’m sure Lexa would be very happy to unwrap _that_ package.” Raven smirked as she gestured at Clarke's body. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You’re of no help at all.” 

“If Lexa was here, she would have high-fived me for that joke.” 

“No, she wouldn’t have.” Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest, “She’s too respectful for that.” 

“Lame.” Raven pulled out her phone and typed out a text, “Only one way to find out.” she smirked. 

“What?” Clarke exclaimed, “No, don’t do that-” 

“Too late.” Raven said as she pressed _send_. 

**Raven - 3.46pm:** _How would you feel about Clarke being your birthday gift? Cause we know you’d love to unwrap that package_ ;) 

Clarke groaned and buried her face in her hands, “And I still don’t have a gift.” 

Raven's phone buzzed and she unlocked it excitedly. Her smile dropped from her face upon reading the message, “Boring.” she complained, showing the phone screen to Clarke. 

**Lexa - 3.47pm:** _Whilst I may agree that Clarke is the best gift I could ever receive, I don't feel comfortable reducing her to her body only. She’s so much more._

Clarke's heart melted. She grabbed her own phone. 

**Clarke - 3.47pm:** _I love you_

**Lexa - 3.48pm:** _I love you too_ :) _Are you with Raven right now?_

**Clarke - 3.48pm:** _I can’t hide anything from you. Yes, we’re in the apartment right now. Sorry about the text she sent. I tried to stop her_

**Lexa - 3.49pm:** _No one can stop Raven Reyes when she has her mind set on something_

**Clarke - 3.49pm:** _I’ve come to realize that, yeah_

Her phone rang and she slid her finger against the screen, “Hey.” she smiled. 

_“You know you don't have to get me anything, right?”_

“What?” 

_“Cause I can already picture you pacing around, stressing yourself out about it, and I need you to know that I don’t need a gift. I just need you by my side.”_

“I still want to get you something, Lexa.” 

_“Alright, but don't get nervous if you don’t find anything, okay?”_

“I can’t promise I won’t.” 

_“Clarke…”_

“I know, I know.” Clarke said with a smile, “When are you coming back home?” 

_“In thirty minutes tops. My number hasn’t been called yet. I hate bureaucracy.”_  

“I know. Everyone does.” 

_“The guy before me has been speaking to the lady for ten minutes already. What can possibly take him so long? I just want to get my renewed ID and leave.”_ she whined. 

Clarke laughed, “Easy, it’ll be your turn soon.” 

_“I am two seconds away from killing him. He’s leaning against the counter, Clarke. Do you know what that means?”_

“No but you’re going to tell me.” the blonde smiled at how riled up her fiancée was getting. 

_“It means he knew he was going to stay here for a while.”_ Lexa sighed, _“My feet are hurting from standing so long.”_

“Just a bit longer to wait.” Clarke said, “Maybe you will-” 

_“It’s my turn!”_ Lexa exclaimed, _“Finally!”_

“I’ll see you at home, alright?” 

_“Yes.”_ Lexa said, _“I love you.”_

“I love you too.” 

“That is just too cute.” Raven said when Clarke hung up the phone.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Lexa dropped down on the bed once she came back home, “I hate everyone.” she said angrily.

Clarke climbed on top of her and started leaving kissed on her forehead, then on her nose, and finally on her lips, “Why?”

“So I waited thirty minutes for my turn, right?”

Clarke hummed, letting her head rest on the brunette's chest. She smiled when she could hear the other girl's heartbeat. 

“Well, guess what?” 

“What?” 

“The lady tells me they don’t have my ID ready yet and I should come back tomorrow when _she_ was the one who told me to come by Monday morning, meaning I don’t have my ID, I waited for nothing _and_ I still have to go back there tomorrow.” she huffed. 

Clarke wanted to laugh but didn’t. She wasn’t sure Lexa would appreciate it, “I’ll go with you tomorrow, how does that sound?” 

Lexa looked a little less angry now, “Sounds good.” she said quietly. She closed her eyes, “You have to be at work in an hour.” she reminded Clarke. 

The blonde sighed, “Yeah, I know. That leaves me with forty minutes to kill.” 

“And what would you like to do?” 

“Just cuddle.” Clarke smiled when Lexa wrapped her arms around her. 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

 

\------------

 

 

Clarke almost dropped the plate she was carrying when an idea struck her. _I know what to do for Lexa's birthday,_ she thought. 

She called Raven during her break. 

_“What’s up, Griffin?”_

“Thank you.” 

_“What for?”_

“Helping me find a gift for Lexa.” 

_“I thought you didn’t like my idea...wait.”_ Raven stopped speaking, _“Are you going to offer yourself to Lexa?”_ Raven said, barely managing to keep her laughter in.

“Not exactly.” Clarke said, “Well, sort of.” 

_“You’ll have to be more precise than that, Griffin.”_  

“I thought I could…” she lowered her voice to a whisper and very quietly finished her sentence then waited for Raven’s reaction. 

_“Damn, Clarkey.”_ Raven low-whistled, _“If you do this, Lexa will have a heart attack for sure.”_

Clarke laughed, “Yeah, right. Anyway, I have something else planned before. I just wanted to make sure this was a good idea.” 

_“Of course it is.”_ Raven assured her, _“I almost feel jealous of Lexa right now.”_

“Ew, Rae, no.” 

_“I was kidding. Calm down, woman.”_ Raven snickered, _“Gotta go. Anya's back.”_

“Get it, girl.” 

_“You bet your ass I will.”_ Raven said before hanging up the phone.

 

 

_\--Three days later--_

So far, Lexa couldn't have asked for a better birthday. She had woken up in the arms of the woman she loved most in this world, been served breakfast in bed by that same woman and they had then proceeded to laze around in their pajamas, watching a bunch of Lexa's favorite movies, stopping only to order food from Lexa's favorite take out place.

It was now the evening and Lexa was walking blindly, Clarke's hands covering her eyes, “You don’t have to cover my eyes. I won’t look, I promise.” 

“I'm not taking any chances.” Clarke replied, turning to the right, guiding her fiancée with her, “Okay, you can look.” she said after a few more minutes of walking, letting her hands slide from where they were obstructing Lexa's sight. 

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost tripped three times in the time it took them to reach their destination. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled. 

“A mini golf?” 

“At night.” Clarke added, “I’ve been told it’s even better.” 

Lexa smiled but it was short-lived. 

Clarke grew worried the longer Lexa stayed silent, “What’s wrong?” 

The brunette shook her head quickly, “Nothing, everything’s fine. I’m okay.” she tried to reassure Clarke but it visibly wasn’t working. 

“Lex, what is it?” the blonde stepped closer. 

“My mom used to take me to play mini golf when I was a kid but it’s okay, really. I just had...a moment of nostalgia, that’s all.” 

“If you want, we can go somewhere else. It doesn’t have to-” 

“No, no need.” Lexa assured her with a smile. This one seemed real, “I would love to play mini golf with you, Clarke.” 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked softly. 

“One hundred percent.” Lexa said in a matching tone, “Look, I’ve been getting better, you know that right?” 

Clarke nodded, “Yes.” 

“I feel better.” Lexa said with a smile, “Happier.” she added, “I really do. I need you to believe me.” 

Clarke cupped her cheeks, “I do believe you, Lex.” she gently brought their foreheads together, “You don’t need to prove it to me. I see it.” 

Lexa nodded and they walked hand in hand inside the mini golf area. After paying, they headed immediately towards the first hole. Luckily, there weren’t many people. Only one other couple was there at the moment and they were already more than halfway through. 

“It’s been a while.” Lexa said, gripping her small golf club a bit tighter. 

Clarke leaned down and placed the ball in front of her fiancée, “Wanna start?” she asked. 

Lexa shrugged, “Sure.” she focused on the hole at the end. This was the first one, thus the easiest. _Failing this one would be quite embarrassing_ , she thought as she brought the club back and knocked gently into the ball. It rolled towards the hole but changed direction in the last moment, missing the hole by a couple inches at most. 

“Better luck next time.” Clarke said, kissing her cheek and setting her ball in front of herself. She placed it in the hole on her first try and grinned. 

Lexa couldn’t even pretend to be upset about currently losing. Not when Clarke was smiling like that.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“See? You did well.” Clarke said when they handed the clubs and the ball back to the lady at the entrance. 

“I still think you let me win.” Lexa accused. 

“I guess we’ll never know.” Clarke smirked, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.” 

“You do realize that saying this just confirms that you let me win, right?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. 

Clarke smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, “Believe what you want, babe.” she kissed the back of her hand. 

She drove them back home and smiled at the way Lexa's eyes kept falling shut. She shook her fiancée awake. 

“I have one more surprise for you.” 

Lexa shot up, suddenly wide awake, “You do? You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to.” Clarke locked the car, led them up the building’s stairs, then opened their apartment’s door, “Wait for me on the couch, alright?” 

“Okay…” 

“And I’ll just put...this on.” Clarke reached for a blindfold and placed it over Lexa's eyes, making sure the woman couldn’t see anymore. 

“What is this, Clarke?” 

“Shh, it’s a surprise. You'll see soon enough. Now, sit still. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” 

Lexa was confused but obliged. Still blindfolded, she lowered herself on the couch and waited in silence. She could faintly hear some movement coming from upstairs but the noise stopped after a few seconds. 

A few minutes passed by and Lexa was growing antsy. Her right leg started bouncing and her hands lightly scraped the material of the couch. She started humming a tune to distract herself and stopped when her ears caught the sound of footsteps. 

“I’m getting bored.” she said loudly. 

She heard Clarke laugh and smiled to herself, “One more minute.” Clarke said, then silence filled the room again. 

The silence was broken when music started playing through the apartment. The volume of it increased by the second, meaning Clarke was moving closer. 

_Finally,_ Lexa thought, “Can I take the blindfold off now?” 

“I’ll do it for you.” Clarke said lowly. 

Lexa recognized the music playing when soft hands cupped her cheeks, then slowly undid the knot made with the blindfold, letting it fall off her eyes. Lexa blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the sudden light. Her jaw dropped when her eyes fell on Clarke. 

Clarke was standing in front of her in nothing but her bra, underwear, and a black silk robe which was barely covering her skin. 

“Clarke?” her eyes fell to her fiancée's chest and she swallowed heavily, feeling heat creep up her neck and spread through her cheeks. The music playing went almost forgotten by Lexa as she unashamedly stared at her fiancée's body. 

Clarke winked and started swaying her hips to the beat of the song, drawing Lexa's attention to the movement of her hips. Had she not been so captivated, Lexa would have praised and smiled at the choice of song. Clarke had picked the song _Partition_ by Beyoncé.

Lexa's heart might have skipped a beat when Clarke started walking forward, getting dangerously close to where Lexa was sitting. She struggled to keep her eyes from straying when Clarke let the robe fall to the ground, leaving it to pool at her feet. She then dropped in Lexa's lap but the movement of her hips didn’t let up. She wrapped her arms loosely around the brunette's neck and pushed her chest against Lexa. 

The law student’s eyes darkened and she lifted her hands, placing them on Clarke's hips. Clarke moved closer, “No touching.” she whispered in Lexa's ear before prying Lexa's hands off her body. 

“But Clarke-” Lexa started whining but her words turned into a strangled moan at another roll of Clarke's hips, “This is torture.” she said, trying hard to not touch her fiancée. 

“You seem to enjoy it.” Clarke said, her hand slipping under Lexa's shirt to drag her fingers along the defined muscles of her stomach. The blonde suddenly rose from Lexa's lap and smiled at the needy noise it drew from her fiancée, “Eager much?” she teased. 

Lexa couldn’t hold in a whimper when Clarke started moving her hands along her own body, from her hips, up to her chest. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip and watched, completely enthralled. She saw the satisfied smirk on the blonde's face and had to use all her self restraint to keep herself from springing into action and carrying Clarke to bed, or the nearest surface for that matter, they were beyond conventional at this point. 

Clarke turned around and climbed back on the couch, on top of Lexa, her back facing the girl and her hips rolling in a slow grinding motion. Lexa inhaled sharply when she felt Clarke's backside brush against her center with each roll of the woman's hips. 

Her hands gripped the material of the couch, nails digging into it. She ached to touch soft skin, to press her lips against it and cover it in marks. 

Clarke turned around and connected their foreheads, “How does that feel?” she pressed her hips down on Lexa and smiled at the reaction it got. 

“I want to touch you.” 

“Not yet.” 

Lexa groaned, “Come on.” she said, bucking her hips up. 

Clarke caught Lexa's earlobe between her teeth and tugged at it at the same time her hands moved up Lexa's stomach, “No.” she whispered, moving her face away once more. 

She smiled when she saw how tightly Lexa was gripping the couch. She brushed her lips against Lexa’s but pulled away everytime the brunette tried to reduce the space between their lips. 

“Uh-uh.” she shook her head, then started unbuttoning Lexa's button up, “I’m the one in control right now.” she pressed kisses along Lexa's jaw, then down her neck as her fingers worked the brunette's shirt open. She pulled the offending item aside once every button was undone and rolled her hips one more time against Lexa's. 

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed out, “Please.” 

“Just a little longer.” Clarke smirked, her hands traveling up and down the length of Lexa's neck. 

“Please.” Lexa wasn’t beyond begging at this point. She felt heat run straight to her center at another roll of Clarke's hips and she had no doubt her underwear would be ruined if her fiancée didn’t let up. 

Clarke looked into green eyes, which were now almost entirely black, and she nodded slowly, “You can touch.” she whispered and as soon as the words left her lips, Lexa's hands were all over her and her lips were captured by eager ones, “Fuck.” she whispered in between kisses, “If I knew a little teasing would get you like this, I would have done it a long time ag- _shit.”_ she moaned when Lexa grabbed her ass and pulled her impossibly closer while shifting her kisses to her pulse point. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing.” Lexa all but growled into her ear before taking her earlobe between her lips, drawing a strangled whimper from the woman on top of her, “So much for being in control.” 

Those words switched something inside of Clarke and she pushed on Lexa's shoulders until the woman was lying on her back. She caught the brunette's wrists and lifted them, holding Lexa's hands above her head with one of her own. 

“You were saying?” she whispered, pressing their lips together before Lexa could formulate a response. 

“I like this side of you.” Lexa admitted when Clarke started kissing down her body. 

“Yeah?” Clarke pulled down the cups of Lexa's bra and started adorning the top of the brunette's breasts with kisses, leaving faint marks in her wake. 

“Yeah.” Lexa confirmed with a smile. Clarke latched her lips onto her nipple, “God, I love you.” 

“You can just call me Clarke.” 

Lexa laughed, “Good one.” 

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled and her free hand travelled lower until she reached Lexa's belt. She single-handedly undid the belt and threw it across the room, “You look hot like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Underneath me.” Clarke smirked and laughed when Lexa rolled her eyes, “Take this off.” she tugged at Lexa's bra. 

“I’m a bit tied up.” Lexa pointed out with a smug smile, looking up at her wrists, still held by Clarke's hand. The blonde reluctantly let go of Lexa's arms and the brunette lifted her back to unclasp her bra and throw it aside, “Happy?” 

“Very.” Clarke smiled, then leaned down to smash their lips together. 

“I didn't expect this.” Lexa admitted when their lips parted, “But…” her hand trailed down Clarke's neck, “I’m definitely not complaining.” 

Clarke smiled. She then began kissing down Lexa's body, “Well, get ready because this is gonna be a long night.”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Clarke smiled as she traced down Lexa's spine, “Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?” she asked, her fingers stilling between Lexa's shoulder blades. 

“Sometimes, yeah.” Lexa admitted sleepily, turning around to face her fiancée, “But I don’t know…” 

Clarke's hand moved to caress Lexa's cheek, “Why not?” 

“I’m scared of needles, remember?” 

Clarke nodded, “Right.” she smiled, “I mean, it can’t be that bad, can it?” she rested her hand flat on Lexa's sternum. 

“Are _you_ thinking of getting a tattoo?” Lexa asked, her lips shifting into a smile. 

Clarke shrugged, “Kind of, yeah. I mean, I’ve always wanted one. I’m just not sure which one yet.” 

“What are your ideas so far?” 

“I know I want it on my ribs.” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded, “It’s very close to the bone.” she pointed out, “That usually hurts more greatly.” 

“I know it will hurt like a motherfucker to do it there but I really want it in this emplacement.” 

Lexa smiled, “And what would the design be? Something meaningful or just something beautiful?” 

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and brought it to her lips, “I want something that reminds me of us.” she all but whispered. 

Lexa frowned, “Are you sure? I mean, I’m not being pessimistic when I say this but people have always said it wasn’t a good idea to tattoo something related to a girlfriend or-” 

Clarke silenced her with a kiss, “I know what people say. First of all, you’re not just my girlfriend. You're my _fiancée.”_  

Lexa smiled at that. 

“And second, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I can’t think of anything else I’d rather get tattooed than something that reminds me of you.” 

Lexa's eyes filled with tears, “I love you too.” she whispered. 

“And fear not, I will not get your name or your face tattooed. That would be weird, no matter how much I love you.” 

Lexa laughed, “Yeah, it would be.” 

Clarke cupped her cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She started pulling away but Lexa chased after her lips, her hands gripping Clarke's naked waist to pull her even closer. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lexa murmured, brushing her nose against Clarke's. 

“You’d be amazing. With or without me.” 

Lexa shook her head, “I couldn’t have done half the things I’ve achieved if you weren't here with me throughout it all.” 

Clarke kissed her, “I'm so glad I found you. I can’t believe how lucky I got.” 

“How lucky _we_ got.” Lexa corrected. 

Clarke smiled. She noted Lexa's drooping eyelids and kissed her fiancée's forehead, “You're tired.” it wasn't a question. 

“I’m not.” 

“Babe, it's two in the morning. You should sleep some. I’ll still be here when you wake up in the morning, don’t worry.” 

Lexa smiled and closed her eyes, “This was an amazing birthday. Thank you.” she puckered her lips up and Clarke dropped a kiss on them, “Goodnight, Clarke.” 

“Goodnight, Lex.” Clarke moved to snuggle into Lexa's arms.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Lexa heard the ding of her phone and whined, “Can you check it for me, please?” she asked Clarke after realizing she had left her phone in the pocket of her jeans, which were on the chair by Clarke's side of the bed. 

The blonde reached for the phone and unlocked it with her fingerprint, “It’s from...Costia?” 

“What?” Lexa said, mouth pressed against the mattress and words muffled by it, “What does she want?” 

“Why do you still have her number?” Clarke questioned. 

Lexa rolled around and opened her eyes, “I don't know. I forgot to delete it, I guess. Why?” 

Clarke frowned, “No reason. I’m just being stupid.” 

Lexa reached for Clarke's hand, “Hey, no. What are you talking about? I’ll delete her number if you want me to, it's not-” 

“No.” Clarke shook her head, “I don’t want us to become that couple who needs to make sacrifices because they can’t trust each other.” 

Lexa brought Clarke's hand to her lips, “We won’t become that couple. We’ve never been like that, you know it.” 

Clarke smiled and pecked Lexa's lips, “Here is your phone.” she handed it to her fiancée. 

**Costia - 10.12am:** _Hey. I know you haven’t heard from me since pretty much the end of high school, and I know you probably don’t want anything to do with me. I just wanted to thank you for: 1) not beating the crap out of me every chance you had because lord knows I deserved it and 2) making me realize that I had been a dick to both you and Clarke (you especially). I’d like to think that I’m a better person now and I owe it to you. I could never undo all the hurt I have inflicted upon you but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day. If not, I would understand. You're probably laughing at the absurdity of me sending that message but I had to. I’m really sorry about everything…_

“Huh.” Lexa said, “She's apologizing.” 

“A bit late for that, isn’t it?” 

Lexa gave Clarke the phone, “Here, you can read it, if you want. She sounds genuinely sorry…” 

Clarke read through it quickly, “Are you going to reply to her?” 

Lexa hesitated, “What would you do?” 

Clarke shook her head, “This isn’t about me. You’re the one she hurt the most. For many months. It’s up to you.” 

Lexa's fingers hovered over the screen, “I’ll reply.” 

Clarke smiled, “If that's what feels right.” she kissed the brunette's cheek, “I'll make us breakfast.” 

Lexa hummed, then frowned when Clarke was already halfway downstairs, “But Clarke, you don’t know how to cook!” 

“I’m learning!” Clarke yelled back and it drew a laugh from Lexa. 

Lexa thought for a long time about what to write back. 

**Lexa - 10.32am:** _I appreciate that you made the decision to send this. You didn’t have to and it probably hurt your pride to do so, so thank you. I have already forgiven you a long time ago. If you needed that to make peace with the events of the past years, there you have it. I do not wish to hold a grudge, I don't see a point in it. You’ve hurt me, yes, but I am happy to know that you've learned and grown from your mistakes._

She placed her phone in the pocket of her sleeping shorts and silently sneaked up on Clarke, “Hey, babe.” she whispered into the blonde's hair as she suddenly hugged her from behind, startling her. 

“Jesus, Lexa.” Clarke clutched her chest, “You scared the crap out of me.” 

Lexa smiled and started pressing light kisses along Clarke's neck, “How are the pancakes coming along?” 

“They're not burnt yet.” Clarke said with a proud smile. 

“That’s progress.” Lexa hummed, slipping her hands under Clarke's shirt to caress her stomach, “You’re so beautiful.” she whispered, kissing the back of her head. 

“You're distracting me. If I burn the pancakes, it’ll be on you.” Clarke grinned, placing her hands on top of Lexa's. 

Lexa smiled, she grabbed Clarke's waist and turned her around before capturing her lips, “I think they would have ended up burnt either way.” 

Clarke laughed against Lexa's lips, “Ye of little faith.” she yelped when Lexa pulled her up onto the kitchen counter. 

Lexa turned off the stove, then placed her hands on Clarke's thighs, nails digging into her skin. She settled between Clarke's legs and pressed their bodies together as their lips found one another once more. 

“This year has been amazing.” Clarke reflected on the past year, “Except for...you know.” she smiled sadly. 

Lexa nodded, “I know.” she smiled, “But even then you were there every step of the way. It made things incredibly more bearable.” 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, “I love you.” she mumbled against the brunette's shoulder. 

“I love you too.” Lexa kissed her, then moved away to finish cooking their pancakes. 

“Hey! I was doing that.” Clarke complained, pushing herself off the kitchen counter. 

“We can do it together.” Lexa said, stepping aside to make some space for her fiancée. 

Clarke's lips curled into a smile, “Okay.”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“Raven, where is my hairbrush?” Anya asked, walking into their shared dorm, “I can’t find it anywhere.” 

“Here.” Raven pulled it out of her drawer, “Used it this morning. Forgot to tell you.” she quickly explained before returning to typing on her computer. 

“You do know it’s summer holidays, right? You don’t need to be working all the time.” 

Raven smiled, “I’m always working, you know that. Look what I’ve been working on lately.” she pointed at the screen, “Isn’t it cool?” 

“A bridge.” Anya observed, “I mean, it looks nice but why?” 

“I’m studying to become an engineer. This is practice.” Raven simply said. 

“But it’s the holidays and we've barely gone out.” Anya complained, “I suggested going to the fair and you turned me down.” 

“Did you really want to go to the fair?” Raven asked. 

“No, fun fairs are stupid. I just...I want to do something with you.” she admitted, “Anything.” 

Raven stopped typing on her computer. She placed her feet on the floor and rolled her chair backwards, “Why didn't you say anything before?” she questioned, grabbing Anya's hand. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Anya admitted, “I don’t want to get between you and your future.” 

“Anya... _you_ are part of my future. You’re not some kind of obstacle to my happiness and my dreams.” 

Anya sat down on the bed and shrugged. 

“Hey, no.” Raven softly said, “Come here.” she pulled Anya into her lap, “I know we’re not used to sharing our feelings and everything,” she chuckled slightly, “but I need you to know that you make me happy. I love you and I don’t imagine a future without you.” 

“You don’t?”

Raven cupped her cheeks and kissed her, “I don't ever want you to push down your feelings again, you hear me?” 

Anya nodded and rested her forehead against Raven's, “I love you too.” she whispered, “We should probably talk like this more often. It’s nice.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Raven agreed, “Who would have thought?” she raised an eyebrow. 

Anya shook her head, “We’re turning into Lexa and Clarke.” she bumped her nose against Raven's. 

“They're cute.” Raven shrugged. 

“Disgustingly so.” 

“You know that's not true.” Raven laughed, “You just convinced yourself it was disgusting because you didn’t think you would experience the same kind of love.” 

“I don’t think their love could ever be matched.” Anya pointed out, “But I’d like to think what we share comes close to it.” 

Raven's lips shifted into a bright smile and she connected their lips, “It does.” she whispered in between kisses.

 

 

\------------

 

 

“You guys should really visit more often.” Jake said as he hugged Lexa tightly against himself. 

“And we'll try but no promises.” Clarke smiled, walking towards Aden to pick the boy up and lift him onto her shoulders, “You're getting big” she laughed, “Hey there.” 

“Hi!” the boy exclaimed. 

Lexa went to caress his cheek, “Hey, little man. I’ve missed you.” 

“Hi!” he repeated, reaching for Lexa's head and kissing the top of it, “Hello, Lexa.” he then said. 

Lexa's head snapped up in surprise, “He...he pronounced my name right.” she stated, mouth agape and eyes wide in surprise. 

“He’s been saying it right for a week now. We wanted to let you discover it for yourself.” 

“Aden, can you say my name again?” Lexa asked. 

“Lexa!” the boy shouted happily, 

Lexa smiled and looked at her fiancée, “I don't know how I feel about that.” she admitted, “He's growing up too fast.” 

“He wasn’t going to mispronounce your name forever, babe.” Clarke said with a smile. 

“He could've.” Lexa argued, “I liked it.” she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout. 

Clarke laughed, “You’ll get over it.” she kissed the side of her fiancée's head and left Aden under her care before joining her mother in the kitchen to help with dinner. 

Lexa's pout disappeared when she saw the bright smile on Aden’s face, “Hey, wanna play some?” she asked. 

He nodded excitedly. 

Jake pulled Clarke aside for a moment while Abby finished up on dinner, telling her daughter that she could handle it alone. As soon as they were alone in the hallway, Jake lifted Clarke into a bone-crushing hug, squishing her against himself, “I’ve missed doing this, Clarkey-poo.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Clarke rolled her eyes, trying to free herself from her father's hold. 

“But you used to love when I called you that.” Jake said, finally letting go, smiling at the way Clarke took a deep breath after that. 

“When I was five, yeah.” Clarke smiled up at her father, “What was that for?” 

“I told you. I've missed you guys.” 

“Lame.” Clarke teased her father, “Did you prepare a whole emotional speech or will we be allowed to eat in peace?” 

Jake smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair, “Glad to see that college hasn't changed you. You are every bit the smart asshole I have raised you to become.” 

Clarke shook her head, lips curled into a smile, “I missed you too, dad.” she hugged him again, this time less strongly, “And I have a favour to ask.” 

“I’m listening.” 

She got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I want to get a tattoo and I was wondering if you could go with me when I get it.” 

She knew her father wouldn’t be opposed to it seeing as he himself had a tattoo on his upper arm and on his back. 

“What are you thinking of getting?” Jake asked, a smile blooming on his face, “Wait, is it something that has to do with Lexa? Is that why we're speaking so quietly?” 

“Yes, but you have to keep this a secret.” Clarke said, “She knows I want to get a tattoo but I don’t think she expects me to get it so soon so I need it to be a surprise.” 

Jake smiled, “I won’t say a word.” he promised, “So what are you getting?” 

Clarke grinned and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, unlocking the screen, “It’s small. I was thinking of getting it on my ribs.” she traced the area over her shirt with her index, then turned her phone around, showing her father the tattoo design. 

Jake smiled, “It’s cute. I like it.” 

Clarke smiled down at her phone, “Remember how Lexa and I used to hang out on our school's rooftop?” 

“I was sure you'd both get caught and expelled for that.” Jake said. 

“And yet, you never stopped us from doing it.” Clarke raised a knowing eyebrow, “What kind of parenting is that?” 

“The kind where I trust my kid not to do anything illegal.” 

“Well, we weren't really allowed to climb on the rooftop.” 

Jake shrugged, “School policies aren’t the most legit things in the world. And you weren't doing anything wrong on top of that rooftop, unless excessive cuddling has become a crime.” 

Clarke slapped her father's arm, “We weren’t cuddling.” she protested, “Well, not always.” she added after a few beats. 

Jake grinned, “When do you want to get the tattoo done?” 

“Before the first day of school.” 

“That leaves us two weeks and a half.” Jake thought to himself, “Well, I know a guy. He did mine and they turned out really great. We could meet with him tomorrow if you want?” 

Clarke hugged her father, “Thank you!” 

“Anything for you, kiddo.” he kissed the top of her head, “You’re sure this is what you want, right? You won’t have any regrets?”

“Never.” Clarke said confidently.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“Is it painful?” Clarke asked her father as they were walking towards the tattoo parlor, her nerves growing by the second. 

They had already gone a couple times to work on the design and discuss the price of it. Today was the big day. And Clarke was a huge ball of nerves. They had told Lexa that they would be out to get groceries and, albeit suspicious, Lexa had believed it. Clarke had been excited when she had left the house. Now though, as they neared the tattoo shop, she was growing anxious.

“It depends.” Jake said, “On where you get it, what you get, how high your pain tolerance is. There are many factors that come into account.” 

Clarke breathed slowly through her nose, “Okay, I'm not a pussy. I can do it.” 

Jake laughed, “Look, I’m not gonna lie and say it won’t hurt but I’ll be right by your side the whole time. It’s worth it, you’ll see.” 

Clarke nodded and Jake looked at her one last time for confirmation before pushing the door of the tattoo shop open, a chiming sound accompanying their entrance.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

As promised, Jake stayed by Clarke's side the whole time. His hand was numb with how tightly Clarke had been holding it but it was worth it when he saw the bright smile on his daughter's face. They listened to the tattoo artist when he gave them the instructions to follow to ensure the tattoo didn't cause any infection or other complications. They settled an appointment for the next week, then left. 

Clarke couldn’t wait for the moment she could take off the bandages and discover her tattoo. She wanted to wait until it was perfectly healed, then she would show it to Lexa. That meant she had to be extra careful so that the brunette wouldn’t see it before that. 

“She has no idea.” Clarke said, bouncing happily on her heels as she walked, “It hurt like a motherfucker but I can’t wait to show it to her.” 

Jake kept quiet but his smile spoke volumes. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched happily the way his daughter all but skipped home. 

“Not so fast, kiddo.” he stopped her, “We have to get some groceries, otherwise it would be too suspicious.” he pulled her towards the entrance of the supermarket. 

“Right.” she said, then cleared her throat, trying to contain her excitement. 

“If you keep acting like this, Lexa will know something is up.” Jake pointed out as he took a shopping cart and made his way towards the shopping alleys. 

“I know, I know.” Clarke said, “I’m trying to get it all out now.” she grinned, “I have a tattoo.” she all but squealed, “Finally.” 

“You won’t last a day without telling her.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

 

\-----------

 

 

Lexa's hands started moving up Clarke's shirt as she changed the angle of the kiss. Clarke's eyes snapped up suddenly, “No!” she exclaimed, grabbing Lexa's hands and pushing them down, away from her stomach. 

Lexa frowned, “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” she asked with concern, her eyes searching Clarke's. 

Clarke blushed at the show of concern from her fiancée. _Way too sweet._ She shook her head, “You didn’t hurt me.” she assured her, “It’s just that my parents are downstairs and…you know.” 

“It hasn’t stopped us before.” Lexa pointed out, causing a deep blush to take over Clarke's cheeks. 

“I know but…” she racked her mind for an excuse, “I really just want to cuddle today. I’m not really in the mood for anything else.” she looked down at her hands. 

“Oh, okay. Y-yeah, sure, no problem.” Lexa stuttered out, “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like we _had_ to do anything. It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to. We can just cuddle. Yeah, cuddling sounds really good to me. We can-” 

“Lexa.” 

“What?” the brunette's eyes were wide. 

“You were rambling.” Clarke's lips shifted into a smile, “Again.” she said in a tone filled with fondness. 

“Oh, sorry.” 

Clarke grabbed her face and kissed her slowly, “Now turn around, you're the little spoon today. And don’t tell me you don't want to be because I know you secretly love it.” 

Lexa smiled, “It makes me feel safe.” she explained. 

“See? You love it.” Clarke said, snuggling up close to her fiancée, her arm wrapped around the brunette. 

Lexa brushed her fingers up and down Clarke's forearm, “This is really nice.” she murmured. 

“It is.” Clarke confirmed, pressing a light kiss on the spot below Lexa's ear. 

“I’m starting to fall asleep.” Lexa warned. 

“Go ahead. I'll still be here when you wake up, don’t worry.” Clarke's hand moved under Lexa's sweatshirt and traced circles on the brunette's stomach. She smiled when she felt Lexa's abdominal muscles contract in response. 

“So you can touch my belly but I can’t touch yours?” 

“First of all, you just used the word _belly_ and that’s an ugly word-” 

“It’s not, it’s cute.” 

“I’m not gonna argue about this.” Clarke laughed, “It’s ugly, period. Secondly, I love your abs, so I get the privilege to touch them.” 

“And I love your _belly,_ why can’t I touch it?” Lexa asked sleepily. 

“Stop using the world _belly_ or I won't let you anywhere near it ever again.” 

“Rude.”

“Efficient.” 

Lexa hummed, too tired to argue any further. Before she fell asleep, she murmured, “Belly is a cute word.”

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Lexa frowned when once again, Clarke pushed her hands off her body, “Okay. What's wrong?” she asked, leaning against the headboard, arms crossed, “You haven't let me touch you in the past three days. What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing.” Clarke lied. It had been a few days and she had taken the bandage off but was still scared Lexa would somehow figure it out. 

“What are you hiding?” Lexa accused, “I thought we promised not to lie to each other…” her voice was quiet, _too quiet._  

“I’m not lying to you.” Clarke said, scowling at the lie that was. 

“That’s a lie.” Lexa pointed out, “Why are you lying to me?” her features hardened, “And don't bullshit your way out of this...please.” 

Clarke sighed, “Okay, okay.” she relented, knowing she had no choice but to tell the truth if she didn't want it to turn into a fight. The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with her fiancée. 

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned when the blonde started taking her top off, “You’re not going to fix this by propositioning me.” 

Clarke chuckled under her breath. She lifted the shirt over her head, showing Lexa the healing tattoo, “That’s why I didn’t want you to touch me there.” 

Lexa's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, “You got a tattoo?” she asked, her eyes glued to the blonde's skin, “It’s…” 

On the side of Clarke’s ribs now stood a nearly healed tattoo of a small and elegant bench. It was entirely black and not too big. It was perfect. 

Clarke smiled, “So, you know how we used to sneak onto the school's rooftop?” 

“Yeah…” Lexa said, her fingers reaching out to touch the reddened skin over Clarke's ribs. 

“Remember the bench?” 

Lexa nodded, tears filling her eyes, “You wrote our initials in a heart on that bench.” Lexa said. 

“And you told me it was stupid.” 

“But then you told me I’d be happy to see it everytime I came back.” 

Clarke smiled. She reached out and wiped at the tears rolling down Lexa's cheeks, “And I recall you being very happy when we came back to see it. So much so that we had sex on that very rooftop.” 

Lexa blushed slightly at the memory, “Still can’t believe we did that.” she whispered, a smile growing on her lips. 

“That was the biggest _fuck you_ you could have given to that school.” Clarke commented with a smirk. 

“Clarke…” Lexa's fingers kept tracing the tattoo, “This is so beautiful.” she whispered, “I love it so much.” her voice grew thick and she was starting to have difficulties keeping her emotions at bay. 

Clarke moved forward and wrapped her arms around her fiancée, “I’m so happy you like it.” she kissed the brunette's neck, “I was so nervous that you would hate it or something.”

“What? I could never.” Lexa said, returning the hug, arms wrapped tightly around Clarke's waist, keeping their bodies pressed together, “I love it.” she murmured, “I love _you_.” 

Clarke pulled away and captured Lexa's lips, “I love you too.” she whispered before their lips met again and again. 

Lexa's hands roamed the expense of her back, causing chills to appear on Clarke's skin, “Your skin is so soft.” Lexa murmured before shifting her kisses to Clarke's neck. 

Clarke laughed, “Thank you.” 

“I can't believe you got a tattoo with a link to our relationship.” Lexa repeated, “I mean, you told me but I didn’t think you'd actually do it.” 

Clarke smiled, “Really?” she brought Lexa's hand to her lips to kiss the back of it, “Well, I did it and I’m very happy with the result.” 

“Did it hurt?” Lexa's thumb traced the tattoo cautiously. 

“Like a bitch.” Clarke said with a small laugh, “But it’s over now and it was _so_ worth it.” 

Lexa felt overwhelmed with the love she felt for her fiancée. She smashed their lips together and held Clarke close to herself, “I can’t believe you did that.” she whispered, a blinding smile on her face. 

“Yeah, you said that already.” Clarke laughed. 

“And it looks so beautiful.” Lexa praised. 

“It’s not completely healed.” Clarke explained, looking down at it with a smile, “It’ll look better when it’s healed.” 

“It already looks gorgeous.” Lexa said, “It makes me want to have one too.” she whispered. 

“I thought you were too afraid of needles?” 

Lexa nodded, “But they say you have to face your fears in order to overcome them.” she reasoned. 

Clarke kissed the side of her head, then lay back down, “Just make sure you think this through. I don’t want you to regret that decision.” 

Lexa nodded. She lay down next to her fiancée and her hand found the skin of Clarke's stomach, “I like you like this.” 

Clarke laughed, “Shirtless?” 

“I was going to say happy but shirtless too.” Lexa smirked, “And I believe you owe me a few make out sessions now that you don’t have to hide your tattoo anymore.” 

Clarke rolled on top of Lexa, “Is that so?” 

The brunette nodded, “I don’t make the rules.” 

Clarke arched an eyebrow, “Then who does?” she questioned, shivering slightly when Lexa's hand traveled up her back. 

“A higher power.” 

Clarke hummed, failing at keeping her amusement hidden, “Then we must obey.” she gently kissed the brunette's neck. 

“Yup.” Lexa said before capturing Clarke's lips in hers.

 

 

\------------

 

 

“You know, I could have gone with you when you got the tattoo.” Lexa said, her fingers tracing over the ink, “I could have held your hand.” 

“My dad had to suffer through that and he would gladly tell you how _not_ enjoyable it was. I think I broke his hand.” 

“You're not that strong.” Lexa laughed. 

“Doubting me?” 

“Just being realistic.” Lexa smiled when Clarke hit her shoulder, “I would have gladly had my hand crushed by you.”

“I know you meant for it to sound romantic but it really doesn’t.” Clarke said, trying to muffle her laughter. 

Lexa smiled, “Shut up.” she rolled onto her back, looking up at the plain white ceiling, “It brings back so many memories being here. In this bedroom.” 

“I said _I love you_ to you for the first time here. I still remember it like it was yesterday.” 

“I thought you meant it in a completely platonic way.” Lexa laughed to herself. 

“You were pretty oblivious.” Clarke remembered, “I had to spell it out for you that I wanted more than just being friends.” 

Lexa shrugged, “Well, how was I supposed to guess?” 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Well, me acting overly petty and jealous whenever Luna was around for one.” 

“You didn’t-” Lexa stopped speaking, “Oh yeah, you kinda did.” 

Clarke laughed, “See? I mean, I broke a fucking pencil because of how she was looking at you.” 

“Wait...that's why I had to take you to the nurse?” Lexa's lips shifted into a wide grin, “Because your jealousy caused you to break the pencil you were holding?” 

Clarke blushed, “Well, yeah.” 

“And at the party…” 

“You were dancing close to her. I didn’t want to stick around to watch that.” 

“I pushed her away.” Lexa told her, “The minute she started dancing against me, I pushed her away.” 

“I didn’t...I didn't see that. I guess, I was already upstairs when that happened.” Clarke shrugged. 

Lexa laughed, “I was so stupid.” 

“Yeah, you were.” 

Lexa pushed her slightly, “I kissed you first, remember?” 

“Yeah, after I had to literally _scream_ at you that I was in love with you!” Clarke argued, “Because you were an oblivious idiot!” she laughed. 

Lexa didn't bother arguing with that. She grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled the woman on top of her, “I’m glad I kissed you that night.”

“And I'm kinda glad Luna was all over you because who knows how long it would have taken us otherwise.” 

“Oh? So you enjoyed seeing another girl grinding on me? That’s good to know.” Lexa teased. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, you ass.” 

“You like my ass.” 

Clarke laughed, then buried her face in her fiancée's neck, “Don’t get cocky. Out of the two of us, you're the helpless lesbian.” 

“That’s cause you're bisexual.” 

Clarke snorted, “I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t.” Clarke confirmed, pushing herself up so she could leave the softest kiss on plump lips before rolling off the brunette. 

Lexa told Clarke to turn around, then proceeded to cuddle close to her, “Much better.” she whispered, face buried in a mane of blonde hair. 

“My dad is gonna call us downstairs for dinner in a matter of minutes. Don’t fall asleep on me.” Clarke told her, “Babe?” she called when she received no reply. She turned into Lexa's embrace and poked her nose, “I know you're awake, dummy.” 

Lexa reluctantly opened her eyes, “Can’t we just stay like this forever?” 

Clarke smiled. She kissed the tip of Lexa's nose, “Forever sounds good to me.” 

And indeed, there was no one else she would rather spend eternity with.

 

 


End file.
